Beyond the Darkness
by Barbara123
Summary: Naruko sudah mengenal Sasuke sejak dulu. Namun, cuma sebatas saling bertatapan di balik kegelapan. Dia bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa wajah Sasuke. Namun dia merasakan sesuatu terhadap lelaki itu. "Kau selalu melindungi kedua adikmu. Tapi jangan lupa, ada aku dan Sasuke yang selalu ada di sisimu." Calm!Naruko, Dark!Naruko. SasuNaruko AU. Rated M. See warning inside! Epilogue is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OC, OOC, typos.**

**SaiNaruko di chapter pertama. SasuNaruko di chap-chap yang akan datang.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruko Uzumaki sudah sering melihatnya. Entah sudah berapa kali bocah tujuh tahun itu melihat rambut hitam raven itu menyembul dari balik jendela. Mata onyx tajam dan bundar melirik kesana kemari dari balik kegelapan. Mata itu berhenti mencari-cari ketika bertemu dengan matanya. Tanpa bicara apa-apa, Sasuke Uchiha membuka jendela dengan perlahan, masuk ke dalam ruangan dan berjalan langsung ke arahnya.

Sasuke melintasinya begitu saja, meraih lengan seseorang yang sekarang sedang mendengkur, tertidur lelap di sisi Naruko.

"Naruto," desis Sasuke. "Ayo."

Kakak kembarnya menguap, mengusap matanya dan berkedip ke arah Sasuke. "'Suke? Bintangnya sudah mau jatuh ya?"

Senyuman tipis muncul dari bibir Sasuke. "Hn."

Naruko hanya bisa terdiam, memperhatikan semua itu. Dia memperhatikan kakak kembarnya yang menyabet jaket dan melesat keluar dari jendela. Sebelum dia keluar, dia menoleh dan menyeringai ke arahnya, melambaikan tangan. Naruko balas melambai.

Sasuke tidak melihatnya sama sekali.

Naruko terdiam sesaat, memperhatikan sekeliling, di mana anak-anak di sekitarnya masih tertidur lelap. Dia menyabet bantal guling, menyelimuti guling tersebut dengan selimut supaya suster panti asuhan tidak tahu bahwa Naruto menghilang. Setelah merasa puas dengan hasil kerjanya, dia kembali berbaring, memejamkan mata.

Dia benci Sasuke Uchiha.

Karena Sasuke merebut keluarga satu-satunya.

**xxx**

Gadis dua belas tahun itu tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Sungguh. Kenapa dia mau berjaga sampai tengah malam hanya untuk Sasuke? Dia tidak tahu.

Di kamar panti asuhan ini, tergeletak kumpulan _futon_. Anak-anak seusianya tidur berderetan. Dan tentu saja, Naruto selalu tidur di sisinya, dari kecil sampai sekarang. Sebulan sekali, Sasuke akan menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamar ini untuk mengajak Naruto menonton bintang jatuh. Tapi tentu saja, di balik kegelapan Sasuke tidak tahu _futon_ yang mana milik Naruto.

Naruko tahu bahwa Sasuke tahu kalau Naruto selalu tidur di sisinya. Karena itu, ketika Sasuke menyelinap masuk, hal pertama yang dicarinya adalah mata biru bundar dari balik kegelapan. Matanya.

Naruko terduduk ketika dia mendengar suara jendela yang terbuka. Dia berkedip, langsung bertemu mata dengan sepasang mata onyx tajam. Dan lagi-lagi, Sasuke langsung berjalan melintasinya, menggoncang tangan Naruto di sebelahnya.

Naruko tidak tahu apa artinya dia untuk Sasuke Uchiha. Senter di balik kegelapan? Peta yang memberi arah menuju ke harta karun?

Apa pun itu, dia tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak akan pernah peduli padanya.

**xxx**

"Kau bisa masuk ke sekolah kami, kau tahu," Naruto menggerutu. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau sengaja tidak mau sekolah di Konoha dan memilih untuk sekolah di Suna."

Naruko memutar bola matanya. "Karena Suna lebih dekat dari panti asuhan. Dan aku bisa pulang cepat dan membantu para suster menyiapkan makan malam." Dan dia suka dengan teman-temannya. Gaara, Temari dan Kankurou. Dia tidak mau berpisah dengan mereka.

Naruto mendengus. "Kau tidak sekolah bersamaku selama 6 tahun di SD, setidaknya kali ini ayo lanjut sekolah di SMP Konoha…" Kakak kembarnya menendang bola kaki. "Ada Sasuke Uchiha! Aku selalu bercerita tentang sahabatku itu kan? Si _teme_ berambut hitam. Kau cuma pernah melihat dia sesekali saja, ketika dia menyelinap masuk ke kamar kita."

Salah. Naruko _selalu_ melihatnya setiap kali dia datang berkunjung. Sebenarnya jika dipikir-pikir, Naruko tidak tahu seperti apa wajah Sasuke. Dia selalu melihat mata hitam itu di balik kegelapan. Sasuke berasal dari keluarga elit yang tidak mengijinkannya bermain di panti asuhan bersama Naruto. Jadi dia tidak pernah melihat wajah Sasuke di siang hari, hanya di balik kegelapan saja.

Dan meski pun dari balik kegelapan, Sasuke tidak peduli dengannya dan selalu mengabaikannya untuk Naruto. Bagaimana jika mereka berada di sekolah yang sama? Kelas yang sama?

Dada Naruko terasa nyeri ketika dia membayangkan Sasuke yang melintasinya begitu saja.

"Hei, kok kau diam?" Naruto menyeringai. "Jadi? Konoha ya! Bersamaku!"

Naruko berkedip. _Bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas?_ Batinnya bertanya. "Maaf, _nii-chan_. Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan teman-temanku di Suna," Dia tertawa ketika melihat Naruto yang memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ya sudah!" Naruto mendengus. "Hei, hari ini hari 'berkunjung' kan?"

Naruko mengangguk. Hari berkunjung. Ini hari di mana orang dewasa datang ke panti asuhan untuk mengadosi anak. Tentu saja, kesempatan supaya Naruto dan Naruko diadosi sangatlah tipis. Ketika mereka masih kecil, banyak yang ingin mengadopsi mereka. Namun mereka berdua tidak mau berpisah. Jadi sang pengadopsi hanya punya satu cara jika mau mengadopsi salah satu dari mereka. _Adopsi yang satunya lagi_.

Dan tentu saja. Biaya hidup di Jepang tidak sedikit, apalagi Tokyo. Tentu saja tidak ada yang mau mengadopsi mereka berdua sekaligus. Tapi Naruko tidak keberatan jika dia tidak diadopsi. Sejak kecil dia sudah mandiri. Dia bisa hidup tanpa bantuan orang lain. Dia sering dipuji karena sifatnya yang cerdas dan tenang. Anak-anak di panti asuhan mengandalkannya. Karena itu, bagi Naruko, panti asuhan ini sudah cukup Dia tidak butuh keluarga. Namun Naruto… Naruko tahu bahwa kakaknya _sangat_ menginginkankan keluarga.

"Kita akan selalu bersama kan?" Naruko menyeringai lebar. Meski tidak sama sekolah… meski mereka sudah jarang bermain karena Sasuke… "Iya kan, _nii-chan_?"

"Tentu saja, _dattebayo_!" Naruto mendengus. "Aku tidak peduli jika yang mengadopsiku adalah perdana menteri Jepang! Kalau dia tidak mau mengambilmu juga, aku tidak akan pergi!" Naruto menggenggam tangan Naruko.

Naruko menyeringai, meremas tangan Naruto.

Mereka akan selalu bersama.

"Naruto-_kun_?" Suster masuk ke dalam ruangan, senyuman lebar di bibirnya. "Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Senyuman Naruko menghilang. Dia memperhatikan Naruto yang beranjak, memasang ekspresi bingung. Satu jam kemudian, Naruto kembali ke kamar mereka dengan wajah yang tidak bisa dilukiskan. Senang bercampur depresi? Naruko cuma bisa terdiam, memperhatikan kakaknya yang menggigit bibir sambai memainkan bola di tangannya dengan jari bergetar. "Siapa?" Naruko bertanya pelan. "Yang mau mengadopsimu?"

Naruto menengadah, menatap Naruko dengan mata yang berlinang. "Iruka-_sensei_…"

Naruko terdiam. Selain Sasuke, '_Iruka-sensei_' adalah nama terbanyak yang melontar dari bibir Naruto. Tentu saja perdana menteri kalah dari sang Iruka-_sensei_ yang sering mengajak Naruto makan _ramen_. "Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?" Naruko memaksakan senyuman lebar. "Diadopsi olehnya adalah impianmu bukan?"

"Tapi… Naruko…"

"_Nii-chan_," Naruko memutar bola matanya. "Kita sudah besar. Kau bisa datang mengunjungiku. Aku bisa mengunjungimu. Toh kita masih di Tokyo. Kata orang, dunia itu kecil. Kita bisa bertemu dengan mudah."

Naruto terdiam, mengusap matanya berulang kali.

"Terima dia, _nii-chan_," Naruko tersenyum lebar. "Aku janji aku akan mengunjungimu."

"Aku juga," Naruto tersenyum.

Malam itu adalah malam pertama di mana Naruko tidur tanpa Naruto di sisinya.

Dan mata hitam bundar yang tajam tidak pernah lagi muncul dari balik jendela.

**xxx**

Naruko sangat berhati-hati. Dia tahu kapan waktu yang tepat untuk mengunjungi Naruto tanpa bertemu dengan si mata hitam. Dan Naruko cukup bangga untuk menyatakan bahwa sudah enam tahun berlalu sejak dia dan Naruto terpisah. Tidak sekali pun dia bertemu dengan Sasuke. Dan jujur, Naruko sudah lupa seperti apa wajah sang Uchiha itu. "Aku kenal dengan orangtua kalian berdua," Iruka berujar ketika dia meletakkan sepiring nasi kari di depan Naruko. "Sifat Naruto sangat mirip dengan ibunya. Dan kau, Naruko-_chan_, tenang dan cerdas seperti ayahmu."

Gadis delapan belas tahun itu tersenyum lebar. Dia suka dengan Iruka. "Terima kasih," dia menjawab sopan.

"Cerdas? Hah! Dia _jenius_!" Naruto berseru dengan mulut yang penuh akan nasi. "Dia ditawari beasiswa kuliah! Di Amerika!" Kakaknya menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum bercampur rasa sedih.

"Aku akan sering menelponmu," Naruko cepat-cepat berujar.

"Setiap hari. Minimal sehari sekali."

Naruko langsung tertawa, kembali mengunyah nasinya.

"Eh! Eh! Naruko! Ada yang harus kubilang padamu!" Naruto tiba-tiba berseru girang. "Kau tahu kan sama Sakura-_chan_? Dia kadang-kadang ikut denganku mengunjungimu di panti asuhan!"

Naruko berkedip, membayangkan gadis seusianya yang berambut pink. "Tentu saja. Kenapa?"

"Kami sudah pacaran!"

Mau setenang apa pun sifat Naruko, tetap saja dia tersedak mendengar berita itu. "Serius?"

"Baru hari ini!" Naruto meringis. "Ahh… seperti mimpi saja, _dattebayo_…"

Naruko tertawa melihat ekspresi kakaknya. "Kau menembaknya di hari kelulusan? Romantis sekali."

"Tentu saja! Kami berdua juga sudah sepakat mau kuliah di Konoha bersama!"

"Oh?" Naruko menyeringai. "Bagus lah." Jika ada Sakura di sisi Naruto, dia tidak perlu cemas lagi. "Jadi kalian berdua akan kuliah di Konoha… bagaimana dengan…" Bibir Naruko terkatup. Sepasang mata onyx melintas di kepalanya.

"Sasuke?"

Terkadang Naruko yakin bahwa telepati antar kembaran itu bisa saja terjadi antara dia dan Naruto. "Iya. Sasuke. Sabahatmu sejak kecil itu."

"Entahlah!" Naruto mendengus. "Si _teme_ itu memang super aneh! Dia berhenti berbicara denganku setelah aku menembak Sakura-_chan_! Sepertinya dia iri aku punya pacar secantik dia. Dia juga tidak mau bilang dia akan lanjut ke mana."

Naruko terdiam. _Iri?_ Dia menggeleng. _Cemburu?_ Mungkin. Sahabatnya sejak kecil tiba-tiba direbut sama orang lain. Naruko sendiri sering cemburu ketika Naruto menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke, bukan bersamanya.

"Kau sudah harus pergi beberapa hari lagi kan?" Pertanyaan Naruto membangunkannya dari lamunan.

"Iya. Banyak persiapan yang harus dilakukan," Naruko tertawa. "Universitas tempatku kuliah nanti menawarkan pekerjaan juga. Pustakawan. Aku harus ikut _training_ dulu."

"Aku akan merindukanmu…" Naruto bergumam.

"Aku juga," dia membalas. "Tapi seperti ucapanku dulu ketika kita masih kecil. Dunia itu kecil, _nii-chan_. Tanpa kita sadari nanti kita akan bertemu lagi." Naruko tersenyum lebar.

"Setuju," Naruto menyeringai lebar, mengusap rambutnya.

**xxx**

Naruko sedang merapikan buku di perpustakaan ketika dia menerima SMS dari Naruto. Dia tidak langsung membaca pesan itu karena ada murid yang mendekatinya dan bertanya di mana lokasi buku. "_Over here_," Naruko tersenyum, menuntun lelaki yang mendekatinya itu.

"Tidak biasanya ada orang Jepang yang berambut pirang."

Naruko tertegun, menatap lelaki di depannya. Rambut hitam lurus. Senyuman aneh menempel di wajahnya. "Kau orang Jepang juga?"

"Hmmm, aku lahir di Amerika, tapi kedua orang tuaku berasal dari Jepang."

"Ah…" Naruko bergumam.

"Naruko," lelaki di depannya membaca nama yang tertera di kemeja Naruko. "Seperti Naruto? Bakso ikan?"

Naruko tertawa. "Iya. Namamu?"

"Sai," sang lelaki kembali tersenyum. _Senyuman palsu._ Naruko balas tersenyum. "Ah, kau juga ahli," Sai berujar santai.

"Ahli apa?"

"Memalsukan senyuman."

Naruko tersenyum semakin lebar. "Hmm, entahlah?"

"Kenapa?" Sai kembali bertanya.

"Kau sendiri ahli bukan?" Naruko meringis. "Bukankah kau tahu jawabannya?"

Senyuman Sai mengembang. Namun kali ini Naruko tahu bahwa itu bukan senyuman palsu. "Aku suka padamu. Kau menarik."

"Begitu?" Dia meringis semakin lebar. "Kau juga menarik," Mata Naruko terpaku pada mata _onyx_ Sai. "_Yoroshiku_, Sai."

"_Yoroshiku_, Naruko-_chan_."

**xxx**

_Mandiri._

_Terlalu mandiri._

_Tidak percaya pada orang lain._

Naruko memutar bola matanya ketika dia membaca hasil dari tes kepribadian yang baru saja diambilnya. Tentu saja dia mandiri. Sejak kecil dia hidup tanpa orang tua sampai sekarang. Tidak percaya pada orang lain? Tentu saja dia begitu. Memangnya siapa yang bisa dia percayai di dunia ini? Sejak kecil dia selalu 'dicampakkan'.

"Hmm, sulit untuk mencari kerja dengan hasil seperti itu."

"Berisik. Pergi kau, Sai." Wanita dua puluh dua tahun itu menggeram ketika pacarnya seenak perut membaca hasil tes kepribadian itu.

"Pasti sulit kalau kau mau kerja kantoran."

"Aku tidak mau kerja kantoran, kau tahu itu," Naruko tahu dia mau menjadi apa. "Hasil tes ini tidak berarti apa-apa."

"Karena kau mau menjadi penulis. Kau tidak perlu mempercayai siapa pun kecuali dirimu sendiri. Benar?" Sai tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, sang pelukis yang tidak bisa percaya pada orang lain ini bisa mengataiku ya?" Naruko menyeringai. "Sebagai info saja ya. Aku _sudah_ menjadi penulis."

"Aku tahu. Aku sudah melihat bukumu berjejeran di nyaris setiap toko buku."

Naruko tersenyum lebar. "Bagus kalau kau tahu." Dia terdiam sesaat, memperhatikan Sai yang masih tersenyum.

_Senyuman palsu._

"Tiga tahun pacaran…" dia bergumam sesaat. "Dan kau masih belum bisa mempercayaiku, Sai?"

"Sama sepertimu," Sai menjawab santai. "Kau tidak mempercayaiku. Topengmu masih menempel dengan sempurna di wajahmu."

Naruko tidak membantah. "Memalsukan perasaan sendiri. Itu yang kita lakukan selama ini."

"Apa boleh buat. Dua orang yang tidak bisa percaya pada orang lain sulit untuk bersatu."

Naruko terdiam, menunduk sesaat. "Tapi… aku menikmati waktuku bersamamu," dia tersenyum.

"Aku juga," Sai balas tersenyum.

Naruko tersenyum pahit. Dia suka dengan Sai. Sungguh. Dia juga yakin kalau Sai menyukainya. Toh hanya dia wanita yang tidak pernah menerima kritikan 'jelek' dari Sai. Tapi… Naruko tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa jadinya kalau mereka masih bersama. Dia membayangkan mereka menikah. Tetap sulit dalam mempercayai satu sama lain. Bagaimana dengan anak mereka? Siapa yang bisa dipercayai anak itu nantinya? Bibir Naruko bergetar. Dia memaksakan senyuman paksa, "Kau tahu, sepertinya hanya satu orang yang kupercayai di dunia ini. Dan orang itu adalah kakakku."

"Hmm, suatu hari nanti akan datang orang lain yang bisa kau percayai." Sai menatapnya lekat-lekat, senyum masih menempel di wajahnya. _Dan orang itu bukan aku_, matanya seakan-akan berujar.

"Kau juga," Naruko berbisik. Bibirnya bergetar. "_Good bye_, Sai." Dia berjinjit, menempelkan ciuman singkat di pipi Sai.

Sai memejamkan mata, merasakan bibir Naruko yang bergetar. Selama beberapa detik, senyuman palsu itu menghilang dari wajahnya. "_Good bye_, Naruko-_chan._"

**xxx**

Naruko menikmati pekerjaannya. Sudah dua tahun dia menjadi penulis. Umurnya sekarang 24 tahun dan dia hidup dengan penghasilan yang lumayan. Dia membeli apartemen dengan dua kamar. Dia tidak pernah kesepian. Jika dia ada waktu, dia akan keluar, bertemu dan minum-minum dengan teman-temannya. Dia terkadang mengunjungi Sai, sengaja mampir untuk melihat sahabatnya melukis.

Dia bersenandung pelan, membersihkan rumahnya. Dia tidak sadar kalau Sai masuk di rumahnya begitu saja. Yah, salahnya juga karena dia sudah memberikan kunci rumahnya kepada Sai. "Kau senang."

"Iya. Aku sedang senang," Naruko tertawa lepas. "Kakakku dan kekasihnya akan datang besok."

"Ah, si bakso ikan dan permen karet?"

Naruko tertawa semakin menjadi-jadi, melempar kain pel ke arah Sai dan tentu saja, dia bisa mengelak dengan mudah. "Nama mereka Naruto dan Sakura! Sudah jangan ganggu aku. Pergi sana."

"Kau tahu, aku bertemu dengan orang yang menarik hari ini," Sai mengabaikan Naruko dan duduk di sofa terdekat. "Dia datang ke _gallery_, membeli salah satu lukisanku."

"Apanya yang aneh dari orang yang membeli lukisanmu? Lukisanmu kan bagus. Normal saja jika ada yang membelinya."

"Tidak," Sai bergumam pelan. "Dari semua lukisan yang diperebutkan orang, dia membeli lukisan yang paling… abstrak."

"Abstrak seperti apa?" Naruko berhenti menyapu.

"Ini," Sai melempar ponselnya. Naruko dengan gesit menangkap ponsel Sai. Mata wanita itu terpaku pada gambar dua butir permata biru dari balik kegelapan. Naruko langsung terpaku. "Dia menawarkan harga yang sangat tinggi untuk lukisan itu. Awalnya aku tidak berniat menjual lukisan itu dan ingin memberikan lukisan itu padamu sebagai hadiah natal. Tapi…"

"Ini… mata biru?" Naruko memotong. "Mataku?"

Sai mengangguk. "Matamu sangat indah kau tahu, apalagi di balik kegelapan. Menatap tajam, dan seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiran orang yang kau lihat."

Naruko berdehem. "Orang aneh… membeli lukisan abstrak seperti ini."

"Aku tahu kan?"

"Tapi yang melukisnya juga aneh," Naruko tertawa ketika melihat Sai yang meringis. Namun tak lama kemudian, tawa Naruko menghilang. Kenangan masa kecil itu terlintas lagi di kepalanya. Dia yang menatap tajam di balik kegelapan dan mata _onyx_ yang balas menatapnya.

**xxx**

"Naruko-_chan_! Kau cantik sekali!" Sakura meraup Naruko di pelukan erat, membuat wanita itu tertawa.

"Kau juga cantik," dia memperhatikan Sakura sesaat. Wajah berseri-seri, mata hijau bersinar-sinar. _Yup_. Sakura adalah wanita yang cantik. Dia melepaskan pelukan dari Sakura ketika dia merasakan pelukan erat Naruto dari belakang. Naruko tertawa lepas. "Sakit! Sakit, _dattebane_!" Dia menepuk lengan Naruto. Kakaknya menyeringai lebar.

"Kuncir kuda. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kau yang berkuncir kuda seperti ini," Naruto tertawa. Naruko hanya bisa bergumam malu.

"Aku tidak bisa selama-lamanya menguncir rambutku dengan kunciran dua kan?"

"Hmmm, kau benar," Naruto memainkan rambut pirangnya yang panjang. "Aku kangen sekali padamu, _dattebayo_!"

"Aku juga," Naruko meringis. "Kalian akan di sini selama tiga hari kan? Aku akan membawa kalian berkeliling."

"Hmmm, malam ini tidak bisa. Kami ada rencana," Naruto menggerutu kesal. "Padahal aku ingin sekali makan malam bersamamu dan…"

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" Naruko menaikkan sebelah alis. "Ada acara apa? Ada orang yang mau kau temui di New York ini selainku?"

"Naruto, kita ajak saja Naruko! Dia belum pernah bertemu dengannya kan?" Sakura meringis.

"Oh iya ya, kalau kau tidak keberatan, ayo ikut kami bertemu dengannya," Naruto meringis, menggandeng tangan adiknya.

"Siapa?" Kening Naruko berkerut.

"Hmmm, aku tidak tahu kau masih ingat atau tidak. Tapi dia sahabatku ketika masih kecil. Sasuke Uchiha. Kau ingat?"

Jantung Naruko seakan-akan berhenti berdetak. _Sasuke…_ "Dia ada di Amerika?"

"Sudah lama dia ke Amerika. Sejak lulus SMA. Hanya saja... dia tidak mau bilang di Amerika bagian mana dia tinggal," Naruto mendengus. "Si _teme_ itu mengabaikanku sampai bertahun-tahun. Untung saja tiga tahun terakhir ini dia mau bicara denganku lagi. Aku ada SMS tentang ini padamu, dulu. Tapi kau tidak membalasku."

Naruko terpaku, teringat akan satu SMS dari Naruto yang tidak dia buka. Dia bertemu dengan Sai dan lupa untuk membaca SMS itu.

"Tapi yah, ternyata dia tinggal di New York juga! Dunia memang kecil ya, Naruko!" Naruto tertawa kencang, mempererat gandengannya pada tangan Naruko. "Hmm, kenapa tanganmu tiba-tiba berkeringat? Ini sedang salju kan? Kau kepanasan?"

Naruko cepat-cepat menggeleng. Dia melepaskan gandengan tangan Naruto dan mengenakan sarung tangan. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Dia memasang senyuman lebar. Wanita itu menengadah, menatap langit gelap yang bersalju.

Ah, apa yang akan Sai katakan? Bahkan di depan kakaknya, dia memasang senyuman palsu.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau ikut dengan kami?" Naruto tersenyum.

Wajah Sai terlintas di benaknya lagi. Lukisan lelaki itu sudah terjual semua. Dia tidak ada kerjaan untuk sementara ini. "Aku ingin mengajak sahabatku. Boleh?" Setidaknya, dengan keberadaan Sai, dia bisa lebih tenang sedikit.

"Tentu," Naruto meringis, menyabet ponselnya. "Oi, _teme_. Aku sudah sampai. Iya iya. Bertemu di restoran. Hei, aku akan mengajak adikku dan dia akan membawa sahabatnya. Boleh kan?"

**xxx**

"Penismu pasti kecil."

Naruto tersedak. Sakura melongo. Naruko menepuk keningnya.

"Ap… apa katamu?" Naruto mendelik.

"Penismu kecil," Sai tersenyum lebar. "Ah, aku kasihan pada pacarmu yang jelek ini. Dia pasti merasa tidak _puas_."

"Sai!" Naruko mendesis. Dia menatap Naruto dan Sakura dengan tatapan bersalah. "_Nii-chan_, mulutnya memang tajam, tapi tidak biasanya dia seperti ini."

"Begitu?" Naruto masih menggeram dan Sakura masih melotot.

"Permisi sebentar, aku mau bicara dengannya," Naruko langsung menyeret Sai pergi dari meja makan restoran. "Apa-apaan kau?! Aku tidak mengajakmu ke sini untuk bertengkar dengan kakakku!" Mata birunya mendelik tajam, melotot ke arah Sai.

"Katamu kakakmu adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa kau percayai," mata Sai mendelik tajam.

"Tentu saja!"

"Dan kenapa sejak tadi kau tersenyum 'palsu' di depannya?"

Naruko terdiam.

"Selain itu, kau terlihat memaksakan dirimu sejak tadi. Mereka melakukan sesuatu yang menyakitkanmu bukan?"

Naruko menggigit bibirnya. "Sai… mereka tidak…" Dia menengadah, menatap Sai yang tetap mengamatinya. "Aku begini bukan salah mereka. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku begini… Dan aku…" Dia menghela napas. "Aku tahu aku tidak akan kuat menghadapi apa pun yang akan terjadi nanti. Makanya aku mengajakmu."

"Si penis kecil itu bahkan tidak tahu kalau kau memaksakan senyumanmu."

Naruko tersenyum pahit, memeluk Sai erat-erat. "Dia tidak mengenalku lagi. Aku sudah bukan Naruko yang dikenalnya. Dan aku ingin tetap menjadi 'Naruko' yang suka menyeringai dan tertawa bersamanya. Apakah aku tidak boleh begini?"

Sai tidak menjawab, menepuk pelan punggung Naruko. "Dan kau mengajakku di sini untuk?"

"Aku merasa lebih kuat jika ada kau di sisiku. Hanya kau yang tahu seperti apa… diriku yang sebenarnya."

Sai menghela napas, mengecup pelan puncuk kepala Naruko. "Dan kau tidak ingin kembali menjadi kekasihku, hm?" Dia tersenyum mengejek, membuat Naruko tertawa.

"Kita tidak mencintai satu sama lain seperti _itu_, Sai. Kau tahu itu," Naruko mencubit pelan lengan Sai. Naruko tahu bahwa mereka menyayangi satu sama lain sebagai sahabat. Tidak lebih. Mau bagaimana lagi, mereka sudah tahu dengan sifat satu sama lain. Dan mereka tahu bahwa mereka tidak akan cocok menjadi kekasih. "Ya sudah. Ayo, kita kembali," dia memperat pelukannya. "Janji kau tidak akan menjadi cowok brengsek seperti tadi?"

"Aku bahkan akan minta maaf pada mereka," Sai berujar dengan senyuman lebar, menunduk dan menempelkan kecupan singkat di pipi Naruko, membuat Naruko memutar bola mata. "Ngomong-ngomong, kalian semua ini sedang menunggu siapa?"

"Teman masa kecil kakakku, namanya…"

"Kalau kalian ingin bermesraan, jangan disini dan menghalangi jalanku." Suara dingin yang tajam membuat Naruko memutar tubuhnya. Dia berkedip, menatap sosok lelaki jangkuk berambut raven. Lelaki itu mengenakan kemeja hitam, celana jeans. Mata hitamnya mendelik tajam.

Dia tahu dengan mata hitam itu.

"Ah, Mr. Uchiha," Sai langsung memasang senyuman lebar. "Tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu di tempat ini."

Sasuke Uchiha mendengus. Tanpa bicara apa-apa, dia berjalan melintasi mereka dan berjalan menuju meja di mana Naruto dan Sakura sedang duduk.

"Kau kenal dengannya?" Naruko berbisik pelan.

"Tentu. Dia yang membeli lukisan abstrak milikku itu," Sai menoleh, menatap Naruto yang sekarang memeluk Sasuke. "Dia sahabat masa kecil Naruto?"

Naruko mengangguk.

"Hmmm, kau tahu bahwa dia itu homo?"

Naruko langsung tersedak. "Kau jangan main-main Sai. Sejak tadi kau sudah keterlalu…"

"Tidak homo? _Bisexual_ kalau begitu," Sai menaikkan bahunya.

"Kau tahu dari mana?" Naruko mendelik.

"Insting," Sai tersenyum. "Kau tahu kalau instingku kuat. Dan kalau instingku benar… dia menyukai Naruto."

Naruko tidak bicara apa-apa, memperhatikan Sasuke yang tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari Naruto. Sasuke bahkan tidak melihat ke arah Sakura. "Astaga."

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: jujur, ide ini sudah lama ada di otakku. Dan akhirnya aku tidak tahan lagi dan menulis ini fic. Fic ini akan cepat tamat. Sekitar dua chap lagi sudah tamat (soalnya aku tahu endingnya akan seperti apa. haha)**

**jadi cuma three-shot fiction lah :)**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter yang berikutnya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OC, OOC, AU, RATED M! kata-kata kasar, sumpah serapah, adegan sex dan semacamnya.

Dark!Naruko

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke Uchiha, 24 tahun, wakil direktur perusahaan Uchiha di cabang New York. Lulusan Stanford, gelar bisnis ekonomi.

Apa cuma perasaannya atau kakaknya ini memang dikelilingi oleh orang-orang jenius?

"Jadi, Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura menyeruput wine-nya. "Sudah ada kekasih?"

Pertanyaan Sakura dijawab oleh tatapan membunuh Sasuke.

Naruko sendiri memilin gelasnya, memperhatikan Sai yang tetap tersenyum. Naruto menggeram ke arah Sasuke dan Sasuke mendelik tajam ke arah Naruto. Namun dari balik tatapan yang tajam itu, Naruko tahu bahwa tatapan Sasuke terhadap Naruto terlihat… hangat.

Tatapan Sasuke beralih dari Naruto secara tiba-tiba, membuat Naruko nyaris tersedak. Mata onyx itu sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan tajam, mengamatinya.

"_Teme_," Naruto mendengus. "Kenapa kau menatap adikku seperti itu?"

"Kalian berdua tidak mirip," Sasuke menjawab singkat. "Meski pun kalian kembar." Mata hitam itu tetap mendelik dengan tajam ke arahnya, membuat Naruko meneguk ludah.

"Tentu saja! Dia cewek, aku cowok. Meski pun kembar, bukan berarti wajah kami harus sama persis kan?" Naruto mengunyah steak-nya.

Naruko menunduk, cepat-cepat menghabiskan wine-nya. Dia sesekali bercakap-cakap dengan Sakura, bercakap dengan Sai.

Dan selama makan malam itu, mata tajam Sasuke terus tertuju padanya.

Dia tidak tahan lagi.

"Oh iya Sai! Kau harus menyelesaikan lukisan terbarumu kan?" Naruko berseru kaget.

Sai berkedip, masih tersenyum. "Iya?"

"Aduh, kenapa kau bisa lupa, _dattebane_! Ingat tidak? Kau harus menyelesaikan lukisan yang dimintai oleh modelmu," Naruko berdecak.

"Ah iya," Sai ikut beranjak. "Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu," Sai meraih mantel Naruko yang tergantung di dekat kursi. "Kau ikut kan, Naruko-_chan_?"

"Iya. Aku mau melihatmu menggambar," Naruko langsung beranjak, merentangkan tangannya sehingga Sai bisa memakaikan mantel di tubuhnya.

"Wah benar-benar deh… tradisi '_ladies first_' di Amerika memang terlihat jelas ya," Sakura menatap Naruko dengan tatapan iri. "Bahkan cowok sialan seperti Sai juga bisa _gentleman_ seperti ini…"

Sai tersenyum manis. "Tidak juga, aku hanya menjadi _gentleman_ terhadap wanita yang cantik," ucapan santai Sai membuat Sakura menggeram.

"Sai," Naruko menegur, memutar bola matanya. "Ayo. Sampai jumpa nanti malam, _nii-chan, Sakura-chan_. Kalian sudah tahu kan aku tinggal di mana?" Naruko meringis, memberikan kunci cadangan untuk Naruto. Tanpa menunggu lagi, dia langsung merangkul lengan Sai dan menyeret sahabatnya pergi dari tempat itu. "Haaah…" Naruko menghela napas lega ketika dia berhasil menjauh dari meja itu. "Benar-benar deh. Aku tidak tahan berada di sana lebih lama lagi."

"Dia melihatmu."

"Hah?" Naruko menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Dia melihatmu sejak tadi," Sai menoleh ke belakang. "Ah, dia masih melihatmu."

"Abaikan," Naruko mendesis.

"Sepertinya dia menganggapmu sebagai pengganti Naruto. Kalian punya warna biru yang sama."

Jantung Naruko terasa nyeri. "Pengganti? Iya. Tentu saja," dia tertawa pahit. Mau sampai kapan pun, Naruto selalu menjadi nomor satu bagi Sasuke. "Ayo, kita ke _club_."

Sai tersenyum. "Klub? Kau yakin? Kau benci pergi ke klub bersamaku."

"Karena banyak wanita yang menyerangmu, _baka_. Dan kau tidak tahu bahwa kakiku mereka injak karena mereka iri padaku. Tapi kali ini aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin minum saja. Yang berani menginjakku akan menyesal seumur hidup." Dia menggeram.

"Baiklah, kali ini traktiranmu, oke?"

"Hei!" Naruko mengerutkan kening. "Kau menjual _semua_ lukisanmu! Kau sedang kaya saat ini!"

"Tidak sekaya kau. Buku barumu baru saja menjadi _best seller_ kan?" Sai tersenyum lebar.

"Ahh! _Gentleman_ dari mana?! Baiklah, kutraktir kau, jadi kau sebaiknya tutup mulut dan dengarkan ocehanku!"

Sai hanya bisa tertawa, membiarkan Naruko menyeretnya ke tempat parkiran.

**xxx**

Naruko tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Sungguh. Ketika dia membuka mata, dia sudah tergeletak di kasurnya. Samar-samar, dia bisa teringat akan kejadian tadi. Sai yang menyeretnya masuk ke dalam rumah karena dia sudah mabuk dan tidak bisa berjalan. Dia menarik napas, mengernyitkan dahi ketika mencium bau alkohol yang menyeruak dari mulutnya. Kamarnya gelap gulita dan dia tidak bisa melihat apa pun meski dia sudah berkedip berkali-kali. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan dia sulit untuk bernapas. Dia merentangkan tangannya, meraba-raba kasur untuk mencari ponselnya namun dia tidak tahu di mana ponselnya.

Jam berapa sekarang? Apakah Naruto dan Sakura sudah kembali di rumahnya?

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan Naruko membuka matanya. Dia tidak bisa melihat jelas, namun samar-samar dia menatap sepasang mata onyx. "Sai?" Naruko berbisik. Dia duduk, merasakan rasa pening yang mematikan di kepalanya. "Aku pusing, Sai… Minum…" Dia merentangkan tangannya.

Sai tidak menjawab, melainkan mendekatinya. Naruko bisa merasakan napas Sai yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Kau mau apa?" Naruko mengerang. "Tidak. Aku tidak mau menciummu. Dan aku tidak akan sex denganmu. Kita sudah putus dan aku sekarang sangat capek," dia mengayunkan tangannya, mendorong pergi Sai. Namun, tangan yang panas dan kekar menangkap tangannya. Naruko mengernyitkan dahi sesaat, kesakitan.

Sai tidak pernah kasar terhadapnya.

"Kau…" Naruko membuka matanya lebar-lebar, menatap sepasang mata onyx yang sekarang hanya berselisih beberapa senti darinya itu. "Kau bukan…" ucapannya terputus ketika bibir panas menangkap bibirnya dengan kasar. Naruko merintih ketika bibirnya digigit secara tiba-tiba. Rasa metal darah menyentuh lidahnya, membuat jantung Naruko berdetak cepat. Tangannya langsung mencengkram rambut lelaki di depannya.

Jabrik. Acak-acakkan.

_Sasuke Uchiha._

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa mati rasa. Kepalanya pusing. Jari-jari yang panjang dan panas menyusup masuk ke dalam pakaiannya, meraba perutnya. Naruko mendesis, mendorong Sasuke. Sekarang matanya sudah bisa beradaptasi di kegelapan. Dia melihat sosok Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Tiga kancing kemeja Sasuke sudah lepas, menampakkan dadanya yang bidang. Naruko meneguk ludah ketika melihat Sasuke yang menyondongkan tubuhnya, kembali melumat bibirnya. Kaki Sasuke menyusup masuk di balik kedua kakinya, membuat Naruko mengerang. Aroma mint dan rokok dari tubuh Sasuke menusuk hidungnya dengan tajam, membuat tubuhnya bergetar.

_Tidak. Tidak._

Dia bukan cewek murahan.

Dengan satu dorongan penuh, dia berhasil membuat tubuh Sasuke menjauh beberapa senti. "Aku bukan Naruto," Naruko mendesis.

Itu pertama kalinya dia berbicara pada Sasuke dan Naruko cukup bangga akan nada suaranya yang terdengar tegas. Tapi Sasuke mengabaikannya, kembali menciumnya. Lidahnya menyapu bibir Naruko, membuat wanita itu bergidik. "Aku tahu kau bukan Naruto," bisikkan pelan di bibirnya itu membuat seluruh tubuh Naruko menegang.

Itu pertama kalinya Sasuke berbicara padanya.

"Kau mencintaiku," Sasuke mendesis pelan, matanya terpaku pada mata Naruko. "Kau mencintaiku." Bibirnya meluncur, menggigit pelan lekukan lehernya.

Naruko memejamkan mata erat-erat. Semua kenangan masa lalu kembali muncul di benaknya. Dia yang merasa kesakitan setiap kali Sasuke mengabaikannya. Dia yang sengaja bangun tiap malam hanya untuk bertemu mata dengan Sasuke. Dia yang mencari-cari Sasuke di balik kegelapan. Dia yang berkeringat dingin ketika bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Di detik itu dia menyadari sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Dia mencintai Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa?" Suaranya bergetar. "Kenapa kalau aku mencintaimu? Kau tidak peduli denganku. Kau peduli dengan Naruto."

"Diam." Jari-jari Sasuke menyusup masuk ke dalam jeansnya, membuat jantung Naruko terasa seperti nyaris meledak. Ketika salah satu jarinya menyelip masuk di balik kemaluannya, Naruko menahan jeritan.

"Kau mencintai Naruto," Naruko menahan napas. Jari Sasuke berhenti bergerak. "Kau mencintai Naruto…" Naruko terisak. Tangannya bersender di bahu Sasuke. Dia bahkan tidak ada tenaga untuk mendorong lelaki itu lagi. "Aku tidak mau… aku tidak mau…" Meski dia menyukai Sasuke, meski dia _mencintai_ Sasuke, dia tidak mau ini. Sebelum dia sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, Sasuke sudah beranjak, membelakanginya. Naruko menatap Sasuke yang membenarkan kemejanya dengan ekspresi dingin dan berjalan pergi, keluar dari kamarnya.

Naruko masih terduduk di kasurnya. Pakaiannya berantakan. Dengan jari-jari bergetar, dia mencoba untuk membenarkan pakaiannya. Perasaan mual menghantamnya tiba-tiba, membuatnya lari ke kamar mandi. Di wastafel, dia memuntahkan semua isi makan malam dan alkohol dari dalam perutnya. Setelah merasa tenang sedikit, dia mencuci wajahnya. Namun, kejadian tadi terlintas lagi di benaknya, membuatnya nyaris menangis.

_Kau mencintaiku, _suara Sasuke terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

Sasuke tahu. Dia tahu akan perasaannya yang tersembunyi. Naruko bahkan berusaha untuk melupakannya berulang kali, namun dia tidak pernah berhasil.

Sasuke tahu bahwa dia mencintainya dan tetap… mengambil kesempatan untuk sex dengannya? Karena dia pengganti Naruto?

Naruko kembali merasa mual. Air matanya bercucuran. Dia menengadah, menatap bayangannya di cermin. Matanya memerah, wajahnya pucat pasi dan rambutnya berantakan. Dia menahan isakkannya, berjalan menuju kamarnya. Matanya tertuju pada rak buku, di mana ponselnya tergeletak di sana. Dia mendapatkan kumpulan SMS. Salah satunya adalah SMS dari Naruto.

_Naruko, aku dan Sakura menginap di hotel ya. Kunci rumahmu akan kuberikan padamu besok._

Naruko mengusap matanya, membaca pesan berikutnya.

_Astaga! Aku tidak tahu kuncimu di mana! Sepertinya jatuh di restoran! Tenang saja, aku sudah menyuruh si teme kembali di sana dan mengambil kuncimu! Dia bilang kalau dia bisa menaruh kuncimu di bawah karpet rumahmu ya! Aku sudah berikan alamat rumahmu padanya._

Naruko tersenyum pahit. Kebalikan darinya, Naruto terlalu mempercayai orang lain. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto jika dia tahu akan kejadian barusan.

_Oh iya, satu lagi. Aku baru saja melamar Sakura tadi, dan dia menerimaku! Tahun depan kami akan menikah, dattebayo!_

Senyuman Naruko menghilang. Tubuhnya terasa kaku. Melamar? Tadi di restoran?

Sekarang dia mengerti akan sifat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menjadi seperti itu. Tangan Naruko bergetar. Sasuke frustrasi dan ingin melampiaskan rasa frustrasi itu. Dan Naruko adalah _mangsa_ yang mudah karena Naruko mirip dengan Naruto dan Naruko mencintai Sasuke.

Malam itu, Naruko kembali muntah untuk kedua kalinya.

**xxx**

"Kau masih sakit?" Naruto mengusap pelan rambutnya. "Si Sai itu memaksamu minum banyak semalam ya?" Naruto menggeram.

Mereka sekarang sedang berada di rumahnya. Ketika hari sudah pagi, Naruko mengirim SMS pada Naruto, bilang bahwa dia sedang sakit dan tidak bisa menemani mereka jalan-jalan. Dan di detik itu juga, Naruto dan Sakura langsung datang ke rumahnya, membawa makanan dan obat-obatan.

"Cuma efek samping karena mabuk. Kau minum banyak ya semalam?" Sakura menatap Naruko dengan tatapan tidak setuju,

Naruko tersenyum lemah, membiarkan Sakura memeriksanya. Toh Sakura adalah dokter. "Aku baru baca SMS dari _nii-chan_ semalam. Kalian akan menikah? Selamat."

Naruto menyeringai lebar sedangkan wajah Sakura merona. "Kami memutuskan untuk menikah tahun depan, di sekitar musim semi."

Naruko meringis. "Baguslah. Pernikahannya di Jepang bukan?"

Mereka mengangguk. "Dan kau harus datang," Sakura meremas tangan Naruko.

"Pasti," Naruko tersenyum lebar.

**xxx**

Naruko tidak memberi tahu siapa pun akan kejadian 'itu'. Dia bahkan tidak bilang pada Sai. Dia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak karena fakta bahwa Sasuke tahu dimana tempatnya tinggal. Dia menghindari segala makanan yang beraroma _mint_ dan menghindari ruangan bebas rokok karena bau-bau tersebut mengingatkannya akan Sasuke.

_Kau bisa tenang. Sasuke tidak pegang kunci rumahmu lagi, _batinnya mencoba untuk menghiburnya.

"Tentu. Dan aku yakin dia juga tidak bisa membobol pintu rumahku," Naruko mengkritik dirinya sendiri dengan nada menyindir. Dia yakin bahwa Sasuke bisa dengan mudah menyelinap masuk ke dalam apartemennya jika dia mau. Toh lelaki itu sudah sering menyelinap masuk ke dalam panti asuhan ketika masih kecil, entah bagaimana caranya.

Naruko mulai fokus pada pekerjaannya. Sebelumnya dia memang fokus, tapi sekarang dia _super_ fokus. Memaksakan dirinya untuk fokus, lebih tepatnya. Dia tidak ingin teringat akan Sasuke lagi.

Dan untung saja. Sasuke tidak pernah datang atau tidak pernah muncul dari di dalam hidupnya.

_Bagus_, batin Naruko. _Dengan begini aku bisa dengan mudah melupakannya_. Naruko tersenyum lebar, mengira kalau dia bisa melupakan Sasuke semudah itu. Meski dia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke lagi, sesekali dia bermimpi, memimpikan mata hitam kelam di balik kegelapan. Mimpi itu membuatnya terbangun dengan keringat dingin. Jantungnya terasa nyeri dan tanpa dia sadari, air mata sudah membasahi wajahnya.

**xxx**

"Aku tidak diundang," Sai menatap kartu berwarna kuning dengan corak kelopak bunga sakura di tangannya. "Kejam sekali."

"Tentu saja. Mereka benci padamu," Naruko mendengus. "Pernikahan mereka akan dilaksanakan sebulan lagi. Dan mereka sudah mengirim tiket untukku."

"Ah, pernikahan musim semi di tengah _hanami_, di tengah kelopak bunga sakura yang mekar," Sai bergumam, memainkan kartu di tangannya. "Sangat… _cliché_."

"Apa boleh buat, Naruto sangat gombal," Naruko menahan senyuman. "Sakura benar-benar wanita yang beruntung. Dia akan dimanjakan _nii-chan_ selama-lamanya."

"Dan kau iri karena kau tidak pernah dimanjakan?" Sai tersenyum lebar.

"Aku memanjakan diriku sendiri," Naruko menyabet kue coklat di depannya dan mengambil gigitan penuh, mendengus puas ketika melihat Sai yang menggelengkan kepala. Naruko melirik meja, menatap tiket pesawat di sampingnya. Naruto sudah merencanakan semuanya. Memesan hotel untuknya… memesan pesawat…

Wanita 25 tahun itu menelan kuenya tanpa mengunyah dengan benar. Dia sudah nyaris mengajak Sai untuk ikut dengannya. Tapi dia tahu Sai punya projek besar untuk musim semi nanti dan selain itu, dia tahu bahwa Sakura dan Naruto tidak terlalu menyukai Sai. Mereka sendiri tahu bahwa dia dan Sai punya 'sejarah'. Dia tidak ingin membuat mereka berpikir 'kenapa Naruko terlalu dekat dengan Sai padahal mereka sudah putus?'

"Berapa lama kau akan di Jepang?"

"Seminggu," Naruko bergumam. "Sebenarnya cukup tiga hari. Tapi, salah satu bukuku baru saja diterjemah di dalam Bahasa Jepang dan ada acara tanda tangan…"

"Selamat," Sai tersenyum lebar. "Dan aku akan merindukanmu," senyumannya melebar.

"Iya ya," Naruko mendengus, tahu bahwa itu adalah senyuman palsu. "Akan kubelikan oleh-oleh. Topeng siluman _tengu_ untukmu jadi kau tidak perlu memasang wajah palsu lagi."

"Ah, jangan lupa beli satu untukmu juga."

Ucapan santai Sai membuat Naruko tertawa. Namun, tawanya menghilang tiba-tiba ketika dia teringat bahwa Sasuke juga pasti diundang di pernikahan.

Apakah Sasuke akan ada di sana?

Tidak. Dia tidak akan datang. Untuk apa? Menyiksa dirinya sendiri? Naruto akan menikah. Sasuke tidak akan datang.

_Yup, Sasuke tidak akan datang_, Naruko melahap kuenya dengan kecepatan penuh, berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

**xxx**

Naruko merasa ingin menembak dirinya sendiri. Tidak. Tidak. Pistol illegal di Jepang dan hanya Sai yang punya pistol. Sekarang Sai sedang di New York melukis model telanjang dan dia tidak bisa mengirim pistol padanya.

Mata biru Naruko menengadah, menatap sosok Sasuke yang memakai tuxedo hitam, berdiri di samping Naruto. Wanita itu cepat-cepat menundukkan kepala ketika merasakan tatapan tajam yang terarah padanya. Jari-jarinya yang bergetar memilin gaun biru di tubuhnya. Perutnya kembali merasa mual. Dia ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu dan…

"Terima kasih telah datang di pernikahanku dan Sakura-_chan_! Dan hari ini aku sangat bahagia karena selain berhasil menikah dengan wanita impianku, aku berhasil memaksa si _teme_ ini, Sasuke Uchiha, untuk kembali ke Jepang dan menjadi _bestman_ di pernikahanku!" Suara Naruto terdengar dari speaker. "Selain itu, adikku yang sangat kusayangi juga hadir di pernikahan ini, _dattebayo_! _I love you_, Naruko!"

Semua mata langsung tertuju padanya dan tentu saja, mata sang Uchiha mendelik ke arahnya seakan-akan tidak ada hari esok.

_Sungguh. _Dia merasa ingin bunuh diri di tempat ini juga.

Dia melemparkan senyuman girang ke arah orang-orang yang menghampirinya, membalas sapaan ramah mereka semua. Kupingnya terasa sakit menerima pujian-pujian 'kau cantik sekali', 'kau tenang seperti ayahmu'. Dia langsung beranjak, mengundurkan diri dengan alasan ingin menatap keindahan bunga sakura di balik bulan purnama. Sekilas, dia menoleh, menatap Naruto dan Sakura yang berciuman di samping Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke terlihat kosong. Dia meraih gelas wine, meneguk habis wine itu dalam hitungan detik. Dan Naruko bersumpah kalau dia melihat tangan Sasuke bergetar.

Wanita itu memutar tubuhnya, cepat-cepat pergi dari pesta itu.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan saat itu. Dia tahu bahwa dia terkadang iri pada Naruto. Dia bisa membuat semua orang mencintainya dalam sekejap. Namun wajah kesakitan Sasuke melintas di kepalanya. Mau bagaimana lagi. Dia _best man_. Dia harus terus berada di sisi Naruto selama pernikahan berlangsung. Di adegan pemotongan kue… di adegan ciuman… di adegan sumpah setia…

Sasuke harus menyaksikan semua itu.

Tiba-tiba Naruko merasa bahwa dia ingin sekali menghantam kakaknya yang berotak polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa itu.

**xxx**

Naruko melempar gaunnya di lantai kamar mandi. Hotel pilihan Naruto cukup bagus. Dan kakaknya cukup berbaik hati, memesan enam malam sekaligus untuknya. Naruko tidak tahu bahwa pendapatan detektif polisi bisa sebanyak itu. Tapi yah… Sakura sendiri adalah dokter. Pendapatan Sakura pasti tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Wanita itu cepat-cepat masuk ke ruangan shower dan mandi dengan gesit.

Setelah selesai mandi, dia keluar dari ruangan shower dan langsung menyabet gaun tidur, tidak mempedulikan pakaian dalamnya yang tergantung di dekat _bathtub_. Dia ingin cepat-cepat terlelap dan tidur pulas. Hari ini sangat capek, didekati teman-teman Naruto yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit, didekati kerabat Iruka…

Dipelototi oleh _you-know-who_.

Batinnya benar-benar dikuras.

Naruko menghampaskan tubuhnya di kasur, memejamkan mata sambil mengerang puas. Dia menunggu rasa kantuk menyerangnya, namun dia tidak merasa apa-apa. Tubuhnya pegal dan dia merasa sangat capek, namun matanya terbuka lebar. Wajah kosong Sasuke tetap terlintas di kepalanya. Jari-jari yang bergetar. Tatapan yang dingin. Wajah pucat pasi.

_Sasuke kesakitan._

Naruko menggelengkan kepala, membenamkan wajahnya di balik bantal.

_Bukan urusanku. Bukan urusanku. Si buntut bebek itu mau bunuh diri pun bukan urusanku._

Mata Naruko tiba-tiba terbuka lebar.

_Bunuh diri?_

Dia beranjak, berjalan ke arah balkoni hotelnya. Kalau tidak salah, Naruto juga memesan hotel untuk Sasuke, meski pun cuma semalam. Dan jika Naruto sudah memesan dari jauh hari, hotel itu pasti sama dengan hotelnya sekarang. Lantainya juga harusnya sama karena di hotel ini hanya lantai 13 yang bebas rokok. Kamar mereka pun harusnya berdekatan.

Naruko meneguk ludah, menatap pemandangan Tokyo di depannya.

_Lantai 13. Balkoni._

Wajah kosong Sasuke kembali melintas di kepalanya.

Sebelum Naruko sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, dia sudah keluar dari kamar hotelnya, hanya membawa ponsel dan kunci kamar. Mata birunya menatap sekeliling, tidak tahu mau mengetuk pintu yang mana.

_Pasti dekat sini… kamar Sasuke pasti dekat dengan kamarku…_

Matanya terpaku pada kamar di seberangnya. Papan dengan tulisan '_no disturb_' tergantung di depan pintu kamar itu. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Naruko berlari ke arah kamar itu, menekan bel dengan kekuatan penuh. Dia menunggu sedetik, menunggu pintu itu untuk terbuka. Namun, tidak ada jawaban. Wanita itu menggigit bibir, menekan bel berkali-kali. Dia bahkan menghantam kepalan tangannya di pintu, mengabaikan rasa nyeri di lengannya. Setelah semenit menghantam pintu dan menekan bel tanpa henti, pintu di depannya tersentak terbuka. Kamar di hotel itu gelap gulita dan satu-satunya lampu yang menyala hanyalah lampu meja yang remang-remang. Sepasang mata onyx tajam mendelik ke arahnya.

"Apa maumu?" Sasuke Uchiha mendesis.

Naruko tidak menjawab. Matanya terpaku pada jendela balkoni yang terbuka lebar. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Naruko mendorong Sasuke, berjalan cepat ke arah jendela dan menutup jendela itu rapat-rapat, tidak lupa mengunci jendela tersebut. Dia memutar tubuhnya, menatap Sasuke yang menatapnya seakan-akan dia sudah gila.

"Jangan mati," Naruko berujar tanpa sadar. Mata birunya mendelik tajam. "Kau memang cowok keparat. _Dickhead_ dan _asshole_. Tapi jangan mati. _Nii-chan_ akan menderita dan Sakura akan merasa sangat bersalah dan aku…" Di detik itu juga, aroma rokok yang kuat dari kamar ini menusuk hidungnya, membuat mulut Naruko terkatup. Sasuke membuka pintu balkoni bukan untuk bunuh diri, tapi untuk merokok. "Oh."

"Kau mabuk," Sasuke menggeram, berjalan menuju balkoni dan kembali membuka jendela. "_Fuck off_," dia memutar tubuhnya dan meraih sebatang rokok dari saku kemejanya. Naruko berkedip, menatap api rokok yang memenuhi balkoni dari punggung Sasuke. Lelaki itu masih mengenakan kemeja hitamnya. Tuxedo-nya dia biarkan tergeletak di lantai. Naruko terdiam, merasa sangat bodoh untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Dia berjalan pergi, menyumpahi dirinya karena dia mempedulikan si keparat-asshole-bastard-buntut bebek ini. Dia mencengkram pintu kamar, hendak keluar dan membanting pintu.

"Aku tidak akan kembali lagi," suara dingin Sasuke membuat tangan Naruko terhenti di ganggang pintu. "Ini terakhir kalinya aku menunjukkan mukaku di depan si _dobe_ itu. Aku bilang padanya kalau aku akan ditugaskan di Afrika untuk selama-lamanya."

Naruko berkedip. Dia memutar tubuh, menatap punggung Sasuke. "Afrika? Uchiha Corp punya cabang di Afrika? Omong kosong apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Sasuke mendengus, tertawa pelan, membuat Naruko berkedip lagi.

_Sasuke tertawa?_

"Meski kalian berdua Uzumaki, kau tidak se-_dobe_ Naruto," Sasuke memutar kepalanya, tersenyum mengejek ke arah Naruko.

Oke, Naruko tidak tahu apakah itu ejekan atau pujian.

Sebelum dia menjawab, Sasuke kembali membuka mulutnya. "Aku akan tetap di New York, tapi aku juga akan pergi dari kehidupanmu."

Naruko tidak menjawab. Dia berdiri di depan pintu, menatap punggung Sasuke dan asap rokok yang mengelilinginya. Punggung Sasuke yang bidang… kekar… kuat…

Namun kesepian.

_Kau mencintaiku_, ucapan Sasuke di malam _itu_ kembali melintas di kepalanya. Naruko memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk melupakan pernyataan tersebut. Dia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Sasuke di dalam kegelapan. Namun dia bisa mendengar seperti apa nada suara Sasuke.

Dingin, tenang, dan… menyayat.

Penuh akan kesedihan.

"_Ibu Sasuke meninggal ketika melahirkannya, kau tahu,"_ Suara Naruto terngiang-ngiang di benaknya. _"Jadi keluarganya seakan-akan menyalahkannya. Tidak ada yang menyayanginya sama sekali."_

Naruko memejamkan mata, tangannya bergetar.

_Kau mencintaiku._

Sebelum Naruko sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, dia sudah berjalan ke arah Sasuke, melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling pinggang lelaki itu. Dia merasakan tubuh Sasuke yang menegang kaku.

"Jika ingatanku tidak salah, setahun yang lalu kau menangis dan gemetar ketika aku menyentuhmu," nada suara Sasuke yang dingin membuat Naruko menggigit bibirnya. "Kau mabuk," lelaki itu menoleh, menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Tidak," Naruko mempereat pelukannya. Tangannya menyentuh dada Sasuke dan dia bisa merasakan detak jantung lelaki itu. Meski nada suara Sasuke terdengar tenang, jantungnya berdetak dengan gila. "Aku tidak mabuk." Naruko meraih tangan Sasuke, meletakkan tangan Sasuke di depan dadanya. Mata Sasuke melebar sesaat, merasakan debaran jantung Naruko yang sama gilanya dengan jantungnya. "Dan kau benar," Naruko tersenyum pahit. "Aku mencintaimu," suaranya bergetar, air matanya mengalir begitu saja. "Kenapa harus kau? Kenapa…" Bisikkan suaranya terdengar memilukan. Dia memejamkan matanya erat-erat, membiarkan air matanya mengalir deras. Dia tidak peduli lagi. Terserah jika Sasuke melihatnya sebagai wanita menyedihkan. Terserah jika Sasuke mendorongnya dan melihatnya dengan tatapan jijik.

Namun, Sasuke tidak mendorongnya. Sasuke menyentuh wajahnya, mengusap air matanya. "Aku tidak mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu," Naruko tertawa pelan. Sejak dulu, sampai sekarang… mata Sasuke selalu mencari-cari Naruto. Tapi di detik ini, mata onyx itu tertuju padanya. Naruko menengadah, menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam. "Aku tahu."

Sasuke menunduk, mengecup pelan bibirnya. Dia membiarkan Sasuke merengkuh tubuhnya, membiarkan Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Berbeda dengan setahun yang lalu, di mana Sasuke menyerang tubuhnya dengan perasaan amarah dan kecewa. Naruko membuka matanya, menatap alis Sasuke yang bertaut. Jari-jarinya yang panjang bergetar, mencengkram lengannya seakan-akan dia tidak ingin Naruko pergi darinya.

Wanita itu memejamkan matanya erat-erat, meraup wajah Sasuke dan menciumnya tanpa henti. Dia bisa tahan terhadap Sasuke yang kejam dan dingin. Tapi dia tidak bisa tahan melihat Sasuke yang kosong dan penuh akan kesedihan seperti ini.

Kali ini Naruko tidak melawan ketika Sasuke membuka ikatan jubah tidurnya. Tangannya terasa panas di kulitnya. Dia menyentuh setiap sudut tubuhnya, seakan-akan ingin membakarnya di detik itu juga. Naruko mengerang ketika tangan Sasuke meremas dadanya. Dia membekap mulutnya, menahan isakkan dan erangan. Namun, Sasuke menarik tangannya, menyusupkan dua jari di mulutnya, membuatnya meronta sesaat. "Jangan tahan suaramu," dia berbisik di telinganya. Jari Sasuke menekan lidahnya.

Naruko meronta lagi, melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Sasuke. Dia menggeliat ketika Sasuke menggeserkan selangkangnya di tubuhnya. "Sasu…" Desahannya terputus karena Sasuke menyusupkan lidah ke mulutnya. Dia seakan-akan dibutakan oleh tatapan tajam lelaki di depannya. Dia tidak sadar kapan Sasuke melepaskan pakaiannya. Ketika dia membuka mata, Sasuke sudah berlutut di atas tubuhnya. Lelaki itu menyusupkan jari-jari di balik kemaluannya, membuat Naruko kembali menggeliat. Tangan kekar Sasuke menahannya sehingga dia tidak bisa bergerak terlalu banyak. Bibir Sasuke membungkam semua erangan yang melontar dari mulutnya.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu," Sasuke mendesis. Dari bawah sinar rembulan, Naruko bisa melihat wajah Sasuke dengan jelas. Keringat memenuhi wajahnya, sorot matanya tajam dan terlihat kesakitan. Sasuke meraih kedua kaki Naruko, menaikkan kedua kakinya di bahunya yang bidang. "Aku tidak mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu," Naruko balas mendesis. Matanya mendelik tajam. Tidak sekali pun dia memalingkan matanya dari tatapan Sasuke. "Aku tahu." Dia mendorong tubuhnya, mempersatukan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sasuke.

**xxx**

Ketika Naruko membuka matanya, matahari sudah naik di atas. Dia beranjak, mengernyitkan dahi ketika merasakan nyeri di selangkangnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, sudah lama dia tidak sex. Dan Sasuke tidak bisa dibilang 'lembut'. Dia menoleh kesana kemari, namun dia tidak bisa menemukan Sasuke di kamar itu. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menemukan _tuxedo_ dan koper Sasuke di lantai.

Dia sudah pergi.

Naruko beranjak, mengenakan gaun tidurnya yang tergeletak di atas karpet lantai. Sesaat, dia teringat akan kegelapan, mata yang penuh akan kesedihan, keringat yang bercucuran dan air mata yang mengalir.

_Air mata._

Naruko tidak tahu apakah Sasuke sadar bahwa lelaki itu meneteskan air mata ketika mereka sedang sex semalam.

Dada Naruko terasa perih. Dia meraih ponsel dan kunci kamar hotelnya dan keluar kamar sambil membaca pesan-pesan di HP-nya.

Kebanyakan pesan di sana dari Sai, bercerita tentang bagaimana dia membuat model-modelnya menangis karena dia mengkritik mereka dengan tajam, sambil memasang senyuman lebar tentunya. Biasanya Naruko akan langsung membalas, mengkritik sahabatnya. Namun, mata Naruko terpaku pada pesan dari satu nomor yang tidak dikenalnya. Dia membuka pesan tersebut.

'_Good bye._

_S.U.'_

S.U.

Sasuke Uchiha. Naruko tersenyum singkat, masuk ke dalam hotelnya. Dia melempar ponselnya di kasur, menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kamarnya berbau segar. Tidak ada bau rokok di sini. Senyumnya melebar. Dia berjalan menuju balkoni, menatap kumpulan pucuk pohon sakura yang mekar.

Jepang memang indah, seindah yang dia ingat.

Dia menengadah. Entah kenapa, dadanya terasa lega.

Dia tidak tahu darimana Sasuke mendapat nomornya. Mungkin lelaki itu mengotak-atik ponselnya ketika dia sedang tertidur. Namun yang pasti, dia tidak akan bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi.

"Aku akhirnya bisa _move on_," Naruko berbisik pelan. Senyumnya melebar. Dia kembali ke kasurnya, meraih ponselnya dan membalas pesan dari nomor yang tak dikenal itu.

'_Good bye._

_Naruko U.'_

Setelah selesai mengirim pesan itu, dia langsung menghapus nomor tersebut. Wanita itu merenggangkan tubuhnya, menyeringai lebar. Rasanya beban yang berat hilang begitu saja dari dadanya. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya dia yakin bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

**xxx**

Dua bulan sudah berlalu sejak dia kembali ke New York. Hidupnya kembali normal. Sasuke menaati janjinya, tidak pernah menunjukkan wajah di depannya lagi. Dan Naruko harus memutar bola mata setiap kali Naruto menelponnya, berceloteh tentang kecantikan Sakura dan mengeluh tentang Sasuke yang mengasingkan diri di Afrika.

Mulut Naruko sudah gatal untuk mengaku bahwa Sasuke masih di Amerika. Tapi dia tahu bahwa itu adalah rahasia mereka berdua.

Hidupnya baik-baik saja setelah kepergian Sasuke. Lebih baik, malahan. Salah satu bukunya akan dijadikan film dan Naruko sekarang super sibuk. Dia sering telat makan. Dia tidak pernah lagi membersihkan rumah. Dia sampai harus menyewa pembantu yang membersihkan rumahnya setiap minggu.

"Kau semakin kurus," Sai masuk ke dalam rumahnya begitu saja, membuat Naruko memutar bola mata lagi. Dia hendak mengkritik sahabatnya itu namun dia langsung melupakan segala sumpah serapah ketika melihat makanan di tangan Sai.

"Aku belum makan sejak semalam," Naruko meninggalkan komputernya dan menyabet mangkuk ramen itu.

Mereka berdua duduk di sofa, menonton TV dan saling berceloteh, mengkritik senyuman-senyuman palsu dari setiap artis.

Di detik itu Naruko tertawa kencang, merasa bahwa dia hidup kembali.

**xxx**

Di bulan ketiga, dia merasa kalau dia akan pingsan. Dia tidak tidur dua hari, mengejar _deadline_. Dan ketika Sai masuk ke rumahnya tanpa ijin, Naruko tidak keberatan. Dia berjalan gontai ke arah Sai. "Maka… nan…"

Sai memutar bola matanya, menatap Naruko yang tergeletak di depannya. "Kau semakin kurus. Apa tujuanmu tidak makan dan tidak tidur bermalam-malam?"

"Tentu saja tujuanku adalah untuk mengejar _deadline._"

"Tidak. Tujuanmu adalah ingin mejadi mayat," Sai tersenyum lebar. Dengan mudah lelaki itu meraup tubuh Naruko, menenggerkan tubuh wanita itu di bahunya. Naruko membiarkan Sai memanggulnya di bahu. Toh dia tidak ada tenaga lagi untuk bergerak. Dia menunggu Sai untuk melemparnya di kasur, namun Sai berhenti berjalan secara tiba-tiba. "Dadamu jadi mengecil."

Kalau saja dia berdiri di depan Sai, dia akan menghantam wajah lelaki itu sekarang. "Oh ya?" Naruko menjawab dengan nada sinis. "Perlu kuingatkan, aku hanya makan _sekali_ di dua hari ini dan aku nyaris tidak tidur selama _dua _hari. Jadi maklum saja kalau aku jadi kuru…"

"Tapi perutmu menjadi lebih gendut."

Naruko nyaris menjerit marah. Namun, jeritannya terhenti ketika matanya terpaku pada kalender yang terpajang di depan mejanya. "Turunkan aku," suaranya dingin, namun tegas. Ketika Sai menurunkannya, dia langsung menyabet kalender tersebut. Dia membolak balik kalendernya, mencari-cari tanda spidol merah di salah satu nomor.

Namun dia tidak bisa menemukan _tanda merah_ sedikit pun di tiga bulan terakhir ini.

Sai berdiri di belakangnya, ikut meneliti kalender yang penuh akan tulisan _deadline_ itu. "Ah, kau belum menstruasi selama tiga bulan terakhir ini?" Sai tersenyum lebar. "Terlalu stres? Tidak subur lagi? Apakah jalanmu menuju mayat sudah lebih dekat dari sebelumnya?"

Naruko mengabaikan suara manis Sai. Dia menghitung cepat di kepalanya.

Tiga bulan yang lalu...

Awal April, pernikahan Naruto. Pohon sakura mekar…

Hari ketika dia dan Sasuke…

Naruko meneguk ludah. Tubuhnya terasa dingin. "Sai, antar aku ke klinik terdekat."

**xxx**

Sai dengan sabar menunggu di depan klinik. Ketika nomor antrian Naruko tertera di papan, Sai beranjak dan hendak mengikuti Naruko masuk ke dalam ruangan. Namun sahabatnya itu malah mendelik, mengancam untuk membunuhnya jika dia ikut bersamanya.

Sai menelengkan kepala. Apakah Naruko cemas bahwa dia akan mengkritik ketidaksuburan wanita itu? Tapi tadi Sai sudah mengkritik Naruko dan tumben Naruko tidak terlihat peduli. Sai menaikkan bahunya. Mungkin hanya masalah sepele, toh Naruko sering telat menstruasi karena stres dan semacamnya. Tapi biasanya hanya telat sebulan…

Pintu klinik terbuka dan Naruko keluar dari ruangan. Dia melihat Naruko yang tersenyum ke arah suster yang mendampinginya.

Senyum palsu lagi.

Sai beranjak, mendekati Naruko yang masih tersenyum manis.

"Ah! Kau kekasihnya?_ You are a very lucky man!_" Suster itu tertawa. Sai hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Beruntung kenapa?" Dia melirik ke arah Naruko sesaat. Meski Naruko tersenyum lebar, wajahnya terlihat pucat. Mata birunya melirik sekilas ke arahnya, seakan-akan memohon sesuatu padanya. Sai terdiam sesaat, meraih tangan Naruko dan meremas tangannya. "Ada apa dengan kekasihku?" Sai tersenyum ke arah sang suster. Tindakan itu membuat senyuman palsu Naruko melebar, menandakan bahwa instingnya untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasih Naruko di depan sang suster adalah tindakan yang tepat.

"Ah, maaf jika aku lancang dan terlalu ikut campur!" Suster itu cekikikan. "Tapi aku fans berat Ms. Naruko! Jadi aku merasa senang untuknya juga!"

"Ahh," senyuman Sai melebar. "Senang kenapa kalau aku boleh tahu? Kakasihku tidak menstruasi selama tiga bulan dan hal itu bisa saja menandakan bahwa ada kemungkinan dia tidak subur, bukan? Apa yang harus disenang…"

"Bukan! Bukan!" Suster tertawa girang. Dia berjinjit, berbisik di telinga Sai. "Naruko hamil," si suster cekikikan.

Sai tetap tersenyum.

_Hamil?_

"Ah? Begitu?" Lelaki itu tertawa pelan, merasakan tangan Naruko yang mulai berkeringat. "Kabar yang bagus."

"Ms. Naruko, kau juga beruntung. Kekasihmu tampan dan pengertian," sang suster menepuk bahu Naruko. "Tapi kau terlalu kurus. Makanlah lebih banyak lagi supaya bayimu tetap sehat ya," suster tersebut mengedipkan mata. "Kembalilah sebulan lagi untuk _check up_."

Sai dan Naruko berdiri di depan pintu klinik, menatap kepergian sang suster. Tanpa bicara apa-apa, Sai menyeret Naruko, meraup tas Naruko yang masih ada di kursi tunggu. Mereka berdua tidak bicara apa-apa sampai ketika Sai mendudukkan Naruko di jok kursi mobilnya. Dia masuk ke dalam mobil, duduk diam. Tangannya sudah ada di atas kemudi tapi dia tidak menyalakan mobilnya.

"Terakhir kalinya kita sex…" Sai bergumam. "… hmm, dua… tiga tahun yang lalu?"

Naruko menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dan setahuku kita selalu mengenakan pengaman. Antara aku yang memakai kondom atau kau yang menelan pil-pil anti hamil itu."

Tubuh Naruko bergetar.

"Anak siapa dia, Naruko?" Senyum Sai menghilang, menatap Naruko lekat-lekat.

Naruko tidak menjawab tapi Sai sudah bisa menebak siapa.

"Apakah kau akan memberitahunya?" Dia berbisik pelan, mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Tidak," Naruko mengusap wajahnya. Sai tidak bisa menemukan raut wajah kesedihan atau ketakutan dari wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tidak akan menuntutnya?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kau akan…" Mata Sai melirik sesaat ke perut Naruko. Aborsi.

"Aku tidak akan membunuh anak ini," Naruko menjawab pertanyaan di benak Sai. "Ini anakku, Sai," Mata biru itu mendelik tajam. "Anakku."

Sai tidak menjawab, matanya kembali tertuju pada jalan raya. Perlahan-lahan, senyuman tipis muncul di bibir lelaki itu. Dia ingat kenapa dia menggambar lukisan abstrak itu. Lukisan akan mata biru terang Naruko di tengah kegelapan. Dia terpesona akan mata wanita di sampingnya ini. Naruko sejak kecil tidak punya keluarga. Sejak kecil tidak dicintai orang. Miskin, sengsara. Tapi mata itu tidak pernah hilang akan harapan.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu sedalam itu," senyuman Sai mengembang. "Tapi kalau kau berjanji untuk makan setidaknya tiga kali sehari dan mandi setidaknya satu kali sehari, aku janji untuk menjaga rahasia ini dari si bakso ikan dan aku janji untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihmu setiap kali kau kembali ke klinik itu untuk _check up_." Entah apa yang terjadi jika ada reporter yang tahu bahwa Naruko Uzumaki, sang penulis muda terkenal, hamil misterius tanpa kekasih.

Naruko tertawa lepas. Dia mencengkram perutnya dan tanpa dia sadari, air mata sudah mengalir, membasahi wajahnya. "Dari ucapanmu itu, kau terdengar kalau kau _sangat_ mencintaiku," suaranya gemetar dan dia menahan diri untuk tidak terisak.

"Ah, rasa cintaku terhadapmu berbeda dari rasa cinta Romeo akan Juliet."

"Aku tahu," Naruko terisak. Senyum lebar di wajahnya. "Kau tidak akan pernah menyuruhku pura-pura mati, Sai."

"Dan aku tidak akan bunuh diri untukmu," Sai masih tersenyum. Namun matanya menatap tajam ke arah Naruko. "Tapi aku tidak janji untuk tidak membunuh _you-know-who_ kalau aku bertemu dengannya. Jadi sebaiknya kau pastikan kalau dia tidak muncul di depanmu atau di depanku." Senyum Sai melebar.

"Tenang," Naruko tersenyum pahit. "Dia tidak akan muncul di depan kau," dia menatap bayangannya dari kaca spion Sai. "Atau pun aku."

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: aaahhh! Fic rate M pertama!**

**Nulis ini banyak cobaan gila...**

**haha. tapi moga2an reader suka. Ini fic pertamaku dengan alur super gelap juga...**

**dan rasanya ini bakalan jadi 4 chapter deh, bukan 3. haha...**

**sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**Warning: OC, OOC, TYPOS, RATED M (sumpah serapah dan semacamnya. Gak ada sex scene chap ini)**

**AN: oh iya. sebelum baca, perhatikan bener2 tanggal yang tertera di setiap scene. nyambung atau tidaknya cerita ini tergantung dengan tanggal-tanggal itu :)**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**20:48 PM**_

_**7**__**th**__** October 20XX**_

"_Behave, dear brother."_

Sasuke mendelik ke arah Itachi. Kakaknya tersebut memasang senyuman mengejek, masuk ke dalam _gallery_ dengan langkah yang tegap. Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia harus pergi ke pertemuan antar direktur perusahaan ini. Dia tahu bahwa banyak yang menatapnya sebagai 'mangsa'. Mau bagaimana pun, perusahaan Uchiha memegang saham yang besar di Amerika. Maklum saja jika ada pengusaha yang ingin menjodohkan putri mereka padanya.

Dan Itachi tahu dengan fakta itu dan sengaja membawanya supaya dia bisa menjadi 'madu' yang dikerubungi banyak lebah. Entah sudah berapa kali Itachi memanfaatkan statusnya yang _single_ itu untuk menarik perhatian pengusaha lain sehingga mereka berniat melakukan kerja sama dengan Uchiha.

Lelaki 26 tahun itu biasanya tidak keberatan ikut Itachi di pertemuan seperti ini. Dia cukup menikmati perdebatan ekonomi di dunia. Perdebatan itu memeras otaknya, membuatnya lupa akan sesuatu yang… tidak mengenakkan. Namun tempat pertemuan kali ini adalah _art gallery_, di mana terpajang lukisan-lukisan ribuan dolar yang dilukis oleh pelukis berbakat. Dan orang-orang kaya punya hobi yang aneh seperti mengoleksi lukisan-lukisan yang tidak ada gunanya.

Sasuke tidak pernah tertarik dengan lukisan. Namun setahun yang lalu, dia membeli lukisan abstrak. Dia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya tertarik dengan lukisan itu. Dua butir cahaya biru dari balik kegelapan. Tanpa berpikir panjang, dia langsung mendatangi sang pelukis dan membeli lukisan tersebut tanpa mempedulikan harganya. Dan entah ada kutukan apa, ternyata sang penulis terkenal adalah 'sahabat' dekat adik Naruto. Dia sudah bersumpah untuk tidak bertemu atau pun mengingat wanita itu lagi. Maka itu, dia menghindari segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan wanita tersebut.

Datang ke _art gallery_ berarti bisa saja dia bertemu dengan…

"Ah, lihat siapa yang datang," suara manis selembut beledu membuat Sasuke memutar tubuhnya. Matanya bertemu dengan senyum menawan dari sang pelukis terkenal. "_Mr. Uchiha. Long time no see,_" Sai tersenyum lebar.

Inilah alasan kenapa dia mendelik ketika Itachi mengajaknya ke _gallery_.

Karena dia akan bertemu dengan si 'sahabat'.

"_I don't know you,_" Sasuke berujar dingin, berjalan pergi. Dia akan langsung lenyap dari _gallery_ ini setelah berbasa-basi dengan rekan-rekan Itachi.

"Kau tidak tertarik dengan karya baruku?" Sai berjalan di sampingnya, membuat Sasuke menggeram sesaat. "Setahun yang lalu kau membeli karya abstrakku yang satu-satunya. Dan mungkin tahun ini kau tertarik untuk membeli karya abstrak-ku yang baru?" Senyuman lebar di mukanya yang pucat itu membuat tangan Sasuke gatal untuk menghantam lelaki di sebelahnya ini.

"Aku tidak…" ucapannya terhenti ketika dia melihat lukisan di depannya.

"Ah, kau menemukannya juga," Sai tersenyum semakin lebar, namun matanya mendelik tajam. "Kau suka? Biasanya aku bisa menyelesaikan lukisanku dalam hitungan hari. Namun butuh waktu dua bulan untuk menyelesaikan lukisan itu."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia maju selangkah. Mata onyxnya terpaku di lukisan abstrak itu.

Dia melihat warna biru yang sama. Dua permata biru, dilingkari oleh cahaya kuning emas.

_Mata biru, rambut pirang panjang._

Mutiara biru dan cahaya matahari itu dikelilingi gumpalan warna hitam, membuat dua warna tersebut terlihat sangat terang. Dan di tengah gambar itu terdapat cahaya mungil. Cahaya biru dengan warna sama dengan dua permata safir tadi. Tapi… cahaya biru muda itu terlihat kecil dan redup… Warna emas di sekitar dua permata biru itu menjalar, melingkari cahaya biru yang mungil tersebut, seakan-akan melindungi sang permata mungil.

"Gambar ini sekilas mengingatkanku akan _black hole_ yang mencoba untuk menyedot dua bintang berharga dan sinar matahari," suara Itachi membuat Sasuke tersentak. "Tapi… jika dilihat lagi…" Dia menoleh ke arah Sai dengan senyuman misterius. "Arti dari gambar ini jauh lebih dalam dari apa yang kubayangkan bukan?"

"Ah, tepat sekali," Sai tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa. Matanya terpaku pada lukisan itu. Tangannya terasa dingin.

"Lukisan ini melambangkan apa?" Itachi bertanya pada Sai.

"Tergantung dengan apa yang kau pikirkan. Ini lukisan abstrak. Lukisan ini melambangkan banyak hal. _Blackhole_ yang hendak menyedot bintang pun benar," Sai berujar santai. "Tapi ketika aku melukis ini, aku membayangkan ibu yang melindungi anak di dalam rahimnya," senyum Sai menghilang selama sedetik.

Sasuke mengepalkan tinjunya berulang kali. Tangannya keringatan.

"Berapa?" Itachi tiba-tiba bertanya. "Akan kubayar jumlah yang kau minta."

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak berniat menjual lukisan ini." Sai meringis.

"Tapi kau memamerkan lukisan ini selama…" Mata Itachi terpaku pada tanggal di mana lukisan itu pertama kali dipajang. "Dua minggu. Apa tujuanmu meletakkan lukian ini di _gallery_ kalau kau tidak mau menjualnya?"

"Ah, aku hanya berniat untuk menunjukkan gambar ini pada…" mata Sai melirik sesaat ke arah Sasuke. "Orang-orang," Dia tersenyum lebar.

"Begitu?" Itachi bergumam pelan. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada lukisan ini setelah pameran berakhir?"

"Aku berniat memberikan lukisan ini pada sabahatku, sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuknya. Dia pasti suka dengan lukisan ini."

"Sahabatmu bisa mengenal arti dari lukisan?"

"Tidak sama sekali," Sai tertawa. "Tapi lukisan ini terinspirasi darinya."

Kaki Sasuke terasa kaku. Dia menghitung cepat.

Sekarang bulan Oktober. Sudah enam bulan berlalu sejak dia…

Matanya terpaku pada sinar biru mungil di tengah lukisan itu.

"Aku keluar. Merokok," Sasuke memutar tubuhnya, berjalan cepat. Dia bisa merasakan tatapan tajam Itachi dan Sai dari balik punggungnya, namun dia tidak peduli. Ketika dia keluar dari _gallery_, kakinya sudah berlari tanpa dia sadari. Dia menganyunkan tangannya, memanggil taksi terdekat. Ketika supir taksi bertanya di mana tempat tujuannya, alamat rumah wanita itu langsung melesat begitu saja dari bibir Sasuke. Bagaimana caranya dia masih ingat, dia tidak tahu.

Ketika dia sampai di condominium Hidden Leaf lantai sepuluh, dia langsung berjalan cepat menuju ruang apartemen di pojok kanan. Matanya terpaku pada pintu yang terkunci. Sasuke menarik dasinya, menyabet pin dasi di belahan dasi merah tersebut. Dengan gesit dia menyelipkan ujung pin yang tajam itu di ganggang pintu.

Setelah semenit mengotak-atik pintu tersebut, suara 'klik' terdengar dan pintu terbuka. Sasuke masuk ke dalam, nyaris tidak bersuara. Dia mendengarkan suara TV yang menyala. Tanpa membuang waktu, dia langsung berjalan menuju arah suara itu.

Langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti ketika dia melihat sosok wanita berambut pirang panjang yang duduk di sofa. Punggung wanita itu membelakanginya. Dia mengenakan kaus kendur berwarna abu-abu lusuh. Rambutnya acak-acakkan.

"Palsu," wanita itu bergumam.

Tubuh Sasuke langsung kaku. Apakah dia sadar akan kehadirannya?

"_Fake. Fake_. Senyumannya terlalu lebar. Tawanya terlalu nyaring. Gerakan tangannya terlalu dipaksakan."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Dia menatap TV, mulai sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. Wanita di depannya ini sedang mengkritik artis dunia yang sedang menerima penghargaan.

"Di dunia ini banyak orang yang palsu ya?" Dia tertawa pelan. Tangannya meraih remote TV, mematikan acara tersebut. "Tapi jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan menjadi 'palsu' di depanmu. Mama tidak akan berpura-pura di depanmu, _sweetie_." Naruko Uzumaki beranjak.

Di detik itu juga, mata mereka bertemu setelah sekian lama.

**xxx**

_**21:16 PM**_

_**7**__**th**__** October 20XX**_

Oke. Seumur hidupnya Naruko tidak pernah melihat hantu. Dia tidak tahu apa perasaan orang-orang yang pernah bertemu makhluk gaib. _Jantungan._ Iya. Tapi seperti apa?

Sekarang dia tahu apa jawabannya.

Wanita yang sedang hamil 5 bulan itu berkedip dua kali, memastikan kalau benar memang Sasuke Uchiha yang berdiri di depannya.

Jangkung, tampan. Dingin. Jas hitam Burberry, kemeja putih… rambut raven hitam kelam. Mata onyx.

_Yup. Sasuke Uchiha indeed._

Tapi bagaimana… _Kenapa_ Sasuke bisa datang di sini?

Naruko masih terpaku, tanpa sadar mencengkram perutnya seakan-akan hendak menyembunyikan buntalan tersebut dari Sasuke. Namun Sasuke sejak tadi sudah menatap ke arah perutnya yang bundar tersebut. Naruko meneguk ludah, sengaja tidak bicara apa-apa. Dia mulai memikirkan banyak scenario di kepalanya. Apa yang akan Sasuke tanyakan padanya? 'Kau hamil?' atau 'Apakah itu anakku?' atau…

"Naruto tahu akan ini?"

Naruko langsung menggertakkan gigi. Tentu saja. Sasuke-_dickhead_-Uchiha tidak akan peduli dengan kabarnya. Dia hanya peduli akan Naruto. "Jangan khawatir, Naruto tidak tahu," Naruko mendesis, melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar perutnya, memblokir tatapan Sasuke dari bayinya. "Lagipula, kenapa kau harus peduli jika Naruto tahu? Ini bukan urusanmu."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Bukan urusanku? Bayi itu milik…"

"Milikku," Naruko menekankan ucapannya. "Milikku. Bayi ini milikku."

Kening Sasuke semakin berkerut. "Milikmu _dan_ siapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu," Naruko mendelik. Urat kesabaran Sasuke serasa mau putus. Keras kepala Naruko _jauh_ lebih parah dari Naruto. Dia nyaris saja membuka mulut dan mengatai Naruko, namun wanita itu membuka mulutnya terlebih dahulu. "Dan kenapa kau merasa… yakin kalau bayi ini milikmu? Bayi ini bisa saja milik lelaki lain bukan?"

Sasuke berkedip. Tentu saja. Naruko mati-matian tidak mau bilang siapa ayah dari bayi itu. Dan kenapa dia harus peduli kalau bayi itu bukan miliknya? Dia menggelengkan kepala sesaat, teringat akan tatapan tajam Sai ketika dia menunjukan lukisan abstrak itu. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kehamilan, tapi dinilai dari besarnya perut Naruko, bayi di perutnya sudah ada berusia 5-6 bulan.

Dan 6 bulan lalu itu tepat ketika dia dan Naruko…

"Aku tidak memakai pengaman ketika kita sex," Sasuke berujar dengan dingin. "Dan jika bayi itu bukan milikku, milik siapa?"

Naruko terdiam, berpikir dengan cepat. Jika dia mengaku kalau bayi itu milik Sasuke… apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan? Naruko akan bersyukur kalau Sasuke berjalan pergi dan tidak peduli dengan urusannya. Tapi kalau Sasuke memaksanya untuk aborsi supaya Naruto tidak tahu… "Milik Sai," Naruko menjawab, tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, menyipitkan matanya. "Jangan main-main," dia menggeram. "Naruko."

Jantung wanita itu seakan-akan berhenti berdetak. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke menyebut namanya.

"Aku tidak tahu mau berapa kali kau memasang senyuman palsu itu di depan Naruto. Si _dobe_ itu tidak akan pernah sadar kalau adik kesayangannya yang polos sudah lama menghilang," Sasuke mendesis, berjalan cepat ke arah Naruko. "Tapi jangan sekali-kali. Jangan pernah sekali pun…" mata onyx-nya mendelik, bertemu dengan mata biru Naruko. "… memasang senyuman palsu itu di depanku."

Naruko mengernyitkan dahinya ketika Sasuke mencengkram tangannya.

"Sekarang jawab," Sasuke mendesis. "Siapa. Ayahnya?"

Tenggorokan Naruko tercekat. Dia nyaris saja mengayunkan tangannya yang satu lagi untuk menghantam Sasuke. Tapi tangan kirinya tetap menempel di perutnya, tidak mau bergerak. "Ayah… ayahnya…"

"Aku."

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya, menatap senyuman lebar di wajah pucat pasi. "Kau…"

Sai masih memasang senyuman lebar, berjalan dengan santai ke arah Sasuke. "Mr. Uchiha, kakakmu mencarimu. Tentunya kau tidak akan membiarkan direktur perusahaan Uchiha dan semua rekannya menunggumu kan?" Mata Sai mendelik sesaat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sasuke balas mendelik.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Tentu saja bertemu dengan ibu dari anakku," Sai menyondongkan tubuhnya, mengecup pelan pipi pucat Naruko. "Lukisanku sudah terjual semua, kecuali lukisan abstrak itu tentunya, yang akan kuhadiahkan pada Naruko."

Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia tetap mencengkram tangan Naruko.

"Kau mau tahu apa arti dari lukisan abstrak itu?" Senyum Sai mengembang. "Permata biru dan cahaya pirang itu melambangkan Naruko. Sinar mungil di tengah adalah bayi di kandungan Naruko sekarang. Cahaya yang merambat dan mengelilingi sinar biru mungil itu melambangkan Naruko yang menyayangi dan melindungi janinnya," Mata Sai terpaku pada tangan Naruko yang menempel di perutnya. "Dan kegelapan di sekitar mereka berdua? Adalah kau," senyum Sai menghilang. "Naruko melindungi bayinya dari _kegelapan_ itu karena alasan. Tidakkah kau berpikir begitu?"

Sasuke terbungkam. Perlahan-lahan melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Naruko.

"Jangan khawatir. Bayi itu memang _milikku_, kau bisa tanya dengan suster di klinik terdekat kalau tidak percaya," senyum Sai kembali muncul. "Aku akan menjaga _bayiku_ dengan sepenuh hati."

_Bayiku._ _Milikku._

Suara Sai yang terngiang di kepalanya membuat Sasuke mematung sesaat. Bayi Naruko bukan miliknya. Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa, memutar tubuh dan keluar dari rumah Naruko.

Naruko tidak bersuara, hanya menatap punggung Sasuke yang menjauh darinya. Dengan ini… Sasuke tidak akan kembali lagi ke kehidupannya… Tangan Naruko mencengkram perutnya.

"Kau hutang padaku," suara lembut Sai membuat Naruko sadar dari lamunannya.

"Entahlah. Kalau bukan karena seseorang yang seenak perut menjadikan aku model di lukisan abstraknya, Sasuke Uchiha tidak akan tahu kalau aku hamil," Naruko balas tersenyum dingin, menatap Sai dengan tajam. "Tapi… terima kasih…" Naruko akhirnya melepaskan senyumannya. Tubuhnya bergetar sesaat. "Aku… benar-benar tidak tahu dengan apa yang harus kulakukan… ketika dia ada di sini…"

"Dia tidak akan membahayakan nyawa bayimu lagi," Sai duduk di atas sofa, langsung menyalakan TV.

Naruko tidak menjawab. Alasan kenapa dia bilang pada Sasuke bahwa bayinya milik Sai adalah karena dia takut Sasuke akan memaksanya untuk aborsi bayi di kandungannya. Tapi… bagaimana jika seandainya Sasuke tidak berniat melakukan itu? Bagaimana jika seandainya… Sasuke ingin bertangggung jawab?

Wanita pirang tersebut cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala. Berpikir apa dia. Tentu saja tidak. Sasuke akan memaksanya aborsi supaya Naruto tidak tahu akan keberadaan bayi ini.

Naruko tersenyum pahit, menahan air matanya. "Aku ke kamar dulu," Naruko berbisik pelan, mengusap perutnya berulang kali. _Apa pun yang terjadi, kau tetap anakku. Aku menyayangimu_, batin Naruko berujar. Dan seakan-akan mendengar suara hati ibunya, Naruko merasakan tendangan dari sang bayi untuk pertama kalinya.

**xxx**

_**23:25 PM**_

_**14**__**th**__** October 20XX**_

Sasuke bukan orang yang bodoh dan dia sendiri tahu bahwa dia tidak sebodoh itu untuk percaya dengan dua orang yang selalu tersenyum palsu. Dia punya rencana tersendiri.

Seminggu setelah pertemuannya dengan Naruko, dia masuk ke dalam klinik yang paling dekat di tempat tinggal Naruko.

"Maaf, _sir_, informasi tentang pasien bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kami sebarkan dengan mu…"

Sasuke menyodorkan lima lembar uang dengan angka 100. Sang suster menyelipkan uang itu di dalam sakunya.

"Silahkan masuk ke ruangan ini, _sir_."

**xxx**

_**10:22 AM**_

_**21**__**st **__**October 20XX**_

Dua minggu sudah berlalu sejak pertemuannya dengan Sasuke dan satu-satunya cara untuk melupakan lelaki brengsek itu adalah dengan cara berhenti keras kepala dan bertanya pada dokter apa jenis kelamin bayinya. Dia memang ingin menjadikan hal ini rahasia, supaya menjadi kejutan untuknya. Tapi, jika dipikir-pikir lagi, dia ingin kamar kosong di rumahnya di cat dengan warna cerah, warna bayi. Dan dia ingin tahu jenis kelamin anaknya supaya dia bisa membiarkan Sai mengecat kamar itu dengan warna biru atau pink.

"Pink?" Sai menaikkan sebelah alis. Mereka sedang duduk di ruang tunggu klinik. "Kau benci pink."

Naruko menggigit bibirnya. "Oke. Oke. Aku tidak peduli apa jenis kelamin anakku, pokoknya cat kamar itu dengan warna biru muda."

Sai hanya bisa tertawa. Mereka berdua bercakap-cakap sampai giliran Naruko telah tiba. Sebelum mereka masuk ke ruangan _check up_, Sai memasang senyum 'kekasih'nya dan melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Naruko.

**xxx**

_**23:44 PM**_

_**14**__**th**__** October 20XX**_

AOP. _Acknowledgement of Paternity. _Kebanyakan negara di USA mengharuskan wanita hamil untuk mengisi formulir AOP tersebut. Di formulir itu akan tercantum nama sang Ibu dan Ayah dari kandungan tersebut.

Sasuke Uchiha duduk di salah satu ruangan kosong di klinik, menyilangkan kaki dan membaca nama Naruko dan Sai yang tercetak di sana.

Namun, khusus untuk wanita yang hamil namun belum menikah, hukum di Amerika mengharuskan sang ibu untuk melakukan tes DNA pada janinnya. Hal ini dilakukan supaya ketika bayinya lahir nanti, akan ada 'ayah' yang bertanggung jawab untuk si bayi ini. Dan nama sang ayah tersebut bisa dicantumkan di surat lahir. Tes DNA itu bisa dilakukan dengan dua hal. Pertama, tes DNA pada sang bayi setelah bayi itu lahir. Kedua, tes DNA ketika sang bayi masih di dalam kandungan.

_Non-Invasive Prenatal Paternity (NIPP)_. Tes ini bisa dilakukan setelah bayinya berumur kurang lebih 8 minggu. Dengan menggunakan teknologi yang canggih, DNA sang bayi dapat ditemukan di aliran darah sang ibu. Tes ini 99.9% akurat. Namun tes ini tidak berarti apa-apa. Tes ini hanya dilakukan untuk mengetahui siapa ayah kandung dari bayi tersebut. Sang ibu bisa saja meletakkan nama lelaki asing di dalam formulir AOP, jika ada persetujuan antara kedua pihak. Dan sang ibu juga bisa meletakkan nama si lelaki asing di surat lahir anaknya jika lelaki itu setuju.

Kening Sasuke berkedut ketika melihat bahwa kolom tentang tes NIPP kosong.

"Seharusnya Naruko Uzumaki sudah melakukan tes NIPP untuk mengetahui siapa ayah dari bayi di kandungannya," Sasuke berujar pada suster tersebut. Di depannya, suster yang berhasil disogoknya ini sedang sibuk mencari-cari data Naruko.

"Belum. Dia menolak untuk melakukan tes tersebut dengan alasan 'tidak perlu'," sang suster membolak balik kertas dokumen. "Tapi menurut hukum dia harus tetap melakukan tes tersebut karena dia hamil di luar nikah. Dan tentu saja tes ini harus dilakukan dengan kehadiran sang ayah juga, supaya kami bisa mencocokkan DNA sang ayah dengan janin…"

"Kehadiran sang ayah diperlukan dalam proses mencocokkan DNA?"

"Iya. Kami ingin mengambil darahnya dan…"

Sasuke langsung menyodorkan lengannya, membuat mata suster itu terbelalak.

"Ta… tapi menurut AOP ini Sai Takano adalah ayah…"

"Ada alasan kenapa Naruko Uzumaki tidak ingin melakukan tes ini," Sasuke mendelik sesaat, membuat sang suster memucat. "Itu karena kemungkinan besar sang ayah…" lelaki itu menunjuk ke arah nama Sai. "… bukanlah ayah kandung dari bayi itu."

Sang suster terbungkam, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

"Aku tidak peduli seperti apa caranya, aku ingin tes ini dijalankan," Sasuke merongoh sesuatu dari sakunya.

"Ta-tapi Ms. Naruko sendiri tidak ingin darahnya untuk diambi…"

"Lima ribu US dollar," Sasuke mengeluarkan buku ceknya, mengores angka di sana dengan kecepatan tinggi, membuat suster itu mematung. Dia menyodorkan cek itu, menatap tajam si suster. "Jika kau berhasil memberiku hasil dari tes itu dalam waktu dua minggu lagi, akan kuberikan jumlah yang sama padamu…" Sasuke menyondongkan tubuhnya. "... dikali dua," senyuman mengejek muncul di wajahnya.

Mulut suster itu ternganga. Orang di depannya ini bukan orang sembarangan. Menyogok dengan jumlah sebesar itu tanpa berpikir dua kali? Dia bisa dengan mudah meminta bantuan dari dokter Gerdfield karena dia memang gampang disogok tapi...

"Apa lagi yang kau pikirkan?" Sasuke mendelik tajam, membuat suster itu melompat dari kursinya.

"Ba-baik! Akan kulaksanakan!" Dia menerima cek itu dengan tangan bergetar. Dia masih terbelalak, menatap angka di depannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Matanya menurun, melihat nama yang tertera di sana. _Sasuke Uchi…_

_Uchiha?_

Salah satu perusahaan dengan saham terbesar di Amerika?

"_Well?_ Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Kau ingin mengambil perlengkapanmu sekarang atau aku harus memotong tanganku di saat ini juga supaya kau bisa mengambil darahku?"

Si suster langsung tergopoh-gopoh mengambil antiseptik, jarum suntik dan botol kecil untuk menampung darah. Karena rasa panik dan takut yang menghantamnya tiba-tiba, dia jadi mengambil darah sang Uchiha terlalu banyak. Dia langsung panik, hendak memohon ampun. Namun, sang Uchiha tidak terlihat keberatan. Malahan, mata onyx itu terpaku pada darah yang memenuhi botol darah itu.

Senyuman lebar muncul di bibirnya.

Si suster bersumpah kalau hantu mana pun akan bertekuk lutut dan terkencing-kencing ketakutan jika bertemu lelaki di depannya ini.

**xxx**

_**10:31 AM**_

_**21**__**st **__**October 20XX**_

"Apa?" Naruko berkedip. "Kalian mau mengambil darahku?"

"Iya," Dr. Gerdfield di depannya tersenyum lebar.

"Untuk apa?" Naruko mengerutkan kening.

"Saat ini umur bayimu sangatlah rentan. Berada di tengah-tengah," dokter itu merentangkan tangannya. "29 minggu bukan? Kita harus tahu apakah kondisi bayi ini cukup baik untuk dilahirkan dengan cara normal atau…"

"Aku mau normal," Naruko langsung menjawab. "Sebisa mungkin aku tidak ingin operasi _cesarean_."

"Karena itu, untuk menilai kondisi sang bayi dengan teliti, X-Ray biasa tidak cukup. Kami harus tahu kondisimu juga. Jadi kami ingin mengambil darahmu."

Naruko mengerutkan kening. Menurut buku yang dibacanya, X-Ray sudah cukup untuk tahu apakah kondisi bayi itu sehat atau tidak. Tapi… mungkin dokter itu benar juga. Kondisi sang ibu bisa menentukan kondisi sang bayi. Lagipula, apa salahnya memberikan darahnya pada rumah sakit? "Baiklah," Naruko menyodorkan lengannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa jenis kelamin anakku?"

**xxx**

_**12:07 PM**_

_**21**__**st **__**Oktober**_

"Sai the Junior Uzumaki," Sai berujar di perjalanan pulang.

"_No,_" Naruko menjawab santai, membaca buku di tangannya.

"Naruko the Second Uzumaki."

"_No!_"

"…"

"…"

"Osama bin Uzumaki?"

Buku 'Nama-Nama-Berharga-Untuk-Bayi' pun mendarat dengan sempurna di wajah Sai.

**xxx**

_**23:45 PM**_

_**28**__**th**__** October 20XX**_

Sasuke mengabaikan si suster yang sekarang pucat setengah mati. Matanya melintas dengan cepat di kertas-kertas yang sekarang ada di tangannya. Dari sekian banyak diagram dan data, mata Sasuke langsung melesat, menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

_Child: male (30 weeks) (UPDATED)_

_Mother: Naruko Uzumaki_

_Father: Sasuke Uchiha (100% MATCH)_

Sasuke merongoh sakunya, meletakkan cek US$10,000 di depan sang suster. Dia berjalan pergi dengan langkah lebar. Amplop tebal di tangannya dia genggam erat-erat.

Suster itu berkedip, menatap Dr. Gerdfield dengan bingung. "Sungguh, biasanya para ayah kandung ketakutan jika ada yang ingin melakukan tes DNA, takut sang ibu menuntut uang padanya karena sudah menghamilinya. Tapi yang ini malah kebalikan…"

Si dokter mengangguk. "Sang ibu malah mati-matian tidak mau kita tahu siapa ayah kandungnya dan sang ayah yang menghabung-hamburkan uang untuk membuktikan kalau dialah ayahnya…"

"Pasangan gila."

Sasuke tiba-tiba memutar tubuhnya membuat pasangan suster dokter itu jantungan sesaat. "Jika masih ingin hidup, simpan rahasia ini sampai ke kuburan."

Suster dan dokter itu hanya bisa meneguk ludah, mengangguk dengan cepat.

**xxx**

_**23:34 PM**_

_**31**__**st**__** December 20XX (39 weeks)**_

"_Kyou-chan…_" Naruko bergumam pelan ketika merasakan tendangan dari dalam perutnya untuk kesekian kalinya. "Kau kenapa? Sudah siap untuk keluar?" Dia mengusap perutnya yang terasa nyeri. "Sayang sekali, bocah bandel, tapi kau tidak boleh keluar sekarang."

Dokter bilang padanya kalau anak ini akan siap keluar di minggu ke 40. Dan kebetulan sekali, itu adalah saat yang paling tepat untuk melahirkan. Sai akan kembali dari Paris dan bisa menemaninya melahirkan. Sekarang pelukis itu sedang sibuk melukis di Paris. Mau bagaimana lagi, sekarang malam tahun baru dan biasanya banyak yang memesan Sai. "Makanya, kau harus bersabar," Naruko mengusap perutnya. "Kau belum bisa keluar sekarang ya, Kyousuke-_chan_." Wanita itu beranjak, mengernyitkan dahinya ketika dia beranjak untuk mengambil air minum. Sambil minum, dia menyalakan TV, menonton acara-acara di malam tahun baru.

"_Baiklah para pemirsa! Ada berita yang sangat mengejutkan! Artis tercantik di Paris, Adelia Catherine, mengaku bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada lelaki yang beruntung ini!"_

Dan wajah Sai langsung muncul di layar.

Naruko langsung terbatuk, memuntahkan semua air yang sedang dikulumnya. Dia tetap terbatuk-batuk, menatap layar TV dengan mata terbelalak. Sai sedang tersenyum manis, merangkul artis pirang dengan tinggi yang sama dengannya. "S-Sai?! Kegilaan apa lagi yang dia lakukan sekarang?!" Naruko menjerit. Dia nyaris saja menyabet ponselnya dan menelpon lelaki itu. Tapi, pakaiannya basah karena air, begitu juga lantai tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Apa boleh buat. Dia tadi sampai memuntahkan air di mulutnya.

Naruko hendak membersihkan lantai itu, namun dia terpaku ketika dia sadar bahwa air di lantai itu bukan berasal dari air minum yang baru saja dimuntahkannya.

Mata birunya terpaku, menatap air yang mengalir dari kakinya.

"Demi _ramen_ apa…"

Air ketubannya pecah.

Tangannya langsung menyabet iPhone-nya di meja makan. Dia hendak menekan tombol 911, tapi dia sadar bahwa karena kemacetan di jalanan sekarang, _ambulance_ dari rumah sakit akan memakan waktu satu jam untuk sampai di tempatnya. Klinik pribadi tempat langganannya itu tidak ada _ambulance_ dan sedang tutup karena malam tahun baru. Wanita itu mulai panik ketika dia sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa meminta tolong teman-temannya yang lain karena kehamilannya ini rahasia. Dan yang tahu akan kehamilan ini hanyalah Sai yang sekarang di Paris dan...

Mata hitam itu tiba-tiba melintas di otaknya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Dia tidak ada urusannya denganku lagi!" Naruko nyaris menangis. Rasa paniknya meningkat dan dia tidak bisa berpikir lagi. _Lagipula Sasuke tidak pernah muncul lagi sejak malam itu! Karena dia percaya bahwa Kyousuke bukan bayinya! Meski aku menelponnya untuk meminta tolong, dia tidak akan datang! Lagipula aku tidak tahu nomornya! Selain itu, sekarang dia pasti sedang bisnis di luar kota atau di mana…_

Tendangan yang kuat dari dalam perutnya membuat Naruko menjerit. Air matanya mengucur deras.

_Kyou-chan akan tewas… Kyou-chan akan tewas…_ Dengan panik dan sambil menahan isakkan, dia membuka ponselnya. Dia tidak tahu lagi nomor Sasuke karena dia sudah menghapus nomor tersebut. Naruko yang sudah kehabisan ide ini memutuskan untuk nekad dan bertaruh.

Dia membuka Facebook.

Facebook Sasuke dibuat oleh Naruto beberapa tahun yang lalu. Jadi Naruko tahu apa _user name_ Sasuke karena nama itu sulit untuk dilupakan. Tapi tentu saja, dia dan Sasuke tidak berteman di Facebook. Dia juga tidak tahu apakah Sasuke sedang online, sekarang, di saat ini, di malam tahun baru. Dia bisa saja sedang sex dengan artis di Hawaii, tapi apa pun itu, Naruko harus mencoba dulu. Dia nyaris menjerit girang ketika dia menemukan facebook dengan foto profile tomat itu.

Naruko mengklik icon _'invite as friend'_.

"Oh _kami-sama… kami-sama… kami-sama…_"

_EmoBoyChickenButt accepted your friend request._

Naruko menjerit sekencang-kencangnya, tidak tahu apakah karena girang karena Sasuke menerima request-nya dalam waktu sedetik atau karena tendangan yang sangat kuat kembali muncul di perutnya. Dia mengklik _icon inbox_ dan mengetik dengan kecepatan kilat.

'_OKE! OKE! AKU AKUI KALAU KYOU-CHAN ADALAH PUTRAMU! JIKA KAU TIDAK DATANG DI TEMPATKU DALAM WAKTU SETENGAH JAM, KYOU-CHAN AKAN TEWAS!'_

Naruko memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Berdoa sepenuh hati. Ketika dia membuka mata, dia menerima jawaban dari Sasuke.

'_Hn.'_

Naruko menjerit lagi, kali ini karena emosi tingkat tinggi. Hn?! _HN?! _Ternyata hanya begini harga Kyou-chan di depan mata Sasuke. Si _bastard-fuckface_ itu memang sudah sepatutnya tewas ditabrak truk dan…

Suara pintu yang terbanting membuat Naruko nyaris terjatuh. Dia melotot, matanya memerah karena air mata dan tubuhnya keringatan karena panik. Mata birunya bertemu dengan mata onyx tajam.

Sasuke Uchiha berdiri di depan rumahnya, napas lelaki itu tidak karuan. Keringat bercucuran di wajahnya. Kunci mobil _ferrari_ bergantungan di tangannya. Dia mengenakan sandal jepit dengan boxer hitam yang setengah merosot, menampakkan pinggulnya yang putih pucat dan kimono tidur yang basah oleh wine merah.

Naruko melongo.

Oke. Ternyata harga Kyou-_chan_ di mata Sasuke tidak murah-murah amat.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: haha, jujur, scene ini nongol tiba2 di kepalaku dan tergoda buat nulis karena ngakak gila pas kepikiran sama scene ini. haha!**

**Tapi... kayaknya cerita ini bakalan menjadi lebih lama dari yang direncanakan... haiya.**

**Apa pun itu, semua readers sekalian enjoy chapter ini :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**Warning: OC, OOC, typos, alur cepat. Rated M buat beberapa sumpah serapah, tema dewasa. Enjoy! :)**

**AN: seperti chapter yang sebelumnya, perhatikan tanggal yang tertera yaa :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**22:33 PM **_

_**31**__**st **__**December 20XX**_

24 undangan.

Dia menerima undangan sebanyak itu sebelum malam tahun baru. Dia bisa saja pergi ke pesta-pesta. Atau mungkin pergi ke klub, membayar wanita 'professional' untuk sex dengannya. Tapi untuk malam itu saja, dia memilih untuk duduk di condominium-nya dan bersantai.

Dia mengenakan kimono tidur berwarna putih. Rambutnya masih basah karena dia baru keluar dari ruangan shower. Dia duduk di sofa ruangan tamu, menyalakan musik _classic orchestra_. Segelas wine merah ada di tangan kirinya dan kertas laporan ada di tangan kanannya.

Dia sedang membaca laporan akan… _bayinya_.

Dr. Gerdfield dengan senang hati mengirimkan semua foto x-ray dan laporan-laporan perkembangan bayinya yang ada di dalam kandungan wanita itu. Sasuke duduk diam, menyeruput wine sambil menatap foto x-ray hitam putih putranya.

Putranya sehat.

Dan dalam seminggu lagi dia akan lahir.

Dada Sasuke berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Dia membenarkan posisi duduknya.

Dia tahu bahwa dia tidak mencintai Naruko. Sampai sekarang juga dia tidak merasakan sesuatu yang sentimental terhadap wanita itu. Sulit untuk melihat Naruko tanpa teringat akan kakaknya. Karena itu, Sasuke ingin menjauh dari Naruko. Menjauh dari wanita itu berarti dia tidak akan mengingat Naruto. Tapi… bayi di kandungan Naruko adalah kasus yang berbeda. Tanpa dia sadari, dia… _peduli_ terhadap bayi tersebut. Dia sengaja tidak keluar kota supaya dia bisa mendapat update dari sang dokter.

Dia pernah membaca fakta bahwa insting protektif dari seorang orangtua terhadap anak itu adalah sesuatu yang alami. Sang bayi tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa. Hanya dengan lahir saja, orangtua tersebut akan mencintai bayi itu dengan sepenuh hati. Sasuke tentu saja tidak percaya pada fakta itu. Entah sudah berapa kali dia merasa dibenci oleh ayahnya ketika dia masih kecil.

Tapi… Sasuke tidak ingin… putranya merasakan hal yang sama terhadapnya. Sai bisa menjadi ayah palsu anak itu. Sasuke tidak perlu ikut campur. Tapi, bayangan Sai yang merebut… putranya dari tangannya membuat urat kesabaran Sasuke yang tipis menjadi semakin tipis. Dia tidak peduli kalau Naruko membencinya. _Tidak, sudah jelas Naruko masih punya perasaan terhadapnya,_ Sasuke memutar bola mata. Apa pun itu, meski Naruko tidak suka, Sasuke akan terus 'mengintai' perkembangan anaknya.

Setidaknya itu haknya sebagai ayah kandung. Tahu akan perkembangan putranya sendiri. Dan siapa yang akan anak itu anggap sebagai 'ayah' adalah urusan Naruko dan anak itu.

Sasuke sudah merasa cukup puas dengan mengetahui kondisi anaknya yang sehat dan…

Ponsel pribadinya berdering.

Sasuke meletakkan foto x-ray putranya, mengambil ponsel itu dan bersumpah untuk menghantui siapa pun yang berani mengganggu ketenangannya. Dia menaikkan sebelah alis ketika sadar bahwa deringan itu berasal dari notifikasi Facebook. Dia nyaris tidak pernah membuka Facebook lagi sejak 'perpisahan'nya dengan Naruto. Selain itu, tidak ada yang tahu nama ID-nya selain Naruto dan beberapa teman dekat.

_Naruko Uzumaki added you as friend. Accept?_

Sasuke terpaku.

Naruko? Untuk apa?

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, dia langsung menerima permintaan tersebut.

Lima detik kemudian, ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Ada message dari Facebook. Sasuke membuka message itu. Dia terpaku. Membaca pesan itu benar-benar. Dia berkedip lagi.

_Kyou-chan… bayinya akan tewas?_

Sasuke menggeram, jarinya mengetik dengan cepat. Dia melompat dari sofa, gelas wine-nya langsung tumpah di dadanya. Dia menyabet boxer terdekat dan melompat-lompat ke arah pintu sambil berusaha memasukkan boxer itu di kakinya. Dia sama sekali tidak sadar dengan wine yang sudah menyerap di kimononya dan boxer yang baru setengah terpakai itu. Dia berlari cepat, mengambil kunci mobilnya yang paling cepat dan keluar dari rumah, tidak mengenakan mantel.

Sasuke bahkan tidak peduli dengan cuaca di luar yang sekarang -2 derajat. Dia belari keluar dari rumah setengah telanjang dan hanya mengenakan sandal jepit. Tangannya menggenggam erat ponsel dan dompetnya, langsung melompat masuk ke dalam _ferrari_ hitamnya dan menancap gas ke apartemen Naruko.

**xxx**

_**00:25 AM**_

_**1**__**st**__** January 20XX**_

"Sakiitt!" Jeritan Naruko membuat telinga Sasuke seakan-akan mau tuli. Lelaki itu sekarang sedang melempar masuk semua pakaian bayi ke dalam koper dan beberapa pakaian Naruko di koper yang satu lagi. "Argghhh! SASUKE! Cepaat!"

"Sabar!" Sasuke akhirnya meraung, langsung membopong dua tas koper itu di masing-masing pundaknya. Dia berlari ke arah pintu, menyabet mantel Naruko dan berlari kembali ke arah wanita itu lagi. "Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang," Sasuke berujar cepat. Dadanya berdetak seakan-akan tidak ada hari esok.

Naruko terlihat sangat berantakan.

Seakan-akan ini adalah hari kematian wanita itu.

Rambut pirangnya yang panjang acak-acakkan. Wajahnya terkadang pucat pasi, terkadang merah padam. Air matanya mengalir terus. Keringat di mana-mana.

_Ibunya meninggal ketika melahirkannya._

"Kita akan sampai ke rumah sakit," suara Sasuke bergetar. _Ibuku meninggal karena…_ "Kita…" Dia menggertakkan giginya. Dia terdengar lemah. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengontrol nada suaranya yang terdengar ketakutan. "Rumah sakit. Rumah sakit," Sasuke komat-kamit, mengusap peluh dan air mata di wajah Naruko. "Oke?" Dia menatap Naruko.

Naruko terisak. Mata birunya yang berlinang menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Dia mengangguk.

"Ayo," Sasuke berbisik, mengulurkan tangannya. Dia menggendong wanita itu tanpa banyak bicara. Naruko langsung melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling bahu Sasuke, memejamkan mata erat-erat, air mata bercucuran di wajahnya.

"Sakit Sasuke…" Naruko terisak, menahan jeritan. "Kyou-_chan_ menendangku lagi…"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," Dari laporan si dokter, bayinya sangat aktif dan selalu menendang Naruko. _Dasar bocah tengil keras kepala._ Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, menarik napas dalam-dalam, menahan napas sambil menendang pintu Naruko. Dua tas koper di punggungnya, Naruko dan bayinya di dadanya…

Dan dia hanya mengenakan sandal jepit, berlari tengah salju?

_God bless him._

"Sakit Sasuke!" Jeritan Naruko mengeras.

"Aku tahu aku ta…"

"BOHONG! Kau tidak tahu, _fuck you_! Kau cowok!" Naruko meraung.

"Tentu saja aku tidak tahu, memangnya aku pernah hamil?!" Sasuke balas meraung. Rasanya otaknya akan meledak di detik ini juga.

"Dan kenapa kau membuatku hamil?!" Jeritan Naruko nyaris membuatnya tuli.

"Karena aku tidak memakai kondom!" Sasuke berteriak sampai pita suaranya serasa mau putus. Dia membaringkan Naruko di jok mobilnya dan melempar dua koper itu di bagasi. Mengabaikan rasa kapal dan mati rasa di sekitar tubuhnya, dia menancap gas, melaju dengan cepat ke rumah sakit umum. Naruko masih mengerang kesakitan. Air matanya masih mengucur. Namun di setiap jeritan tertahan, mata birunya mendelik tajam. Tangannya mencengkram perutnya.

"Apa pun yang terjadi aku bersumpah untuk melahirkan anak ini dengan selamat," dia menggeram dari balik napasnya yang terengah-engah. "Dan setelah itu aku akan menendang pantatmu."

Sasuke tertegun sesaat. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Naruko melalui kaca spion. Di detik itu juga dia sadar bahwa Naruko tidak akan tewas dengan mudah seperti ibunya. Cengirannya muncul. "_Bring it on._"

**xxx**

_**00:57 AM**_

_**1**__**st**__** January 20XX**_

Ketika Sasuke membopong Naruko di ruangan emergency, para suster sempat panik, tidak tahu yang mana pasien yang membutuhkan pengobatan.

Naruko yang nyaris melahirkan atau Sasuke yang nyaris mati kedinginan.

Apa pun itu, gerombolan perawat langsung menangani mereka berdua. Ketika mereka memisahkan Naruko dari gendongan kaku Sasuke, Naruko menjeritkan namanya. Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya yang membeku di kening Naruko, berbisik pelan kalau dia akan baik-baik saja.

"_Sir_, tangan dan kakimu membeku," salah satu suster langsung menyelimutinya dengan mantel tebal dan membawanya ke ruangan hangat.

"Aku. Tidak. Apa." Sasuke mendesis dari bibirnya yang bergetar. "Naruko…"

"Jangan khawatir. Dia akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang, hangatkan dirimu," suster itu meletakkan segelas kopi panas dan satu set pakaian rumah sakit. Sasuke tidak bergerak. Duduk di kursi dan menatap dinding putih dengan tatapan kosong. Dia mencoba untuk menggerakkan jari-jarinya yang masih berwarna biru. Setelah 15 menit menggenggam cangkir hangat dan diselimuti oleh mantel yang panas itu, Sasuke bisa menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya lagi.

Warna kulitnya sekarang memerah dan terasa sangat pedih jika dia menyentuh sesuatu. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia langsung melepas kimono wine-nya dan mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit. Dia keluar dari ruangan itu, mengenakan mantel di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Ah, kau sudah baik-baik saja?" Suster yang merawatnya tadi kembali. "Tadi itu kekasihmu? Istrimu?"

Sasuke berkedip, tidak bisa menjawab.

"Ah maaf, tidak bermaksud untuk terburu-buru, tapi kami harus mengurus pembayaran," dia menyodorkan beberapa lembar formulir yang harus diisi dan tagihan. Sang Uchiha langsung menyabet dompetnya yang ada di dekat meja, menyodorkan salah satu kartu kreditnya.

"Ruangan VIP," Sasuke mendesis pelan. Suaranya masih terdengar serak dan bibirnya masih bergetar. "Selama yang wanita itu butuhkan."

Suster itu berkedip sesaat ke arah kartu platinum tersebut dan cepat-cepat keluar mengurus pembayaran.

**xxx**

_**01:15 AM**_

_**1**__**st**__** January 20XX**_

Pembayaran langsung selesai dalam sekejap. Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan ruangan penyalinan VIP, mendengarkan jeritan Naruko yang tak ada hentinya. Sasuke menggigit bibir, memaksa dirinya untuk tenang. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, memasang wajah serius sambil mengisi data Naruko di kertas yang diberikan suster itu. Tangannya berhenti bergerak di kolom 'ayah'. Dia mengisi informasi lain dan sengaja mengosingi kolom tersebut.

"Pembayarannya sukses," suster yang tadi datang menghampiri Sasuke, tersenyum puas. "Kamar VIP ini akan menjadi milik kekasihmu sampai seminggu."

Sasuke mengangguk saja.

"Kau mau masuk ke dalam?" Suster itu memasang senyuman lebar. "Dia menjeritkan namamu sejak tadi."

Sasuke terpaku. Dan benarlah, raungan Naruko kembali terdengar dan kali ini dia meraungkan namanya.

Sasuke tidak akan heran kalau pita suara Naruko akan putus setelah melahirkan.

"Tidak. Aku di sini saja," Sasuke berujar dingin.

"Ayolah! Kau bisa menggenggam tangannya dan memberinya semangat dan…"

"Aku tetap di sini," Sasuke mendelik sesaat.

"Hahh… kau tidak terlihat takut tapi kau sebenarnya sama seperti ayah-ayah yang lain, tidak berani masuk menemani kekasihmu karena kau takut melihat proses…"

Sasuke langsung beranjak. "Buka pintunya."

Suster itu menyeringai lebar. Dia sudah berpengalaman dalam melihat adegan seperti ini. Meski lelaki di depannya memasang wajah sedingin patung, mata hitamnya terus bergerak ke sana kemari, terlihat panik.

"Haah, kenapa lelaki di dunia ini selalu keras kepala?" Suster itu bergumam pelan, menyerahkan masker pada Sasuke.

**xxx**

_**06:34 AM**_

_**1**__**st**__** January 20XX**_

Sasuke tidak pernah sekali pun membayangkan kalau dia akan berada di posisi seperti ini.

Duduk di sebelah Naruko, menggenggam tangannya ketika dia sedang berada di proses melahirkan?

Tidak pernah di mimpi sekali pun.

Namun di sinilah dia, membiarkan Naruko menggenggam tangannya yang masih terasa nyeri karena _frostbites_.

Naruko tidak menjerit-jerit lagi, dia menahan napas, mendengarkan semua instruksi dari dokter dengan mata terbuka. Dokter tersebut berulang kali memujinya, memberinya semangat.

Dan Sasuke hanya terdiam, meminjamkan tangannya pada Naruko untuk digenggam. Hanya meminjamkan saja. Sasuke bahkan tidak menggenggam tangan Naruko.

"Kekasihmu sangat mengagumkan," salah satu suster memberitahu Sasuke. "Konsentrasinya tinggi sekali. Biasanya ibu-ibu lain hanya menjerit-jerik panik dan tidak bisa melakukan instruksi karena rasa sakit membuat mereka tidak bisa fokus."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Matanya terpaku pada wajah Naruko.

Mata biru tersebut terpaku pada perutnya. Tangan kanan menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Tangan kiri menggenggam perutnya.

"Dia memang begitu," Sasuke menjawab tanpa dia sadari. "Mau kesulitan apa pun yang menghantamnya, dia akan tetap hidup, mendelik dengan garang ke arah siapa pun yang berani melukainya."

Suster itu tersenyum dari balik masker.

"Aku sudah bisa melihat kepalanya!" Seruan dokter itu membuat Naruko meremas tangan Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke balas memeras tangan Naruko.

**xxx**

_**07:26 AM**_

_**1**__**st**__** January 20XX**_

_Kyousuke Uzumaki._

_Berat badan: 4.1 kg_

Sasuke tidak melepaskan matanya dari bayi keriput itu sedikit pun. Jujur, bayi itu terlihat seperti monyet. Merah, keriput. Namun, Sasuke berbohong jika dia bilang kalau dia tidak terlihat takjub. "Diam sekali," suster itu bergumam kagum sambil memandikan sang bayi. "Dia tidak menangis."

Bayi dengan sejumput rambut hitam itu menggeliat, merintih, ber-aahh dan uuhh. Tapi tidak menangis.

Naruko tergeletak di kasur rumah sakit, membiarkan suster di depannya membuka pakaiannya. Wajahnya terlihat kosong, seakan-akan jiwanya baru saja melayang. Namun, matanya birunya bersinar-sinar, tidak melepaskan tatapannya pada sosok Kyousuke.

"Kyou-_chan_…" Naruko berbisik, mengulurkan tangannya. Suster yang baru saja membersihkan Kyousuke memberikan bayi itu pada Naruko. Dia mejejerkan kepala Kyousuke di dada Naruko. Bayi tersebut membuka mulutnya, menerima susu asih Naruko.

"Dia minum dengan lahap," suster itu memuji Kyousuke.

"Hmmm," Naruko tersenyum simpul. Dia menengadah, menatap Sasuke yang masih menatap Kyousuke. "_Arigatou_," dia berbisik pelan. Dia terlihat gugup sesaat, seakan-akan tidak tahu hendak melakukan apa. "Emm… kalau kau mau, kau bisa menggendong Kyou-_chan_ setelah dia selesai menyusui…"

Kyousuke membuka matanya.

"Ahh! Mata yang indah!" Suster terdekat berseru. "Biru sekali!"

"Ah…" Naruko menahan tangis. Tangannya bergetar. "Seperti mataku…" dia tertawa pelan.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, menatap bayinya seakan-akan tidak ada hari esok. Mata biru itu memalingkan pandangannya dari wajah Naruko, berpaling dan menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa kalau jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Dia berjalan pelan ke arah Naruko dan bayinya. Dia mengulurkan jarinya yang memerah, menyentuh rambut hitam Kyousuke.

"Kalian beruntung," suster itu berujar senang. "Oh iya, sebelum aku lupa… _happy new year_!"

"_Happy new year_," Naruko tertawa lagi. "Dan… _happy birthday to you_," dia berbisik pelan, mengecup rambut hitam Kyousuke. "Kyou-_chan._"

**xxx**

_**10:35 AM**_

_**1**__**st**__** January 20XX**_

Sasuke menyeruput kopi keempatnya. Dia mengernyitkan dahi sesaat, membenci rasa kopi yang sangat menjijikkan ini. Mau bagaimana lagi. Kopi rumah sakit selalu menjijikkan. Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain. Dia butuh kafein itu. Dia tidak bisa merokok di rumah sakit dan dia belum tidur semalaman dan dia merasa kalau dia akan tergeletak pingsan kalau dia tidak meminum kopi.

Lelaki itu mengoleskan salep dari dokter di kaki dan jari-jari tangannya. Tangannya membengkak, kulitnya pecah-pecah karena _frostbites_. Dia tidak peduli. Dia sibuk membuka internet dari ponselnya, meng-klik '_buy_' di setiap pakaian dan mainan anak bayi yang dilihatnya di _online shopping_. Sesekali, dia memalingkan matanya dari ponsel, menatap ruangan anak-anak bayi. Matanya dengan mudah menemukan bayi putih pucat berambut hitam yang sedang tidur di keranjangnya.

"Kyousuke," dia berujar pelan.

Bayinya menggeliat pelan.

Senyum singkat muncul di bibir Sasuke. Dia kembali fokus pada ponselnya, membeli keranjang bayi termahal dan terbagus.

**xxx**

_**12:11 PM**_

_**1**__**st**__** January 20XX**_

Sasuke membanting pintu rumahnya, tertegun ketika dia melihat ruangan tamunya yang berantakan. Sisa wine yang tumpah menodai karpetnya. Lagu _orchestra_ yang diputarnya semalam masih terbunyi. Sasuke dengan gesit mematikan stereo-nya, menelpon pembantu yang untuk kembali besok dan membersihkan rumahnya. Dia berjalan cepat ke dalam ruangan shower, mandi dengan gesit dan keluar dari ruangan shower dalam waktu 10 menit. Dia masuk ke dalam kamarnya, hanya mengenakan handuk di sekitar pinggul. Sasuke menyabet koper kecil yang biasanya dia gunakan kalau dia dinas ke luar kota. Dia membuka pintu kloset pakaiannya, memasukkan beberapa helai kemeja dan celana jeans di dalam koper itu.

Dia sudah mengirim SMS untuk Itachi, bilang bahwa dia akan cuti selama seminggu. Dia juga bilang kalau dia sedang berliburan di Hawaii.

Tanpa gangguan Itachi, dia bisa menginap di hotel yang paling dekat dengan rumah sakit dan mengunjungi Kyousuke. Sekarang Kyousuke sedang menyusui. Kalau dia cepat kembali ke rumah sakit, dia bisa melihatnya lagi di ruangan anak-anak…

"Ah, terburu-buru?"

Tubuh Sasuke menegang. Dia memutar kepalanya. Dari sudut matanya, dia bisa melihat Itachi Uchiha yang bersender di depan kamarnya, membaca kertas-kertas. Mata onyx Sasuke mendelik ketika dia sadar kertas apa yang ada di tangan kakaknya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau aku sekarang sudah menjadi paman," Itachi memperhatikan foto x-ray Kyousuke Uzumaki. "Bisa jelaskan, hn? Sasuke?"

"Kembalikan," Sasuke menggeram. Sebelum Itachi sempat menjawab, Sasuke melangkah cepat, menyabet dokumen itu dari tangan Sasuke.

"Jangan khawatir, aku menyimpan kopi dari data-data itu di kantorku," Itachi tersenyum tipis, membuat Sasuke menggertakkan gigi. "Kau seharusnya lebih hati-hati lagi, _dear brother_. Jumlah uang yang sangat besar keluar begitu saja dari akun bank-mu. Tentu saja aku harus curiga dan mencari tahu di mana perginya semua uang itu."

"Itu uangku," Sasuke mendesis. "Aku punya hak untuk melakukan apa yang aku mau dengan semua uang itu."

"Ah, dan kau lupa kalau aku terkadang memonitor ke mana perginya uang-uang itu?"

Sasuke menggeram.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Ayah tahu akan hal ini?"

"Ayah tidak akan tahu," Sasuke mendelik. "Karena kau tidak akan bilang padanya."

Itachi menaikkan bahunya. "Entahlah… keadian ini sangat mengejutkan. Bisa saja aku… _keceplosan_ dan…" ucapan Itachi terputus ketika Sasuke mendorong Itachi, membuat lelaki itu membentur dinding.

"Jangan. Sentuh. Anakku," Sasuke mendesis, menekankan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kita tidak akan terkena masalah jika kau diam saja dan tidak melakukan tes DNA," Itachi balas mendelik, mendorong Sasuke. "Kau membuat masalah lebih parah karena sekarang rumah sakit memegang data bahwa Sasuke Uchiha mempunyai bayi haram."

"Aku sudah membeli data itu. Rumah sakit tidak tahu kalau aku…"

"_Aku_ yang membeli kopi informasi dari rumah sakit itu," Itachi melotot. "Sampai kapan kau mau membuat keributan, _little brother_? Aku yakin kau tahu apa yang akan dilakukan keluarga inti jika mereka tahu akan hal ini."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, menggertakkan giginya.

"Kau punya dua pilihan untuk menyembunyikan masalah ini dari keluarga inti Uchiha," Itachi mendesis. "Menikah dengan Naruko Uzumaki sehingga kau bisa memiliki anak itu secara legal."

"Itu bukan pilihan," Sasuke langsung mendelik.

"Kalau begitu, kau akan melakukan pilihan kedua," Itachi memasang senyuman mengejek. "Biarkan Sai Takano untuk tetap menjadi ayah dari anak itu. Toh namanya sudah tertera di AOP. Biarkan namanya tetap tertera sebagai ayah kandung di surat lahir anak itu. Aku akan melakukan sesuatu supaya rumah sakit mengabaikan tes DNA yang kau lakukan."

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Tentunya kau tahu apa yang terjadi jika kau memilih pilihan kedua," Itachi memutar tubuhnya, berjalan pergi. "Aku melarangmu bertemu dengan wanita itu dan bayinya."

Sasuke terdiam, melihat kepergian Itachi. Dia meraung, menendang kursi kerjanya.

**xxx**

_**13:36 PM**_

_**1**__**st**__** January 20XX**_

Naruko baru selesai menyusui anaknya. Dia memasang senyuman lebar, menggoncang pelan tubuh Kyou-_chan_. Mata biru itu berkedip sesekali ke arahnya, membuat senyuman Naruko mengembang.

"Bayi yang sehat."

Naruko menengadah, menatap sosok lelaki jangkung berambut hitam kelam. "Terima kasih," dia tersenyum sesaat. Mata birunya menatap lelaki itu dengan waspada. "Maaf kalau aku terdengar kasar, tapi aku tidak ingat kalau aku mengijinkan orang lain untuk masuk ke ruangan ini."

Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis. "Namaku Itachi Uchiha."

_Ah_. Naruko dengan santai menunduk, kembali menatap anaknya. "Wajar saja kau bisa masuk begitu saja. Aku yakin kau bisa membuat semua dokter di sini bertekuk lutut di depanmu hanya dengan menjentikkan jari."

Senyuman Itachi melebar. "Kau cerdas, tidak seperti kakakmu"

"Terima kasih," Naruko tersenyum dingin. "Banyak yang bilang begitu."

"Tentunya kau tahu kenapa aku ada di sini?"

"Hmmm," Naruko menepuk pelan tubuh Kyousuke. "Apa ya? Memberi ucapan selamat karena sudah melahirkan dengan selamat? Tidak. Kau tidak membawa bunga. Menjemput Sasuke? Tidak, karena dia sudah pergi dari rumah sakit ini sejak satu jam yang lalu. Mata-matamu pasti tahu di mana Sasuke sekarang dan kau khusus ke sini untuk bertemu denganku," senyuman Naruko melebar. "Untuk menutup mulutku supaya aku tidak bilang ke dunia kalau anak di pelukanku ini adalah milik Sasuke Uchiha?"

Itachi menyeringai lebar, membuat mata Naruko menajam. "Kau cerdas. Sangat cerdas."

"Terima kasih," Naruko balas menyeringai. "Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa. Aku sudah menandatangani AOP. Ayah dari anak ini adalah Sai Takano."

"Tidak. Karena beberapa bulan lalu Sasuke melakukan tes DNA dan berhasil membuktikan pada rumah sakit bahwa dia adalah ayah kandung dari anak itu."

Senyum Naruko menghilang. Dia memutar otaknya dan teringat akan Dr. Gerdfield yang mengambil darahnya. "Sasuke-_freaking_-Uchiha," dia mendesis.

"Benar. Dialah biang keroknya," Itachi menatap Naruko dengan sedikit rasa takjub. Menyumpahi adiknya di depannya sendiri? "Aku berhasil merebut semua dokumen yang tersisa supaya tidak ada bukti bahwa dialah ayah dari anakmu."

"Bagus," Naruko mendengus. "Lalu? Apa masalahnya kalau semuanya sudah beres? Keluarga elitmu tidak akan tahu kan? Jadi semuanya sudah beres."

"Tidak, mereka tidak tahu. Tapi ada masalah baru..." senyuman dingin Itachi kembali muncul. "Sasuke sudah… terpesona akan bayimu."

Naruko menunduk, menatap Kyou-_chan_ yang balas menatapnya.

"Lalu?"

"Tentunya kau tidak ingin dia mendekati kalian bukan?"

Naruko tidak menjawab. "Itu…" genggamannya terhadap Kyou-_chan_ menguat. "Tergantung padanya sendiri."

"Aku tidak ingin dia mendekati kalian."

Naruko memalingkan tatapannya dari Kyou-_chan_, kembali menatap Itachi. "Aku tidak mengerti. Asalkan keluarga elitmu itu tidak tahu, bukankah sudah cukup? Lagipula aku yakin kalau Sasuke tidak akan mendekati kami lagi. Toh tadi dia sudah pergi begitu saja tanpa bilang apa pun."

"Kau yakin kalau Sasuke tidak akan kembali pada kalian? Karena aku tidak ingin dia mendekati wanita dan anak haramnya."

Naruko tidak menjawab, teringat akan tatapan Sasuke pada Kyou-_chan_, teringat akan tangan kepal Sasuke yang menggenggamnya di proses pernyalinan. "Tentu saja tidak," dia tersenyum lebar. "Sasuke tidak akan mendekati kami lagi. Dan aku sendiri tidak ingin Sasuke untuk mendekati kami."

"Kau pembohong yang payah, Naruko Uzumaki."

"Kau tahu," Naruko dengan santai mengecup pipi bayinya. "Hanya seorang pembohong yang bisa mengenal sesama pembohong." Dia menatap Itachi dengan tajam. "_Kau pembohong yang payah_, Itachi Uchiha. Kau tidak ingin Sasuke mendekati kami. Itu benar. Tapi karena alasan supaya keluargamu tidak tahu? Itu bohong."

Itachi berkedip.

"Alasan kenapa kau pura-pura menjadi kakak yang jahat dan melarang supaya Sasuke tidak bertemu dengan kami… adalah karena kau tidak mau Sasuke terluka bukan? Kau tidak ingin Sasuke terluka jika bayi ini menganggap Sai atau lelaki lain sebagai ayahnya. Kurasa kita berdua tahu bahwa Sasuke sudah menyayangi Kyou-_chan_," Naruko terdiam sesaat. "Dan kau juga tidak ingin Sasuke terluka karena aku. Karena dengan bertemu denganku dia akan teringat akan Naruto."

Itachi tidak menjawab.

"Kakak yang baik sekali, iya kan? Kyou-_chan_?" Naruko tertawa pelan. "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan menghubungi Sasuke lagi. Semalam aku memang menghubunginya, tapi itu karena keadaan darurat."

"Apakah kau selalu seperti ini?" Pertanyaan Itachi yang tiba-tiba membuat Naruko menaikkan sebelah alis. "Selalu memasang… senyuman palsu?"

"Aku sudah janji pada diriku sendiri," Naruko melancarkan senyuman palsunya lagi. "Aku tidak akan menunjukkan senyum palsu ini pada dua orang saja. Kyou-_chan_," dia melirik ke arah bayinya. "Dan Sasuke," senyumannya menghilang.

"Kenapa?"

Naruko tersenyum pahit. "Kurasa kau tahu apa alasannya," dia menatap Itachi sesaat. "Dan Itachi? Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak bisa melukai Sasuke." _Dia yang akan dan selalu melukaiku._

Itachi tidak menjawab, seakan-akan bisa membaca arti dari tatapan Naruko. "Kita tidak akan pernah tahu," Itachi memutar tubuh, hendak keluar dari ruangan itu. "Oh iya, Ms. Uzumaki. Kau salah. Aku datang untuk memberikan hadiah atas ucapan selamat karena berhasil melahirkan dengan selamat," Itachi meringis sesaat. "Yah… meski pun bukan dalam bentuk bunga." Dia keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan Naruko yang bingung.

"Hadiah apa?" Dia menaikkan sebelah alis. "Jangan-jangan…" dia menyabet ponselnya dan mengerang. Ada SMS pemberitahuan dari bank bahwa uang dengan jumlah mematikan telah hadir di akun banknya. Naruko mengerang, mengetuk keningnya dengan ponsel itu.

"Kyou-_chan_, kuharap kau tidak gila seperti mereka berdua."

Kyou hanya bisa berkedip.

**xxx**

_**12:18 PM**_

_**8**__**th**__** January**_

"Dia tidak menangis sama sekali," Sai berkedip. Dia menggendong Kyou untuk pertama kalinya dan bayi itu hanya diam saja, menatap Sai tanpa berkedip.

"Kyou-_chan_ itu bayi yang paling unik," Naruko membereskan barang-barangnya, mengenakan mantel tebal. "Sudah seminggu sejak dia lahir dan dia cuma menangis lima kali. Dan itu pun karena bayi di ruangan yang sama menangis tanpa henti, membuatnya frustrasi dan ikut menangis."

"Dia cuma melotot ke arahku sejak tadi."

"Kyou-_chan_ suka mengobservasi," Naruko kembali memuji bayinya. "Hati-hati. Dia bisa melotot ke arahmu sampai waktunya untuk tidur."

"Sangat mirip akan seseorang, bukankah begitu?" Sai tersenyum, membuat Naruko memutar bola matanya. Naruko teringat akan Sasuke yang suka melotot ke arahnya dan dia langsung tertawa.

"Kau sebaiknya diam ya, aku masih mengamuk. Seenaknya 'berkencan' dengan artis di Paris dan kembali ke sini mengaku pada seluruh rumah sakit kalau kau kekasihku dan anak dari bayiku…"

"Apa boleh buat. Aku sangat ingin melukis wajahnya. Tapi, dengan begini kau bisa ada alibi untuk putus denganku kan?" Sai tersenyum lebar. "Kita tidak perlu berpura-pura untuk menjadi kekasih lagi."

"Benar juga ya," Naruko tertawa. "Dengan begini aku bisa dengan santai bilang pada orang-orang apa alasan aku putus denganmu," dia membereskan kopernya. "Tapi namamu akan tetap ada di surat lahir Kyou-_chan_. Tidak apa?"

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa," Sai tersenyum semakin lebar. "Anak ini anak jenius. Jika dia menjadi seseorang yang besar nanti aku ingin turut serta."

"Dasar," Naruko mendengus, menyodorkan semua koper ke arah Sai dan meraih bayinya dari gendongan lelaki itu. "Ayo Kyou-_chan_," Naruko mengecup bayinya yang sekarang terselimuti oleh mantel tebal berwarna biru itu. "Kita pulang."

"Pembayarannya?" Sai menyeret dua tas koper di belakangnya. "Ruangan VIP seperti ini pasti tidak murah. Dan kau benci menghambur-hamburkan uangmu untuk kemewahan."

"Bukan aku yang bayar untuk ruangan ini," wajah Sasuke melintas di kepalanya. "Seseorang sudah mengurus pembayarannya." Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, Sasuke sudah tidak pernah menunjukkan wajahnya. Dia sempat yakin kalau Sasuke akan kembali, untuk melihat Kyou setidaknya. Tapi Sasuke tidak pernah kembali lagi.

Dengan begini, semuanya benar-benar kembali normal.

Namun jika dipikir-pikir, seperti apa kehidupan normal? Rasanya sejak Sasuke muncul di kehidupannya, yang namanya 'normal' itu sudah lama menghilang. Naruko masuk ke dalam mobil Sai. Kyou tertidur setelah Naruko mengelus rambut hitamnya. Wanita itu tersenyum sesaat, memperhatikan rambut Kyou yang mulai lebat dan acak-acakkan.

"Aku akan memberinya panggilan buntut bebek dalam waktu beberapa bulan lagi."

Naruko langsung mendelik. "Awas saja."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal buntut bebek…" Sai terdiam sesaat. "Sasuke tidak tahu kalau kau sudah melahirkan?"

Naruko terdiam. Sosok Sasuke yang setengah telanjang dan membeku mulai muncul di kepalanya, membuat dia tertawa pelan. "Tidak," suaranya bergetar. Entah kenapa, tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. "Dia tidak tahu."

Dia tidak akan bertemu Sasuke lagi.

Karena Sasuke tidak mau bertemu dengannya.

"Begitu? Jadi selama aku tidak ada, siapa yang ada di sisimu saat persalinan?"

Wajah Sasuke kembali muncul. Wajah yang tertutup masker. Mata hitam tajam yang menatapnya seakan-akan tidak ada hari esok.

"Tidak ada siapa pun," Naruko tersenyum singkat.

"Wah, maafkan aku kalau begitu," Sai mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap rambut Naruko. Naruko tertawa pelan. Dia menatap jendela, menatap bayangannya dan Kyou-_chan_ yang tertidur.

Mulai saat ini, hanya akan ada mereka berdua.

Tanpa sadar, mereka sudah sampai di condo Naruko. Sai menyeret koper-koper dan Naruko berjalan di depannya, menggendong Kyou. "Aku sudah menelpon Mrs. Jones, minta supaya rumahku dibersihkan," dia memberitahu Sai. "Aku tidak ingin Kyou-_chan_ pulang dan masuk ke rumah yang berantakan."

"Begitu? Aku tidak yakin jika bayi yang berusia tujuh hari bisa tahu perbedaan antara rumah rapi versus rumah berantakan," Sai tersenyum.

"Kyou-_chan_ pasti tahu," Naruko mendengus, keras kepala. Ketika dia masuk ke rumahnya, rumahnya sudah rapi, membuatnya senang. Namun, ketika dia masuk ke dalam ruangan bayi yang sudah di cat biru muda, dia melongo.

Dia menatap tumpukan mainan, pakaian dan keranjang bayi tercanggih yang pernah dilihatnya.

"Kenapa ada dua keranjang?" Sai menaikkan sebelah alis. "Ini punyamu. Kita beli ini bersama," Sai menepuk keranjang kayu. "Dan ini?" Sai menepuk keranjang bayi yang terlihat mahal itu.

"Entah," Naruko hanya bisa melongo. Kyou menggeliat di pelukannya, membuat Naruko tersentak. "Kyou-_chan_? Sudah bangun?" Dia menggoyang bayinya dan menunggu bayinya untuk menatapnya. Namun Kyou-_chan_ tidak menatapnya. Mata biru itu terpaku pada pintu. "Ada apa di sana?" Naruko memutar kepalanya ke arah pintu dan kali ini dia tidak akan melongo lagi.

Sasuke Uchiha. Berdiri di depan rumahnya dengan sandal jepit, kimono tidur, rambut basah dan… boxer hitam.

Untungnya kali ini boxer itu tidak melorot.

"Cuaca di luar -1 derajat," dia memberitahu Sasuke dengan nada santai. "Kau ingin tangan dan kakimu beku lagi?"

Sasuke menginjakkan kaki, masuk ke dalam rumah Naruko tanpa diundang. "Tidak akan beku karena aku tidak keluar gedung kali ini."

"Begitu?" Mata Naruko melebar. "Kau tidak keluar gedung? Dan bagaimana caranya kau bisa ke gedungku ini tanpa keluar dari gedungmu?" Naruko langsung memikirkan semua scenario yang tidak mungkin terjadi. Sasuke memanggil helicopter, Sasuke yang ternyata adalah ninja, Sasuke yang ternyata adalah hantu.

"Karena aku pindah ke sini," Sasuke menjawab santai, membuat Naruko langsung melongo. Dia berjalan ke arah mereka, melirik sesaat ke ruangan bayi Naruko. "Dan aku ke sini untuk mengambil barang-barang pesananku. _Delivery-man_ itu salah alamat," Sasuke memasukkan semua mainan dan pakaian bayi mahal ke dalam keranjang bayi canggih tersebut.

"Kau tinggal di mana memangnya?" Naruko nyaris menjerit saking kagetnya.

"10-09."

"Itu apartemen di sebelahku!" Naruko langsung menjerit. Apartemen itu memang sudah kosong sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dia ingin membeli apartemen itu karena apartemen itu lebih besar dari miliknya sekarang. Tapi karena apartemen itu baru saja direnovasi, harganya sangat mahal dan Naruko tidak sanggup untuk membelinya.

"Kau membuat Kyousuke terkejut," Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Dia meninggalkan keranjang bayinya dan berjalan ke depan Kyou. Mata biru Kyou menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat, membuat lelaki itu tersenyum tipis. "Kyousuke," Dia memanggil bayinya. Kyousuke menggeliat, membuat Naruko terpana. Dan di detik itu dia sadar bahwa Sasuke belum pernah menggendong Kyou-_chan._

"Kau… mau menggendongnya?" Naruko meneguk ludah.

Sasuke langsung menyodorkan lengannya.

Naruko menahan senyum, memberikan Kyou pada lelaki yang hanya mengenakan kimono tidur dan boxer ini. "Itachi… datang ke rumah sakit seminggu yang lalu."

"Lalu?" Sasuke tidak mempedulikan ucapan Naruko, fokus pada Kyou di depannya. Tangannya dengan ahli menopang kepala bayi itu. Naruko berani bertaruh kalau Sasuke membuka _youtube_ dan belajar bagaimana caranya untuk menggendong bayi dengan benar.

"Dia bilang supaya aku tidak bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Dia juga bilang hal yang sama padaku," Sasuke mendengus, menggendong Kyou dengan sempurna.

"Dan kau… tetap di sini?" Naruko bertanya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Kapan aku pernah mendengar ucapan Itachi?" Sasuke mendengus lagi. "Dan kau juga. Jangan dengar ucapannya," suara tegas Sasuke membuat senyuman Naruko mengembang. Sasuke tiba-tiba berjalan pergi. "Aku harus menyusun semua peralatan bayi itu di apartemen baruku. Ayo."

Naruko menatap punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh. Naruko tertawa, melangkah maju. Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruko berjalan, mengikuti punggung itu. "Sai! Ayo bawa semua ini!" Dia berjalan di sisi Sasuke, menyeringai ke arah Kyou yang memperhatikan mereka berdua.

Sai hanya bisa terdiam di belakang, menatap semua peralatan bayi di depannya. "Jadi… aku di sini hanya untuk menjadi kuli suruhan saja?"

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: aku sukaaaa sekali nulis adegan terakhir itu. haha!**

**moga2 readers juga suka :)**

**sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!**

**PS: fic bakalan jadi lebih panjang dari yang diharapkan deh. tapi moga2 2-3 chapter lagi bisa tamat :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OC, OOC, TYPOS, ALUR CEPAT. Chapter ini aku kasih rate T karena genre family dan alur yang santai :)**

**AN: lagu yang dinyanyikan Naruko itu jurulnya Yaoke no Tori dari anime Kemono no Souja :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**23:34 PM**_

_**24**__**th**__** February 20XX**_

Kyousuke Uzumaki, bayi tertenang yang pernah dilihatnya. Oke, bukan berarti Naruko sering melihat bayi, tapi dia sudah sering melihat bayi yang menangis tanpa henti di panti asuhan dan Naruko tahu kalau Kyou tidak seperti itu.

Bayi ini sudah nyaris berusia dua bulan. Dan dia tetap tenang, sama ketika dia lahir. Dia tidak menangis jika orang lain yang menggendongnya. Dia hanya membuka matanya lebar-lebar, memperhatikan orang yang membopongnya. Namun bayi tetaplah bayi. Mereka sering terbangun di tengah malam entah karena lapar, atau popok yang perlu diganti.

Naruko masih butuh istirahat. Dia masih dalam tahap persembuhan. Tubuhnya masih nyeri dan dia masih susah berjalan. Dia terkadang tidak tidur karena Kyou yang sering terbangun. Kyou jarang menangis, namun bayinya itu akan mengerang, menggeliat. Naruko akan terbangun lagi, langsung beranjak dan memeriksa apa yang diinginkan Kyou.

Naruko capek. Sangat capek. Dia ingin sekali rasanya tidur setidaknya enam jam tanpa terbangun berkali-kali. Tapi demi Kyou, dia rela tidak tidur. Dia terkadang bernyanyi, membuat wajah yang lucu di depan Kyou, membuat bayi itu menyeringai.

Senyum Kyou lebih dari cukup.

Sasuke sering datang di tengah malam, setelah dia selesai bekerja. Mereka jarang berbicara dan Naruko tidak peduli lagi dengan Sasuke yang seenaknya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Toh Sasuke hanya ingin melihat Kyou.

Malam itu, Sasuke datang ketika dia sudah selesai menyusui. Kyou seharusnya mengantuk setelah minum susu, tapi mata bayi itu terbuka lebar, menatapnya dengan mata biru yang tajam. Naruko hanya bisa mengerang. Dia tahu apa arti pandangan itu. Itu artinya kalau Kyou tidak akan tertidur sampai beberapa jam lagi. Dan Naruko sudah _sangat_ lelah.

"Sini."

Naruko menengadah, menatap Sasuke yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Tidur. Aku bisa menangani Kyousuke."

Naruko berkedip. Tentu saja dia tidak ingin memberikan bayinya begitu saja pada Sasuke. Tapi dia tahu bahwa Sasuke sudah membaca puluhan buku tentang cara mengurus anak. "Dia belum mengantuk. Kau harus mengayunnya sampai dia tertidur, baru kau bisa menaruhnya di keranjang… dia tidak akan tidur begitu saja tanpa digendong dulu... Entah berapa lama…"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, meraih Kyou dari tangannya. Dia membawa bayi itu ke sofa, duduk di sana dan mulai menatap mata Kyou. Dan tentu saja, Kyou balas menatapnya.

Sasuke tidak seperti orang-orang yang bertemu dengan bayinya. Sasuke tidak membuat wajah-wajah konyol atau mengubah nada suaranya ketika melihat Kyou. Dia bahkan memanggil Kyou dengan nama lengkapnya 'Kyousuke' dengan suara yang tegas dan tajam. Sasuke juga tidak menggoyang Kyou. Sasuke hanya duduk, saling bertatapan dengan sang bayi.

Naruko berkedip. Namun dia terlalu capek untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Dia berbaring di kasur dan langsung terlelap. Ketika dia terbangun dua jam kemudian, dia menatap Sasuke yang masih duduk di posisi yang sama dan Kyou yang sudah tertidur lelap di lengannya. Naruko memperhatikan Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis. "Kyousuke," bibirnya berbisik.

Sasuke tidak mencium Kyou. Tidak bermain dengannya.

Namun Naruko tahu bahwa lelaki itu sudah _sangat_ menyayangi bayinya.

**xxx**

_**02:35 AM**_

_**1**__**st**__** March**_

Sasuke tidak tahu banyak akan Naruko. Dia juga tidak tahu banyak tentang seorang ibu yang mengurusi bayinya. Namun dia tahu kalau Naruko berkorban banyak demi Kyousuke. Dia selalu melihat Naruko yang kekurangan tidur, kekurangan makan, kecapekan.

Namun bahagia.

"Kyou-_chan_," Naruko berbisik, senyuman tipis di bibirnya. "_Narabe makura no…_ _tsuki no yoru ni wa, kawasu no… koe mo…_" alunan musik yang lembut keluar dari bibir wanita itu.

_In this moonlit night, we sleep side by side._

Sasuke terpaku. Dia sedang duduk di salah satu sofa, menatap Naruko yang menyanyikan lagu pada Kyousuke yang perlahan-lahan tertidur.

"_Naku na yoake no… tori o naku na…"_

_Don't cry, bird of dawn, don't cry._

Sasuke menyenderkan kepalanya di sofa, memejamkan mata.

"… _koyoi mo nemure… itoshiki sonata yo._"

_Sleep well tonight, the person dear to me._

**xxx**

_**20:34 PM**_

_**10**__**th**__** April 20XX**_

Sasuke itu _workaholic_. Gila kerja.

Naruko sadar akan itu setelah seminggu bertetangga dengan Sasuke. Dan sekarang, sudah tiga bulan dia bertetangga dengan Sasuke dan dia sudah mengenal lelaki itu lebih dalam. Banyak yang bilang kalau posisi yang didapatkan Sasuke sekarang hanyalah anugrah dari ayah dan kakaknya. Tapi Naruko tahu bahwa hal itu tidak benar. Sasuke memang jenius. Tapi dia juga benar-benar bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan posisinya yang sekarang.

Dia tidak pernah berpisah dengan ponsel kerja dan laptopnya. Nyaris setiap menit dia menerima panggilan dan harus membuat keputusan-keputusan yang besar. Sasuke jarang makan, hanya makan secukupnya saja. Dia kurus dan jangkung. Jika dia punya waktu untuk makan, dia akan makan sambil mengerjakan tugasnya.

Naruko juga sadar kalau jika Sasuke sudah berniat melakukan sesuatu, maka dia akan _benar-benar_ menyelesaikan sesuatu itu. Sasuke sudah merokok sejak bertahun-tahun dan sejak ada bayi di dekatnya, dia benar-benar _stop_ merokok. Setiap kali dia melihat orang yang merokok di lobi apartemen, lelaki itu akan mengernyitkan keningnya dan menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan jijik dan membunuh. Naruko tidak tahu apakah itu mungkin, apalagi setelah mendengar banyak cerita tentang betapa susahnya untuk berhenti merokok.

Sasuke juga minum banyak kopi, namun sekarang fokus pada teh saja, karena Naruko pernah berujar dengan dingin ke arahnya setelah melihat Sasuke meneguk kopinya yang ke-8. "Ah, Kyou-_chan_ tidak akan melihatmu hidup lagi dalam waktu lima tahun lagi."

Sasuke langsung membuang kopi itu beserta gelasnya.

Jika Sasuke sedang dalam projek penting yang memakan waktu berminggu-minggu, dia akan fokus sepenuhnya pada projek itu. Sasuke akan keluar dari apartemennya, memberikan nomor pribadi dan nomor hotelnya pada Naruko dan pergi begitu saja. Sasuke bahkan tidak akan menelponnya dan tidak mengabarinya selama beberapa minggu itu.

100% fokus pada pekerjaan.

Naruko hanya tahu kapan pekerjaan Sasuke selesai ketika dia menerima SMS dari lelaki itu.

'_Kirim foto Kyousuke.'_

Dan Naruko akan memutar bola matanya dan memotret Kyou yang sedang tertidur dalam segala sudut. Dan untuk menjahili lelaki itu, dia bahkan mengirim foto selfie-nya pada Sasuke. Dan tentu saja. Sasuke hanya menjawab '_hn'._

Jika pekerjaan Sasuke selesai, itu berarti satu hal. Projek berikutnya akan datang lumayan lama dan Sasuke punya waktu bebas. Lelaki itu akan datang mampir ke rumahnya nyaris setiap malam untuk bertemu Kyou. Setiap kali dia masuk ke rumah, mata Kyou akan langsung terpaku ke arahnya. Sasuke akan menyunggingkan senyuman tipis dan menggendong Kyou. Dan tentu saja, Sasuke selalu datang dengan tangan yang penuh akan oleh-oleh. Biasanya dia akan membeli mainan untuk Kyou. Boneka kangguru dari Australia, atau boneka _doraemon_ dari Jepang.

Dan sesekali dia akan membeli oleh-oleh untuknya juga, meski Naruko tahu bahwa oleh-oleh itu hanya dibeli di toko souvenir di airport.

Lamunan Naruko terputus ketika dia mendengar suara erangan bayi. Dia menoleh, menatap Kyou yang menggeliat di keranjangnya. Naruko meninggalkan komputernya dan berjalan ke arah bayi tiga bulan itu. "Sudah bangun?" Dia mengecup pipi montok Kyou. Bocah itu menatapnya dengan lekat-lekat, membuat Naruko cekikikan. "Mama."

Kyou tidak menjawab.

"Tentu saja, kalau kau bisa menyebut 'mama' di usiamu yang sekarang ini, aku akan pingsan di tempat," Naruko duduk di sofa ruang tamu, mengayun Kyou. "Kau tahu apa pekerjaan Mama? Menulis cerita. Dan tadi Mama sedang menulis cerita baru," Naruko mulai berceloteh. Dia tahu kalau Sai sering mengkritiknya dan bilang kalau percuma untuk berbicara dengan anak tiga bulan yang tidak akan mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan, tapi dia percaya kalau Kyou mengerti. Dan memangnya kapan lagi Kyou bisa mendengar orang berbicara dengannya? Setiap kali Sasuke datang dan menggendongnya, dia hanya akan menatap Kyou tanpa bicara apa-apa. "Kyooouu-_chaaan_!" Naruko mengelitiki anaknya, cekikikan sambil memasang wajah-wajah konyol, membuat Kyou ikut tertawa pelan.

Dia tidak sadar ketika pintu terbuka begitu saja. Sasuke Uchiha masuk ke rumahnya, menenteng dua tas besar. Naruko menengadah, menatap Sasuke yang berjalan ke arah mereka. "Ah, dari mana kau kali ini?"

"Afrika," Sasuke meletakkan dua kantong mainan bayi dan langsung berjalan ke arahnya. "Kyousuke," Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, meminta bayi tersebut.

"Auuh," Kyou bergumam, mata birunya menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Naruko menggelengkan kepala ketika menatap mereka berdua yang saling menatap tanpa henti. Dia langsung menyerahkan Kyou ke pelukan Sasuke dan beranjak, memperhatikan kantung yang diberi Sasuke. Dia memutar bola matanya ketika melihat boneka menakutkan yang dibeli lelaki itu. Kamar bayi di rumahnya sudah nyaris penuh akan mainan.

Namun, mata Naruko terpaku pada gantungan kunci boomerang. "Ini apa? Kyou-_chan_ belum bisa memegang ini."

"Untukmu," Sasuke menjawab santai. Kyou ada di pelukannya.

Naruko berkedip. Dia menahan senyuman. "_Arigatou,_" dia balas menjawab santai. Namun wanita itu berdiri, masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia membuka laci lemarinya, di mana banyak oleh-oleh lain dari Sasuke. _Snow globe_, pena, buku, bahkan pita. Dia meletakkan gantungan kunci itu di laci tersebut dan menutupnya.

Meski kecil dan tak berharga, Sasuke membeli benda-benda itu sambil teringat padanya. Dan itu sudah cukup mengejutkan untuk Naruko. "Hmmm," dia merenggangkan tubuhnya. "Saatnya memasak makan malam."

**xxx**

_**13:54 PM**_

_**17**__**th**__** May 20XX**_

Tidak ada seorang pun yang berani mengatai Sasuke bodoh kecuali Itachi. Namun sekarang, lelaki itu mengatai dirinya sendiri bodoh. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa-bisanya menyamakan Naruko dengan Naruto. Sungguh. Dia tidak tahu sebuta apa dia dulu.

Naruko _sangat_ berbeda dengan Naruto.

Pertama-tama, perbedaan yang sangat kelihatan. Naruko jenius. Tidak seperti _dobe_ itu.

Kedua, Naruko tenang. Berkepala dingin. Dan Kyousuke mewarisi ketenangan itu. Bayinya yang berusia empat bulan itu jarang menangis. Tapi, dia tahu bahwa Kyousuke juga mewarisi setengah sifatnya. Kyousuke suka mendelik ke orang lain, entah kenapa. Mata birunya yang bundar lebar itu suka melihat ke sana kemari, menatap orang-orang di sekitarnya, mendelik tajam. Dan jika dia tidak tertarik dengan orang tersebut, sang bayi akan mendengus dan membuang muka.

Naruko hanya bisa melongo ketika bayi itu melakukan hal tersebut terhadap editornya.

Ketiga, Naruko hebat memasak. Sasuke akui itu. Dia terkadang sengaja datang ke rumah Naruko untuk makan masakannya. Dan tentu saja, dia akan mendelik jika melihat Sai di sana, sudah menyantap bagiannya. Dan Naruto? Hanya bisa memasak ramen.

Naruko juga sensitif. Tapi dia tidak langsung emosi jika ada sesuatu yang membuatnya kecewa. Naruto akan langsung mengamuk, namun Naruko akan terdiam dan memasang senyuman palsu.

Naruto mempercayai semua orang yang ditemuinya dan Naruko hanya akan mempercayai dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke tidak tahu sejak kapan dia melihat Naruko sebagai 'Naruko', bukan 'adik Naruto'. Dia sedang memangku Kyousuke yang sekarang sedang mengunyah dotnya. Gigi bayi ini mulai tumbuh dan gusinya gatal. Sasuke menyodorkan jarinya untuk Kyousuke dan bocah itu langsung mencengkram jari telunjuk tersebut dan membuka mata birunya lebar-lebar, memperhatikan jarinya dengan seksama. Mata Sasuke tertuju pada Naruko yang membenarkan kacamatanya, mengetik dengan kecepatan kilat. "Apa yang sedang kau tulis?" Dia bertanya tanpa dia sadari.

"Hmmm, kau tidak akan suka."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis. "Karena?"

"Karena…" Naruko langsung terdiam, mengabaikan Sasuke sepenuhnya, membuat lelaki itu mengerutkan kening.

"Karena apa?"

"Oh? Kau bicara denganku?" Naruko tersentak, menatap Sasuke dengan bingung.

Sasuke menggeram. Tidak ada yang boleh mengabaikan Sasuke Uchiha. "Aku tanya…"

"Oh iya aku ingat," Naruko memotongnya, membuat Sasuke menggeram lagi. Tidak ada yang boleh memotong Sasuke Uchiha. "Aku sedang melanjutkan cerita yang baru saja kutulis beberapa bulan lalu. Dan aku menggunakan sifatmu sebagai karakter pemeran utamaku."

Sasuke berkedip. "Aku tidak memberimu ijin."

"Dan aku tidak membutuhkan ijin," Naruko menyeringai, menoleh ke arahnya. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Kyousuke dan wanita itu langsung beranjak, melompat-lompat kecil ke arahnya. "Kyoou-_chaan_!"

Kyousuke melepaskan dotnya. "Aammm," mulutnya megap-megap. "Ammmm."

"Mama. Iya, Mama!" Naruko langsung meraup Kyousuke. "Kyou-_chaan_!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya lagi. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Naruko memanggil Kyousuke dengan 'Kyou-_chan_'. Dia tidak akan suka jika ayahnya atau Itachi memanggilnya Sa-_chan_. Sasuke merinding sesaat. "Kenapa kau menggunakanku sebagai pemeran utama?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Ah? Oh," Naruko meringis. "Karena kau brengsek. Cewek-cewek suka dengan cowok brengsek."

Sasuke berkedip.

Naruko cerdas. Tenang. Kuat.

Naruko tidak percaya pada orang lain, sensitif, terkadang cepat emosi.

Naruko juga adalah wanita pertama yang berani mengabaikannya, memotongnya, dan mengatainya brengsek di depan wajahnya sendiri _dan_ masih hidup di dunia ini. Dia meringis sesaat dan Naruko tertawa. "Sasuke," Naruko menunjuk ke arahnya, matanya tetap terpaku pada Kyousuke. "Sasuke. Ini Sasuke."

"Uhhh," Kyou bergumam-gumam, pipinya yang montok bergerak ketika dia membuka mulut. "Uhh."

"Benar. Sasuuukeee," Naruko mengecup pipi Kyousuke. "Anak jenius!"

Sasuke tersenyum. Dan ketika Sai datang, Naruko melakukan hal yang sama. Dia mencoba untuk mengajarkan Kyousuke akan nama Sai. Namun bayi itu memalingkan wajah, menatap Sasuke dan mengayunkan tangannya. Sasuke dengan bangga meraup putranya.

**xxx**

_**08:36 AM**_

_**19**__**th**__** June 20XX**_

"Bayi mulai tumbuh gigi. Gigi seri di rahang bawah. Rata-rata di usia 3 sampai 6 bulan," Sasuke memegang buku bayi tebal dan melirik, menatap Kyou berbaring di keranjang, balas menatapnya. "Hn," Sasuke mengangguk puas ketika menatap dua warna putih mungil yang menyempil dari mulut sang bayi. Dia membalik bukunya lagi. "Di usia 4 sampai 6 bulan, bayi mulai berceloteh," Sasuke menatap Kyou lagi dan bayi itu membuka mulutnya, megap-megap. Ber-aaamm dan ber-ueehh. "Hn," Sasuke kembali mengangguk puas, menyodorkan dot untuk sang bayi sebagai hadiah.

"Kau tahu," Naruko berujar dari balik komputer. "Kyou-_chan_ adalah bayi normal. Jadi kau tidak perlu memusingkan dirimu dengan semua itu." Dia melirik di jam dinding. "Dan bukankah sudah waktunya kau berangkat ke kantor?"

"_Kyousuke_," Sasuke membenarkan. "Adalah bayi yang lebih dari kata 'normal'."

Naruko memutar bola matanya. "_Kyou-chan_," Naruko mendelik sesaat, mata birunya membundar. "Adalah bayi yang _extraordinary_, seperti ibunya."

Sasuke berkedip. Dia menoleh, menatap Kyou yang masih menatapnya dengan mata biru bundar. "Seperti ibunya." Sasuke mengangguk setuju.

Naruko menyeringai lebar.

**xxx**

_**16:56 PM**_

_**30**__**th**__** July 20XX**_

Sasuke turun dari mobilnya, berjalan keluar dari parkiran dan masuk ke dalam supermarket. Dia membuka ponsel pribadinya, membaca SMS dari Naruko lagi.

'_Aku di bagian rak anak bayi._

_Naruko U.'_

Sasuke berjalan cepat, masih mengenakan kemeja dan jas. Dengan mudah dia menemukan wanita berambut pirang panjang dengan bayi di gendongannya. Naruko sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seorang nenek tua, dia tersenyum dan melambai ke arah nenek yang berjalan pergi itu. "Dia bertanya tentang jalan," Naruko berujar ketika Sasuke mendekatinya, meraup Kyousuke yang menatapnya sejak tadi.

"Kau normal."

"Hmm? Maksudmu?" Naruko menghela napas lega. Dia merenggangkan lengannya yang terlihat kaku.

"Di depan orang-orang biasa," Sasuke berujar pelan. "Kau tersenyum dengan normal."

Naruko memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja. Aku tidak 'palsu' setiap saat bukan? Memangnya seperti Sai?" Wanita itu mendengus, memasukkan dua bungkus popok bayi di dalam keranjang. "Aku cuma begitu di saat-saat tertentu saja, ketika aku tidak percaya pada orang lain. Seperti orang yang berbohong jika tidak ada pilihan lain."

"Kau tersenyum palsu di depan Sai," Sasuke menyabet popok termahal, meletakkan 10 bungkus popok terbaik tersebut di keranjang. "Sering sekali," dia mendengus ketika teringat akan Naruko dan Sai yang tersenyum di depan satu sama lain, seakan-akan mereka memamerkan senyuman palsu siapa yang terpalsu.

"Karena dia menyebalkan," Naruko menggeram, mengembalikan semua popok yang diletakkan Sasuke. "Dan aku masih belum bisa percaya padanya sepenuhnya."

"Kau tidak begitu di depanku," Sasuke berujar pelan. Naruko cuma pernah tersenyum palsu di depannya sekali saja. Dan tidak pernah lagi setelah itu. "Kenapa?"

Naruko terpaku sesaat. "Karena kau menyebalkan."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tidak akan suka kalau aku tersenyum palsu di depanmu," Naruko mendengus. "Kebalikan dengan Sai. Dia suka kalau aku tersenyum palsu bersamanya."

Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kau suka?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak suka tersenyum palsu," Naruko mendengus. "Sering bukan berarti suka," dia berhenti berbicara sesaat ketika merasakan tatapan tajam Kyosuke. Naruko langsung menyondongkan tubuh, membuat bahu mereka bersentuhan. Wanita itu tersenyum lebar, tertawa dan meringis, mengecup pipi bayinya.

"Kau tidak tersenyum palsu di depan Kyosuke."

Naruko memutar bola matanya. "Kau menyebalkan. Kau tahu?" Dia mendengus lagi, memutar tubuhnya, berjalan pergi, menyeret kereta dorong bayi dan keranjang yang penuh dengan popok dan susu. "Aku sudah bersumpah untuk tidak menunjukkan senyum palsu ini pada dua orang saja. _Kyou-chan_ dan…" Dia terdiam.

"Dan?"

Naruko tidak menjawab.

"Dan siapa?" Sasuke mengerutkan kening, berjalan cepat dan mendelik ke arah Naruko. "Siapa?" Dia memaksa lagi.

"Kau tahu, dulu kecil ketika natal, aku meminta Santa Klaus supaya aku bisa dapat kehidupan normal. Mendapat orang tua dan keluarga yang bahagia," Naruko berujar tiba-tiba. "Dan sepertinya entah ada kesialan apa, _santa _salah memberi hadiah, menyelipkanmu di kehidupanku."

Kening Sasuke semakin berkerut. "Aku tidak peduli dengan mimpi dan harapanmu. Aku bertanya siapa…"

Naruko menggeram, nyaris saja melempar popok ke wajahnya.

**xxx**

_**19:15 PM**_

_**3**__**rd**__** August 20XX**_

Itachi tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan di tempat itu. Sungguh. Dia harus berdiskusi dengan Sasuke tentang masalah pekerjaan. Dia mengirim SMS, menyuruh adiknya itu untuk datang segera di rumahnya. Namun, Sasuke tidak membalas. Itachi mengerutkan kening sesaat, menelpon ponsel Sasuke. Tidak ada jawaban. Itachi menunggu 15 menit dan menelpon lagi.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Dan Sasuke tidak pernah berpisah dengan ponsel kerjanya.

Itachi langsung menyabet tas kerjanya, keluar dari rumahnya dan masuk ke dalam mobil, memberikan alamat rumah baru Sasuke pada supir pribadi. Dalam hitungan menit, dia sudah sampai di condominium Sasuke. Dia langsung bergegas berjalan ke rumah Sasuke, tertegun sesaat ketika melihat bahwa pintu rumah adiknya terbuka.

Itachi mencengkram kemejanya, meraba pistol yang menimbul dari balik pinggulnya.

Lelaki itu mendorong pintu masuk, mendelik tajam dan siap untuk membunuh siapa pun yang berani menyentuh adiknya. Dan di sanalah Itachi melihat adegan _itu_.

Sasuke yang berlutut, mengenakan popok pada bayi.

Lelaki tersebut nyaris menjatuhkan pistolnya. Atau lebih parah lagi, Itachi nyaris _melongo_. Tapi tidak, Uchiha tidak melongo. Jadi Itachi hanya berdiri diam, mematung di depan pintu.

"Naruko," Sasuke menggeram. "Aku tidak tahu mau selama apa kau mengambil popok baru, tapi tutup pintu setelah kau keluar masuk, Kyousuke kedinginan," dia menggeram, membersihkan tubuh Kyousuke dengan handuk hangat.

Itachi terpaku.

"Naruko, kau dengar?" Dia menoleh. Di detik itu juga, matanya bertemu dengan mata Itachi. Dia menyipitkan mata. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Itachi berkedip, masih memperhatikan tangan Sasuke yang dengan gesit membersihkan bayi itu. Dia berjalan masuk, menyelipkan pistolnya di balik kemeja lagi. Matanya terpaku pada Kyousuke yang menggeliat, menatapnya dengan mata biru yang bundar.

"Heei! Maaf aku lama! Masakanku sudah selesai jadi aku bawa makananku ke sini," suara Naruko bergema dari depan pintu. Mendengar suara ibunya, Kyousuke menggeliat lagi, merentangkan tangannya. "Loh? Si Uchiha yang satu lagi ada di sini?"

Alis Itachi berkedut. Si Uchiha yang satu lagi?

Naruko mengabaikan Itachi sepenuhnya, meletakkan keranjang makanan di meja, lengannya mengapit beberapa bungkus popok. Naruko berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan sang bayi. "Kau tidak bilang kalau kakakmu akan datang, Sasuke!"

"Dia datang sendiri tanpa diundang," Sasuke mendengus, menyabet popok dari tangan Naruko dan dengan gesit mengenakan popok itu di tubuh sang bayi. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" Sasuke menengadah, mendelik ke arahnya lagi.

Itachi tidak menjawab. Matanya terpaku pada Kyousuke Uzumaki. Pertama kali dia melihat bocah itu adalah tujuh bulan yang lalu, ketika bayi itu masih keriput seperti monyet. _Sekarang…_ Itachi memperhatikan mata biru bundar dan tajam itu. Rambut hitam di kepala sang bayi sudah panjang dan acak-acakkan. Kulitnya putih pucat, sepucat kulit Sasuke. Mata biru itu menatapnya tanpa henti.

"Projek," Itachi berdehem. Akhirnya dia bisa menemukan suaranya juga. "Aku mengirim SMS dan menelponmu. Tidak ada jawaban."

Sasuke berkedip. "Oh," dia kembali menunduk, meraup Kyousuke dan menggendong sang bayi. Bayi itu dengan santai menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke, kedua tangan montoknya melingkar di bahu adiknya. "Baiklah. Ayo kita disku…"

"Tidak. Tidak. Makan dulu," Naruko berseru. "Itachi! Kau juga! Aku memasak lebih karena kukira Sai akan datang tapi dia malah mengejar model baru lagi!"

Itachi menatap makanan di depannya. _Sup miso, yakiniku, omelet, salad tomat, timun dan kol, nasi nori…_

Dia nyaris saja meneguk ludah.

"Tidak. Aku kemari untuk masalah bis…"

"Makan," Naruko mendelik, membuat Itachi berkedip. Jujur, harga diri Itachi terasa sedikit tergores. Dia mengerutkan kening, melirik ke arah Sasuke dan dia yakin kalau adiknya juga tidak akan terima jika diatur seperti itu. Namun lagi-lagi Itachi nyaris melongo ketika melihat Sasuke yang duduk dengan tenang di meja makan, menerima mangkuk nasi dari tangan Naruko. Tangan kiri Sasuke masih membopong Kyousuke. "Kyou-_chan_," Naruko menyabet kursi bayi dan meletakkan Kyousuke di kursi itu. Naruko duduk di dekat bayi tersebut dan mulai menyuapi Kyousuke dengan makanan bayi. "Itachi, kalau kau tidak selesai makan kau tidak boleh diskusi dengan Sasuke," Naruko berujar santai tanpa melihat ke arahnya.

Itachi berkedip lagi. Namun dia duduk, meraih makanan di depannya. Dia menatap Sasuke yang duduk di depannya, memperhatikan adiknya tersebut. Dia sadar akan beberapa hal yang tidak pernah dilihatnya. Sasuke terlihat lebih sehat sekarang. Tidak lagi pucat mayat seperti biasa. Biasanya bibir Sasuke membiru karena terlalu banyak merokok dan meminum kopi. Namun sekarang adiknya terlihat… sehat.

Itachi memasukkan potongan daging di mulutnya dan memaksa diri untuk tidak terbelalak.

Sekarang dia tahu kenapa Sasuke dengan rela hati duduk dan makan meski pun diperintah oleh Naruko.

Dia terdiam lagi, mencoba untuk mengingat kapan terakhir kali dia duduk di meja makan dan makan malam bersama Sasuke. Ketika mereka masih kecil? Itachi menyeringai tanpa dia sadari. Lelaki itu menyabet daging di saat yang bersamaan ketika Sasuke hendak mengambil dagingnya. Adiknya mendelik, membuatnya kembali menyeringai. Mereka 'bertarung' dengan sumpit sesaat, saling mendelik ke arah daging di depan mata dan berusaha untuk mencapit potongan daging yang terbesar.

"Dasar," Naruko memutar bola matanya, menyuapi Kyousuke yang memperhatikan adegan itu dengan seksama.

**xxx**

_**21:56 PM**_

_**16**__**th**__** September 20XX**_

Sai tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Duduk berdua dengan Kyousuke Uzumaki. Hanya berdua saja dengannya.

Naruko tidak ada di rumah, seminar menulis.

Sai melukis dengan tenang, memikirkan ingin meminta balas budi seperti apa dengan Naruko nanti, seenaknya menyuruh dia menjadi baby sitter… Yang pasti syukurlah si bayi melotot sedang tertidur. Jadi dia bisa melukis dengan santai…

"Ammam."

Jari Sai berhenti bergerak, ujung pensilnya langsung patah. Tentu saja. Si bayi buntut bebek yang berusia delapan bulan sudah terbangun. Sai menoleh, menatap Kyosuke sedang berbaring di atas kasur, membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Mata biru tajam itu melirik ke sana kemari. "Mamamu tidak ada. Kerja," Sai tersenyum lebar. Bayi selalu senang jika ada yang tersenyum pada mereka. Semua bayi. Kecuali…

Kyousuke mengerutkan kening, melotot semakin menjadi-jadi.

Kecuali bayi berdarah Uchiha.

"Kau tidak lucu, kau tahu," senyum Sai melebar.

Kening Kyousuke semakin berkerut.

"Bayi keriput," Sai menyentuh kening sang bayi, membuat Kyousuke menggeliat. Bayi itu berbalik sehingga wajahnya menghadap di kasur, punggungnya membelakangi Sai.

Sai hanya bisa berkedip.

"Aku pulang!" suara Naruko membuat sang bayi mulai semakin menggeliat. Naruko membuka pintu kamar, Sasuke di belakangnya. "Ah, kami bertemu di lobi." Naruko menunjuk ke arah Sasuke yang langsung berjalan ke arah Kyousuke. Bayi itu menggeliat semakin menjadi-jadi, wajahnya terbekap di kasur. Sebelum Naruko atau Sasuke sempat meraupnya, Kyousuke tiba-tiba merengek, menjerit dengan suara bayi yang melengking.

Naruko melongo, Sasuke mendelik.

"Kyou-_chan_ kenapa?" Naruko cepat-cepat mengangkat bayinya, dan di detik itu juga Kyousuke membenamkan wajahnya di pelukan Naruko, tangan mungilnya mencengkram jari Sasuke yang sejak tadi menyentuh wajahnya. "Sai, kau apakan dia?"

Sai terpaku, menatap dua pasang mata yang mendelik ke arahnya. Dia menoleh, menatap Kyousuke yang berhenti merengek, menatapnya dengan mata bundar yang polos.

Bayi kurang ajar.

**xxx**

_**07:35 AM**_

_**10**__**th**__** Oktober 20XX**_

Naruko sudah lama memendam pertanyaan itu dan dia akan terus memendam pertanyaan tersebut.

_Apakah Sasuke gay?_

_Apakah Sasuke bisexual?_

Naruko menggelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya Sasuke bukan dua-duanya. Dia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke memperhatikan wanita atau lelaki lain. Mata lelaki itu selalu fokus pada Kyosuke. Sasuke adalah lelaki _straight_ yang mencintai Naruto.

Apakah Sasuke masih mencintai kakaknya? Naruko tidak tahu.

Wanita itu mendengus pelan, meletakkan telur goreng dan roti bakar di mejanya. Wajar saja. Siapa yang tidak menyukai Naruto? "Oh iya, kau belum bertemu dengan pamanmu," Naruko tersenyum, Kyou menyenderkan wajah di punggungnya. "Paman yang satu lagi. Bukan paman Itachi," Dia memang suka bercerita pada Kyou, makanya dia suka memanggul sang bayi ketika dia sedang melakukan sesuatu. Kyousuke sudah di umur di mana dia akan menyerap perkataan orang lain. Jadi dia harus sering bercerita pada anak itu. "Karena pamanmu tidak tahu kau ada di dunia ini, Kyou-_chan_…" Naruko berujar dengan nada pahit. Sebelum dia sempat bercerita lagi, Sai masuk ke dalam rumahnya, membawa setangkai bunga.

"_Happy birthday_," dia berjalan ke arahnya, menempelkan kecupan singkat di pipinya.

"_Thanks_," Naruko tertawa, menerima bunga dari Sai. Lelaki itu menunduk, mengecup pipi Kyou, dan tentu saja, sang bayi hanya melotot ke arahnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ mana?" Sai bertanya, menyabet roti panggang di depannya.

"Entah? Dia tidak pernah bilang atau menghubungiku jika dia sedang bekerja."

"Hmm, lelaki dingin. Tidak tahu kalau kau ulang tahun tentunya."

"Dia tahu kalau hari ini ulang tahun Naruto. Kemarin wajahnya terlihat kosong," Naruko memasukkan gula di tehnya. "Dan tadi pagi-pagi buta dia datang sebentar, melihat Kyou dan pergi begitu saja."

"Lelaki dingin," Sai tersenyum sesaat. "Aku ada sesuatu untukmu."

"Wah benarkah?" Naruko balas tersenyum. "Kuharap bukan _lingerie_ lagi."

Sai membuka tasnya, menyodorkan bingkai lukisan.

"_Awww_! Kyou-_chan_!" Naruko berseru girang. Kyou yang nyaris tertidur itu langsung terbelalak mendengar jeritan Naruko. Wajah Naruko langsung berseri-seri ketika dia menatap lukisan bayi berambut hitam jabrik yang merangkak, mata biru bundar bersinar. Dia ingat. Dialah yang memotret adegan itu, ketika Kyou sedang merangkak ke arahnya. "Kau melukisnya?" Naruko menaikkan sebelah alis. "Tumben, kau biasanya hanya melukis karena dua hal. Karena kau suka akan sesuatu itu dan karena seseorang membayarmu untuk melukis."

"Aku suka pada Kyou-_chan_, bukan?" Sai tersenyum lebar, mengecup Kyou lagi, membuat sang bayi kembali mendelik.

"Bohong. Kyou-_chan_ saja tahu kalau kau bohong," Naruko mendengus. "Siapa yang membayarmu?"

Sai menaikkan bahunya, kembali melahap roti. "Sasuke-_kun_."

Naruko hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alis. "Untuk apa? Dia tidak suka padamu."

"Dia menyuruhku melukis itu," Sai menunjuk ke arah bingkai foto. "Sebagai hadiah untuk ulang tahunmu."

Naruko hanya bisa terdiam.

**xxx**

_**20:01 PM**_

_**17**__**th**__** November 20XX**_

Sebulan sekali Itachi akan datang ke rumah Sasuke, untuk diskusi, makan malam dan memperhatikan Kyosuke. Setiap kali dia datang, dia selalu menenteng hadiah untuk bayi itu. Dan Naruko sudah sering meminta Itachi untuk berhenti mengirim uang, namun tentu saja Itachi tidak peduli.

Kyousuke melihat kesana kemari, memperhatikan Itachi Uchiha. Dia memalingkan wajahnya sesaat, menatap kumpulan mainan yang sudah berlebihan di ruang tamu Sasuke. "Ahh," Kyousuke merangkak, menyabet boneka berbentuk beruang mungil. Dia merangkak ke arah Itachi, melambaikan boneka itu ke arahnya.

"Umurnya berapa sekarang?" Itachi bertanya, meletakkan dokumen yang sedang dibacanya dan mengambil boneka itu dari tangan mungil Kyousuke.

"Sepuluh bulan," Naruko berujar santai. Dia menunduk, meraup tubuh Kyousuke dan mengusap rambut hitamnya yang acak-acakkan.

"Amma," Kyousuke megap-megap. "Ammmaaam," jari mungil Kyousuke menunjuk Itachi.

"Itachi," Naruko memberitahu anak itu. Kyousuke seakan-akan mendengar ucapan ibunya, menoleh dan menatap Itachi lekat-lekat.

"Dia jenius," Itachi berkomentar. Naruko tersenyum lebar. Sasuke meletakkan dokumennya sesaat, mengulurkan tangannya dan Kyousuke menggeliat di pangkuan Naruko. Ketika ibunya melepaskannya, Kyosuke meletakkan telapak tangannya di karpet, mulai merangkak ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke meraup tubuh sang bayi.

"Kyousuke," Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Uuee," Kyousuke menjawab.

"Kyosuke," Sasuke memanggilnya lagi.

"Uuueeeee," Kyosuke menengadah, menatapnya dengan mata biru bundar.

"Tiga bulan lagi dia akan memanggimu Uke," komentar Itachi membuat Naruko tertawa terbahak-bahak dan Sasuke yang mematung.

**xxx**

_**16:56 PM**_

_**11**__**th**__** December 20XX**_

Sore itu Sasuke sudah ada di rumah Naruko, duduk santai di sofa dengan Kyosuke di pangkuannya. Dia masih mengenakan kemeja. Jasnya sudah dia lepas karena tadi air liur Kyousuke menempel di sana. Sasuke membuka buku bergambar yang bisa mengeluarkan suara binatang. Kyousuke sejak tadi menekan tombol-tombol di buku itu dengan jari mungilnya, membuat buku itu bersuara. Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruko sesaat.

Naruko duduk di kursi kerjanya, mengetik dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sasuke melirik sesaat, menatap tulisan '_deadline_' yang ditempel di dinding Naruko. Ponsel Naruko berdering. Dia membaca SMS yang dia dapat dan menjerit. "Dia akan datang… Dia akan datang…" Naruko komat-kamit. "Tidak," dia terdiam sesaat. "_Mereka_ akan datang!"

Sasuke langsung mengabaikan Naruko. Dia tahu kalau Naruko selalu gila ketika _deadline_ sudah dekat. "_Here is the dog_," Sasuke menekan salah satu tombol dan suara '_woof_' muncul dari buku, membuat Kyousuke berkedip. "_Two dogs_," Sasuke menekan tombol lagi. Suara '_woof-woof_' membuat mulut Kyou terbuka. Mulutnya menggap-menggap, matanya berkedip lagi.

"Off," dia menekan tombol itu dengan jari mungilnya. Dan bunyi anjing menggonggong langsung keluar lagi. "_Oooff_."

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk, mengusap rambut hitam Kyou. Setengah bulan lagi Kyousuke akan berusia satu tahun. Sasuke sudah memikirkan untuk membelikan mainan terbaru dan termahal untuk anak itu. Mungkin dia juga akan mengajak Naruko keluar, makan bertiga di restoran. Toh hari ulang tahun Kyousuke adalah tahun baru.

"Uggee," Kyousuke menengadah, menatapnya dengan mata bundar. "_Ooofff_."

"_Woof_," Sasuke membenarkan, mengusap rambut Kyousuke lagi.

"Maam," sang bayi menoleh, menatap ibunya yang masih mondar-mandir. "_Ooff_."

Naruko tidak menjawab, hanya mengetik dengan cepat di ponselnya. Wajah Naruko memucat, bibirnya bergetar.

Ada yang aneh.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Meski pun sedang dikejar _deadline_, Naruko pasti akan tersenyum dan mencium Kyousuke kalau bocah itu memanggilnya. "Siapa?" Dia bertanya dengan dingin. Matanya mendelik. "Yang akan datang?"

Naruko mengerang, menatapnya dengan tatapan ngeri. "Bulan depan… nanti natal… Sakura… dan…" dia menggigit bibir. "_Nii-chan_."

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: alur kali ini santai dan dengan genre family. Aku tidak tahu readers suka dengan alur seperti ini atau mungkin merasa kalau alur ini bosan. haha**

**yang pasti di chapter depan konfliknya nongol lagi :)**

**Buat yang suka dengan chapter ini, paling suka dengan scene yang mana? :D**

**sampai jumpa di chapter barikutnya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: ooc, oc, typos, RATED M! alur cepat, dll**

**Dont like dont read! Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**21:48 PM**_

_**11**__**th**__** December 20XX**_

Dari natal. Sampai tahun baru.

Naruto dan Sakura akan datang ke New York.

"_Kill me now,_" Naruko mengerang, membekap wajahnya. Sai hanya berkedip, tersenyum lebar.

"Salah sendiri. Kau bahkan tidak bilang pada Naruto-_kun_ kalau kau hamil," senyuman Sai melebar. "Bayangkan. Apa jadinya kalau dia melihatmu menggendong anak."

Naruko mengerang lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong. Di mana Sasuke-_kun_?" Sai menoleh kesana kemari. Namun dia tidak bisa melihat sosok Sasuke. Dia hanya bisa melihat Kyou yang merangkak, menyabet semua boneka-boneka yang bertebaran di ruang tamu.

"Entah, setelah mendengar kalau _nii-chan_ dan Sakura akan datang, dia langsung menurunkan Kyou-_chan_, keluar dari rumahku begitu saja," wanita 27 tahun itu bergumam pelan. "Tadi aku masuk ke rumahnya dengan kunci cadangan. Tapi aku tidak melihat kopernya."

"Jadi dia langsung kabur," Sai tersenyum lagi.

"Aku tidak keberatan," Naruko menjawab pelan. "Sungguh. Bayangan memberitahu _nii-chan_ kalau aku punya anak saja sudah mengerikan. Apalagi kalau aku membayangkan _nii-chan_ tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah ayah kandung Kyou-_chan_," Naruko menggigit bibir. "Kyou-_chan_ _mirip_ dengan Sasuke. Matanya yang selalu menatap tajam dan menyelidiki… wajahnya yang serius…" Naruko mengerang lagi. "Sungguh. Aku tidak mau kalau _nii-chan_ tahu bahwa sahabatnya sendiri yang menghamili adiknya tanpa ijin."

"Ammam," Kyou yang mendengar namanya dipanggil sejak tadi itu melepaskan bonekanya, merangkak ke arah Naruko. Naruko tersenyum sesaat, meraup Kyou-chan yang langsung melingkarkan lengan montoknya di sekitar leher Naruko. "Ammamm."

"Mama," Naruko tersenyum, memangku Kyou. Bocah itu sekarang menatap Sai dengan mata biru bundar.

"Dan kau tidak keberatan kalau kakakmu mengira akulah ayah kandung Kyousuke?" Sai bertanya santai. "Tidak susah sih. Toh aku juga berwajah pucat dan berambut hitam. Jika kau bilang pada Naruto-_kun_, dia tidak akan sadar. Lagipula di bukti tertulis akulah ayah kandung bayi itu."

Naruko terdiam sesaat. "Itu… lebih baik daripada dia tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah ayah yang sebenarnya."

"Ugee," Mendengar nama Sasuke yang disebut, Kyou berceloteh lagi. Jari-jari mungilnya menyentuh rambut pirang Naruko yang panjang. "Ugee? Ugee?"

"Sasuke kerja," Naruko tersenyum, mengusap rambut acak-acakkan Kyou.

Sai terdiam. Dia meraih teh di depannya dan menyeruput teh tersebut. "Aku akan dibunuh kakakmu," dia berujar santai, membuat Naruko tersenyum.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan _nii-chan_ membunuhmu. Lagipula kau tidak akan mati dengan mudah," Naruko mengulurkan satu tangannya, memeras tangan Sai. Dia tertawa ketika melihat Sai tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Sai…"

"_No problem_," Sai menyondongkan tubuhnya, menempelkan kecupan singkat di dahi Naruko. "Masalah utama bukan menghadapi kakakmu, tapi berpura-pura menjadi ayah Kyousuke," Sai menatap Kyou, bertemu mata dengan bocah itu. Di detik itu juga, Sai bersumpah kalau Kyou mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Naruko menyeringai. "Tenang, dia tidak akan menggigitmu. Bocah ini aneh," Naruko menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Dia tidak akan peduli sama orang yang tidak menarik baginya. Aneh. Mungkin sifatnya ini dari Sasuke…"

Mendengar nama Sasuke disebut lagi, Kyou langsung menengadah, kembali menarik rambut Naruko. "Ugeee?"

Sai dengan santai menyeruput tehnya. "Uke sedang kerja."

Naruko tertawa, mengusap rambut Kyou.

**xxx**

_**02:34 AM**_

_**23**__**rd**__** December 20XX**_

"_Kami sudah ada di pesawat sekarang. Sebentar lagi akan boarding dan aku harus mematikan ponselku,"_ Naruto berujar dengan girang. _"Kau tahu, banyak sekali kabar baik yang ingin kuceritakan padamu!"_

Naruko menggigit bibirnya. "Aku juga," dia meneguk ludah. Mata birunya melirik, menatap Kyou yang tertidur lelap di sisinya. Naruko mengusap rambut hitam Kyou dengan tangan bergetar. "Ada yang ingin kuberitahu padamu. Penting sekali."

"Apa? Penting sekali sampai kau tidak bisa bilang padaku sekarang, _dattebayo_?"

"Iya," Naruko menghela napas. "Sampai jumpa, _nii-chan_."

"_Sampai jumpa!_" Naruto terdengar was-was. Namun nadanya tetap ceria.

Naruko mematikan ponselnya, membekap wajahnya. Dia sangat capek. Sangat lelah. Dan Naruto akan sampai besok sore, membuatnya merasa semakin depresi. Sasuke entah ke mana. Dan seharusnya dia lega karena lelaki itu tidak ada di sini, tapi sebaliknya. Dia ingin melihat lelaki itu. Ingin berbicara dengannya tentang apa yang harus dia lakukan terhadap Naruto.

Naruko mengedipkan mata, menahan air mata. Dia menoleh, menatap Kyou yang masih tertidur lelap. Betapa mudahnya jika Kyou adalah putra dari Sai. Meski Sai tidak lagi melihatnya sebagai pasangan hidup, setidaknya Sai mencintainya, dalam bentuk tersendiri. Sai tidak akan meninggalkannya dalam kesulitan. Sedangkan Sasuke… Sasuke tidak punya perasaan apa pun terhadapnya. Bagi Sasuke, Naruko hanya seseorang yang secara kebetulan melahirkan anak yang dia inginkan.

Naruko mengusap matanya sekuat tenaga. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, menoleh ke arah kaca di kamarnya. Dia melihat wanita berambut pirang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Dia kuat. Dia tahu bahwa dia kuat. Dan dia akan menyelesaikan semua ini. Naruko menunduk, menatap Kyou yang terlelap. Tanpa dia sadari, senyuman lebar muncul di wajahnya. Wanita itu berbaring di sisi bayinya, dengan pelan mengusapkan wajahnya di wajah Kyou. "_Aishiteru,_" dia berbisik. "_Good night, love_."

**xxx**

_**17:46 PM**_

_**24**__**th**__** December 20XX**_

Naruko sengaja tidak menjemput kakaknya dan Sakura. Karena itu berarti dia harus keluar rumah meninggalkan Kyou berduaan bersama Sai dan itu berarti malapetaka. Naruto tahu alamat rumahnya. Jadi dia menyuruh kakaknya dan Sakura langsung naik taksi ke rumahnya. Naruko menarik napas dalam-dalam. Mata birunya menatap Kyou yang duduk di atas karpet ruang bermain, menekan-nekan buku bergambar yang diberikan Sasuke.

Sai duduk di pojok ruangan, mengamati mereka. Dia melukis sesuatu, matanya melirik ke arah Naruko berkali-kali. Naruko memutar bola matanya sesaat, sadar bahwa sahabatnya saat ini sedang melukisnya. Meski Naruko benci dilukis tanpa ijin, dia tidak akan melarang Sai kali ini. Toh lelaki itu sudah rela untuk mengawasi Kyou.

"_Ooofff_," Kyou berceloteh setiap kali dia menekan gambar anjing. "_Mee_," dia berceloteh lagi ketika menekan gambar kucing. Bibir Kyou megap-megap, mencoba untuk meniru suara kucing mengeong yang keluar dari buku. Naruko tersenyum tipis. Sesaat, semua rasa paniknya menghilang begitu saja.

"Kyou-_chan_," Naruko berjongkok di depan sang bayi. Kyou menengadah, menatap ibunya. "Mungkin kau tidak akan suka dengan apa yang kau lihat nanti. Tapi apa pun itu…" dia menggigit bibirnya. "Aku mencintaimu, oke?" Di detik itu, bel pintu berbunyi, membuat Naruko beranjak.

"Maama," Kyou berujar. Naruko menoleh, bertemu mata dengan mata biru Kyou yang tajam. Sang bayi meletakkan bukunya, perlahan-lahan beranjak dan mencoba untuk berdiri. Naruko tertawa. Dia bertepuk tangan, menyemangati Kyou yang mencoba berdiri sendiri dengan kaki bergetar. Kyou sudah nyaris 12 bulan sekarang. Dia bisa berdiri sendiri. Namun masih belum bisa berjalan dengan lancar. Bayi itu langsung terjatuh ketika dia berhasil berjalan tiga langkah ke arah Naruko.

Naruko masih tertawa, menatap Kyou dengan tatapan bangga. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Kyou berhasil memanggilnya 'mama' dan berdiri sendiri. Kyou juga berhasil berjalan beberapa langkah. Naruko tersenyum lebar. Jika Sasuke ada di saat itu… entah apa yang akan dikatakannya. Dia pasti akan tersenyum, mengusap kepala Kyou.

Tapi lelaki itu tidak ada di sini.

Sasuke pergi darinya karena Naruto datang.

Naruko mengusap rambut raven bayinya, duduk sesaat untuk meletakkan buku bergambar di tangan mungil Kyou. Setelah Kyou kembali fokus di bukunya, Naruko beranjak dan menguncir rambut pirangnya menjadi kunciran ekor kuda. Dia menoleh ke belakang, menatap Sai yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Naruko balas tersenyum. Dia menutup pintu kamar bermain, berjalan ke ruang tamu dan membuka pintu, menatap Naruto dan Sakura yang menyeringai lebar di luar rumahnya. Sakura nyaris saja memeluknya kalau tidak melihat wajahnya yang gelap seperti itu. Naruto masih menyeringai, namun perlahan-lahan senyumnya menghilang.

"Ada apa?" Dia menurunkan tas ranselnya, mengusap wajah Naruko.

"Masuk dulu, _nii-chan_," Naruko berusaha untuk memaksakan senyuman. Namun senyuman palsu itu tidak bisa keluar. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

**xxx**

_**16:07 PM**_

_**24**__**th**__** December 20XX**_

Sasuke menatap tiket pesawat di tangannya. Dalam waktu lima menit lagi dia akan masuk pesawat, menuju ke London. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Dengan sengaja menelpon Itachi beberapa hari yang lalu dan minta supaya projek di London diberikan padanya. Tentu saja Itachi hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alis, karena dua minggu sebelumnya Sasuke sudah meminta cuti, supaya dia bisa merayakan natal dan tahun baru bersama…

Bersama Kyousuke dan Naruko.

Sasuke meremas tiket di tangannya. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa sekarang. Mau bagaimana lagi? Naruto akan datang. Dari natal sampai tahun baru. Dia sudah bersumpah untuk tidak melihat lelaki berambut pirang itu lagi untuk selama-lamanya. Sasuke memejamkan mata, mengingat kejadian tiga belas hari yang lalu, ketika Naruko mendapat SMS dari Naruto. Jantungnya terasa akan meledak. Tanpa dia sadari, dia sudah meletakkan Kyousuke, berjalan pergi begitu saja.

Dan Naruko tidak menghentikannya.

Sasuke ingat. Dia bahkan tidak melihat ke belakang ketika dia pergi. Dia rela meninggalkan apa pun demi tidak mengingat Naruto lagi. Sasuke memijit ujung hidungnya, berusaha untuk melupakan senyuman girang dan tawa Naruto. Dia tidak ingin teringat akan lelaki itu. Dan menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruko membuatnya…

_Membuatnya apa?_

Teringat akan Naruto lagi?

Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat-erat, mengingat wajah Naruko. Dia teringat akan tatapan kesedihan wanita itu ketika mereka sedang seks. Dia teringat akan senyum palsu wanita itu. Dia teringat akan suara Naruko yang tenang dan dingin, teringat akan tawanya ketika melihat Kyousuke yang berhasil berdiri sendiri. Dia teringat akan senyuman tulus Naruko setiap kali dia masuk ke dalam rumah. Dia teringat akan mata birunya yang kuat dan hangat meski sering terkhianati… olehnya.

Sasuke membuka matanya.

Tidak. Bersama Naruko tidak mengingatkannya akan Naruto.

Tanpa dia sadari, dengan bersama Naruko dan Kyousuke, dia membuat ingatan baru. Naruko yang sengaja memaksanya memakan kue buatannya, membuat dia sampai sakit seharian karena kue yang super manis. Kyousuke yang merangkak cepat ke arahnya, memanggilnya dengan ceria. Naruko yang tertawa ketika melihat Kyousuke mengompol di lengannya. Naruko yang mendengus kesal, menatapnya dengan tajam ketika dia memberi terlalu banyak _snack bayi_ pada Kyousuke...

Dan sekarang… dia akan meninggalkan semua ingatan baru itu? Sasuke manatap tiketnya dengan tatapan kosong. Naruko tidak akan pernah menyalahkannya jika dia pergi. Sejak awal wanita itu sudah mencintainya tanpa punya harapan kalau dia akan membalas perasaannya.

"_Panggilan untuk para penumpang pesawat AA23 dengan tujuan London. Panggilan untuk…"_

Sasuke beranjak, mencengkram tiket dan kopernya, siap untuk masuk ke dalam pesawat.

Jadi, tidak apa kalau dia pergi, karena dia tahu satu fakta.

Naruko akan tetap menerimanya jika dia kembali. Karena Naruko mencintainya.

Dan dia tidak mencintai Naruko.

**xxx**

_**17:47 PM**_

_**24**__**th**__** December 20XX**_

Naruto dan Sakura masuk, masih terlihat bingung. Namun, mereka berdua berkedip ketika masuk ke dalam rumah. "Rumahmu tidak seperti ini dulu," Naruto berjalan ke arah sofa, meraih boneka beruang hitam di sofa tersebut. "Sekarang rumahmu terlihat… meriah."

Sakura terdiam, menatap Naruko dengan tatapan tajam. Wanita itu menoleh, memperhatikan bingkai foto yang bertebaran di mana-mana.

Foto anak bayi.

"Iya," Naruko tersenyum. Matanya bertemu dengan Sakura sesaat dan dia tahu bahwa Sakura tahu. "Aku… _nii-chan_… aku…" Naruko menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku punya anak," dia tersenyum lebar. Memaksakan senyuman.

Naruto menjatuhkan boneka di tangannya. Dia memutar tubuh, menatap Naruko dengan tatapan kaku. "Apa?" Dia tertawa kaku. "Anak? Kau mengadopsi anak?"

"Aku hamil. Setahun yang lalu. Setelah pernikahanmu," Naruko berujar cepat. "Dan sekarang anakku sudah lahir."

Naruto masih menatapnya dengan kosong. "Emm… baguslah?" Dia tertawa lagi. "Tapi kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku? Kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau menikah? Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau punya suami!"

"Naruto…" Sakura berujar pelan, mengusap bahu suaminya.

"Aku tidak menikah," Naruko berbisik. "Aku… hamil. Di luar nikah."

"Kau tidak…" Mulut Naruto terbekap, senyumnya menghilang. "Kau… diperkosa?"

"Tidak. Tidak," Naruko cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, _nii-chan_. Aku… sex. Tanpa perlindungan."

Naruto terdiam sesaat dan di detik itu jantung Naruko seakan-akan berhenti berdetik. Kakaknya nyaris tidak pernah terdiam. Dan jika kakaknya sudah membekap mulut…

"Siapa? Siapa si brengsek yang seenaknya itu?"

"Bukan salah dia," Naruko cepat-cepat menjawab. "Kami berdua melakukan ini tanpa banyak pi…"

"Inilah kenapa aku tidak ingin kau tetap tinggal di Amerika," lelaki itu menggeram, menyusupkan jari-jarinya di balik rambut. "Negara ini terlalu _bebas_, seenaknya saja _sex_ dan hamil dan _sex_… pelacur…"

Naruko mengigit bibir. Tenggorokannya tercekat.

"Kau anak baik bukan, Naruko?" Naruto tertawa, suaranya bergetar. "Kau anak polos. Kau baik, kau tidak akan sex sebelum menikah. Kau selalu jujur… selalu polos dan tidak akan melakukan semua ini," Naruto mengayunkan tangannya. "Kau hamil. Melahirkan anak. Dengan lelaki yang tidak kuketahui? Atau lebih parah lagi, apakah aku tahu dengan lelaki yang menghamilimu?"

"Naruto!" Sakura menggeram.

Naruko tetap terdiam. Wajahnya menjadi kaku.

Apa yang dia lakukan?

Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan?

Dia mencintai Naruto. Dia adalah satu-satunya keluarganya, sejak kecil. Tapi, sejak kapan… sejak kapan dia selalu menangani masalahnya sendirian, tanpa bantuan Naruto? Sejak kapan dia tidak mengandalkan kakaknya lagi? Sejak kapan dia meletakkan wajah palsunya di depan Naruto?

Naruto tidak tahu lagi. Dia tidak tahu lagi apakah dia masih menyayangi kakaknya. Dia tidak tahu lagi apakah dia masih mempercayai kakaknya.

Tapi… kenyataan bahwa dia takut kalau Naruto membencinya… kenyataan kalau dia ingin jujur dan mengaku pada Naruto membuktikan kalau dia masih _sangat_ peduli dan percaya pada kakaknya.

"Aku bukan Naruko Uzumaki yang polos," dia berujar tanpa dia sadari. "Semua senyuman. Semua ucapan polos yang aku tunjukkan di depanmu. Itu semua palsu," dia menengadah, menatap Naruto dengan tajam. "Inilah aku, _nii-chan_," Naruko tertawa kaku. "Aku berusaha tetap menjadi polos, demimu. Karena aku menyayangimu. Aku berusaha menjadi adik yang manis dan ceria, karena aku menyayangimu. Tapi aku bukan semua itu."

Naruto tidak menjawab, menatap adiknya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dia menatap warna biru di mata adiknya. Dia tidak bisa melihat keceriaan, tidak bisa melihat kepolosan.

Dia melihat kegelapan. Melihat kesakitan.

Naruto mengerang, terduduk di sofa sambil membekap wajahnya.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu kalau kau mau marah dan mau mengamuk," Naruko berujar. "Aku tidak heran kalau kau mau memutuskan hubungan," suaranya bergetar. Dia menahan air mata. "Karena sejak awal… _Naruko_ yang kutunjukkan padamu… bukan aku."

Naruto tidak menjawab. Dia hanya duduk terdiam, membekap wajahnya dan Sakura berdiri di sisinya, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Wanita berambut pink itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, berjalan ke arah meja makan dan meraih bingkai foto Kyou. "Anakmu?" Dia bertanya pelan. "Namanya?"

"Kyousuke," Naruko menjawab. Suaranya tercekat. "Kyousuke Uzumaki."

"Umurnya berapa?" Sakura bertanya, kali ini tersenyum. "Dia lucu. Warna matanya sama sepertimu."

"Sebentar lagi 12 bulan," Naruko balas tersenyum. "Sekarang dia…" ucapan Naruko terputus ketika dia mendengar jeritan anak bayi. Jantung Naruko seakan-akan berhenti berdetak. Wanita itu langsung berlari ke arah kamar bermain, membuka pintu dengan tangan dingin. Dia menatap Sai yang menggendong Kyou yang menjerit. Bayi itu menggeliat, air mata bercucuran di pipi montoknya.

"Bukan aku," Sai menjelaskan dengan cepat. "Dia menangis ketika mendengar teriakan Naruto-_kun_."

"Mammm, maaam!" Mata biru Kyou terpaku padanya. Bayi itu menangis lagi, menganyunkan lengannya.

"Kyou-_chan_…" Naruko terisak sesaat. Dia langsung meraup bayinya, menempelkan ciuman di kening Kyou. "Maaf… maaf… kau takut ya?" Dia menengadah, menatap Naruto dan Sakura yang berdiri di depan pintu. Naruto tidak lagi menatap Naruko, melainkan lelaki di belakang wanita itu.

"Kau… kau yang menghamili Naruko?" Naruto menggeram, mata birunya mendelik tajam. Tangisan Kyou mengeras, Naruko cepat-cepat menepuk punggung bayinya.

Sai membuka mulut, hendak menjawab 'iya', namun Naruko mengulurkan tangannya. "Bukan Sai. Dia… secara tertulis Sai memang ayah dari anak ini, tapi ayah kandung… bukan."

Naruto berkedip. "Jadi… siapa ayahnya?"

"Aku tidak bisa bilang," Naruko menjawab cepat, dia menengadah, menatap Naruto dengan tatapan memelas. "_Nii-chan_, aku tidak bisa bilang sekarang. Tapi… suatu hari nanti…"

"Naruko, kalau kau mau melindungi si keparat ini, aku tidak akan terima," Naruto menggeram. "Siapa ayah dari anak ini kalau bukan dia?"

"Bisa siapa saja, penis kecil. Tidak sedikit lelaki di New York ini yang tergila-gila pada Naruko-_chan_," Sai tersenyum lebar. "Tapi… sesuai dugaanmu. Bisa jadi akulah yang menghamili adikmu?"

"Kau…" Naruto menggeram, nyaris menghantam Sai kalau bukan karena Sakura yang menahannya. "Keparat!"

Tangisan Kyou semakin menjadi-jadi. Naruko menggigit bibirnya. Kyou tidak pernah menangis sekeras ini. Naruko tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menangani Kyou yang menangis parah begini. Di sisi lain, dia ingin menendang Naruto dan mengusirnya karena membuat bayinya menangis. Di sisi lainnya, dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Karena dia menyembunyikan fakta dari Naruto… semuanya jadi begini.

"Shhh, Kyou-_chan_," Naruko menepuk bayinya berkali-kali. Dia membekap Kyou, mengecup puncak kepalanya. Dia membelakangi Naruto dan yang lain, sengaja tidak mau melihat mereka semua atau air matanya yang sudah dia tahan sejak tadi akan keluar.

"Naruko, aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya kau harus bilang padaku siapa cowok brengsek yang menghamil…"

"_Dobe_, ada bayi di depanmu. Bisakah kau menggunakan otakmu sedikit dan tidak menyumpah di depannya?" suara dingin dan mencengkam membuat tubuh Naruto menjadi kaku. Dia menoleh, menatap mata dingin Sasuke Uchiha.

"Kau?!" Naruto menjerit lagi. "Kau seharusnya ada di Afrika, _dattebayo_!"

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura balas menjerit, seakan-akan dia melihat hantu. "Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?!"

Tubuh Naruko menegang. Tangisan Kyou berhenti. Perlahan-lahan Naruko memutar tubuhnya, menatap lelaki jangkung berambut raven, mengenakan jas _burberry_ yang kusut. Keringat menempel di pelipisnya.

Sasuke Uchiha mendengus, mengabaikan semua mata yang terbelalak itu. Dia berjalan melewati Naruto, menatap Naruko yang menggigit bibir, membekap bayi di pelukannya dengan erat. Naruko balas menatap Sasuke, menatap mata hitamnya yang terlihat… lega, seakan-akan Sasuke baru saja melakukan sebuah keputusan yang tepat. Kyou masih terisak, mata birunya menatap Sasuke dan tangisan bayi itu menghilang. "Ugeee," tangannya melambai ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau sudah kembali," Naruko berbisik pelan sehingga hanya mereka saja yang bisa mendengar suaranya. "Pekerjaanmu… sudah selesai?"

"Hn," Sasuke mendengus.

Mata Naruko melintas, menatap tiket pesawat yang sudah setengah robek, menyelip keluar dari balik jas Sasuke. Mau tak mau, wanita itu tersenyum tipis, mempererat pelukannya pada Kyou yang sekarang mencelotehkan nama Sasuke.

**xxx**

_**18:16 PM**_

_**24**__**th**__** December 20XX**_

"Oke. Jelaskan apa yang terjadi. Sejak awal," Naruto menggeram, duduk di sofa sambil menyilangkan kakinya. Sakura duduk di sampingnya. Naruko masih menggendong Kyou, berdiri di seberang meja dapur bersama Sai. Sasuke bersender di dinding ruang tamu, mendelik tajam.

"Apa lagi yang harus dijelaskan, penis kecil?" Sai tersenyum lebar. "Naruko punya anak. Dan sekarang dia hidup bahagia dengan bayinya sampai kau datang dan mengacaukan keharmonisan mereka."

Naruto kembali menggeram, nyaris saja beranjak dan menghantam Sai kalau bukan karena Sakura yang menahannya.

"Dan Sasuke-_teme_! Kukira kau ada Afrika? Kenapa rupanya kau bertetangga dengan Naruko?"

"Bukan urusanmu," Sasuke membuang muka, membuat Naruto menjerit frustrasi. Dia menatap bayi di gendongan Naruko sesaat. Bayi itu tidak menangis, namun mendelik ke arahnya. Entah mengapa tatapan itu membuat Naruto menjadi semakin jengkel.

"Dan Naruko…" Naruto berbisik pelan. "Aku sadar kalau aku hilang emosi tadi…" Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku sering menangani kasus seperti ini di Jepang. Kau tahu kalau aku polisi dan aku menangani banyak kasus… pemerkosaan… suami yang kasar pada istri… hamil di luar nikah…" Naruto meneguk ludah. "Dan percayalah. Semua wanita itu adalah korban dan aku tidak ingin kau…"

"Aku bukan korban," Naruko menjawab cepat. "Percayalah _nii-chan_. Uang yang kudapat dari pekerjaanku sudah lebih dari cukup… selain itu, ayah dari anak ini bertanggung jawab. Tiap bulan mengirim uang dengan jumlah besar padaku," wanita itu tersenyum singkat. "Aku bahagia. Dan dengan keberadaan anak ini, aku tidak bisa lebih bersyukur lagi. Aku akhirnya punya keluarga," Naruko berujar mantap, mengecup kening Kyou. Naruko menatap kakaknya dengan sabar, meminta pengertian. Naruto berkedip sesaat.

"Kau terlihat… beda…" Naruto tersenyum, kecewa bercampur rasa sedih.

"_Dobe_, itu Naruko yang _asli_," Sasuke menggeram, mengetuk kakinya di karpet dengan tidak sabar.

"Dan sejak kapan kau tahu akan sifat asli adikku sendiri?" Naruto balas menggeram.

"Karena kami tinggal di New York, di bawah gedung yang sama _dan_ bersebelahan, _usuratonkachi_," Sasuke menggeram. "Tidak sepertimu yang selalu polos dan tidak peduli akan dunia."

"Apa?! _Teme_… kau mau mencari mati ya?!" Naruto beranjak, menggulung lengan kausnya.

"Hn, _bring it on_." Sasuke mengepal tinjunya.

"Kalau saja aku tidak di depan bayi, aku sudah menghantam mulutmu," Naruto mendengus, berjalan ke arah Naruko. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku minta maaf … aku sudah salah, _dattebayo…_" Naruto menggaruk lehernya. "Berteriak di depan bayimu… dan sebagai kakak, aku harusnya tahu akan dirimu, bukannya…" Naruto meneguk ludah. "Aku sudah membuatmu sengsara…"

Naruko berkedip. Tenggorokannya tercekat. "Aku benar-benar menyayangimu, _nii-san_. Ini tidak bohong…"

"Aku tahu," Naruto tertawa. "Kau berbohong di depanku karena kau terlalu peduli dan menyayangiku…" dia menunduk, menempelkan ciuman kecil di kening Naruko. "Aku saja yang terlalu _baka_ dan tidak sadar kalau kau terpaksa melakukan semua ini."

"Ah, si penis kecil mengaku kalau dia _baka_," Sai berujar dengan ceria, menepuk tangannya. Naruto langsung melompat ke arah Sai, membuat Naruko memutar bola matanya.

"Kyousuke," Sasuke berjalan ke arah Naruko, mengulurkan tangannya. "Akan kubawa dia di kamar. Jika kau biarkan dia menonton si _dobe_ itu bisa-bisa IQ Kyousuke turun 80 persen."

Naruko tertawa sesaat, memberikan bayinya yang menatap pertarungan antara Naruto dan Sai dengan seksama. "Ugee," Kyou menatap Sasuke, menunjuk ke arah Naruto dan Sai dengan jari mungilnya.

"Jangan lihat mereka. Bisa-bisa kau jadi _usuratonkachi_ juga," Sasuke menggendong Kyou, menepuk pelan punggung bayi itu, dan berjalan pergi.

Naruko tersenyum, menatap lelaki dan bayi berambut raven pergi dari pandangannya.

"Bayimu tenang, sepertimu," Sakura berkomentar. Wanita itu duduk di sebelah Naruko, berbisik pelan.

"Terima kasih," Naruko tersenyum pelan.

Sakura menggenggam tangannya. "Meski pun kau tidak mau bilang siapa ayah kandungnya, sepertinya Naruto sudah percaya seratus persen kalau Sai ayah dari anak itu. Kau tidak keberatan? Naruto akan benci mati pada Sai."

Naruko tersenyum singkat, "Aku yakin Sai sendiri tidak keberatan. Dia senang menjahili _nii-chan_," senyumannya menghilang. "Sakura… maaf… aku masih menyimpan rahasia… tapi ayah dari anakku punya hak tersendiri. Aku tidak ingin… membocorkan rahasianya…"

"Hmmm," Sakura mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Sang ayah juga punya hak. Jika dia ingin menyimpan rahasia ini, maka tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan," Sakura menghela napas. "Sasuke-_kun_ memang keras kepala."

Naruko terpaku. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Tadi Sakura menyebut nama… "Kau… kau tahu dari ma…"

"Tiga tahun. Cinta monyet pada Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Aku hafal benar seperti apa wajahnya dan aku tahu kalau Kyousuke-_chan_ mewarisi mata Sasuke, yaah… meskipun warna matanya sama sepertimu," Sakura tertawa pelan, melihat Naruto yang masih sibuk berusaha menghantam Sai yang mengelak terus. "Bahkan Naruto tadi mengedutkan kening ketika melihat Kyousuke-_kun_ yang mendelik ke arahnya. Selain itu…" Sakura cekikikan, menunjuk ke arah rambutnya. "Rambut Kyousuke-_kun_. Sedikit lancip ke belakang. Seperti ekor eyam mini."

"Sakura…" wajah Naruko memucat. "Cuma Sasuke yang berhak memberitahu Naruto kalau…"

"Aku tahu," Sakura berbisik. "Aku tahu."

Naruko tidak bicara lagi, memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang perlahan-lahan menjadi muram. "Kau tahu… kalau Sasuke… terhadap _nii-chan_…"

"Aku tahu," Sakura menjawab cepat. "Dan aku tidak akan ragu menghantam wajahnya jika alasan kehamilanmu adalah karena dia menganggapmu sebagai pengganti Naruto," dia menggeram. Mata hijau Sakura menoleh, menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Apakah dia menganggapmu sebagai pengganti?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Naruko menjawab cepat. "Tapi… dia selama ini… sangat baik terhadap Kyou-_chan_. Sangat menyayanginya dan aku sudah puas…"

"Dan tidak terhadapmu?" Sakura bertanya pelan, memotongnya.

"Dia tidak mencintaiku," Naruko menjawab santai, tersenyum. "Tapi tidak apa."

Sakura terdiam. "Aku sudah mengenal Sasuke-_kun_ dari dulu… dan percayalah. Sasuke-_kun_ _sangat_ egois. Hanya mementingkan diri sendiri. Atau mementingkan Naruto."

Naruko tertawa pelan, memutar bola matanya. "Aku tahu."

"Tapi… dari tadi… dia terlihat seperti mau menyerang Naruto ketika Naruto melihatmu dengan tatapan kecewa."

Naruko terdiam.

"Mungkin," Sakura tersenyum. "Mungkin perasaannya terhadapmu… tidak seburuk yang kau kira."

Naruko tidak menjawab. Dia mengepal jarinya dan memaksakan senyuman. "Mungkin."

**xxx**

_**19:23 PM**_

_**24**__**th**__** December 20XX**_

Naruto benar-benar mendelik ke arah semua lelaki yang berambut hitam di restoran, membuat Naruko memutar bola matanya. Dia senang karena kakaknya masih sangat peduli dan menyayanginya. Kakaknya juga menghormati keputusannya untuk merahasiakan siapa lelaki yang membuatnya hamil. Tapi sungguh, Naruko _bahagia_, dengan keberadaan Kyou. Dia tidak depresi seperti wanita-wanita di kasus yang ditangani Naruto.

Dan di sinilah dia sekarang, dipelototi oleh Naruto karena ada tiga lelaki berambut hitam yang mengelilinginya. Sasuke di sebelah kanan, Itachi di sebelah kiri, dan Sai di sebelah Itachi.

"Hmmm, _excellent choice of wine_, Mr. Uchiha," Sai berujar girang. Lelaki itu menyeruput _wine_-nya, tersenyum ke arah Itachi Uchiha yang duduk di sebelah kiri Naruko.

Itachi tidak menjawab, hanya menganggukkan kepala. Sesekali matanya terpaku pada pada Kyou yang duduk di pangkuan Naruko. Sang bayi balas melihatnya, ber-cciiiccii sambil mengayunkan lengannya yang montok ke arah Itachi. Dan tentu saja, Itachi langsung memegang jari sang bayi.

Sasuke duduk di sebelah kanan Naruko, menyeruput wine-nya dengan diam. Mata hitamnya menatap Kyou dengan tajam, membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan dari sekitar mulut bayi itu. Setiap kali Sasuke mengusap wajahnya, Kyou akan ber-ugeegee dan Sasuke akan langsung melupakan makanan di depannya dan fokus pada Kyou.

Dan Naruto hanya bisa melotot, tidak tahu siapa ayah dari anak itu. "Aku mulai punya perasaan kalau Itachi ayah sebenarnya," Naruto berbisik cepat ke arah Sakura. "Karena itu dia merasa bersalah padaku dan mengajak kita berdua makan malam di restoran mewah ini. Lihat, bahkan Kyou sendiri sudah memanggil Itachi 'ciicii'," Naruto mulai beranalisa. "Kyou hanya bisa mengucap tiga kata saja. 'Mama', 'ugege' dan 'cicii'. Wajar saja dia bisa memanggil ibunya. Wajar dia bisa memanggil Sasuke juga karena Sasuke tetangga dan sering mampir untuk makan malam. Jadi, Itachi pasti ayahnya. Karena Itachi bukan tetangga, tapi sering datang untuk mengunjunginya."

Sakura mengangguk saja, tidak mempedulikan Naruto dan terus mengunyah spagetinya.

"Selain itu, dia pemilik perusahaan sukses di Amerika. Dia masih _single_ dan menjadi incaran wanita-wanita. Itulah sebabnya dia menjadikan ini rahasia," Naruto mulai berceloteh lagi. Masih menatap tajam Itachi yang menggenggam tangan Kyou. "Dia tidak ingin keberadaan anaknya terancam. Karena itu dia merahasiakan semuanya. Dan jika kau lihat lagi, tatapan tajam Kyou berasal dari Itachi."

Sakura memutar matanya. "Iya. Iya."

Dan tentu saja 'bisikkan' Naruto bisa didengar semua orang di meja itu. Naruko hanya bisa menghela napas, menatap Itachi dengan tatapan minta maaf. Itachi tidak peduli akan tatapan tajam Naruto. Mau bagaimana lagi, tatapan Naruto tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan tatapan seorang Uchiha. Kyou membuka matanya lebar-lebar, menatap Naruto dengan tajam dan kakaknya itu langsung mundur sesaat, balas melotot.

_Tuh kan_, Naruko menahan tawa. Kyou memang mewarisi tatapan membunuh para Uchiha.

Di malam itu Naruko sadar akan sesuatu. Klan Uchiha punya 'bakat' ajaib pada mata mereka. Dengan sekali pandang, mereka bisa membuat lawan mereka lari terkencing-kencing.

"Sebenarnya kami ke sini untuk memberitahu kabar gembira untuk Naruko," Naruto bergumam kesal. "Tapi entah kenapa para Uchiha ikut bergabung dan…"

"_Dobe_," Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. "Jangan banyak basa-basi."

Naruto mendengus. "Aku mau bilang kalau Sakura hamil!"

Tangan Naruko yang sibuk memotong daging langsung terhenti. Dia tidak langsung tersenyum, langsung melirik ke arah Sasuke. Mau tak mau Naruko merasa bingung ketika melihat Sasuke yang dengan santai mengunyah _steak_-nya. Lelaki itu malah tersenyum singkat, menatap Kyou yang ber-ugeeugee.

"Selamat," Sai adalah orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat dan tersenyum.

"Ah iya! Selamat, _nii-chan_!" Naruko balas berseru, cepat-cepat tersenyum. "Sudah berapa bulan?"

"Baru dua bulan lebih," Sakura tersenyum, mengusap perutnya. "Karena itu perutku masih rata."

"Iya, kau dan Sasuke harus datang ketika Sakura melahirkan nanti!" Naruto menyeringai lebar. "Kyou-_chan_ juga harus ikut ya!"

Kyou berkedip, memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

Satu lagi 'bakat' dari Uchiha. Naruko sadar kalau orang-orang yang memiliki darah Uchiha tidak akan peduli dengan orang-orang yang mereka anggap di bawah mereka. Dulu saja Sasuke selalu mengabaikannya, menganggapnya debu belaka. Kyou sendiri hanya bisa menyebutkan 'mama', 'ugge' dan 'cicii'. Kyou tidak peduli dengan manusia lainnya. Untung saja dia ibu dari Kyou, jadi bayi ini akan terus menganggapnya sebagai nomor satu.

"Bocah tengil," Naruto mendengus. "Anakmu tidak ada lucu-lucunya, Naruko!"

Naruko tertawa kaku, menepuk pelan punggung Kyou yang sekarang mengulurkan tangan, hendak menyentuh rambut pirangnya yang panjang. Wanita itu tersenyum, menundukkan kepala dan mengecup pipi Kyou.

Apa pun kata orang, dia tidak peduli.

Kyou adalah bayi terlucu baginya.

**xxx**

_**23:56 PM**_

_**24**__**th**__** December 20XX**_

Naruko menarik napas dalam-dalam, merasa lega kalau semuanya berakhir dengan sukses. Naruto sudah memaafkannya. Sekarang kakaknya dan Sakura ada di hotel yang mereka pesan. Naruko tersenyum sesaat, membayangkan Sakura yang hamil. Beberapa bulan lagi, akan lahir bocah pirang atau bocah pink. Entah seperti apa sifat mereka, tapi Naruko punya perasaan kalau Kyou tidak akan suka dengan bocah itu. Wanita itu tertawa pelan, melepaskan gaunnya.

Setelah makan malam tadi, Kyou langsung tertidur di pelukan Itachi. Itachi sekarang ada di rumah Sasuke. Sepertinya lelaki itu akan menginap. Terkadang Itachi memang menginap semalaman di rumah Sasuke, untuk melihat Kyou. Itachi nyaris tidak pernah tersenyum, tapi Naruko tahu bahwa Itachi sudah 'terpesona' dengan Kyou. Mau bagaimana lagi, Kyou sangat tenang, jarang menangis dan tidak nakal. Kyou juga cerdas, sudah beberapa kali membuat Itachi bergumam kagum. Sepertinya Itachi sendiri mau mempunyai anak. Naruko terdiam sesaat, membayangkan wanita seperti apa yang mau menjadi istri Itachi.

Naruko membuka lemari pakaiannya, menghela napas. Semua kaus lusuhnya belum kering. Mau bagaimana lagi. Akhir-akhir ini salju terus. Dia bisa saja tidur telanjang. Sudah sering dia tidur hanya dengan mengenakan pakaian dalam saja. Tapi… tentu saja dia memastikan kalau Sasuke sedang di luar kota. Sasuke punya kunci rumah cadangannya dan selalu datang ke rumah tanpa peringatan. Naruko tidak peduli kalau Sai melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti itu. Sai sudah hafal persis dengan bentuk tubuhnya. Sedangkan Sasuke… hanya pernah melihatnya dari balik kegelapan.

_Peduli amat, memangnya kau pikir si Sasuke akan tertarik denganmu_, batinnya mendengus.

Naruko menatap pakaian dalamnya. _Bra_ hitam yang lusuh, _panties_ hitam yang sudah bolong di beberapa tempat. Dia memutar bola mata. Selain itu pakaian dalamnya tidak seksi. Mana bisa menggoda seorang Uchiha? Ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar. Naruko berjalan menuju mejanya, membaca SMS di sana.

'_Kyousuke malam ini tidur di tempatku. Bersama Itachi.  
SU.'_

Naruko berkedip. Kyou memang terkadang tidur di rumah Sasuke, jika Naruko sedang bergadang menulis novelnya.

Tapi Itachi tidur bersama Kyou?

Naruko langsung mengetik SMS balasan.

'_Foto. Kirim padaku.  
Naruko U.'_

'_Untuk apa aku mengirim foto padamu?  
SU.'_

Naruko memutar bola matanya, mengetik cepat.

'_Karena aku SELALU mengirim foto Kyou-chan untukmu. Dan kau tidak pernah sekali pun. Aku bahkan merekam Kyou-chan yang berjalan untuk pertama kalinya. Kau tidak mau mengirimkan foto Kyou-chan yang tertidur untukku? Potret dia. Sekarang. Bersama Itachi. Anggap ini hadiah natal untukku.  
Naruko U.'_

'_Hn.  
SU.'_

Naruko cekikikan, menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur. Kalau ada Sasuke yang menjaga Kyou malam ini, Naruko bisa tidur dengan lelap. Wanita itu bersenandung pelan, berjalan keluar kamar dan mengunci pintu rumah. Dia berjalan cepat ke dapur, masih bersenandung sambil membuat teh. Dia hendak membawa tehnya ke dalam kamar, namun suara pintu rumah yang terbuka dan tertutup tiba-tiba membuat Naruko menegang.

Wanita itu meletakkan cangkirnya, menjengukkan kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke Uchiha yang masuk ke dalam rumah, memegang kunci rumah cadangan dan ponsel. Mata Sasuke bertemu dengan matanya dan Naruko langsung berkeringat dingin.

Kenapa Sasuke datang ke rumahnya? Sasuke biasanya selalu datang karena Kyou, tapi Kyou sekarang ada di rumah Sasuke sendiri.

"Fotonya tidak bisa terkirim," Sasuke menggeram, melangkah menujunya.

Naruko menunduk, melotot ke arah dadanya yang terekspos. "Ja-jangan ke sini!"

Namun Sasuke adalah sang Uchiha yang tidak pernah peduli dengan perintah orang lain. Dia berjalan semakin cepat, menuju ke arah dapur. "Kau mau foto," Sasuke menggeram. "Sebagai hadiah natal," suara Sasuke semakin dekat. "Dan ini fotony…" Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Lelaki itu berdiri di depan dapur, menatap Naruko yang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam. Mata onyx Sasuke melebar, ponsel di tangannya langsung terjatuh.

_Oke._ Naruko meneguk ludah. Keajaiban terjadi di malam natal. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Sasuke yang seperti itu. Mata melotot, ponsel yang terjatuh.

Mata hitam itu menyipit sesaat, menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah. Dan akhirnya, mata Sasuke kembali menatapnya, hitam bertemu biru. Mata onyx itu menajam. Tangan Sasuke terkepal.

_Oke._ Naruko meneguk ludah lagi. Dia tidak tahu ada keajaiban natal seperti apa lagi, tapi dia melihat mata Sasuke yang terlihat… lapar.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: oke, aku mau ujian minggu depan dan sudah declare hiatus.**

**TAPI! Ini fic nongol berkali-kali di kepalaku sampai-sampai aku mimpiin Sasuke yang lagi gendong Kyou-chan.**

**Karena gak tahan, aku update deh. Haha...**

**tapi habis ini beneran hiatus sampai berbulan-bulan... mungkin sekitar september aku update?**

**Haha apa pun itu, chap berikutnya kemungkinan ada adegan sex (spoiler!). bagi yang gak suka, jangan tunggu yaa! #plak!**

**See u in next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING: rated M for sex dan beberapa sumpahan.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**00:26 AM  
25**__**th**__** December 20XX**_

Naruko tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Pikirannya kosong. Semuanya terasa gelap. Dia hanya bisa merasakan tangan yang panas, merayap di tubuhnya. Dia membuka matanya sesaat, menatap mata onyx tajam yang sekarang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari matanya.

Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?

Naruko memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengingat apa yang baru terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi… tidak peduli sejenius apa pun dia, dia tidak bisa ingat apa yang terjadi tadi. Mau bagaimana lagi? Sekarang sang Sasuke Uchiha itu sedang merengkuh pahanya, menyelipkan lututnya di antara kaki Naruko.

Cengkraman di dadanya membuat ingatan Naruko kembali. Sasuke Uchiha. Masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Melihatnya dengan keadaan setengah telanjang. Menjatuhkan ponselnya. Langsung menggeram, melangkah cepat dan mendorongnya ke arah dinding dapur.

Dan di sinilah sekarang Naruko. Punggungnya menempel di dinding yang dingin, tubuh Sasuke menempel di dadanya, menahannya sehingga dia tidak bisa berkutik.

"Ngh!" Wanita itu menahan erangan, jari-jari panas Sasuke menyelip masuk di balik bra-nya, membuat matanya terbuka lebar. Dia tidak bisa melihat Sasuke. Wajah lelaki itu terbekap di lekukan lehernya. Naruko kembali memejamkan matanya erat-erat, mencengkram rambut raven Sasuke. Wanita itu nyaris menjerit tertahan ketika merasakan sengatan yang tajam di bahunya.

Dan di detik itu juga, Naruko merasakan senyuman mengejek Sasuke yang menempel di lehernya.

_Bastard._

Dengan kecepatan kilat, Naruko menyabet rambut Sasuke dan menjambak rambut lelaki itu, membuat kepala Sasuke tersentak. Wajah mereka berdua sejajar dan Sasuke menggeram, matanya mendelik tajam. Sasuke mengabaikan jari-jari Naruko yang menjambak rambutnya. Dia kembali menunduk, hendak menanamkan giginya di leher Naruko lagi. Namun kali ini wanita itu mengelak, membuat Sasuke kembali mendelik.

Naruko tersenyum mengejek, menatap mata hitam yang berapi-api itu. "_No biting_," bibirnya berbisik. Naruko menunduk sesaat, melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar bahu Sasuke. Lelaki itu hanya bisa berkedip sesaat, merasakan wajah Naruko yang terbenam di lekukan lehernya. Sasuke berkedip lagi, merasakan napas Naruko di sekitar lehernya. Dia memejamkan mata, tubuhnya bergidik ketika merasakan sentuhan pelan bibir Naruko.

Dan di detik itu juga Sasuke sadar apa yang akan dilakukan Naruko. Sebelum dia sempat menghentikan wanita itu, Naruko sudah menggigit lehernya, membuat Sasuke mendesis. Naruko mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan jahil.

Lelaki itu kembali menggeram. Dengan sekali raupan, dia mengangkat Naruko. Sang wanita menahan jeritan kaget, kedua kakinya langsung melingkar di pinggang Sasuke. Sasuke kembali tersenyum mengejek, menatap Naruko yang terbelalak. Naruko hanya bisa berkedip. Dia berani bersumpah kalau dia melihat mata onyx itu bersinar-sinar. Dia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke yang terlihat begitu… ceria. Dengan senyuman di bibirnya, matanya yang hangat…

"Jangan main-main…" Sasuke berbisik di telinganya, membuat Naruko bergidik. "… denganku," dua jari Sasuke menekan kemaluannya, membuat Naruko memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di leher Sasuke lagi, napasnya terengah-engah. Sasuke dengan sengaja mengusap pusat kemaluannya melalui fabrik celana dalamnya. Naruko menggertakkan gigi, mengerang frustrasi.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Naruko mendesah, mengerang dan berusaha untuk menarik turun celananya. Namun tangan Sasuke yang kekar mencegahnya.

"_Patience_," cengiran mengejek Sasuke kembali menempel di bahunya. "Sabar, Naruko."

Suara Sasuke yang dalam dan serak itu membuat Naruko kembali mengerang. Jari Sasuke terus menyentuhnya, membuat kepalanya terasa pening. Jari-jarinya yang bergetar menyusup masuk ke balik tubuh Sasuke, menyentuh, meraba. Apa pun itu. Dia ingin merasakan Sasuke, merasakan kehangatan yang tidak terasa cukup itu. Namun Sasuke tidak mengijinkannya. Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam, tersenyum mengejek melihatnya yang merintih dan tidak berdaya.

"Kukira kau terkenal karena sifatmu yang tenang," gigi Sasuke menggores daun telinganya. "Ternyata kau tidak setenang yang mereka kira."

Naruko mengerang. Dia sama sekali tidak sadar ketika Sasuke memindahkan posisi mereka, mendudukkannya di konter dapur. Lengannya terus menempel di sekitar bahu Sasuke, wajahnya terbenam di lekukan leher lelaki itu.

"Lihat," suara Sasuke kembali terdengar. "Betapa… _basah_nya kau."

Kelopak mata Naruko bergetar, wajahnya terasa terbakar ketika melihat jari Sasuke di depan matanya. Jari-jari panjangnya terlihat lembab. Lelaki tersebut menyeringai, sama sekali tidak sadar kalau mata biru di depannya menggelap. Senyum Sasuke hilang sepenuhnya ketika melihat mulut Naruko yang terbuka. Wanita itu menelengkan kepalanya, meraup jari-jari Sasuke dengan bibirnya. Lidahnya yang panas mengintari jari-jari Sasuke, mata biru itu tidak lepas sedikit pun dari pandangannya.

Sasuke menggeram, tatapannya menajam dan dia menyentakkan tangannya. Mulutnya menggantikan posisi jari-jarinya. Lidah Sasuke dengan mudah menyusup masuk ke dalam mulut Naruko, membuat kepalanya langsung terasa kosong.

Wanita itu mengerang. Dia mencengkram rambut Sasuke, menahan wajahnya sehingga mulut mereka tetap bersatu. Lidah mereka bertempur sesaat, bertarung memperebutkan dominasi. Ketika Naruko mendengar suara ikat pinggang yang terjatuh dan suara kancing baju yang terlepas, dia langsung melepaskan bra dan celananya.

Tidak ada lagi permainan.

Tidak ada lagi kesabaran.

Yang ada di antara mereka hanya tatapan mendesak dan napas yang memburu.

**xxx**

_**02:37 AM  
25**__**th**__** December 20XX**_

Naruko terkapar. Dia tergeletak di atas lantai dapur, Sasuke terbaring di sebelahnya. Wanita itu merasakan dua hal. Lantai yang dingin dan tubuh Sasuke yang panas. Matanya terkatup sesaat dan dia harus memaksakan dirinya untuk membuka mata.

Apa yang terjadi?

_Ah_, kelopak matanya mengatup. _Aku baru saja sex._ Matanya melirik, menatap jam di dekat konter dapur. _Selama dua jam?_

Sinting. Memangnya dia binatang?

Dia ingin sekali tertidur sekarang. Matanya terasa sangat berat dan hawa panas di sebelahnya ini sangat mengundang. Tapi dia tahu kalau dia tertidur sekarang dia akan terkena demam besoknya. Atau lebih parah lagi, Itachi yang masuk di rumah tiba-tiba dan melihatnya dalam kondisi seperti ini.

_Tidak. Tidak._ Naruko menggelengkan kepala, cepat-cepat mengusir pikiran yang menakutkan itu. Dia mengusap matanya, sama sekali tidak sadar dengan mata onyx yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya. Naruko menoleh, matanya bertemu dengan mata Sasuke. Mereka berdua terpaku sesaat, saling menatap dan tidak berkata apa-apa.

Tatapan lapar atau tatapan penuh napsu atau semacamnya itu telah hilang dari mata mereka berdua.

Naruko meneguk ludah, sadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Dia sex.

Dengan Sasuke Uchiha.

Wajah Naruko semakin pucat.

Ingatan ketika terakhir kali mereka berdua seks muncul dengan jelas di benak Naruko. Sasuke menghilang dari kehidupannya. _Dan kali ini… hal yang sama akan terulang lagi._ Naruko memalingkan wajahnya dan membekap matanya. Dia terbaring kaku, menunggu Sasuke untuk beranjak, mengenakan pakaiannya dan pergi begitu saja. Dia menunggu, menghitung di dalam hatinya. Ketika dia merasakan Sasuke yang bergerak, jantung Naruko langsung berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

_That's it._

Naruko sudah bisa membayangkan SMS sayonara yang akan dikirim Sasuke.

Naruko sudah bisa membayangkan Kyou yang ber-ugeuge dan dia harus menjawab 'Sasuke kerja'.

Naruko memejamkan matanya erat-erat ketika merasakan Sasuke yang beranjak. Naruko mendengar suara gesekan. Dia sadar kalau Sasuke sekarang sedang mengenakan pakaiannya. Tanpa sadar, dia sudah membuka matanya, membayangkan Sasuke yang sudah berpakaian dan keluar dari rumah.

Namun apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya langsung melongo.

Sasuke Uchiha, hanya mengenakan jeansnya, berjalan ke arah tong sampah di dapur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruko bertanya dengan nada ketakutan, mengira kalau Sasuke mau melempar tong sampah itu ke arah wajahnya, seperti gadis-gadis yang mengamuk setelah keperawanannya diambil. Namun ternyata tidak, Sasuke hanya berdiri di depan tong sampah. Lelaki itu memutar kepala, menatap Naruko dengan tatapan 'kau-buta-ya'.

Naruko berkedip, menatap Sasuke yang melempar kondom yang baru saja dipakainya tadi ke dalam tong sampah. Sasuke kembali berjalan ke arahnya. Mata onyx lelaki itu naik turun, menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kau masih berbaring di situ dan _masih_ telanjang?" Senyuman mengejek muncul di bibir lelaki itu. "Ingin masuk angin atau ingin menggodaku lagi?"

Naruko mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, wajahnya terbakar. "Aku tidak pernah menggodamu," wanita itu meraba-raba lantai, mencoba untuk menemukan pakaian. Namun dia terpaku sesaat ketika sadar bahwa dia sama sekali tidak ada pakaian kecuali bra dan celana dalam yang sudah robek.

Dan Sasuke sadar akan hal itu, kembali tersenyum mengejek.

Naruko menggeram, wajahnya semakin memanas. Dia menyabet kemeja hitam Sasuke dan dengan gesit mengenakan kemeja lelaki itu, mengabaikan tatapan Sasuke. Kemeja Sasuke cukup besar dan panjang, menyentuh pahanya ketika dia berdiri. Memang, kancing atas kemeja Sasuke sudah copot entah kemana, tapi masih bisa dipakai. Wajahnya kembali terbakar ketika dia sadar bahwa kakinya bergetar, membuat langkahnya menjadi gontai.

Dan lagi-lagi, Sasuke menyeringai lebar.

"Terakhir kali aku sex 21 bulan yang lalu!" Naruko membela diri, menopang tubuhnya di dinding. "Dengan seseorang _bastard_ yang membuatku hamil."

"Setidaknya kau tidak akan hamil kali ini," Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, masih menatap Naruko dengan tatapan jahil bercampur takjub.

"Oh ya? Apakah kau yakin kau tidak sengaja melubangi kondommu itu," Naruko mendengus. "Lagipula, aku tidak tahu kalau kau menyimpan kondom di kantung jeansmu."

"Tidak ada salahnya menyimpan kondom," Sasuke menaikkan bahunya. "Aku tidak mau seseorang hamil anakku lagi."

Naruko terpaku. Jujur, dia berbohong jika dia bilang bahwa dadanya tidak terasa nyeri. Sasuke selalu menyimpan kondom di saku jeansnya? Jadi ternyata selama ini… Sasuke selalu berkeliaran? Seks dengan wanita lain? Dan selain itu, ucapan Sasuke yang terakhir itu seakan-akan mengkritiknya.

"Maaf saja," Naruko mendesis, berjalan pergi dengan langkah gontai. "Aku hanyalah wanita tidak beruntung yang secara kebetulan hamil dan melahirkan anakmu. Aku yakin kau sebenarnya ingin wanita lain yang melahirkan anakmu," kaki Naruko menginjak sesuatu dan dia berhenti berjalan, menatap bungkusan plastik di depannya. Dia menaikkan sebelah alis, meraih plastik yang sudah robek itu.

Mata Sasuke membulat. Dia melangkah cepat, hendak menyabet plastik itu tapi terlambat.

"_Merry Christmas,_" Naruko membaca tulisan di atas bungkusan kondom tersebut. "_Dear brother._"

Sasuke menggeram, membuat Naruko melongo.

"Ini tulisan Itachi," wanita itu menoleh, menatap Sasuke dengan mata terbelalak. "_Itachi _memberimu kondom sebagai _hadiah natal_?!"

Sasuke masih mendelik, menyabet bungkusan itu dari tangan Naruko. Naruko berkedip, memutar otaknya dengan cepat.

Dia teringat tadi, ketika di restoran, Sasuke melihatnya tanpa henti. Naruko mengabaikan Sasuke, toh lelaki itu memang suka mendelik dan melotot. Tapi ketika mereka hendak pulang, Itachi menyelipkan sesuatu di saku jeans Sasuke. Dan di detik itu juga, Itachi langsung menghampiri Naruko dan minta untuk menggendong Kyou. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis, merongoh kantungnya. Ketika dia sadar apa yang dimasukkan oleh Itachi, Sasuke menggeram, menatap Itachi dengan tatapan membunuh. Namun Itachi hanya tersenyum mengejek, menggendong Kyou yang terlelap.

Naruko tidak tahu apa yang diberi Itachi karena pada waktu itu dia sudah masuk di dalam mobil Sai.

"Ah, aku tahu apa yang terjadi," Naruko berujar tiba-tiba, membuat bahu Sasuke menegang. "Kau tidak pernah membawa kondom. Kau tidak pernah menyimpan kondom di saku jeansmu," mata Naruko menyipit. _Kalau saja Sasuke selalu menyimpan kondom, Kyou tidak akan lahir sekarang._ "Itachi secara iseng memberimu kondom itu. Dan kalau saja Itachi tidak menggendong Kyou-_chan_ pada waktu itu, pasti kau sudah menyumpal kondom ini di wajahnya," Naruko langsung menyeringai ketika melihat mata Sasuke yang menyipit. "Aku benar kan?"

"Bukan urusanmu," Sasuke mendengus, berjalan cepat ke arah kamar mandi. Naruko menahan tawa ketika mendengar pintu yang terbanting. Dia sendiri masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya, membersihkan dirinya dan mengenakan pakaian dalam yang bersih. Dia cekikikan sesaat membayangkan Sasuke yang menggertakkan gigi dan membanting pintu. Ternyata Sasuke bisa merajuk juga.

**xxx**

_**08:05 AM  
25**__**th**__** December 20XX**_

Itachi selalu terbangun jam 8 tepat. Karena itu, ketika dia membuka mata, matanya langsung terbuka lebar, mendelik dengan tajam. Banyak kekasihnya yang menjerit kaget setiap kali melihatnya yang terbangun seperti itu. Mau bagaimana lagi, tidak ada orang lain yang bangun tidur dan langsung mendelik tajam.

Kecuali orang-orang berdarah Uchiha tentunya.

Itachi berkedip, menatap mata biru bundar yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

Kyousuke masih berbaring. Kepala bocah itu meneleng ke kiri sehingga wajah mereka berhadapan. "Ciiicii," Kyousuke berceloteh, lengannya mengayun ke arahnya.

"Hn," Itachi beranjak, mengulurkan tangannya. Kyousuke memutar tubuhnya, berbalik. Perlahan-lahan bocah itu merangkak ke arahnya. Itachi meraup sang bocah, menggendong Kyousuke.

"Mamaam," Kyousuke bergumam. Dia menyumpalkan jari jempolnya di mulut, mengunyah jarinya.

"Kau lapar dan kau mencari ibumu," Itachi berjalan ke kamar tamu. "Sasuke. Sudah waktunya perut Kyousuke diisi," dia membuka pintu kamar, berkedip ketika melihat kamar itu kosong. Itachi berjalan menuju ruang tamu, kembali berkedip ketika melihat tidak ada siapa pun di sana. Lelaki 32 tahun itu hanya bisa terpaku melihat rumah yang kosong.

"Mamamamaaam," Kyousuke menggeliat sekarang, mulai menuntut.

"Sasuke tidak ada di rumah," Itachi berjalan ke arah pintu, menyabet ikat pinggang penopang bayi. Dia mengenakan ikat pinggang itu dan menyelipkan Kyousuke di sana. Punggung bayi tersebut menempel di dadanya sekarang. "Dia sudah ada di rumah Naruko. Aneh, padahal biasanya dia akan mencarimu ketika dia bangun tidur," Itachi memberitahu bocah tersebut. Dan seakan-akan mendengarkan, Kyousuke menjawab dengan bahasa bayi yang tidak dimengerti Itachi.

Itachi membayangkan Sasuke yang duduk di ruang tamu menyeruput teh dan Naruko yang memasak. Itachi sampai di depan rumah Naruko, menekan bel berkali-kali. Namun, tidak ada jawaban. Itachi terpaku, mengetuk kakinya di lantai dengan tidak sabar. Memang, karena ini kondominium yang tertutup, mereka tidak akan merasa kedinginan meski pun keluar dari rumah. Tapi bayi lebih rentan dan Itachi tidak ingin Kyousuke sakit karena terlalu lama di luar.

Lelaki itu merongoh saku jeansnya, mengeluarkan peniti dasi. Dengan gesit dia menyelipkan ujung peniti itu di lubang kunci pintu Naruko. Setelah mengotak-atik lubang tersebut, Itachi dengan mudah mendorong pintu yang sekarang sudah terbuka. Dia langsung berjalan masuk, terpaku ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Sasuke, adik satu-satunya itu sedang berjalan keluar dari kamar, bertelanjang dada. Rambut ravennya acak-acakkan, wajahnya mengerut dan terlihat kecapekan. Naruko Uzumaki menguap lebar, berjalan gontai di belakang Sasuke, hanya mengenakan kemeja.

Kemeja hitam Sasuke.

"Ah, kukira siapa," Naruko menguap lagi, berjalan ke arahnya. "Itachi rupanya…" Naruko menunduk sesaat, mengecup pipi Kyousuke dan berjalan ke arah dapur. "Main dengan Kyou-_chan_ sebentar ya, beri dia biskuit bayi dulu. Aku akan buat sarapan sekarang."

Itachi berkedip, menatap biskuit bayi yang sekarang sudah ada di tangannya.

"Kau berisik," Sasuke menyipitkan mata, mendelik ke arah Itachi. "Satu kali menekan bel sudah cukup bukan?" Adiknya menatapnya dengan wajah masam. Namun, wajah yang masam itu menghilang ketika melihat sosok Kyousuke. Lelaki itu mengusap rambut hitam bayinya dan berjalan ke dapur, mengikuti Naruko. "Aku mau teh," dia memberitahu wanita itu.

Itachi masih terpaku. Dia meneliti dua orang yang sekarang sedang di dapur itu. Dia menatap wajah Naruko yang tiba-tiba terbakar dan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba terpaku ketika melihat konter dapur.

Itachi memutar bola matanya, mulai sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. "Kuharap kalian membersihkan dapur itu sebelum memasak sesuatu."

Wajah Naruko semakin terbakar dan Sasuke semakin mendelik.

Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum mengejek. "Ternyata kau menggunakan hadiah natal yang kuberikan dengan bijak, _dear brother_," dia membuka bungkusan biskuit bayi di tangannya. "Aku belum siap untuk menggendong satu bocah lagi," dengan santai sang Uchiha berjalan pergi bersama Kyousuke yang sekarang menyumpal biskuit di mulutnya.

**xxx**

_**09:07 AM  
27**__**th**__** December 20XX**_

Naruko kira dia hanya berimajinasi saja. Dia kira kalau dia hanya berpikir terlalu berlebihan.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak bicara dengannya sejak kemarin.

_Aneh._

Naruko duduk di meja makan, mengunyah omelet yang baru saja dibuatnya. Sasuke duduk di sofa. Ketika dia datang lima menit yang lalu, dia meminta Kyou. Dan sekarang lelaki itu sedang memangku bayinya. Kyou berbaring di pelukan Sasuke sambil minum susu dari botol.

"Itachi sudah kerja lagi?" Naruko mencoba untuk membuat percakapan.

"Hn."

Suasana kembali hening.

"Kau sendiri?" Naruko tersenyum, menoleh dan menatap Sasuke. "Kau mengenakan jas kerjamu. Kukira kau libur sampai tanggal 1 nanti."

"Itachi menyuruhku untuk datang ke kantor."

Senyum Naruko menghilang.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak melihat ke arahnya.

"Hnng," Kyou bergumam, melepaskan botol susu dari tangannya. Sasuke beranjak, menepuk punggung bayi itu sampai dia bersendawa. Sasuke menyodorkan Kyou pada Naruko dan Naruko menggendong Kyou. Mata birunya masih menatap Sasuke, berusaha untuk bertatapan dengan lelaki itu.

Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak melihatnya.

"Emm... untuk pesta ulang tahun Ryou-_chan_..."

"Ada pesta perusahaan pada tanggal 1," Sasuke memotong cepat.

"Oh, kalau begitu pestanya... akan aku tunda saja," Naruko memilin sendoknya, meneguk ludah.

Lelaki itu berjalan ke arah pintu, mengenakan sepatunya.

"Kau belum sarapan," Naruko menatap omelet yang belum disentuh Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu."

Dengan satu ucapan dingin itu, Sasuke pergi dari pandangannya.

Naruko hanya bisa terdiam. Dan kenangan dua tahun lalu, di mana Sasuke meninggalkannya begitu saja kembali muncul di benaknya.

**xxx**

_**20:07 PM  
30**__**th**__** December 20XX**_

Sasuke tidak pernah lagi datang untuk makan malam. Mereka tidak pernah lagi bicara kecuali mengenai Kyou.

Sasuke bahkan tidak pernah lagi minta dibuatkan teh.

Naruko berbaring di kasurnya, memejamkan mata.

Dia sudah selesai menyuapi Kyou, sekarang bayi itu tertidur lelap di sampingnya. Naruko memeluk guling terdekat, membekap wajahnya. Dia tidak makan malam, dia tidak memasak untuknya, toh dia tidak merasa lapar. Selain itu, tidak ada siapa pun yang mau memakan masakannya sekarang.

Sasuke mengabaikannya, Itachi sibuk kerja. Sai sendiri sedang mengejar model untuk lukisan barunya.

Naruko membuka matanya sesaat.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, dia masih memasak makan malam, meski Sasuke tidak pernah datang untuk makan lagi. Naruko mengemasi makanan itu dan membawa makanan tersebut di rumah Sasuke, namun Sasuke menjawab dengan dingin, bilang padanya bahwa dia sudah makan di kantor.

_Kau tidak perlu lagi memasak untukku. Aku tidak butuh.  
_

Naruko masih mengingat jelas ucapan Sasuke.

Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas. Sasuke mengabaikannya lagi. Ternyata seks itu memang terkutuk. Sasuke _selalu_ mengabaikannya setelah seks. Hanya saja kali ini Sasuke tidak bisa pergi karena ada Kyousuke.

Naruko memejamkan matanya erat-erat, memeluk guling dan memaksakan dirinya untuk tidur.

**xxx**

_**22:39 PM  
2**__**nd**__** January 20XX**_

Bahkan sampai di hari terakhir pun, Kyou-_chan_ tidak menyukai Naruto sama sekali. Naruko tersenyum geli, melihat Kyou yang membuang muka, mengabaikan Naruto yang mencoba untuk mengecupnya.

"Hei! Aku sudah mau kembali ke Jepang dan kita tidak akan bertemu untuk cukup lama!" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, menyodorkan snack bayi. Namun Kyou tidak terbujuk oleh snack itu. "Aneh, padahal semua bayi akan langsung mau denganku kalau aku mengeluarkan senjata rahasia ini."

"Kyousuke bukan 'semua' bayi," Sasuke mendengus. "Pergi sana. Bukankah sudah waktunya kau masuk ke gerbang imigrasi?"

"Sialan kau, _teme_," Naruto menggeram. "Sampai kapan kau mau mengusirku?"

"Sampai kau memutuskan untuk tidak kembali lagi ke sini."

Naruto menggeram lagi. Dia melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Sakura dan menyeringai. "Jangan khawatir, aku pasti akan kembali bersama Sakura-_chan_ dan bayiku yang akan jauh lebih lucu dari keponakanmu itu."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis. "Keponakanku?"

"Keponakan kita," Naruto membenarkan. "Aku sudah tahu," lelaki itu berbisik cepat di telinga Sasuke. "Kyousuke bayi Itachi bukan?"

Sasuke mendelik sesaat.

"Tuh kan, benar," Naruto mendengus, menganggukkan kepala. "Tenang, aku akan jaga rahasia. Lagipula Kyousuke adalah keponakan kita berdua. Jadi secara tidak langsung kau adalah keluargaku sekarang."

Sasuke hanya bisa terpaku, dia membuka mulutnya, namun sedetik kemudian mulutnya kembali terkatup. Naruko hanya bisa meneguk ludah, mengusap Kyou. Dia tidak tahu apa yang ingin diucapkan Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat tidak senang ketika Naruto mengira bahwa Itachi-lah ayah kandung Kyou. Tapi Sasuke sendiri tidak ingin mengaku kalau dia adalah ayah kandungnya. Naruko terdiam, menatap Sasuke yang memperhatikan Naruto. Kakaknya itu sekarang sedang tertawa riang, mengusap perut Sakura.

Dada Naruko terasa nyeri sesaat. Apakah Sasuke cemburu?

Akhir-akhir ini, Naruko selalu terkenang akan malam ketika mereka seks untuk kedua kalinya. Naruko bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Apakah Sasuke seks dengannya karena frustrasi? Setelah mendengar kabar kalau Sakura hamil?

Naruto terlihat sangat bahagia dengan kehamilan Sakura. Mau bagaimana lagi. Kakaknya itu sudah ingin untuk mempunyai anak sejak dulu, namun Sakura sangat sibuk dan mereka memutuskan untuk menunda kehamilan. Akhirnya sekarang Sakura siap untuk hamil dan tentu saja, Naruto sangat girang.

Jujur, Naruko juga senang. Toh kebahagiaan kakaknya adalah kebahagiaan dia juga. Tapi… Mata biru Naruko melirik sesaat ke arah Sasuke. Lelaki itu memasang wajah patungnya, dingin dan tidak berekspresi. Naruko tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan Sasuke. Apa yang Sasuke rasakan ketika mendengar kabar kehamilan Sakura?

Wanita itu menggigit bibir, memeluk Kyou semakin erat. Apakah semuanya terulang lagi? Sasuke seks dengannya dulu karena dia frustrasi, karena Naruto menikah dengan Sakura. Setelah seks, Sasuke mengabaikannya. Dan sekarang…

Lamunan Naruko terputus ketika dia merasakan kecupan Naruto di pipinya. "Aku pergi dulu ya! Jangan lupa kembali ke Jepang. Bukumu terkenal di sana!" Naruto meringis.

Naruko tersenyum lebar, berjinjit dan memeluk kakaknya. Secara tidak langsung, Naruto ikut memeluk Kyou yang menempel di dada Naruko. Bayi itu menjerit, membuat Naruko tertawa, langsung melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku pasti datang. Bersama Kyou-_chan_. Kabari aku kalau Sakura sudah mau melahirkan ya."

"Pasti," Naruto meringis. Lelaki itu menunduk, menatap Kyou lekat-lekat. "Aku tahu kalau kau mewarisi sifat ayahmu, tapi hei! Mata biru kita bertiga sama, jadi kau seharusnya mewarisi sedikit sifat yang sama sepertiku!"

"Sayang sekali, dia mewarisi sifat tenang ayahmu dan Naruko-_chan_," Sakura cekikikan. "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan Kyou-_kun_ yang usil dan berisik sepertimu."

Naruko tersenyum. "Aku juga," dia mengusap rambut Kyou.

"Oh iya, Naruko," kakaknya tiba-tiba berseru. "Sai tidak datang?"

"Ah, dia titip salam," Naruko meringis. "Dia tidak bisa mengantarmu karena dia sibuk. Tapi nanti aku ada janjian keluar bersamanya."

Naruto bergumam, menatap Naruko dengan seksama. "Kau tahu, aku sadar sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Kau selalu terlihat santai di depan Sai. Dan kau selalu bersamanya."

"Karena kami sahabat," Naruko tersenyum. "Dia selalu ada di sana setiap kali aku kesusahan."

Naruto bergumam lagi. "Benar juga. Meski aku membencinya, kau dan dia tidak bisa dipisahkan," Naruto menghela napas. "Pokoknya apa pun itu, selama kau bahagia, aku tidak keberatan. Hanya saja jangan lupa mengundangku kalau pada akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk menikah dengannya."

Naruko tertawa. "Aku dan Sai menikah?"

"Kenapa tidak?" Naruto balas tertawa. "Kalian berdua sudah tidak bisa dipisahkan. Bayangkan saja. Sai yang tidak suka pada Kyousuke saja bahkan rela menggendongnya demimu."

Naruko tersenyum tipis. "Kalau kami memutuskan untuk menikah, aku akan mengundangmu."

Mendengar itu, Naruto langsung melongo. "Kau serius mau menikah dengannya?"

"Entahnya?" Naruko hanya menyeringai jahil, membuat Naruto semakin melongo.

"Hei! Serius! Apakah kalian…"

"_Dobe_," Sasuke memotong. "Kau akan ketinggalan pesawat."

Naruto menggerutu, namun akhirnya dia menyabet kopernya dan berjalan pergi. Sakura dan Naruto melambai untuk kesekian kalinya sebelum mereka berdua masuk ke gerbang imigrasi. Naruko tertawa, balas melambai. Dia berdiri sebentar di tempat itu, menatap punggung Naruto yang perlahan-lahan lenyap dari pandangannya. Dia akan merindukan kakaknya.

"Ammaah," Kyou yang tiba-tiba menggeliat membangunkan Naruko dari lamunan. Kyou menatap lantai dan Naruko melepaskan ikatan pinggang dan menurunkan sang bayi. Dia tersenyum ketika melihat Kyou yang perlahan-lahan berdiri, berjalan ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke tidak sadar bahwa anaknya sekarang sedang setengah merangkak setengah berjalan ke arahnya. Matanya terpaku pada gerbang imigrasi.

"Uggge!"

Sasuke menoleh, menatap Kyou yang terjatuh. Mata lelaki itu melebar sesaat, dia berjongkok, menatap Kyou yang balas menatapnya. Bayi itu mengayunkan tangannya, minta digendong. Namun Sasuke hanya berdiam di tempat, mengulurkan tangannya. "Kyousuke," dia memanggil bayinya. "_Come on._"

Kyou menengadah, memanyunkan bibirnya. Perlahan-lahan dia berdiri dan melangkah dengan pelan ke arah Sasuke. Sesekali dia terjatuh lagi. Lima langkah adalah langkah terbanyak yang bisa dilakukan bayi itu. Setelah jatuh tiga kali, akhirnya lengan Kyou berhasil menyentuh lutut Sasuke, lelaki itu tersenyum lebar.

"Bagus," Sasuke memujinya, meraup Kyou dan beranjak, memeluk bayinya dengan erat. "_Good job_."

Naruko terdiam, menatap Kyou yang menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan berseri-seri. Mau tak mau, hatinya terasa sakit sesaat.

Dulu, Sasuke pergi darinya dengan mudah. Tapi itu karena tidak ada apa pun yang mengikatnya. Tapi sekarang… lelaki itu tidak bisa pergi darinya karena ada Kyou. Naruko meremas tangannya.

Dia sendiri bisa lari dari Sasuke. Kalau Naruko mau, dia bisa; membawa pergi Kyou ke tempat lain. Hanya mereka berdua. Dan dia yakin meski pun susah, Sasuke akan mengerti. Sasuke akan melerakan dia dan Kyou yang pergi. Toh sejak awal Sasuke tidak berniat untuk menjadi ayah Kyou.

Tapi…

Mata Naruko terpaku, menatap Kyou yang mencengkram rambut Sasuke sambil berceloteh girang. Kyousuke Uchiha tidak bisa terpisah dari ayahnya.

Naruko tersenyum lemah. Dia berjalan ke arah Sasuke. Lelaki itu tidak melepaskan matanya dari Kyou. "Aku mau bertemu dengan Sai nanti. Keluarganya mengadakan pesta tahun baru. Memang telat tapi mereka mengundangku dan…"

"Hn," Sasuke memotongnya langsung, tidak mempedulikan Naruko.

"Kau sudah selesai kerja bukan? Bisa jaga Kyou-_chan_ malam ini? Aku menginap di rumah Sai," Naruko berdehem, berusaha untuk menahan suaranya supaya suaranya tidak bergetar.

"Hn."

Naruko hanya berdiri di tempat. Dulu, ketika Naruko bilang bahwa dia ingin menginap keluar, Sasuke akan bertanya jam berapa dia akan pulang besok. Tapi sekarang…

"_Good bye, love_," Naruko menempelkan bibirnya di pipi Kyou. "Mama akan kembali besok pagi," senyuman lebar muncul di wajahnya. Setidaknya di depan Kyou, dia bisa tersenyum dengan normal. "_Bye_, Sasuke."

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

Naruko hanya terdiam, berjalan pergi. Dia mempererat mantelnya dan berjalan menuju gerbang bandara. Sai sudah menunggu di depan, tersenyum ke arahnya.

Di detik itu juga, Naruko berlari. Bagaimana caranya dia bisa lari dengan high heels, dia tidak tahu. Dia berlari ke arah Sai dan menubruk lelaki itu, membuat Sai terpaku. Dia berkedip, menatap Naruko yang membenamkan kepala di dadanya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau merindukanku selama ini," Sai menepuk pelan pundaknya. "Kita baru saja bertemu di malam natal. Makan malam bersama kakakmu. Ingat?"

Naruko tertawa. Suaranya bergetar. Dia tidak bisa menjawab karena dia yakin air matanya akan langsung menetes kalau dia mengatakan sesuatu.

Dan Sai… Sai sendiri tidak berkata apa-apa. Mata hitamnya terpaku, menatap seberang di mana dia melihat sosok Sasuke yang menggendong Kyou. Mata hitam mereka berdua terpaku. Sasuke langsung memalingkan wajahnya, berjalan pergi. "Ah," Sai berujar pelan. "Sasuke-_kun_? Apa yang terjadi sekarang?" Tangan Sai mengusap wajahnya dengan pelan. Dan di detik itu juga air mata Naruko langsung jatuh. Senyuman Sai menghilang. Dia merangkul bahunya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Di perjalanan, mereka berdua hanya terdiam. Naruko yang menyumpal tissue di wajahnya dan Sai yang mengendarai dengan serius.

"Kami seks," Naruko memecahkan kesunyian. "Di malam natal. Sepulang dari restoran."

"Begitu," Sai tidak terdengar kaget. "Sakura yang hamil. Itukah penyebabnya kali ini? Dan apakah kau akan hamil lagi?"

"Dia pakai kondom," Naruko menjawab.

"Lalu?" Sai bertanya. "Apa masalahnya?"

"Dia mengabaikanku," Naruko berujar pahit. "Tidak bicara denganku. Hanya datang untuk Kyou-_chan_. Semuanya terasa terulang lagi."

Sai tidak menjawab. Dia terdiam sesaat dan perlahan-lahan membuka mulutnya. "Kau masih mencintainya."

Naruko terdiam. "Sepertinya begitu," dia tertawa lemah. "Iya. Aku masih mencintainya," ucapan Naruko hanya berupa bisikkan dan air matanya kembali menetes. "Aku ingin sekali pergi darinya. Ingin melupakan semua ini. Tapi… Kyou-_chan_. Dia sudah sangat menyayangi Sasuke. Dia tidak bisa lepas dari Sasuke…"

Sai tidak berkata apa-apa, mendengarkan suara tangisan tertahan Naruko. Ketika lampu merah menyala, Sai berhenti, mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Ah. Ada _missed call_," Sai menekan tombol ponselnya dan menempelkan ponselnya di telinga.

"Siapa?" Naruko menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Yamato."

Naruko menghapus air matanya, terbelalak sesaat. "Yamato-_sensei_ datang di pestamu? Kita sudah lima tahun tidak melihatnya setelah dia kembali ke Jepang!" Naruko berseru kaget. Yamato adalah salah dosen mereka berdua di kuliah. "Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Sedang menuju rumahku," Sai menjawab sesaat ke arah Naruko. "Yamato-_sensei_, kenapa kau menelponku tadi? Ah? Kau tersesat? Rumahku ada di jalan The Whitney nomor 34. Ngomong-ngomong, masih ingat dengan Naruko bukan?" Sai tersenyum lebar. "Aku sedang bersamanya sekarang. Di mobil."

"Kalau dia tidak ingat denganku akan kuhantam dia," Naruko tersenyum sesaat. Hatinya yang terasa berat sudah menjadi sedikit ringat sekarang. "Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya."

"Naruko bilang kalau dia tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu," Sai berbasa-basi. "Tentu saja, banyak yang ingin kuceritakan padamu juga. Apakah aku dan Naruko masih pacaran? Tidak. Kami sudah bertunangan, tiga bulan lagi akan menikah. Dia baru saja menerima lamaranku."

Naruko tersedak, menatap Sai yang tersenyum jahil. "Sai!"

"Kau mau bilang pada orang lain? Boleh. Toh tak lama lagi kami akan mengirimkan undangan nikah pada kalian semua. _See you, Yamato-sensei,_" Sai mematikan ponselnya. "Kenapa kau kaget?" dia bertanya pada Naruko.

"Kau tidak perlu sejahil itu," Naruko mendengus.

"Begitu?" Sai bertanya santai. "Dia sudah sering menjahili dan menakuti kita dengan wajahnya, jadi tidak ada salahnya aku ingin balas dendam."

Naruko memutar bola matanya. "Kau ini… tapi yah… aku sendiri tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya. Tapi bahaya kalau dia sampai salah paham dan benar-benar bilang pada dosen-dosen lainnya," Naruko mendengus, mengeluarkan ponselnya. Sai tidak lagi melihatnya karena dia fokus menyupir. Naruko dengan mudah menemukan nomor ponsel Yamato dan mengetik SMS.

'_Yamato-sensei, jangan pedulikan apa yang dikatakan Sai. Dia bercanda. Sampai jumpa nanti!  
Naruko U.'_

Dan dalam waktu beberapa menit, Naruko mendapat jawaban.

'_Hai Naruko, lama tidak bicara denganmu. Memangnya apa yang dia katakan? Selain itu, sampai jumpa? Maksudmu?  
Yamato.'_

Naruko menaikkan sebelah alis.

'_Sampai jumpa di pesta Sai? Kau datang bukan?  
Naruko U.'_

Naruko masih bingung, namun ketika SMS dari Yamato muncul, wanita itu melongo.

'_Sai mengadakan pesta? Sayang sekali, dia tidak mengundangku. Meski pun dia mengundang, aku tidak bisa hadir karena aku masih di Jepang. Dan ngomong-ngomong, di sini sudah pagi, jadi ohayou, Naruko.  
Yamato.'_

Naruko terpaku. Yamato ada di Jepang? Jadi siapa tadi yang ditelpon Sai?

**xxx**

_**23:56 PM  
2**__**nd**__** January 20XX**_

Kyousuke Uzumaki tertidur lelap. Setelah dibacakan lima buku anak-anak dan meminum sebotol susu, bayi itu tertidur lelap di kasurnya. Sasuke terdiam, memperhatikan Kyousuke. Senyumnya mengembang sesaat. Dia mengusap rambut bayinya. Kyousuke sekarang sudah berusia satu tahun. Mereka belum mengadakan pesta untuknya, namun di tradisi Jepang, umur satu tahun itu sangat penting dan Sasuke sudah memutuskan untuk mengadakan pesta.

Hanya saja...

Wajah Naruko terlintas di wajahnya.

Di detik itu, mata biru Kyousuke terbuka sesaat, namun langsung menutup lagi.

Sasuke terdiam. Dia langsung teringat akan mata biru Naruko.

Dia tahu bahwa dia mengabaikan wanita itu beberapa hari ini.

Namun dia tidak tahu kenapa dia mengabaikan wanita itu.

Dulu Sasuke mengabaikan Naruko karena wanita itu mengingatkannya akan Naruto. Namun sekarang, Naruko adalah Naruko. Wanita itu tidak pernah mengingatkannya akan Naruto.

Sasuke beranjak dari kasurnya, keluar kamar dan menuangkan wine untuknya. Tadi di bandara, dia tidak merasaan apa-apa ketika melihat Naruto dan Sakura. Padahal biasanya… dia akan mengepalkan tangan, ingin pergi dari hadapan mereka berdua.

Tapi tadi… dia biasa saja. Ketika Naruto pergi darinya juga... dia biasa saja.

Wajah Naruko kembali muncul di kepalanya, tatapan kesakitan Naruko ketika dia mengabaikannya.

Tangan Sasuke terkepal.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan. Setiap kali dia melihat Naruko, dia hanya ingin melakukan satu hal. Berjalan cepat ke arahnya dan membenturkan bibirnya di bibir wanita itu.

Sasuke meneguk habis wine-nya, menggeram pelan. Sejak dia seks bersama Naruko… yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah mendorong wanita itu di dinding dan meraba seluruh sudut tubuhnya.

Dia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Dan dia _benci_ dengan perasaan ini.

Dan sekarang Naruko sedang berada bersama Sai.

"_Aku dan Sai menikah?" _Tawa Naruko di bantara tadi terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. _"Kalau kami memutuskan untuk menikah, aku akan mengundangmu." _Sosok Naruko yang berlari dan memeluk Sai muncul di benaknya.

Sasuke mencengkram gelas di tangannya. Dia berjalan cepat, masuk ke salah satu kamar di rumahnya tanpa mengetuk. Matanya langsung bertemu dengan mata Itachi. Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya. Sejak ada Kyousuke, Itachi sering menginap di rumahnya. Bahkan, kamarnya yang satu ini seakan-akan sudah menjadi milik Itachi. Kakaknya itu sengaja mengisi rak buku di kamar itu dengan buku, dokumen, komputer... Dia tidak keberatan, toh dengan begitu dia tidak perlu pergi di rumah Itachi untuk mengurusi masalah bisnis.

"Ayo," Sasuke berujar. "Perjanjian dengan Kurata Corp harus ditanga..." ucapan Sasuke terhenti ketika melihat Itachi yang beranjak, ponsel menempel di telinganya. Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Dia tahu bahwa itu ponsel pribadi Itachi. Hanya sedikit orang yang tahu dengan nomor itu. "Siapa?"

Itachi mengabaikan Sasuke. Kening lelaki itu berkerut. "Aku tidak tahu apa maumu," Itachi menjawab dingin. "Tapi aku bukan Yamato _dan_ aku tidak peduli akan lokasi rumahmu. Hentikan omong kosong…" ucapan Itachi terhenti. "Kau dan Naruko pacaran?"

Sasuke terpaku sesaat.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku tahu kalau kalian berdua dulu paca... Ohh?" Matanya langsung berkilat sesaat, melirik ke arah Sasuke, membuat Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Begitu? Kau akan menikah dengan Naruko? Kau melamarnya dan dia menerima lamaranmu? Kapan? Barusan?"

Sasuke mematung.

"Selamat Sai," Itachi menyeringai. "Tentunya aku boleh bilang pada seseorang?"

Mata Sasuke menajam. Tangannya terkepal.

"Ah? Kau akan mengirimkan undangan? Tentu, aku akan datang," Itachi mematikan ponselnya. Dia menoleh, bertatapan dengan Sasuke. "Sepertinya Sai dan Naruko sudah bertunangan. Barusan."

Sasuke menggeram. "Lalu? Aku tidak peduli," Sasuke memutar tubuh, berjalan keluar kamar.

"Dan sepertinya mereka akan menyebarkan berita bahagia ini di pesta Sai," Itachi berujar santai. Langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti. "Di alamat Jalan The Whitney nomor 34."

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak peduli." Sasuke menggeram, membanting pintu kamar.

"Begitu?" Itachi ikut keluar kamar, melirik ke arah Sasuke yang membanting gelas wine di dapur. Itachi berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke, hendak melihat Kyousuke. Di detik itu juga, dia mendengar suara bantingan pintu rumah. Itachi menoleh, menatap Sasuke yang sudah hilang dari pandangannya. "Tidak peduli?" Itachi meringis, membuka pintu kamar dan menatap Kyousuke yang tertidur lelap. "Sejak kecil ayahmu itu memang bukan pembohong yang baik."

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: semoga reader sekalian suka sama chapter ini :)**

**ending is coming soon! (kayaknya. haha!)**

**see you in the next chapter! :)**

**Note: ada beberapa salah penggunaan kata dan sudah diedit. Makasih buat Rotten a Pine!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OC, OOC, typos, alur cepat, rated M (buat tema dewasa).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**00:45 AM  
3**__**rd**__** January 20XX**_

"Kenapa kalian datangnya telat?"

Naruko meletakkan wine-nya, tersenyum sipu. "Maaf, tadi aku mengantar kakakku di airport," mata birunya terpaku pada wanita setengah baya yang duduk di depannya. Di detik ketika dia sampai di rumah Sai, ibu sahabatnya ini langsung menyeretnya, membawanya ke kamar Sai yang ada di lantai dua. Diam-diam Naruko berterima kasih akan itu. Rumah Sai sekarang penuh dengan kebisingan, tawa girang para tamu dan lagu yang bergema di seluruh ruangan.

Reiko tersenyum lebar. "Aku sama sekali belum bertemu dengan kakak kembarmu, tapi dari cerita Sai, dia orang yang menarik."

Naruko tertawa. "Begitulah."

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang Sai…" Reiko berdecak sesaat, mata hitamnya terpaku pada jendela kamar. "Anak itu memang keterlaluan. Padahal aku sudah bilang untuk mengadakan pesta keluarga saja. Tapi dia malah mengundang para model dan artis-artis terkenal."

Naruko melirik sesaat, menatap jendela. Dari sana, dia bisa melihat orang-orang berkumpul di kolam berenang Sai. Sai sendiri sedang menyilangkan kaki, duduk di salah satu kursi di sana. Lelaki itu dikerumuni wanita-wanita cantik. Sai menengadah, bertemu mata dengannya. Sahabatnya itu mengedipkan mata, mengangkat bir yang ada di tangannya. Naruko meringis, melakukan hal yang sama, mengangkat gelas wine-nya.

"Hahh… lihatlah anakku itu, merayumu sambil merangkul wanita lain."

Naruko tertawa nyaring ketika melihat wajah Reiko yang berkerut jijik itu. "Dia memang begitu. Tadi saja dia menjahiliku," Naruko memutar bola matanya, teringat kejadian di mobil. Sai tidak mau bilang siapa yang ditelponnya dan Naruko menyerah. Sai tidak akan membuka mulutnya semudah itu.

Reiko tersenyum tipis, hanya memperhatikan ekspresi Naruko. "Kau tahu… ketika Sai memperkenalkanmu kepada kami untuk pertama kalinya, aku yakin kalau kalian berdua akan menikah nantinya."

Naruko terpaku, senyumannya menghilang. Dia menggigit bibir dan memilin gelas di tangannya. "Reiko-_san_… aku…"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," Reiko tertawa. "Sai sendiri sudah menjelaskan padaku kalau hubungan kalian berdua tidak seperti 'itu'," Reiko tersenyum. "Tapi… aku senang. Setidaknya Sai punya seseorang yang bisa dia percayai selain keluarganya sendiri."

Naruko tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Orang tua Sai sangat baik padanya, menganggapnya sebagai anak sendiri.

"Kau dan Sai punya banyak kesamaan," Reiko menyeruput wine-nya. "Sai bukan anak kandung kami, kau tahu?"

Naruko tersenyum lemah, menganggukkan kepala. Dia tahu kalau Sai juga berasal dari panti asuhan. Keluarganya kandungnya dibunuh oleh seseorang yang dipercayai oleh Sai. Sai tidak mau cerita siapa, tapi yang pasti, kejadian itu membuat Sai tidak bisa mempercayai orang lain. "Sai beruntung," ucapan Naruko membuat Reiko menaikkan sebelah alis. "Dia memiliki kalian sebagai keluarganya. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa masa lalunya, tapi aku tahu kalau dia bahagia sekarang."

Ucapan Naruko membawa senyuman di bibir Reiko. "Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu sebagai menantu, kau tahu."

Naruko tertawa. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa jadinya anak kami kalau kami menikah."

"Benar," Reiko memutar bola matanya. "Tapi, aku akan senang hati menganggap Kyou-_chan_ sebagai cucuku sendiri. Toh nama Sai sudah ada di surat lahir anak itu bukan?"

Naruko mengangguk. Dia tidak bisa merasa lebih bersyukur lagi akan Reiko. Wanita itu selalu menyemangatinya, menganggapnya sebagai anak sendiri. Dia bahkan tidak keberatan ketika Naruko meminta ijin untuk menggunakan nama Sai sebagai 'ayah' Kyou.

"Ayah kandung Kyousuke…" Reiko meneguk wine-nya. "Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi aku bisa menebak kalau dia itu cowok paling sialan di dunia ini."

Naruko tersedak, menahan tawanya. Seperti apa reaksi Sasuke jika dia mendengar ini? Dia bisa membayangkan Sasuke yang mendelik tajam. Naruko tersenyum lemah, teringat akan Sasuke yang mengabaikannya. "Dia lelaki yang…" ucapan Naruko terhenti. Yang apa? Yang dingin? Yang mengabaikannya? Yang tidak peduli dengannya? "… tidak. Lupakan ucapanku, Reiko-_san_."

Reiko tidak menjawab, hanya memperhatikan ekspresi Naruko. "Banyak lelaki di luar sana yang menyukaimu, Naruko. Aku yakin mereka juga tidak keberatan menjadi ayah Kyousuke."

Naruko terdiam.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa memperkenalkanmu pada mereka," Reiko berujar dengan ceria. "Aku tahu beberapa… mereka lelaki yang baik. Lebih tua sedikit darimu tapi kau tidak keberatan kan? Mereka juga sangat suka dengan anak-anak dan…"

"Reiko-_san_…" Naruko memotongnya. "Aku tidak bisa… melupakan dia," Naruko tertawa lemah. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Tanpa dia sadari, air mata membasahi wajahnya. _Celaka_, Naruko tertawa, mata birunya yang berlinangan menatap gelas di depannya. _Aku sudah mabuk. _"Aku mencintainya," dia berbisik. Suaranya serak. "Aku tahu kalau dia tidak mencintaiku… tapi aku…"

Reiko langsung beranjak, memeluknya dengan erat. "Tidak bisakah kau melupakannya? Dia tidak berhak mendapatkanmu, Naruko."

"Tidak apa," Naruko tersenyum pahit. "Karena tidak pernah sekali pun aku berharap untuk _dilihat_ olehnya."

Reiko tidak bisa berkata-kata. "Kau sama sekali tidak egois, Naruko. Jangankan egois, kau tidak pernah berharap sesuatu untuk dirimu sendiri. Sekali-sekali… tidak apa menjadi egois."

Naruko tertawa. "Kalau begitu…" matanya berseri-seri sesaat. "Malam ini aku mau mabuk-mabukan, boleh?"

Reiko meringis. "Tentu," dia menuangkan wine di gelas Naruko. "Minum denganku sampai pagi dan lupakan cowok brengsek itu."

Naruko menyeringai. "_Deal_."

**xxx**

_**00:50 AM  
3**__**rd**__** January 20XX**_

Tidak sulit untuk menemukan Sai. Mata Sasuke dengan mudah bertemu dengan mata Sai Takano, lelaki yang merangkul bahu model cantik. Sasuke melangkah cepat, amarah membuat dadanya terasa bergemuruh. "Di mana Naruko?" dia mendelik, membuat Sai tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa kau mencari tunanganku?"

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. "Aku akan membawanya pulang," Sasuke mendelik. "Karena lelaki sepertimu tidak pantas bertunangan dengannya."

"Oh?" Sai beranjak, masih memasang senyuman lebar. "Dan _kau_ pantas untuk berada di sisinya?"

Sasuke menggertakkan gigi. Dia melirik, melihat orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka. Dalam sekali lihat dia tahu kalau mereka semua ini orang-orang terkenal, model dan artis. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan kenal dengan Sasuke. "Jangan membuatku menghantammu di depan orang-orang ini."

"Ah begitu? Kau yakin kau tidak mau memukulku di sini karena itu?" Sai bertanya dengan nada bingung. "Aku yakin kalau salah satu dari mereka adalah teman seksmu."

Sasuke menggeram, mengangkat lengannya dan nyaris menghantam lelaki di depannya itu. Namun sebelum dia sempat berbuat itu, Sai sudah menunjuk ke arah jendela rumahnya yang ada di lantai dua.

"Naruko ada di sana, kau bisa pilih dua hal. Menghantamku sekarang dan dibenci Naruko untuk selama-lamanya atau kau bisa membawa Naruko pulang."

Sasuke menggeram. Dia menengadah, menatap sosok wanita berambut pirang panjang yang tertawa, bercakap-cakap dengan wanita setengah baya. Meski pun dia benci untuk mengakui ucapan Sai, dia tahu bahwa ucapan lelaki itu ada benarnya. Jika dia membuat keributan di sini, Naruko bisa melihat dengan jelas. Sasuke menggertakkan gigi, berjalan pergi, menubruk orang-orang yang menghalanginya.

Dia punya tujuan datang di tempat ini. Menyeret pulang Naruko.

Tapi… untuk apa?

Langkah Sasuke terhenti di depan pintu kamar. Untuk apa? Untuk apa dia datang ke sini? Untuk apa dia menyeret Naruko?

Apakah dia akan bicara dengan Naruko? Memaksanya untuk membatalkan pertunangan? Apakah dia akan mendorong Naruko di dinding lagi? Seks dengannya sampai wanita itu tidak bisa melupakannya?

Sasuke menggertakkan gigi, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Pikiran lelaki itu terputus ketika pintu terbuka. Dia terpaku, menatap wanita setengah baya yang keluar sambil membawa botol wine yang sudah kosong.

"Oh, _hey there_," wanita itu tersenyum. "Kau mencari Sai? Dia ada di kolam renang."

Sasuke berkedip. Wanita ini… tadi Naruko tertawa bersama wanita ini. Dan Naruko tidak tertawa seperti itu bersama orang biasa. Wanita ini adalah salah satu orang yang dipercayai Naruko. "Dan kau adalah…"

"Ah, Reiko Takano," wanita itu tersenyum. "Sai adalah putraku. Kau terlihat seperti orang Asia. Apakah kau orang Jepang juga?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

Ibu Sai…

_Dan Naruko… apakah dia menganggap wanita ini sebagai ibunya sendiri?_

Tangannya kembali terkepal.

"Sai ada di bawah, kalau kau mencarinya," wanita itu mengulangi. "Atau kau mencari Naruko? Dia ada di kamar ini. Tapi sebaiknya kau tidak menganggunya, dia sepertinya sudah mabuk."

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

Benar. Untuk apa dia mencari Naruko? Untuk apa dia ingin menyeret Naruko pulang?

Wanita itu sudah bertunangan. Bertunangan dengan Sai, lelaki yang dia percayai dengan sepenuh hati. Lelaki yang punya keluarga yang hangat. Lelaki yang bisa memberinya kebahagiaan.

_Untuk apa aku ke sini? Aku tidak mencintai Naruko,_ Sasuke memberitahu dirinya sendiri. Dia kembali mengepalkan tangannya. Perlahan-lahan bibir Sasuke membentuk senyuman dingin.

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama Naruko berhasil melupakannya.

_Bagus. Dia pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Wanita seperti Naruko…_ Sasuke memejamkan mata, membayangkan sosok wanita berambut pirang dengan mata biru yang tajam. _…tidak pantas untuk terus menunggu lelaki sepertiku._ Sasuke tidak perlu berkaca untuk tahu bahwa dia adalah lelaki yang dingin. Sasuke sendiri tahu bahwa dia tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan wanita itu. Naruko membutuhkan lelaki yang mencintainya, dan dia tidak mencintai wanita itu.

"Takano-_san_," Sasuke berujar pelan. Dia tersenyum singkat. "_Congratulations_. Atas pertunangannya," dia tidak tahu bagaiman caranya dia bisa mengucapkan kalimat itu sambil tersenyum. Sasuke menengadah, menatap pintu kamar yang tertutup tersebut. Dia memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan pergi.

**xxx**

_**01:13 AM  
3**__**rd**__** January 20XX**_

"Lelaki aneh."

Naruko memutar kepalanya, menatap Reiko yang masuk sambil membawa air minum. "Siapa?" wanita itu mengedipkan mata sesaat, menahan rasa pusing yang mulai menghantamnya. Dia benar-benar minum terlalu banyak. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak minum alkohol sejak Kyou lahir. Sebenarnya dia merasa sedikit bersalah, meninggalkan anaknya pada Sasuke begitu saja. Tapi dia tahu kalau Sasuke akan melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Selain itu dia juga yakin kalau Sasuke senang dia pergi menginap di rumah Sai, jadi dia bisa memiliki Kyou seharian.

"Entahlah," Reiko menaikkan bahunya. "Teman Sai sepertinya."

"Oh," Naruko meneguk air minum di depannya, tidak terlalu memperhatikan Reiko. Pikirannya sekarang sudah melayang pada bayi yang baru saja berumur satu tahun itu. _Ahh, I miss my baby…_

"Dia tampan," Reiko cekikikan. "Kalau saja aku dua puluh tahun lebih muda, aku pasti akan merayunya."

Naruko balas tertawa.

"Tapi dia aneh. Dia bilang sesuatu yang aneh padaku."

"Apa?" Naruko tersenyum. Mungkin nanti dia akan menelpon Sasuke, tidak peduli meski cowok itu mengabaikannya lagi. Naruko hanya ingin tahu akan Kyou.

"_Congratulations_," Reiko menaikkan sebelah alis. "_Atas pertunangannya._"

Naruko terpaku. _Yamato-sensei?_ Dia menaikkan sebelah alis. Tapi bukannya Yamato sedang ada di Jepang? Jadi siapa yang berbohong sebenarnya? Sai atau Yamato? "Apakah dia orang Jepang?"

"Iya."

Naruko menghela napas. _Yamato ada di sini._ "Apakah dia sekitar berumur 40an tahun… dengan mata seperti mata kucing…"

"Tidak," Reiko tertawa.

"Tidak?" Naruko semakin bingung. _Bukan Yamato?_ "Siapa kalau begitu?"

"Dia tampan sekali, masih muda, seusia Sai sepertinya," Reiko bergumam. "Jangkung… rambut hitam raven… mata onyx tajam…"

Naruko mematung. Tangannya langsung terasa dingin. _Tidak mungkin._

"Dia mengenakan kemeja hitam, jeans... dan dia…"

_Kemeja hitam…_ Gelas di tangannya nyaris terjatuh. "… mirip dengan Sai?"

"Ah, wajah mereka lumayan mirip," Reiko berujar. "Kau kenal dengannya? Dia berjalan pergi begitu saja, tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat. Memangnya siapa yang bertunangan?"

Naruko menggertakkan gigi.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Dia yang ditelpon Sai.

Naruko cepat-cepat meletakkan gelasnya. _Tidak. Tidak. Pikir baik-baik_, wanita itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya. Sasuke seharusnya menjaga Kyou. Tidak mungkin Sasuke meninggalkan anaknya yang tersayang begitu saja. Naruko terdiam lagi. _Atau jangan-jangan…_ Dia menyabet ponselnya, langsung menelpon Itachi. Teleponnya diangkat dalam deringan pertama.

"Itachi, apakah kau ada di rumah sekarang bersama Kyou-_chan_?" Naruko bertanya dengan panik.

"_Hn,"_ Itachi menjawab singkat.

Naruko mengerang. "Dan Sasuke… Sasuke mana?"

"_Sasuke tidak ada di sini. Kukira Sasuke sudah di sana dan mengucapkan selamat untukmu?"_

Naruko mengerang lagi. Jadi benar dugaannya. Sasuke datang ke sini, Itachi yang menjaga Kyou. "Dengar. Sasuke sudah pergi. Dia salah paham. Sai hanya bercanda ketika dia menelpon Sasuke…"

"_Tidak,"_ Itachi memotong. _"Sai menelponku."_

Naruko melongo. "_Kau_ yang ditelpon Sai?" Sifat setan Sai ini entah mau sejauh apa. "Tunggu. Kalau begitu aku yakin kalau kau tahu bahwa Sai hanya main-main. Dan kau tetap bilang pada Sasuke?"

"_Hn."_

Oke, sepertinya Itachi lebih setan dari Sai.

"_Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua, tapi kalian berdua dilarang untuk kembali ke rumah sampai urusan kalian selesai,"_ Itachi langsung memutuskan panggilan, membuat Naruko semakin melongo.

Apa-apaan?

Dia terdiam sebentar, memutar otaknya dengan cepat. Sasuke belum ada di rumah… jadi ada kemungkinan Sasuke masih ada di tempat ini sekarang. "Ah, aku…" Naruko tiba-tiba beranjak, menyabet tasnya. "Aku harus pergi."

"Kemana? Sekarang?" Reiko terbelalak. "Kenapa tiba-tiba… bukankah kau seharusnya menginap di sini malam ini?"

"Maaf, Reiko-_san_," Naruko berujar cepat. "Tapi aku harus pergi," suaranya bergetar. "A-aku bisa panggil taksi… jadi kau tidak perlu memanggil Sai."

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Reiko, Naruko langsung keluar kamar. Dia mendorong kerumunan, berusaha untuk keluar dari rumah yang penuh dengan artis dan aktor ini.

"Ah!" Jeritan seorang wanita membuat Naruko memutar tubuhnya. "Kau menginjak kakiku!"

"Maaf!" Naruko menatap wanita berambut merah panjang di depannya dengan tatapan panik. "Aku terburu-buru dan…"

"Ah kau toh!" Wanita itu mendengus. "Kau mencari Sasuke? Sayang sekali. Dia sudah melesat dengan ferrarinya."

Naruko berkedip. "Kau… kenal Sasuke?"

"_Oh please_," wanita itu memutar bola matanya. "Kami teman seks."

Naruko langsung terpaku.

"Ah? Kau kaget?" Wanita itu cekikikan. "Tenang saja, bukan hanya kita berdua. Masih ada sekitar dua model lagi di tempat ini yang menjadi teman seksnya."

Naruko menggelengkan kepala sesaat, tertawa nyaring dan mundur selangkah. "Begitu?" Dia memaksakan senyuman.

Tentu saja. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Tenggorokan Naruko tercekat. _Aku besar kepala. Sasuke tidak pernah sekali pun peduli denganku. _Sasuke ke sini untuknya? Sasuke ke sini untuk bertemunya? Apa yang dia pikirkan? Sasuke ke sini untuk bertemu dengan teman seksnya.

"Kau tidak cantik," wanita itu menaikkan sebelah alis. "Kenapa Sasuke memilihmu menjadi partner seksnya?"

Naruko berkedip sesaat. Entah bagaimana caranya, wanita ini tahu kalau dia dan Sasuke punya hubungan. Di satu sisi, Naruko ingin langsung lari dari tempat ini dan bersembunyi di suatu tempat. Di sisi lain, dia ingin tahu kenapa wanita ini bisa tahu dengannya. "Aku bukan teman seksnya," Naruko menarik napas. Dia lebih parah dari itu. Dia hanya pengganti kakaknya. "Kenapa kau tahu… akanku?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu tahu akanmu," wanita itu meneguk birnya. "Tapi… sekitar 9 bulan yang lalu. Aku bertemu dengannya di airport."

_Bulan April, _batin Naruko. Itu ketika Sasuke harus keluar kota dalam urusan bisnis. Dan pada saat itu, Kyou berusia 4 bulan. Sasuke seks dengan wanita lain?

Perut Naruko langsung terasa mual.

"Dia baru kembali ke New York. Dan aku langsung ke arahnya, hendak mengajaknya seks. Toh sudah setahun lebih kami tidak melakukan itu," dia mendengus.

_Setahun lebih? Itu ketika… Kyou sudah lahir…_ Naruko terdiam. _Jadi Sasuke… tidak pernah seks lagi setelah Kyou lahir…_

"Dia tiba-tiba memutuskan hubungan. Jadi kukira dia sudah punya partner baru," wanita itu mengerutkan kening. "Tapi aku tetap ingin mengejutkannya. Jadi ketika dia sedang di antrian untuk mengambil taksi, aku berdiri di sisinya dan anehnya, Sasuke Uchiha yang biasanya siaga itu tidak merasakan kehadiranku. Dia sibuk melihat ponselnya."

"Lalu?"

"Dan yang terpancar di ponselnya itu adalah fotomu."

Naruko terpaku. "Foto… ku?"

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Aku yakin. Foto selfie. Wanita berambut pirang panjang," dia mendengus.

Naruko terdiam sesaat, memutar ingatannya. Dia ingat. Sasuke meminta dikirimkan foto Kyou. Jadi Naruko memotret Kyou dan mengirim foto-foto itu padanya. Namun pada waktu itu dia merasa jahil jadi dia menyelipkan foto selfie-nya pada Sasuke.

"Dan ketika Sasuke tersenyum sambil melihat foto itu, aku tahu kalau kau dan dia punya hubungan. Tapi aku tidak bisa membayangkan Sasuke yang punya kekasih. Jadi kalian pasti hanya _sex buddy_," wanita berambut merah panjang itu meneguk birnya lagi.

"A…" Naruko membekap mulutnya. "Kami bukan… teman seks."

"Begitu?" Wanita tersebut menaikkan sebelah alis. "Tapi pastinya kalian pernah seks bukan?"

Semburat merah di wajah Naruko membuat wanita itu tertawa. Naruko memutar tubuhnya, hendak pergi, namun wanita tersebut menghentikannya.

"Hei, sebelum kau pergi… aku ingin tanya sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Apakah kalian berciuman ketika kalian seks?"

Naruko menaikkan sebelah alis. Pertanyaan aneh macam apa itu? "Tentu saja."

Wanita itu terbelalak sesaat. "Begitu…" dia tersenyum lemah. Dia mengangkat birnya sesaat. "_Toast_, untukmu."

Kening Naruko berkerut. "Apa maksudmu?"

Wanita itu meneguk birnya. "Sasuke tidak pernah menciumku."

Naruko terpaku, berkedip.

"Meski kami sudah seks berkali-kali … dia selalu mendorongku setiap kali aku mencoba untuk menciumnya. Apa yang kami lakukan… hanyalah seks. Tidak lebih," dia tersenyum pahit. "Dia bahkan menepis tanganku ketika aku mencoba untuk menyentuhnya."

Naruko tidak menjawab. Sekilas, bayangan Sasuke yang melumat bibirnya muncul. Sasuke yang menciumnya. Sasuke yang mendesah ketika Naruko menyentuhnya. Sasuke yang tersenyum mengejek, merabanya tanpa henti. "A… aku harus pergi."

Wanita itu mengangguk, meringis. "Sampaikan salamku pada Sasuke."

Naruko berkedip. Perlahan-lahan dia tersenyum. "Tidak."

Wanita itu menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Sasuke…" Naruko menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan tajam. "Dia milikku."

_Tunggu._

Wajah Naruko langsung terbakar. Sasuke miliknya? Sejak kapan dia bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang posesif seperti itu? Dewa di atas sana pasti sudah geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

Wanita di depannya tertawa nyaring, menatap Naruko dengan tatapan berseri-seri. "_Go, girl. Kick that Uchiha's ass._"

Naruko balas tertawa, melambaikan tangan dan melesat keluar dari rumah Sai.

**xxx**

_**01:45 AM  
3**__**rd**__** January 20XX**_

Banyak yang bilang padanya kalau dia mirip Minato Namikaze.

Naruko tidak tahu seperti apa ayahnya. Dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan ayahnya. Setelah dia lahir, ayah dan ibunya tewas karena kecelakaan.

Banyak yang bilang kalau dia mewarisi ketenangan Minato, Naruto mewarisi kejahilan Kushina…

Tapi pada hari ini juga, Naruko ingin melapor pada dunia kalau dia tidak setenang Minato. Dia bisa jahil seperti Kushina.

Bel kamar hotel ini berbunyi, membuat Naruko membuka matanya. Wanita itu sedang berbaring di ranjang hotel, masih mengenakan dress selutut. Perlahan-lahan dia beranjak, membuka pintu. Dia langsung bertemu mata dengan mata onyx tajam.

Mata Sasuke Uchiha.

"Apa maumu?" Suara Sasuke dingin, tajam. Lebih mencekam dari biasanya.

Naruko berkedip. Dia berusaha menahan senyuman geli. Dia masih ingat. Dulu di Jepang, di malam pernikahan Naruto, dialah yang mengetuk kamar hotel Sasuke. Ketika Sasuke membuka pintu, cowok itu juga mendesis 'apa maumu' dengan nada yang dingin seperti itu. Namun, senyuman Naruko menghilang ketika dia mencium bau alkohol yang menyeruak dari mulut Sasuke.

"Kau dari mana?"

"Bukan urusanmu," Sasuke mendesis lagi. "Kalau kau tidak ada urusan denganku, aku akan…"

"Tunggu," Naruko menyabet tangan Sasuke dan menyeret lelaki itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Aku mau bicara."

Sasuke terdiam, membiarkan Naruko membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar hotel. Lelaki itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Matanya tidak lepas dari mata Naruko. "Lima menit."

Naruko memutar bola matanya. "Memangnya kau mau ke mana setelah lima menit? Aku yakin Itachi juga melarangmu pulang ke rumah. Makanya kau tadi nongkrong di bar minum bukan?"

Sasuke mendelik sesaat, menatapnya dengan tatapan 'kau-tahu-dari-mana'. Naruko kembali memutar bola matanya.

"Aku jenius. Karena itu aku tahu."

"Dan kenapa kau ada di sini?" Sasuke masih mendelik. "Kukira kau akan menginap di rumah tunanganmu malam ini?"

Naruko terdiam sesaat. Dia duduk di ranjangnya, menatap Sasuke. Jujur, dia tidak tahu dia mau apa memanggil cowok itu di sini. Dia bahkan memancing Sasuke dengan mengirim SMS 'temui aku untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum aku menikah' pada lelaki itu. Naruko menghela napas, membayangkan Sasuke yang mengamuk setelah tahu bahwa dia sudah ditipu tiga orang dalam malam ini.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, karena itu aku pergi dari pesta Sai dan ke sini," Naruko berbisik pelan. Dia menundukkan kepalanya ketika dia mengucapkan kalimat itu. Dia menengadah sesaat, langsung bertemu mata dengan Sasuke. Naruko memperhatikan mata hitam Sasuke yang tajam. _Ah…_ tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Wanita itu tertawa lemah, matanya pedih. Entah kenapa… dia tidak pernah bisa lepas dari mata itu. Dari kecil… sampai sekarang.

Naruko beranjak, berjalan perlahan ke arah Sasuke yang masih duduk. Lelaki itu menengadah, menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Perlahan-lahan Naruko mengulurkan tangannya, ujung jarinya menyentuh wajah Sasuke.

_Dia bahkan tidak membiarkanku menyentuhnya. _Ucapan wanita berambut merah itu terngiang-ngiang di kepala Naruko.

Naruko menggigit bibir, memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan menunduk, membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Sasuke. Dia menunggu lelaki itu untuk mendorongnya, menunggu lelaki itu untuk menghentikannya. Namun Sasuke hanya duduk diam, membiarkan Naruko menyentuhnya. Naruko tertawa pelan, jarinya menempel di bahu bidang Sasuke.

"Kau menangis," Sasuke berbisik.

Naruko menengadah, matanya bertemu dengan mata Sasuke yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti darinya.

"Sepertinya begitu," Naruko terisak, membiarkan Sasuke mengusap wajahnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sadar…" Naruko menyenderkan wajahnya di tangan Sasuke. "… kalau aku masih mencintaimu. Sejak pertama kali mata kita bertemu di balik kegelapan. Sampai sekarang."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, hanya mengusap wajahnya. "Jangan menikah kalau begitu," ucapan itu sudah menyelinap keluar dari mulut Sasuke tanpa lelaki itu sadari. "Jangan menikah dengan Sai."

Naruko mengangguk, memeluk erat Sasuke. "Aku tidak akan menikah dengan Sai."

Sasuke terpaku sesaat. "Kau akan membatalkan pertunanganmu begitu saja?"

"Kami tidak bertunangan," Naruko berujar cepat. "Itachi dan Sai membohongimu."

Sasuke terpaku lagi. Lelaki itu menatap Naruko dengan tatapan kosong, membuat Naruko meneguk ludah. Mata hitam Sasuke melirik, menatap tangan Naruko. Sasuke tidak melihat cincin menempel di sana. "Kalian menipuku," Sasuke mendesis.

Naruko meneguk ludah. Dia memejamkan matanya erat-erat, menunggu semua sumpah serapah keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Namun, dia tidak mendengar apa-apa. Malahan, dia merasakan Sasuke yang memeluknya dengan erat.

"Bagus," lelaki itu berbisik pelan. "Bagus."

Naruko menahan diri untuk tidak melongo. Demi apa… dia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini.

"Janji padaku," Sasuke mendelik sesaat. "Jangan pernah bertunangan dengan Sai. Meski pun dia melamarmu."

Naruko mengangguk.

"Jangan kencan dengan siapa pun," Sasuke melanjutkan. "Jangan dekati lelaki mana pun."

Naruko mengangguk lagi.

"Jangan…"

"Oi," Naruko melepaskan pelukannya, mendelik. "Kau mau meminta sampai kapan?"

Sasuke mendengus, mengabaikan Naruko dan kembali membawa wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya. Naruko sekarang duduk di pangkuannya, lengannya melingkar di pinggang Naruko, seakan-akan mengekang wanita itu. "Kalau kau mau menurutiku, aku juga akan menuruti kemauanmu."

"Begitu?" Naruko terbelalak, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Sasuke The Uchiha ini mau menurutiku?"

"Kau punya waktu satu menit untuk mengatakan permintaanmu," Sasuke menggeram, membuat Naruko tertawa.

"Apa ya…" Naruko bergumam. "Aku…" dia terdiam sesaat. Dia baru sadar, kalau dia tidak mengharapkan apa pun dari Sasuke. "Jujur… aku tidak pernah membayangkan aku meminta sesuatu darimu. Karena aku tidak mengharapkan apa-apa darimu," dia tertawa kaku. "Aku tidak terbiasa… kau tahu. Sejak kecil aku sudah di panti asuhan. Aku tidak berani minta macam-macam. Aku hanya menerima saja. Aku berbeda dengan _nii-chan_ yang selalu ingin keluarga. Aku sudah cukup puas dengan keberadaan _nii-chan_ pada waktu itu."

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Jadi… aku tidak akan minta apa pun darimu," Naruko tersenyum. "Tapi aku tahu apa yang ingin aku miliki, sejak dulu sampai sekarang," mata birunya menatap Sasuke dengan dalam.

"Aku bisa memberikan perhiasan termahal untukmu," Sasuke membuka mulutnya. "Pakaian, perhiasan, mobil, rumah, apa pun itu. Aku bisa memberikan semua itu padamu. Tapi aku tahu bahwa bukan itu yang kau inginkan."

Naruko mengangguk.

"Kau menginginkan…" Sasuke terdiam. Dia _tahu_ apa yang diinginkan Naruko. "Kau tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan."

Naruko mengangguk lagi, tertawa. "Begitulah."

Sasuke kembali terdiam. "Aku tidak pernah punya kekasih, karena aku tidak pernah mencintai seseorang lebih dari aku mencintai kakakmu."

Naruko mengangguk. "Aku tahu."

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk menikah," Sasuke berujar lagi. "Karena klan Uchiha belum mengharuskan aku untuk menikah. Setidaknya jika mereka sudah menemukan seseorang, orang itu akan dijodohkan untuk Itachi dulu."

"Aku tahu."

"Dan aku tidak pernah membiarkan seseorang," pelukan Sasuke menguat. "Mendekatiku sampai seperti ini," dia tersenyum pahit. "Bahkan tidak pada Naruto."

Naruko mengangguk, tersenyum lemah. Dia menunduk, menempelkan bibirnya di pipi Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa memberimu perjanjian, maupun kontrak," lelaki itu melanjutkan. "Aku tidak bisa memberimu bukti kalau aku akan terus bersamamu."

"Aku ta…"

"Tapi aku berjanji," mata onyx Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam. "Aku _berjanji_ kalau aku akan berada di sisimu, selama kau mencintaiku. Selama kau masih menginginkanku."

Naruko berkedip. "Kau… berjanji…" suaranya tercekat. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? "Tapi aku yakin kalau aku tidak akan berhenti mencintaimu..." air matanya menetes.

"Kalau begitu aku akan terus berada di sisimu," Sasuke mendengus. "_I give you my word,_" Sasuke memejamkan mata, mengusap wajahnya di lekukan leher Naruko. "_A promise,_" dia mengecup leher wanita itu. "_A vow._"

Naruko terisak, tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. "Kau serius?"

"Kapan aku pernah bercanda?" dia mendelik, membuat Naruko tertawa. Wanita itu mengusap air matanya, menatap Sasuke dengan berseri-seri.

"Jadi… kau akan ada di sisiku?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Makan malam bersama?"

Sasuke mengangguk lagi. "Selama aku tidak di luar kota karena kerja."

"Mungkin sekali-kali…" Naruko bertanya pelan. "Kita piknik? Ajak Itachi juga?"

Kening Sasuke berkedut sesaat, tapi dia mengangguk.

"Lalu…" Naruko meneguk ludah, wajahnya memerah. "Tadi di pesta… aku bertemu dengan salah satu… teman seksmu…"

Sasuke mematung. Dia menggeram, meraih wajah Naruko dan memaksa wanita itu untuk menatap matanya. "Mereka bukan apa-apa. Dibandingkan denganmu, mereka…"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," Naruko cepat-cepat menenangkan Sasuke. "Aku hanya mau bilang…" Naruko meneguk ludah, wajahnya memanas. "Aku tidak mau kalau kau menemui mereka lagi. Kalau kau punya… napsu untuk seks…" wajahnya semakin terbakar. "Kalau kau mau, aku tidak keberatan. Bersamaku maksudnya."

Sasuke berkedip.

"Cuma usul saja," Naruko berujar lagi. "Terserah kalau kau tidak mau. Aku sendiri tidak mau kau anggap sebagai teman seks saja."

Lelaki berambut raven di depannya ini menatapnya dengan tatapan takjub. "Kalau aku menganggapmu sebagai teman seks," jari-jari Sasuke menelusuri lekuk pinggangnya, membuat Naruko bergidik. "Sekarang kita tidak akan bicara. Di detik ini aku sudah mendorongmu di dinding terdekat, _menyantapmu_," napas panas Sasuke menerpa telinganya, membuat Naruko mengerang sesaat.

"Ja-jadi…" Naruko meneguk ludah. "Aku… lebih dari… teman seks?"

"Sekali lagi kau menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh itu, akan kulumat kau sekarang juga," Sasuke menggeram, membuat Naruko menahan senyum. Wanita itu perlahan-lahan beranjak, berjalan pergi dari Sasuke, mengabaikan tatapan bingung lelaki itu.

"Aku mau mandi," Naruko meringis. "Mau ikut?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia tersenyum sesaat, beranjak dan melepaskan kancing kemejanya. Di detik ketika Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar mandi, Naruko langsung menghantam pintu kamar mandi itu tepat di wajah Sasuke, membuat lelaki tersebut menggeram. Naruko tertawa kencang, membuka pintu dan mengusap wajah Sasuke yang mengerut.

Dia tidak akan pernah puas melihat wajah merajuk Sasuke ini.

Masih banyak hal yang ingin dia tanyakan pada Sasuke. Misalnya... apakah dia bagi Sasuke. Apakah Sasuke masih menganggapnya sebagai pengganti Naruto? Apakah Sasuke masih suka pada Naruto?

Tapi semua itu bisa menunggu.

Di detik ini Naruko tahu bahwa Sasuke menganggapnya spesial. Tidak tahu seperti apa. Yang pasti bukan sebagai kekasih, bukan juga sebagai partner seks. Ketika Sasuke merangkulnya dari belakang, mengecup punggungnya dengan pelan sambil melepaskan pakaiannya, Naruko tahu bahwa di mata Sasuke, dia bukanlah wanita sembarangan.

_Uchiha keras kepala_, Naruko mendengus sesaat. Dia akan pelan-pelan membuat Sasuke mengakui kalau dia itu spesial di depan matanya.

Toh dia punya janji Sasuke. Lelaki itu tidak akan meninggalkannya lagi.

Sasuke akan terus ada di sisinya.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: aaahhh! Nyengir-nyengir nulis chapter ini!**

**cacuke keras kepala... ngaku kek kalau lu suka Naruko! #plak**

**kira-kira fiction ini tamatnya di chap 9 atau 10 :)**

**makasih udah baca! Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**08:18 AM  
5**__**th**__** January 20XX**_

Naruko bergumam sambil membolak-balik buku resep yang di depannya. Sasuke duduk di seberang, mengunyah roti dan menyeruput teh sambil membaca koran. Sesekali lelaki itu menengadah, menatap Naruko. Dan tentu saja, Naruko pura-pura tidak tahu dan terus membaca resep di depannya dengan wajah datar. Di dalam hati, dia berusaha setengah hidup setengah mati untuk tidak menyeringai lebar seperti orang tolol.

"Kau tidak menulis?" Sasuke bertanya setelah 17 kali melirik Naruko.

Kali ini, Naruko tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Sasuke Uchiha memulai percakapan duluan? Keajaiban dunia telah terjadi.

"Tidak. Aku sedang cuti," Naruko menyeringai, membuat Sasuke terpaku sesaat. Lelaki itu tidak terbiasa melihat Naruko yang tersenyum seperti itu.

"Kau… senang," dia berujar pelan.

"Aku senang," Naruko mengiyakan. "Kau mau sarapan lagi bersamaku."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, kembali membaca korannya.

"Sekali-kali ajak Ita…"

"Tidak," Sasuke langsung memotong, membuat Naruko meringis. Wanita itu beranjak sesaat, meninggalkan Sasuke dan pergi ke kamarnya. Sudah waktunya Kyou bangun dan benarlah insting Naruko. Ketika dia masuk ke kamarnya, dia melihat Kyou yang menggeliat di kasur. Sang ibu muda meringis, menunduk dan menatap bayinya.

"_Ohayou_," Naruko mengecup pipi Kyou.

"Mamma," mata biru Kyou berkedip sesaat, menahan rasa kantuk. Dia mengulurkan lengannya yang montok, minta digendong. Naruko langsung meraup bayinya, membawa Kyou ke dapur. "Ugeege," jari mungil Kyou menunjuk ke arah lelaki berambut raven yang membaca koran.

"Sasuke," Naruko membenarkan.

"Ugege," balas Kyou, keras kepala.

Naruko menghela napas, tersenyum simpul melihat mata biru bundar di depannya. "Aku tidak akan heran jika dia memanggilmu Uge atau Ugege sampai dia besar nanti," Naruko memberikan Kyou pada Sasuke yang langsung meletakkan korannya.

"Tidak apa," Sasuke menjawab tenang, seakan-akan sudah pasrah menerima nasib. "Asal bukan Uke saja."

Naruko tertawa kencang, membuat Kyou tersentak kaget.

**xxx**

_**23:45 PM  
14**__**th**__** February 20XX**_

"Hei, kau kasih apa untuk pacarmu?"

"Biasa. Gelang… kalung… bunga… Kau?"

"Ah aku? Pacarku suka…" ucapan para satpam itu langsung membungkam mulutnya ketika melihat Sasuke melintas. Sang _vice-president_ dari Uchiha Corp itu mendelik tajam, membuat karyawannya meringkuk ketakutan di pojok gedung.

"Mr. Uchiha," supir mobilnya menunggu di depan kantor, cepat-cepat mengenakan mantel di sekitar tubuh Sasuke. "Bagaimana hari anda, _sir_?"

Sasuke menjawab dengan geraman, membuat supirnya mundur tiga langkah. Pekerjaannya hari ini menjadi jauh lebih lama dan rumit karena karyawan-karyawannya yang patut untuk ditembak mati itu. Banyak yang pulang lebih awal hari ini dengan alasan 'valentine'. Siapa pun yang menciptakan hari valentine ini wajib untuk dihukum mati.

Di Jepang, hari Valentine adalah hari khusus untuk gadis-gadis memberi cokelat pada lelaki idaman mereka. Tapi di Amerika, valentine dirayakan oleh kedua pihak. Sasuke mendengus, masuk ke dalam mobil BMW hitamnya. Dia menyalakan ponselnya, menerima foto dari Naruko. Dia terpaku sesaat melihat foto Kyousuke yang tertidur lelap. Di bawah foto itu, ada pesan dari Naruko.

'_Aku sudah taruh makan malammu di kulkas. Kalau kau mau, hangatkan saja di microwave. Kami tidur dulu. Night.  
Naruko U.'_

Sasuke terdiam. Salah satu 'perjanjian' antara dia dan Naruko adalah dia harus kembali ke rumah tepat waktu untuk makan malam bersama. Dan hari ini, dia terlalu sibuk sampai dia tidak sempat mengirim SMS pada Naruko dan bilang kalau dia tidak bisa makan malam bersamanya.

Apakah Naruko akan marah dan mengira kalau dia mengingkar janji?

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Dia tahu kalau Naruko tidak marah. Toh wanita itu mengirimkan foto Kyousuke padanya. Sasuke pernah sekali membuat Naruko marah. Itu ketika Sasuke yang memanjakan Kyousuke, memberinya snack terlalu banyak. Naruko mendelik ke arahnya sepanjang hari.

Melotot. Sepanjang hari.

Bahkan Sasuke tidak tahan jika dipelototi seperti itu. Dia langsung pergi dari rumah dengan alasan kerja, tapi tak lama kemudian, dia mendapat pesan dari Naruko.

'_Pisau yang baru kubeli ini bagus sekali untuk memotong. Kau setuju?  
Naruko U.'_

Dan di bawah pesan itu terdapat foto daging merah yang dicincang-cincang beserta pisau tajam mengkilat.

Sasuke bergidik sesaat ketika teringat akan pengalaman itu. Apa pun itu, dia bersyukur karena Naruko tidak marah kali ini.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, menoleh ke arah jendela. Dari sana, dia bisa melihat bangunan-bangunan tinggi dan jalan yang dipenuhi lampu. Nyaris setiap toko yang dilewatinya terdapat balon-balon pink dan hiasan berbentuk hati.

Jika dipikir-pikir… Naruko sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa pun tentang valentine.

Sasuke tidak tahu kalau hari ini adalah hari valentine sampai dia datang ke kantor tadi. Beberapa karyawan memberanikan diri dan memberinya cokelat.

"_Hei, kau kasih apa untuk pacarmu?"_

"_Biasa… gelang… kalung… bunga… Kau?"_

Sasuke mendengus, teringat akan percakapan dua satpam tadi.

Kenapa dia harus memikirkan valentine? Hari valentine ini akan berakhir dalam hitungan detik. Selain itu, Naruko bukan pacarnya dan Naruko tidak pernah tertarik pada gelang kalung atau bunga. Yang bisa membuat wanita itu tersenyum hanyalah…

Sasuke terdiam, teringat akan Naruko yang menyunggingkan senyuman lebar setiap kali Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Pikiran Sasuke terputus ketika dia sampai di depan kondominium. Dia turun dari mobil, langsung masuk ke lift dan berjalan menuju rumah Naruko. Ketika dia masuk, semua lampu sudah dimatikan kecuali lampu remang-remang di dekat meja makan. Sasuke terpaku ketika dia melihat bingkisan mungil di dekat meja. Dia meraih bingkisan berbentuk persegi itu dan menatap kartu di depannya.

'_Tenang saja, di dalam ini cokelat whiskey yang pahit. Khusus kubuat untuk Sasuke The Uchiha yang benci manis.'_

Sasuke membaca tulisan rapi Naruko.

'_Happy valentine's day.'_

Naruko adalah orang yang paling tidak egois yang pernah ditemuinya. Dia tidak pernah meminta, dia hanya menerima. Dan selama ini, Naruko selalu memberi sesuatu padanya tanpa mengharapkan balasan apa pun. _Foolish woman_, Sasuke mengepalkan tangan. Padahal kalau Naruko meminta sesuatu padanya, dia pasti akan memberi apa yang dia mau.

_Tapi Naruko tidak ingin apa pun kecuali kau._

Sasuke menggertakkan gigi. _So?_ Masa dia harus melingkarkan pita di lehernya?

Dia akan memberi apa pun yang diminta Naruko. Semua, kecuali dirinya.

Sasuke tersenyum pahit. Sepertinya ego Uchihanya benar-benar sudah tertanam sampai ke akar rambutnya. Sampai sekarang dia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya yang bertekuk lutut di depan orang lain, apalagi seorang wanita.

Sasuke membuka bingkisan itu, menatap enam butir cokelat bundar yang berwarna hitam pekat. Sasuke melahap satu cokelat dan senyuman singkat muncul di bibirnya. Seperti kata Naruko, rasanya pahit. Tapi… dia merasakan sedikit rasa manis dari cokelat itu.

Sasuke melahap satu cokelat lagi dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Naruko.

**xxx**

_**09:50 PM  
14**__**th**__** March 20XX**_

"Heeh? Dia memberimu apa?"

"_Tiket makan gratis di Ichiraku sampai sebulan, dattebayo!"_

Naruko tertawa kencang. Bahkan lewat telepon saja, kakaknya terdengar _sangat_ bahagia. Mau bagaimana lagi, Ichiraku saja bisa membuat Naruto melayang, apalagi dengan fakta bahwa Sakura yang memberi hadiah itu. Di Jepang sekarang sudah jam 10 malam. Nyaris jam 11. Hari white day nyaris berakhir di Jepang dan kakaknya masih ceria seperti itu.

"_Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana denganmu Naruko?"_ Naruto bertanya. "Bagaimana dengan _white day_ di sana?"

"Hmm," Naruko mengunyah rotinya sambil memangku Kyou. Bocah itu sekarang sudah berusia setahun 3 bulan. Kalau dia tidak memangku Kyou, anaknya ini akan langsung berkeliaran, memanjat kursi dan segala jenisnya. "Di Amerika tidak ada yang namanya white day, _nii-chan_. Hanya ada _valentine day_. Cewek cowok saling memberi hadiah di _valentine day_. Tapi yaah…" Naruko menatap kue cokelat di depannya dengan hiasan Eiffel Tower. "Sai tadi mengirimku kue sih. Dia padahal ada di Paris sekarang tapi dia mengirim kue dari sana. Baru sampai tadi."

Di detik itu juga, Kyou langsung mengayunkan tangannya, membuat hiasan menara di kue itu runtuh.

"Ahh! Kyou-_chan_!" Naruko mengeluh. "Kue ini mahal tahu."

"_Kau yakin kau tidak akan menikah dengannya, Naruko?"_ Naruto bertanya dengan was-was. _"Dia terlihat sangat mencintaimu."_

"Tenang. Tenang," Naruko menyabet krim yang terjatuh di meja dan melahap krim tersebut. "Dia cinta padaku, tapi bukan cinta yang _begitu_. Toh aku sendiri mengirim cokelat untuknya waktu valentine. Pada waktu itu dia ada di Korea. Dua bulan ini dia keliling dunia, banyak projek."

"Begitu?" Naruto mendengus. "Bagaimana dengan si _teme_ itu? Dia ada di sana?"

"Tidak," Naruko meringis. Tidak pernah berubah. Dari dulu sampai sekarang Naruto selalu memanggil Sasuke _'teme'_. "Dua minggu lalu dia ikut Itachi ke Hong Kong. Bisnis," Naruko menghela napas sesaat. Tidak ada Sasuke dan Itachi… dia harus mengurus Kyou seorang diri dan itu bukan hal yang mudah. Apalagi sekarang Kyou sudah bisa berjalan dengan cepat dan memanjat semua perabotannya.

"_Kalau begitu… bagaimana dengan kabar bocah tengil…"_

Suara bel yang berbunyi membuat Naruko menghela napas lagi. "_Nii-chan_. Tunggu. Ada yang datang. Aku telpon nanti malam oke?" Naruko memutuskan panggilan, cepat-cepat menurunkan Kyou dan berjalan menuju pintu. Apakah itu editornya? Tapi dia belum mengirim naskah ke kantor redaksi. "_Yes?_" Naruko membuka pintu. Dia berkedip ketika melihat tukang kurir yang berdiri di depan rumahnya. Setengah jam yang lalu baru saja dia menerima sesuatu dari Sai dan Naruko tidak ingat kalau dia ada memesan sesuatu.

Kali ini siapa yang mengirimnya barang?

"Naruko Uzumaki?" Orang itu bertanya. Naruko mengangguk. "_Sign here, please._"

Naruko masih mengerutkan kening, menandangani formulir itu. Ketika sang kurir pergi, Naruko masuk ke dalam rumah, menatap bingkisan mungil di depannya dengan tatapan bingung. Dia terpaku sesaat ketika melihat alamat pengirim. Dia tidak kenal dengan nama pengirimnya, tapi nama tempat di sana jelas-jelas tertulis Hong Kong.

_Hong Kong?_

Bukankah Sasuke sedang ada di sana sekarang?

Dengan kecepatan kilat, Naruko membuka bingkisan itu.

Di dalam kotak itu tidak ada surat, kotaknya pun hanya kotak polos biasa.

Namun di dalam kotak itu, terdapat kalung sederhana yang terbuat dari emas putih. Rantai kalung itu mengelilingi batu mungil yang berbentuk oval.

Batu berwarna hitam kelam. _Onyx stone_.

Naruko menggenggam batu itu dengan erat, merasakan batu yang dingin itu. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi tenggorokannya terasa sesak. Sambil menahan tangis, Naruko melingkarkan kalung itu di sekitar lehernya.

**xxx**

_**20:37 PM  
26**__**th**__** April 20XX**_

"… _and the little bunny said… don't take my carrot!_" Naruko berseru dengan panik, memangku Kyousuke sambil membacakan buku yang ada di tangan anak itu.

"_Bun… niii_," Kyousuke bergumam, pipinya yang montok bergerak ketika dia membuka mulut.

"Benar. _Bunny,_" Naruko tersenyum, mengusap rambut hitam Kyousuke. "_Rabbit._ Bahasa jepangnya adalah… _usagi_!"

"_Uccagi_," Kyousuke menengadah, menatap ibunya dengan mata biru yang bundar.

"Benar. Benar," Naruko tersenyum bangga.

Sasuke sedang duduk di seberang mereka. Lelaki mengangguk puas, menatap pemandangan di depannya. Di buku yang dibacanya, anak yang dibesarkan dengan dua bahasa punya kemampuan daya ingat dan fokus yang tinggi. Kyousuke sudah jenius sejak lahir dan dia yakin karena dibesarkan dengan dua bahasa, Kyousuke akan jauh lebih jenius. Dia berniat untuk membesarkan Kyousuke sampai anak itu bisa jenius lebih dari Einstein.

"_I will tell my mommy and daddy if you take my carrot, said the little bunny with tears all over his face,_" Naruko memperagakan adegan menangis. Sasuke menahan senyuman. Kyousuke sejak tadi memperhatikan ibunya dengan wajah serius, sama sekali tidak tertawa atau tersenyum melihat ibunya yang berdongeng. Seakan-akan Naruko mengajarinya tentang zat-zat kimia saja, bukan membacakan buku cerita tentang kelinci yang suka wortel.

"_Mammi_," Kyousuke tiba-tiba menunjuk Naruko dengan jari mungilnya.

"_Yes, _kau benar. Mama ini _mommy_," Naruko meringis, mengusap rambut Kyousuke dengan bangga. "Bagaimana dengan _dad…_" ucapan Naruko terputus. Senyumnya menghilang dan dia menatap Sasuke dengan ragu. Wanita itu tersenyum lemah, kembali menatap buku di depannya.

Sasuke tahu apa yang dipikirkan Naruko. Mereka berdua tidak pernah menyebut kata 'papa' atau 'daddy' di depan Kyousuke. Mereka berdua tidak pernah mengajari Kyousuke kalau dia adalah 'daddy'nya. Sasuke terdiam, kembali membaca dokumen kerja di tangannya. Dia tidak keberatan. Sejak semula dia memang tidak berniat untuk mengaku kalau dialah ayah Kyousuke. Dia tidak kebereta…

"_Dedd?_" Kyousuke tiba-tiba berceloteh. "_Dedded?_" Dia menunjuk ke arah buku bergambarnya, mata birunya menatap Naruko.

"_Daddy_," Naruko membenarkan, senyumnya kembali muncul. "_Daddy._"

"Daddad."

"_Daddy_," Naruko mengangguk. "Papa. _Daddy_ itu papa."

"Papapaaapp," Kyousuke semakin berceloteh.

"Benar," Naruko meringis. "Papap," sesaat, Naruko terdiam. Dia menoleh dan menatap Sasuke. Mata mereka berdua bertemu dan Naruko tersenyum lebar. "Papa. Sasuke," dia meraih Kyousuke dan mengecup pipi anak itu.

"Ugegee," Kyousuke membalas.

"Sasuke," Naruko tertawa, membenarkan.

"Ugege," Kyousuke melotot, seakan-akan Naruko yang salah.

Naruko tertawa kencang, merangkul Kyousuke dan menatapnya dengan girang. "Iya. Ugege. Papa," wanita itu menatap Sasuke lagi, tersenyum lebar. "Papa, Kyou-_chan_ memanggilmu."

Sasuke terpaku, dia masih duduk di kursinya. Dadanya terasa nyeri sesaat. Lelaki itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, meletakkan dokumennya dan beranjak untuk menggendong Kyousuke.

**xxx**

_**13:28 PM  
31**__**st**__** May 20XX**_

Mereka tidak pernah membicarakan tentang pernikahan karena mereka berdua tahu bahwa 'menikah' bukanlah pilihan.

Mereka juga tidak pernah mengucapkan kata 'kekasih'. Karena mereka tahu bahwa mereka bukan dan tidak akan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Hubungan mereka tidak 'seromantis' itu.

Mereka bukan teman seks, meski mereka terkadang seks bersama. Menurut Sasuke, teman seksnya itu berarti cukup bertemu untuk seks. Tidak ada ciuman, menyentuh dengan minimal, tidak ada percakapan, hanya 'bisnis'.

Dan mereka juga bukan teman. Mereka terlalu intim untuk disebut teman biasa.

Sahabat? Tidak. Kurang.

Orang yang dipercayai? _Close enough_.

Orang yang dicintai? _Hmm…_

Naruko mengunyah spagetinya sambil menatap Sasuke, memperhatikan lelaki itu makan. Sasuke menatap Naruko yang duduk di seberangnya, menaikkan sebelah alis. "Apa?"

"Tidak," Naruko menggeleng. "Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu."

"Apa?" Sasuke bertanya lagi.

"_Well…_" Naruko bergumam. Satu jam yang lalu, Sasuke mengirim SMS untuknya, mengajaknya makan siang. Hari ini hari Minggu, Sasuke baru saja kembali dari luar kota dan langsung SMS untuk mengajak keluar. Naruko sebenarnya ingin membawa Kyou, tapi bocah itu sedang tertidur lelap sekarang. Dan kebetulan Sai ada di rumahnya. Jadi sekarang Kyou ada di rumah bersama Sai.

Semoga Sai tetap hidup sampai dia pulang nanti.

"_Well_?" Sasuke meletakkan pisau dan garpunya, mulai mengerutkan kening dan menatap Naruko dengan tatapan menuntut. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Makanan di sini tidak sesuai seleramu?"

Naruko memutar bola matanya. "Ini restoran bintang lima bukan? Tenang saja, lidah kampungku ini sangat menghargai makanan di sini."

Sasuke tertegun sesaat, menatapnya dengan tatapan takjub. "Lalu? Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Naruko kembali terdiam. Meski Kyou tidak ikut, Sasuke tidak terlihat keberatan. Lelaki itu dengan santai memesan makanan dan makan di depan Naruko. Selama mereka makan, sesekali mereka mengobrol, Sasuke tidak melepaskan matanya dari Naruko sama sekali. _Hmm…_ Naruko menunduk, kembali mengunyah. _Menarik._ Dia melirik Sasuke lagi, dengan sengaja menyeruput spagetinya, membuat saus berpercikan.

Sasuke berkedip. "Saus," lelaki itu mengerutkan kening sesaat, mengusap saus di ujung hidung Naruko. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Tidak biasanya kau makan dengan ceroboh seperti ini."

_Bingo._

Naruko nyaris saja menyeringai. "Kau mau tahu apa yang kupikirkan sejak tadi?"

"Apa?" Sasuke tidak mempedulikan makanannya lagi, menatap Naruko dengan tajam dan penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

"Kau lihat cowok di seberang sana?" Naruko melirik ke kiri dan Sasuke langsung mengikuti pandangannya. "Dia ganteng sekali."

Sasuke langsung melotot.

_Bingo._

Lagi-lagi Naruko berusaha untuk tidak menyeringai.

"Hahh… kau lihat ototnya yang kekar…" Naruko memutar spagetinya, mendesah. "Kekar sekali… _tampan_."

Sasuke semakin melotot, jari-jarinya sekarang mencegkram taplak meja.

"Dia gendut," Sasuke mendelik. "Itu bukan _otot_. Itu _daging_. Sapi saja lebih tampan darinya," sambil menggeram, Sasuke menusuk _steak_ di depannya dengan sepenuh tenaga.

Di detik itu juga, tawa Naruko meledak.

**xxx**

_**10:56 AM  
1**__**st**__** June 20XX**_

Itachi Uchiha baru saja kembali dari New Zealand semalam. Jujur, dia suka dengan pekerjaannya. Tapi jika situasi sedang sibuk seperti ini, kesabaran sang Uchiha yang tipis itu menjadi semakin tipis. Akhir-akhir ini dia jarang duduk bersantai di rumahnya bersama Sasuke, sekarang mereka bertemu hanya urusan kerja. Dia juga sudah jarang memangku Kyousuke. Jujur, dia merindukan bocah itu. _Heck_, dia bahkan merindukan masakan Naruko. Tidak ada restoran Jepang yang bisa mengalahkan masakan wanita itu.

Dan sekarang, dia harus duduk di ruangan rapat untuk mendengarkan _update_ keuangan perusahaan Uchiha.

_Tidak apa_, Itachi memberitahu dirinya. Setelah rapat selesai, dia akan mengajak adiknya makan siang bersama dengan Naruko dan Kyousuke.

Asalkan rapat selesai dengan cepat tentunya.

Sang president dari Uchiha Corp itu langsung mendelik ke seluruh karyawan di ruangan itu, membuat kaki mereka semua langsung bergetar hebat. Mereka semua langsung fokus seratus persen dan berusaha keras untuk tidak membuat kesalahan atau nyawa mereka yang akan hangus.

Namun tetap saja, di setiap rapat, selalu ada satu orang yang selalu membawa masalah.

Dan Itachi tidak menyangka kalau orang itu adalah adiknya sendiri.

Itachi terpaku, menatap Sasuke yang menatap layar dengan tatapan kosong. Sesekali adiknya menoleh, menatap lengannya sendiri. Sasuke tiba-tiba melepaskan jasnya, menggulung lengan kemejanya sehingga lengannya yang putih pucat terekspos. Adiknya itu merenggangkan lengannya, memperhatikan ototnya yang menegang. Sesekali Sasuke menekan lengannya, seakan-akan menguji kekuatan ototnya.

Meski semua karyawan di ruangan itu melongo, Itachi menahan diri untuk tidak ternganga.

Itachi meletakkan berkas di tangannya, membekap wajahnya dan berusaha untuk menahan jeritan. Dia baru kembali ke New York dan sengaja mengadakan rapat keuangan, namun adiknya ini malah… memamerkan otot?

Apa-apaan?

Dia menurunkan tangannya, menatap para karyawan yang sekarang pucat pasi. "Keluar dari ruangan ini."

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, semua karyawan langsung tergopoh-gopoh keluar dari ruangan rapat. Salah satu dari mereka sampai terjatuh karena kakinya yang bergetar.

Itachi menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha untuk menenangkan diri. "_Dear brother_," Itachi memanggil Sasuke. Akhirnya setelah lima menit memamerkan otot, Sasuke menengadah juga. "Petir apa yang menyambarmu?"

Sasuke berkedip. "Itachi. Aku ingin tanya sesuatu."

Itachi terpaku. Sasuke meminta ijin sebelum bertanya sesuatu? Jangan-jangan ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Sasuke. "Apa?" Itachi berbisik pelan, menyiapkan diri untuk mendengar kabar buruk dari mulut adiknya. Di kepalanya, dia langsung mengingat semua penyakit yang melibatkan lengan dan otot.

_ALS, kanker kulit… kanker otot… kanker otak… kanker…_

"Apakah aku tampan?"

Alis Itachi langsung berkedut. "… apa?"

"Kau tidak mendengarku dengan serius," Sasuke mengetuk meja dengan tidak sabar. "Apakah aku tampan? Apakah aku kekar?"

Itachi terpaku. Otaknya kembali berputar dengan cepat.

Hanya ada satu orang di dunia ini yang bisa membuat adiknya OOC seperti ini.

Dengan kecepatan kilat, Itachi menyabet ponselnya dan menekan nomor yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala. "Kau membuat adikku menjadi gila," dia mendesis langsung, mengabaikan pertanyaan bingung Naruko Uzumaki. Samar-samar, Itachi bisa mendengar suara Sai di samping Naruko. Dia tahu kalau lelaki itu ikut mendengarkan tapi dia tidak peduli lagi. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau perbuat. Tapi untung saja dia hanya menanyakan _ketampanannya_ dan _kekekaran_ tubuhnya padaku. Kalau saja dia bertanya tentang hal lain seperti…"

"_Seperti apa?" _Suara Sai terdengar dari balik telepon._ "Bertanya apakah penisnya…"_

"_SAI!"_ Naruko menjerit, dan di detik kemudian tawa wanita itu meledak.

Itachi berusaha setengah mati untuk tidak membanting ponselnya.

**xxx**

_**00:45 AM  
23**__**rd**__** July 20XX**_

Butuh waktu berminggu-minggu untuk membuat Sasuke berhenti merajuk. Naruko sekarang sadar bahwa membuat Sasuke cemburu adalah sesatu yang tidak boleh dilakukan untuk kedua kali. Itachi nyaris gila dan perusahaan nyaris saja hancur.

Dia memang terdengar lebay, tadi itu kenyataan.

Ada alasan lagi kenapa dia memutuskan untuk tidak membuat Sasuke cemburu untuk kedua kalinya.

Naruko mengerang, menepis tangan Sasuke yang merayap dan menyentuh perutnya. "Aku capek. Kita sudah melakukan ini dua kali. Jadi biarkan aku tidu…"

Dan tentu saja, Sasuke mengabaikan Naruko, dengan mudah meraup tubuh wanita itu dan menyelipkan kedua kaki Naruko di sekitar pinggangnya. "Tidak sampai kau mengaku kalau aku lebih tampan."

Naruko hanya bisa mengerang. "Iya! Iya! Cowok narsis! Kau paling tampan sedunia! Tom Cruise saja kalah darimu!"

"Dan?"

Naruko menggertakkan gigi. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan beranjak, duduk di pangkuan Sasuke dan mengusap dada kekar lelaki itu. "Kau _lebih_ kekar," dia menggeram, menggigit lengan Sasuke dan membuat lelaki itu mendesis sesaat. "Oke?"

"Oke," Sasuke akhirnya mengangguk, membuat Naruko menghela napas lega. Wanita itu berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke tapi sepertinya lelaki itu tidak merenggangkan pelukannya sama sekali. Akhirnya Naruko menyerah. Dia keringatan, dia kecapekan dan dia ingin tidur. Wanita itu menyeret Sasuke sehingga mereka berdua terhempas di kasur. Sasuke hanya berkedip, membiarkan Naruko menyenderkan kepala di dadanya. Jari lelaki itu perlahan-lahan menyentuh kalung onyx di sekitar leher Naruko.

"Sudah jam 12 malam…" Naruko berbisik pelan.

"Hn."

"_Happy birthday._"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, memejamkan matanya dan memutar tubuhnya sehingga dia membelakangi Naruko.

"_I love you,_" Naruko berbisik pelan.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Lelaki itu beranjak dan mematikan lampu kamar. Naruko yang kecapekan itu langsung terlelap. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun samar-samar, dia bisa merasakan tangan hangat yang mengusap wajahnya dan kecupan pelan yang mendarat di pelipisnya.

**xxx**

_**20:56 PM  
3**__**rd**__** August 20XX**_

"Kau yakin aku boleh ikut?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Aku mau kau ikut," dia menatap wanita di sampingnya. Naruko Uzumaki terlihat tegang. Wanita itu mengenakan gaun hitam selutut. Rambut pirangnya disanggul. Eyeliner hitam di sekitar mata Naruko membuat warna biru di matanya terlihat lebih mencolok.

Setahun sekali, perusahaan Uchiha akan mengadakan pesta. Dan setiap pesta, biasanya Sasuke akan mengajak model untuk pergi bersamanya dan menjadi 'kencan'nya pada malam itu. Tapi kali ini, entah mengapa dia ingin mengajak Naruko.

Dia capek berpura-pura dan merangkul wanita yang tidak dikenalnya.

"_Look who's here. A beautiful lady!_"

Sasuke menengadah, menatap lelaki setengah baya yang menghampirinya. "Mr. Hundson," Sasuke menyapa lelaki itu. Lelaki itu tertawa kencang. Sasuke bercakap-cakap sesaat dengannya dan tak lama kemudian, Mr. Hundson menatap Naruko dengan berseri-seri.

"_Will you dance with me?_" sang businessman itu mengulurkan tangannya.

Naruko tersenyum santai. "_I'm afraid I'm not available, Mr. Hundson._"

Sang lelaki itu kembali tertawa nyaring. "Wanita menawan! Aku suka dengan kencanmu kali ini!" Dia menepuk bahu Sasuke sebelum dia berjalan pergi. "_Keep it up, young Uchiha!_"

Naruko menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Siapa dia?"

"Salah satu partner penting Uchiha," Sasuke mendengus, melirik Itachi yang merangkul model terkenal. Hundson sekarang sedang menggoda model itu dan di detik berikutnya, Hundson dan sang model sudah berdansa bersama.

"Alasan kenapa kau mengundangku malam ini adalah karena?"

"Aku bosan merangkul model seperti Itachi," Sasuke menjawab jujur. "Dan kau punya otak. Kau bisa menarik hati pada pengusaha itu."

Naruko hanya bisa mengerutkan kening, tidak mengerti. Namun tak lama kemudian, beberapa pengusaha mendekati Naruko. Wanita itu dengan santai bercakap-cakap dengan mereka, berbicara tentang ekonomi dan keuangan.

"Wanita yang cocok untuk bersanding dengan seorang Uchiha eh? Tidak seperti wanita-wanita yang tidak berotak dan hanya memamerkan penampilan," Hundson berdiri di samping Sasuke, mengetuk gelas champine-nya di gelas lelaki itu. "Kapan kau mau meminjamkan wanita itu untukku?"

Sasuke meneguk champine-nya, tersenyum tipis. "Sayang sekali, Mr. Hundson. Dia…" senyuman Sasuke menghilang ketika Naruko menoleh, melontarkan senyuman lebar ke arah lelaki itu. Sasuke meneguk minumannya. Dadanya terasa nyeri sesaat. "… tidak bisa kupinjamkan pada siapa pun," Sasuke berbisik pelan.

"Begitu?" tawa kencang sang pengusaha membuat Naruko menaikkan sebelah alis. "Kau telah jatuh hah? Berarti yang belum hanya Uchiha yang satu lagi."

_Dia telah jatuh?_ Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia meletakkan gelasnya dan berjalan ke arah Naruko, mengulurkan tangannya. Naruko hanya bisa berkedip. Namun wanita itu melontarkan senyuman lebar, menerima tangan Sasuke dan mulai berdansa dengannya.

**xxx**

_**19:57 PM  
7**__**th**__** September 20XX**_

"Lihat, Kyou-_chan_," Naruko menyeringai lebar. Kyou yang sedang duduk di pangkuan Sasuke menengadah, menatap ibunya dengan tatapan penuh dengan tanda tanya. "Mereka sepupumu. Kushina-_chan_ dan Chiyo-_chan_."

Sasuke menatap layar ponsel di depannya. Dia menaikkan sebelah alis ketika melihat dua bayi dengan liur yang menetes itu. "Anak-anak si _dobe_ itu?"

"Hei," Naruko mendengus. "Mereka keponakanku tahu. Lucu bukan? Kembar," Naruko tertawa. "Yang berambut pirang ini lahir duluan, namanya Kushina," Naruko menunjuk ke arah bayi bermata biru bundar. "Dan yang berambut pink dengan mata hijau ini namanya Chiyo."

Sasuke mendengus, sama sekali tidak terlihat peduli. Dia meraup Kyou dan berjalan pergi.

"Hei," Naruko mendengus lagi. "Tapi yah… hebat juga. Kembar lagi ya?"

Sasuke berhenti berjalan, menoleh sesaat. "Maksudmu?"

"Hmmm kembar itu sudah keturunan di keluarga kami, kau tahu," Naruko merenggangkan tubuhnya. "Menurut orang panti asuhan, kakek kami punya saudara kembar juga. Aku dan _nii-chan_ juga kembar. Dan sekarang _nii-chan_ punya anak kembar," Naruko tertawa. "Aku sempat cemas ketika aku hamil. Kukira aku juga hamil kembar. Ternyata…"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, hanya menatap Naruko dengan tatapan kosong. "Kembar?"

"Iya," Naruko tertawa sesaat. "Bayangkan saja. Semuanya harus dikali dua. Makanan, popok, berisik, nakalnya juga…" dia cekikikan. "Tapi Kyou-_chan_ tidak nakal. Dia lucu… cerdas… tenang… Hemmm, kalau begitu… lucunya dikali dua. Cerdas dikali dua… dan tenangnya juga dikali dua."

Sasuke berkedip, dia menatap Kyou dan menatap Naruko lagi. "Kembar ya…"

Naruko awalnya mengangguk, tertawa. Namun dia langsung terpaku. "Sasuke… kau tidak memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan kan?" Wanita itu mendelik tajam.

Sasuke berkedip lagi. "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu," dia langsung berjalan pergi, membawa Kyou, mengabaikan Naruko yang sekarang sudah menyipitkan matanya dengan tatapan curiga.

Keesokan harinya, Naruko sengaja membuka ponsel Sasuke secara diam-diam ketika lelaki itu sedang menyuapi Kyou. Naruko langsung mengerang ketika melihat kumpulan foto bayi-bayi kembar berambut hitam dan bermata biru.

**xxx**

_**15:43 PM  
7**__**th**__** October 20XX**_

Sai Takano akan mampir ke rumah Naruko seminggu sekali, jika dia tidak sedang dalam projek atau tidak di luar negeri. Baginya, Naruko adalah seseorang sahabat yang tidak akan bisa digantikan. Karena itu, Sai rela mengurus Kyousuke atau rela melakukan apa pun demi wanita itu. Dan tentu saja, jika ada yang membahayakan nyawa sahabatnya, Sai tidak akan ragu untuk menghantam siapa pun yang berani menyakiti Naruko.

"Aku berada di dalam bahaya."

Ucapan Naruko membuat Sai terpaku. Senyum di bibir lelaki itu menghilang. Perlahan-lahan dia meletakkan gelasnya. "Siapa? Yang mengancammu?"

Naruko menghela napas. Dia menggigit bibir dan memeluk Kyousuke dengan erat. "Sasuke dan Itachi."

Sai menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Sepertinya Sasuke bilang pada Itachi kalau darah 'kembar' itu keturunan," Naruko menggeram.

"Lalu?"

"Sekarang mereka berdua menatapku dengan tatapan 'memangsa'."

Sai berkedip. Sekali. Dua kali.

_Oh_.

"Sasuke mau kau hamil lagi?" Sai langsung bertanya. "Hamil kembar? Dan Itachi menyetujuinya?"

Naruko mengangguk, menyabet roti di depannya dan langsung menyumpal roti itu di mulutnya.

Sai kembali berkedip. Matanya bertemu dengan mata biru Kyousuke. Bocah itu langsung melotot, mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Naruko hamil lagi. Kembar. Itu berarti…

Kyousuke dikali dua.

"Lewati dulu mayatku."

Wajah Sai yang super pucat itu membuat Naruko tertawa.

**xxx**

_**21:56 PM  
17**__**th**__** November 20XX**_

"Dia belum tidur?" Itachi Uchiha masuk ke dalam rumah adiknya, menaikkan sebelah alis ketika melihat Kyousuke yang berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahnya.

"Dia menunggumu," Sasuke menjawab santai, berjalan di belakang putranya.

"Tacii," Kyousuke meletakkan tangannya yang mungil di kaki Itachi, menengadah dan menatapnya dengan mata biru bundar. "_Kaaree_!"

"Kare?" Itachi menahan senyuman, meletakkan tas kerjanya dan membopong Kyousuke. Bocah itu langsung menggesekkan wajahnya yang bundar di wajah Itachi.

"Maksudnya _okairi_," Sasuke mengenakan sandal.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Itachi menaikkan sebelah alis.

Sasuke menoleh, menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan 'kau-buta?'. "Tentu saja rumah Naruko. Jaga Kyousuke sampai besok."

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alis. "Aku tahu kalau kau mau seks dengannya sekarang, tapi tunggu. Duduk dulu. Ada yang harus kubicarakan."

Sasuke terpaku. Dia melepaskan sandalnya dan duduk di sofa, ditemani Itachi. Kyousuke menggeliat, minta diturunkan. Bocah itu seakan-akan bisa merasakan tekanan di ruangan itu. "Uge," dia berjalan cepat ke arah Sasuke dan duduk di pangkuan ayahnya.

"Kau membawa Naruko ke acara-acara perusahaan Uchiha beberapa bulan terakhir?"

Sasuke mengerutkan kening, mengangguk. "Apa salahnya dengan itu?"

"Tidak ada salahnya," Itachi merenggangkan dasinya. "Hanya saja… kau tidak pernah datang bersama wanita yang sama."

Sasuke terpaku.

"Benar, biasanya kau memang membawa wanita, tapi selalu yang berbeda di setiap acara. Namun kali ini… kau selalu membawa wanita yang sama."

"Lalu?" Sasuke menggeram. "Tidak ada salahnya. Semua partner kerjamu suka dengan Naruko. Dia cerdas. Bahkan istri partnermu ingin bertemu dengan Naruko dan bercakap-cakap."

"Hn," Itachi tersenyum mengejek. "Sepertinya cinta sudah membutakanmu, _little brother_."

Ucapan Itachi membuat Sasuke mendelik, namun dia langsung terdiam ketika Itachi melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Karena tingkahmu ini, Ayah sudah tahu akan Naruko," Itachi menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam. "Tidak sepenuhnya. Tapi salah satu partner perusahaan Uchiha berbicara pada Ayah, memuji Naruko, pacar Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke mencengkram lengan sofanya. Kyousuke yang di pangkuannya mulai menggeliat.

"Ayah tentu saja, langsung menyelidiki Naruko. Dia tahu bahwa Naruko adalah anak yatim piatu dari keluarga tidak ternama. Kalau saja bukan karena para partner perusahaan yang suka dengan Naruko, Ayah sekarang akan menyuruhmu kembali ke Jepang dan menikahkanmu dengan salah satu sepupu kita."

"Jadi…" Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Dia sudah tahu akan keberadaan Naruko, tapi belum tahu akan… Kyousuke."

"Belum," Itachi beranjak, menuangkan air minum untuknya. "Tapi dia akan tahu sebentar lagi."

Sasuke terdiam. Pelukannya pada Kyousuke menguat. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan _mereka_ menyentuh Kyousuke," Sasuke mendelik. "Begitu juga Naruko."

"Aku juga," Itachi menjawab langsung. "Tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Naruko tidak akan kalah begitu saja," Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Dia tidak pernah takut akan nama Uchiha."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Kau benar," senyumnya menghilang sesaat. "Ayah menelponmu? Hanya karena hal ini?"

"Tidak," Itachi beranjak, menatap malam yang gelap dari jendela kamar Sasuke. "Sepertinya istri untukku sudah ditetapkan."

Sasuke terpaku. "Istri…"

Itachi mengangguk.

"Siapa? Kiyora? Fuki? Atau Hanami?"

Itachi tiba-tiba tertawa. "Kau akan tahu siapa nanti," dia tersenyum mengejek. "Kau harus berterima kasih padaku, _dear brother_. Kalau saja aku tidak menerima tawaran ini, pasti kau yang akan dinikahkan dengannya."

"Siapa?" Sasuke mengerutkan kening.

"Kau akan tahu nanti," Itachi meneguk airnya. "Aku akan kembali ke Jepang besok."

**xxx**

_**22:45 PM  
24**__**th**__** December 20XX**_

Sasuke menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Naruko tahu itu.

Itachi juga. Sebulan yang lalu, lelaki itu tiba-tiba menghilang darinya dan menyerahkan semua urusan di kantor Uchiha pada Sasuke. Jujur, Naruko sebenarnya ingin memaksa Sasuke supaya lelaki itu mengaku, apa yang sejak dulu disembunyikannya. Namun setiap kali Sasuke pulang ke rumah, lelaki itu selalu terlihat _sangat_ kecapekan.

Naruko tentu saja tidak bisa menekan lelaki itu. Apalagi ketika Sasuke selalu berusaha untuk pulang makan malam bersama. Naruko sesekali memijit bahu Sasuke, tersenyum ke arah lelaki itu, membuat kerutan di dahinya menghilang. Naruko juga meneliti keuangan Uchiha. Sesekali dia memberi saran pada Sasuke. Lelaki itu mengangguk dan mendengarkan Naruko dengan seksama.

Begini-begini dia lulus di bidang bisnis.

Naruko tidak peduli dengan apa pun yang disembunyikan Sasuke.

Dia cukup senang dengan hidupnya sekarang.

Pekerjaannya lancar, setelah bergadang nyaris di dua bulan ini, pekerjaannya selesai juga. Kyou sehat dan menjadi semakin lincah. Sasuke semakin baik terhadapnya. Dan besok natal. Naruko menyeringai lebar.

_Santa, permintaanku hanya satu. Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja. _Naruko tersenyum lebar.

"Mama," Kyou memanggilnya. "_Messhi_," Kyou megap-megap.

"Makanan?" Naruko tertawa. "Kau masih lapar, Kyou-_chan_? Susu ya?"

"_Uyuu_," Kyou berujar.

"_Uyu_," Naruko mengangguk. "Susu."

"Uge?" Kyou tiba-tiba bertanya, mengekor Naruko ke dapur. "Uge mana?"

"Sasuke kerja. Sebentar lagi pulang," Naruko menjawab santai. Kyou bisa berbicara dengan lebih lancar. Tapi khusus untuk Sasuke, dari dulu sampai sekarang hanya 'Uge' saja.

Ponsel Naruko yang berdering membuat Naruko bergegas menyabet ponselnya.

"_Naruko!_" Suara Naruto terdengar nyaring. "_Aku sudah dengar kabarnya!_"

"Kabar apa?" Naruko tertawa sesaat. Dia bisa mendengar suara jeritan anak kecil dari telepon itu.

"_Itachi menikah!_"

Naruko nyaris menjatuhkan susu di tangannya. "Hah?"

"_Kabarnya heboh sekali di Tokyo ini. Akhirnya penerus Uchiha menikah juga._"

"Dengan siapa?!" Naruko menjerit. "Itachi tidak bilang apa-apa padaku! Begitu juga Sasuke! Itachi tiba-tiba menghilang bulan lalu!"

"_Dengan Uchiha juga. Sepupu jauh mereka,"_ Naruto bergumam. _"Aku tahu dengan gadis itu. Dulu ketika dia lahir Sasuke bilang kalau nantinya dia akan menikah dengan…"_

"Tunggu! Tunggu!" Naruko menjerit. Ketenangannya lenyap sudah. "Gadis?! Sasuke akan menikah dengannya? Hah?!"

"_Sasuke sekarang berumur 28 tahun kan?"_ Naruto bertanya. _"Benar. Ketika masih SMA, Sasuke berumur 18 tahun. Dia bilang padaku kalau tunangannya sudah lahir, baru berumur 8 tahun. Jadi umur anak itu sekarang 18 tahun. Dan Itachi akan menikah dengannya. Di tahun baru nanti."_

Naruko hanya bisa melongo. "Jadi… yang Itachi nikahi adalah… gadis 18 tahun…" _lebih muda dariku 10 tahun?_ "Dan juga… yang akan ditunangkan dengan Sasuke awalnya?"

Tiba-tiba Naruko merasa mual.

"_Selain itu, ada yang aneh,"_ Naruto melanjutkan. _"Anehnya, beberapa orang yang bekerja di klan Uchiha datang menemuiku, bertanya tentangmu. Memangnya ada apa, Naruko?"_

Naruko mulai merasa pusing. Klan Uchiha tahu akan keberadaannya? Sejak kapan? Apakah alasan kenapa Sasuke batal dijodohkan dengan gadis itu karena mereka sudah tahu tentang Kyou?

"_Aku tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke batal ditununangkan dengan gadis itu. Tidak biasanya keluarga Uchiha itu berubah pikiran,"_ Naruto berdecak. _"Akhirnya Itachi yang dipertunangkan dengan gadis i…"_

Naruko tidak lagi mendengar kakaknya. Wanita itu menjatuhkan ponselnya dan berlari ke dapur, memuntahkan segala isi perutnya. Kyou yang sejak tadi mendengarkan jeritan ibunya itu langsung menangis. Dia hendak berlari ke arah Naruko, namun wanita itu menutup pintu dapur.

"Apa apa?" suara Sasuke membuat Naruko tersentak. "Kenapa Kyousuke menangis?" Sasuke meraup putranya, membuka pintu dapur dan menatap Naruko yang masih berlutut, memuntahkan isi perutnya di tong sampah. "Naruko?"

Naruko mengabaikan Sasuke sepenuhnya. Naruko beranjak, masih merasa mual. Dia masuk ke kamar mandi, membanting pintu. Dari dalam kamar mandi itu, dia bisa mendengar Sasuke yang memaksanya untuk membuka pintu dan suara tangisan Kyou.

Naruko menarik napas dalam-dalam, menatap bayangannya di cermin.

Wajahnya pucat pasi. Dia muntah? Tapi dia tidak makan apa pun sejak tadi sore.

Jika dipikir-pikir… akhir-akhir ini dia suka merasa mual.

_Sebulan… dua bulan…_

Naruko menggelengkan kepala. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

Dia hanya kaget saja. Karena itu dia muntah. Dia tidak datang bulan selama dua bulan? Pasti karena stres.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Naruko meraih alat tes kehamilan yang disimpannya di cabinet toilet.

Samar-samar, Naruko bisa ingat akan masa kecilnya. Dia yang memohon pada santa, meminta hadiah untuk natal. Naruko tidak pernah meminta sesuatu yang gila. Dan entah kenapa, santa malah memberinya sesuatu yang 'gila'.

Mata biru Naruko melebar ketika melihat hasil dari tes itu.

_Oh tidak… Santa… kenapa…_

"Naruko," Sasuke menggeram. "Aku tidak akan ragu mendobrak pintu ini sekarang ju…"

Di detik itu juga, Naruko membanting pintu kamar mandi, mendelik ke arah Sasuke yang menggendong Kyou. Bayinya itu masih terisak.

"Begitu?" Naruko mendesis. "Kau menyembunyikan apa dariku? Tunanganmu menikah dengan Itachi?"

Sasuke berkedip. "Aku… berencana bilang padamu nan…"

"Kapan hah?" Naruko yang mendelik membuat Sasuke mundur selangkah. "Kau beruntung. Aku tidak pernah menyembunyikan apa pun darimu."

Sasuke terdiam. "Aku tidak tahu kau dengar semua ini dari mana," lelaki itu menyipitkan matanya. "Namun aku tidak akan membiarkan klan Uchiha menyentuh kalian berdua."

Naruko terdiam, menatap Sasuke yang memeluk Kyou dengan erat. Naruko menggeram, mengayunkan alat tes itu di depan wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Namun, ketika melihat tanda 'positif' dari alat itu, sang Uchiha langsung ternganga.

"Aku akan ke Jepang sekarang," Naruko menggeram, menyabet Kyou dari gendongan Sasuke. Setelah mencium pipi Kyou tiga kali dan memberi bocah itu susu, Kyou akhirnya terdiam. "Aku tahu kalau kau sengaja diam untuk 'melindungi'ku. Tapi kau salah. Aku tidak selemah itu. Kalau kau tidak mau bilang padaku, aku akan mengorek semua cerita dari mulut Itachi," wanita itu berjalan cepat menuju laptop, memesan tiket untuknya dan Kyou.

"Tidak perlu," suara Sasuke terdengar dari dapur. "Aku sudah berencana untuk bilang padamu malam ini. Dan kita akan pergi besok, dengan private jet Uchiha…" Sasuke terhenti sesaat. "Setelah kita memeriksamu di klinik."

Naruko terdiam. Dia hendak menggeram ke arah Sasuke lagi, namun lelaki itu hanya menatap alat tes kehamilan itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Jadi… kau…"

"Hamil. Iya," Naruko menggeram. "Kau yakin kalau kau tidak melubangi kondom yang kau pakai, Uchiha?"

"Kembar?" Sasuke bertanya dengan penuh harapan, membuat Naruko menjerit di detik itu juga.

Takdir benar-benar kejam.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: hahaha! gimana? apakah perasaan reader jungkir balik di chap ini? #plak!**

**Sebenarnya aku mau tamatin di chap ini juga. Aku punya dua ending di dalem kepalaku. Satu: ya di chapter kemarin itu. Ending.**

**Ending kedua... lebih rumit jalan ceritanya.**

**Dan entah kesamber petir apa, aku memutuskan buat menulis ending kedua. Haa... ini fic bakalan lama tamatnya...**

**(tiap kali bilang mau tamat pasti gak jadi tamat... hiks...)**

**apa pun itu, semoga reader suka deh :)**

**Dari chapter ini, suka scene yang mana? :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**23:45 PM  
24**__**th**__** December 20XX**_

Malam natal.

Malam bahagia dan malam yang paling meriah di kota New York. Keluarga makan malam bersama, pasangan suami istri bermesraan, anak-anak tertidur lelap memimpikan Santa Claus.

Semua orang menikmati liburan mereka di malam natal, begitu pula dengan Dr. Gerdfield.

Jika ada pasien yang berani menghubunginya di malam natal, sang dokter akan langsung mematikan ponselnya. Namun, khusus untuk satu pasien ini, sang dokter rela meninggalkan keluarganya dan melesat menuju klinik.

Dari ratusan ibu hamil yang pernah ditanganinya, hanya wanita bernama Naruko Uzumaki yang bisa membuatnya keringat dingin dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki. Kenapa? Karena Naruko Uzumaki berarti Sasuke Uchiha.

Terakhir kali dia melihat Naruko Uzumaki adalah ketika Kyousuke Uzumaki harus disuntik antivirus. Dan terakhir kali dia melihat Sasuke Uchiha adalah ketika Kyousuke Uzumaki terkena demam. Dia tidak pernah melihat sepasang orang tua itu datang bersamaan. Karena itu, ketika dia melihat Naruko Uzumaki dan Sasuke Uchiha yang menggondong bocah dua tahun yang mungil, Gerdfield tahu bahwa ada yang salah.

Naruko masih tidak bisa memaafkannya karena dia dengan mudah disuap oleh Sasuke Uchiha. Tapi apa boleh buat. Tidak semua dokter itu kaya dan dia punya tiga anak yang harus dia hidupi. Sasuke Uchiha tidak punya pendapat khusus terhadapnya, namun datang padanya karena berkat dialah Sasuke bisa tahu bahwa Kyousuke adalah anak kandungnya.

Dr. Gerdfield meneguk ludah, menatap suster yang sama pucat dengannya. Padahal sang suster sedang bermesraan dengan pacarnya, namun ketika tahu bahwa sang Uchiha akan datang, dia langsung masuk ke dalam taksi dan bertemu dengan Dr. Gerdfield. "Ada apa? Mr. Uchiha?" Gerdfield memecah kesunyian. Dia tidak tahan lagi. Sejak tadi Sasuke melotot ke arahnya dan Naruko sendiri mendelik dengan tajam.

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" Sasuke menggendong bocah mungil, namun tatapan membunuhnya tidak hilang sama sekali. "Apa lagi yang kalian tunggu?"

Sang suster, Catherine, langsung melompat. Dia cepat-cepat mengulurkan tangannya, hendak meraih Kyousuke dari tangan Sasuke.

"_For God's sake,_" Sasuke mendelik, membuat Catherine menjerit kaget. "Bukan anakku, tapi Naruko."

Pasangan dokter dan suster itu langsung melongo, menatap Naruko dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Naruko semakin mendelik, namun kali ini mata birunya yang tajam itu tertuju pada Sasuke. "Aku tidak mau ke klinik ini lagi. Mereka komplotanmu," Naruko mendesis.

"Oh, _please_," Sasuke mendengus. "Nyaris setengah dari semua tempat di New York ini adalah komplotanku. Setengahnya lagi adalah milik Itachi."

Naruko langsung menjerit frustrasi, membuat Kyousuke yang tertidur di pelukan Sasuke langsung terbangun.

**xxx**

_**00:02 AM  
25**__**th**__** December 20XX**_

Butuh dua gelas susu hangat, sekotak biskuit dan Kyou untuk menenangkan Naruko. Wanita itu sekarang masih mendelik, namun tidak seperti tadi. Kyou ada di pangkuan Naruko, mengulurkan tangannya dan meminta biskuit. "Mama, _i waan_," dia memberitahu wanita itu. "Mauu."

"Sejak kapan kau tidak menstruasi?" Dokter di depannya bertanya.

"Dua bulan," Naruko menggeram. Namun, dia langsung tersenyum girang ketika dia memberikan biskuit pada putranya, membuat Dr. Gerdfield menghela napas.

"Sejak dua bulan ini dia makan seperti gajah," Sasuke menimpali, membuat Naruko mendelik lagi. "Dan baru muntah untuk pertama kalinya tadi malam."

"Seingatku," Catherine bergumam pelan. "Dua tahun lalu ketika kau hamil Kyousuke, kau tidak makan banyak. Malah, kau jarang makan. Kenapa kali ini kau makan banyak?"

Pertanyaan Catherine membuat Naruko mengerang, dia bersumpah kalau Sasuke langsung terlihat berseri-seri.

"Ms. Uzumaki, kami tidak bisa memeriksamu kalau kau terus menggendong anakmu," Gerdfield berujar pelan, tidak ingin menyinggung Naruko.

"Dia benar," Sasuke tiba-tiba meraup Kyou, membuat Naruko nyaris menjerit lagi. "Naruko," mata hitam lelaki itu menempel padanya. "Kau harus diperiksa. Demi Kyousuke juga."

Naruko menggigit bibirnya, menatap bocah dua tahun yang mengemut biskuit itu. Mata mereka berdua bertemu. "Aamam," Kyou tiba-tiba menyodorkan biskuitnya yang sudah tinggal setengah untuk Naruko, membuat wanita itu nyaris menyabet sang bocah dari lengan Sasuke. Naruko menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba takut seperti ini? Lagipula, belum tentu dia hamil bukan? Dia mengikuti sang suster ke ruangan ganti, mengenakan jubah rumah sakit. Sambil memejamkan mata erat-erat, dia berbaring di kasur dan merentangkan kakinya.

"Aku tidak tahu seperti apa hasilnya," Naruko memberitahu sang dokter yang menutup tirai di sekitar mereka. "Tapi jangan bilang padaku sampai aku siap."

Sang dokter menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai memeriksa. Setelah beberapa menit menatap layar xray yang tertuju di depannya, dia menulis catatan. "Sudah selesai," dia memberitahu Naruko. Naruko beranjak, mengangguk. Dia keluar, menatap Sasuke dan Kyousuke yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi sama. Naruko menggigit bibirnya.

Apakah dia hamil?

Dia tidak tahu.

Matanya tertuju pada Kyou yang semakin lama mirip seperti Sasuke.

Hamil akan anak Sasuke lagi? Dia tidak tahu bagaimana nanti.

Dalam hitungan hari, dia yakin kalau klan Uchiha tahu bahwa Sasuke punya penerus. Apakah mereka akan merebut Kyou darinya? Naruko menggigit bibirnya. Dia tidak mau itu.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Sasuke menghamipirinya, menggendong Kyou.

"Aku belum tahu," Naruko berbisik pelan. "Aku sengaja bilang pada dokter untuk tidak bilang padaku sampai aku siap."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau cemaskan," Sasuke menyipitkan matanya.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Naruko menengadah, mendelik. "Banyak, Sasuke. _Banyak. _Klan Uchiha… Naruto-_niichan_… selain itu kau sendiri…"

"Sudah kubilang," Sasuke memotongnya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyentuh kalian," mata Sasuke menajam. "Selain itu, masih ada Itachi. Kau kira dia akan membiarkan kumpulan orang tua bangka itu merebut Kyousuke?"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Kyou langsung menoleh, menatap Sasuke dengan mata birunya yang bulat. Jari-jarinya yang montok itu langsung menyondorkan biskuitnya, menawarkan biskuit itu untuk Sasuke, mengira kalau Sasuke meminta biskuitnya.

"Kau cemas akan Naruto? _Dobe_ itu hanya harus menerima kenyataan kalau Kyousuke adalah putraku," Sasuke melanjutkan, langsung melahap dan menelan biskuit yang disondorkan Kyou. "Dan aku sendiri sudah bersumpah kalau aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, selama kau..." Sasuke terhenti. Mata hitamnya menatap Naruko dengan tajam. "Selama kau masih menginginkanku."

Naruko tidak bisa berkata-kata, hanya bisa menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Pelahan-lahan, dia meraih tangan kiri Sasuke. "Kau benar… apa yang kupikirkan…" Naruko tersenyum. Tangan kanannya mencengkram perutnya yang sedikit menonjol. Naruko tertawa lemah. Ternyata isi perut ini bukan lemak. Dia awalnya mengira kalau dia semakin gemuk. _Ternyata…_ Senyuman Naruko melebar. "Meski kau tidak ada di sisiku… aku akan melindungi anak ini," mata birunya menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. "Bahkan dari klanmu."

Sasuke berkedip, menatap Naruko dalam-dalam. Dia teringat dulu ketika masih hamil akan Kyousuke, Naruko punya tatapan yang sama. Dulu, ketika Naruko hamil, dia tidak ada di sisi Naruko. Bahkan, dulu ketika Naruko hamil Kyousuke, Naruko melihatnya sebagai 'musuh', sebagai seseorang yang akan melukai anaknya. Lelaki itu terdiam, pelukannya terhadap Kyousuke menguat. Dia tidak ingin itu terjadi lagi. "Kali ini…" bibirnya berbisik. "Aku akan ada di sisimu."

Naruko menggigit bibirnya, dia menahan air matanya. Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam dan hangat. Di belakang mereka, sang suster menahan jeritan girang, membuat Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Jadi? Apakah kau siap untuk tahu apa hasilnya?"

Naruko tersenyum, memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Dr. Gerdfield yang memegang foto xray. "Aku hamil bukan?" dia bertanya pada dokter itu. Sang dokter mengangguk, membuat Naruko menahan napasnya. Tangannya mengusap buntalan dia perutnya.

"Bagus sekali!" Suster di belakang mereka berseru girang. "Di hari natal ini kalian diberi kabar gembira! _A baby_!"

Sebelum Naruko sempat berterima kasih, sang dokter melanjutkan. "_Not a baby_," dia menatap foto di depannya. "_But_ _two babies_. Di dalam perutmu sekarang ada dua jantung mungil yang berdetak."

Naruko melongo, Sasuke mematung.

"Sudah dua bulan," dokter itu melanjutkan, tersenyum lebar. "_Merry Christmas to the five of you!_"

**xxx**

_**04:45 AM  
25**__**th**__** December 20XX**_

Sai Takano terbangun dari tidurnya ketika mendengar deringan lagu dari ponselnya. Dia mengangkat panggilan itu dan menjawab dengan suara serak. "Terlalu pagi untuk mengucapkan selamat natal bukan?"

"_Tidak, karena sebentar lagi aku akan terbang ke Tokyo."_

Sai langsung terduduk dan mengusap matanya sesaat, "Jadi pesta natalnya dibatalkan? Naruko?" Samar-samar Sai bisa mendengar suara mesin pesawat. "Kejam sekali, padahal aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah untukmu."

"_Haha, aku juga."_

"Ada alasan khusus kenapa kau kembali ke Jepang secara mendadak?"

"_Kau tahulah, sejak berhubungan dengan Uchiha, tidak ada hal yang tidak menda…"_ suara Naruko terputus dan Sai bisa mendengar seruan kesal Naruko.

"Halo?" Sai menaikkan sebelah alis. "Naruko?"

"_Kami akan menetap di Tokyo dalam waktu lama,"_ suara Sasuke Uchiha membuat Sai terpaku sesaat. _"Rumah kami berdua akan kosong."_

"Begitu?" Sai menyunggingkan senyuman palsunya. "Untuk apa kalian kembali ke Jepang?"

"_Itachi menikah,"_ Sasuke menjawab santai. _"Dan sebagai info saja. Naruko…"_

"_Tidak! Tidak! Aku mau bilang Sai dari mulutku sendiri!"_ jeritan Naruko membuat Sai mengernyitkan keningnya sesaat. Naruko menjerit? Sudah lama dia tidak mendengar wanita itu menjerit seperti itu. _Sejak…_ Sai menghela napas. Dia sadar dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Naruko, kau hamil lagi? Karena si _bastard_ Uchiha itu tentunya," Sai bersumpah kalau dia mendengar tawa mengejek Sasuke.

"_Naruko hamil lagi,"_ Sasuke mengiyakan. _"Kembar."_

Sai menahan diri untuk tidak membenturkan kepalanya di tembok. "Kau terdengar bahagia sekali, Mr. Uchiha."

"_Kali ini namaku lah yang akan tercantum di surat lahir mereka,"_ Sasuke terdengar menantang dan posesif. _"Bukan kau."_

"Silahkan," Sai tersenyum. "Aku sendiri tidak yakin aku bisa menghadapi dua bocah seperti Kyousuke. Hanya orang berdarah _bastard_ Uchiha sendiri yang bisa menghadapi mereka."

"_Hn," _Sasuke yang terdengar bangga itu membuat Sai nyaris memutar bola matanya.

"Aku tahu kenapa kau mau membawa Naruko ke Jepang. Kau mau membuatnya dianggap oleh keluargamu sehingga kau bisa secara resmi menjadi ayah Kyousuke bukan?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah Naruko tahu akan ini, tapi terkadang pikiranmu terlalu mudah untuk ditebak, Mr. Uchiha," Sai menyunggingkan senyuman mengejek. "Naruko tidak akan pernah mengira kalau kau sengaja membawanya ke Jepang supaya keluargamu akan mengakuinya. Bukankah hal itu sama saja dengan melamarnya? Dia tidak pernah sekali pun bermimpi menikah denganmu, kau tahu."

"_Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan."_

"Ya, ya," Sai menguap. "Hati-hati saja. Aku cukup yakin keluargamu sama gilanya denganmu. Kalau Naruko sampai terluka, kau tahu apa akibatnya," dia tersenyum. _"Congratulations, by the way. Mind if I take part in naming your twins?"_

"_Over my dead body,"_ Sasuke langsung mematikan panggilan, membuat Sai meringis.

Kembar ya? Lelaki itu tertawa sesaat. Mood swingnya dikali dua. Dia tidak tahu apakah si Uchiha itu bisa tahan dengan mood swing Naruko.

**xxx**

_**08:46 AM  
25**__**th**__** December 20XX**_

Kyousuke sudah terbangun sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Sekarang bocah itu duduk dengan tenang di pangkuan Sasuke, mata birunya terpaku pada awan putih dari jendela pesawat jetnya. "Ugee," jari mungilnya menempel di jendela, dia menoleh, menatap ayahnya dengan mata biru bundar. "'tu apa?"

"Awan," Sasuke memberitahu anak itu.

"Waan," Kyousuke menimpali. Matanya kembali tertuju pada awan. "Maama," Kyousuke tiba-tiba menoleh ke kursi di sebelahnya, menatap wanita berambut pirang panjang yang terbaring di kursi, mengenakan penutup mata. "Mama, waaan," Kyousuke meletakkan tangannya yang mungil di lengan Naruko, namun Sasuke meraup putranya.

"Mama tidur," Sasuke berujar santai, mengusap rambut raven anaknya. Rambut Kyousuke sekarang menjadi semakin jabrik, membuat Sasuke menahan senyuman. Sebentar lagi Kyousuke resmi berumur dua tahun.

"Mama 'iddu," Kyousuke berujar, mengopi ayahnya.

Sasuke mengangguk. Kyousuke sekarang sudah semakin cerdas. Dia bisa menyebut kalimat, meski masih berupa dua kata. "_Smart boy,_" dia menuduk dan memejamkan matanya, mengecup pelan kening Kyousuke. Bocah itu langsung melontarkan cengiran lebar, menunjukkan gigi-giginya yang mungil. Sasuke tersenyum, mengusap rambut Kyousuke. Dia meraih roti di depannya, menyodorkan roti itu untuk Kyousuke. "_What is this_?" dia bertanya.

"_Bwead_," Kyousuke menjawab tanpa ragu, tangan mungilnya meraih roti itu. Sasuke mengangguk, memangku Kyousuke yang melahap rotinya. Kyousuke mengerti Bahasa Jepang begitu juga Bahasa Inggris. Mata onyx Sasuke sesekali terpaku pada jendela, sesekali terpaku pada layar laptopnya, membuat laporan kerja. Sepanjang kegiatan itu, Kyousuke memperhatikan Sasuke, menatap _graph_ di depan laptopnya.

Sasuke tersenyum, melihat putranya. Dia terdiam ketika membayangkan dua bocah mungil yang mirip dengan Kyousuke. Ucapan Sai terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

Untuk apa dia membawa Naruko ke Jepang? Dia memang ingin kembali untuk menghadiri pernikahan Itachi. Tapi dia tidak berencana untuk membawa Naruko dan Kyousuke. Bukankah sejak dulu dia sudah berusaha untuk menyembunyikan Kyousuke dari klan Uchiha? Namun kenapa…

Apakah dia ingin memperkenalkan Naruko pada klannya? Dia tahu bahwa itu tidak mungkin. Hubungan mereka tidak akan diterima karena Naruko tidak berdarah Uchiha. Selain itu, Naruko adalah 'ibu haram' Kyousuke. Jika klan tahu akan keberadaan mereka berdua, mereka hanya akan mengambil Kyousuke dan mengusir Naruko.

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. Keluarganya memang terkutuk.

Uchiha memiliki kaitan darah yang sangat kuat. Sepupu saling dinikahkan. Selain itu, sudah ciri khas Uchiha untuk hanya 'peduli' pada darah sendiri. Sasuke tidak tahan berada di dekat wanita lain yang bukan dari keluarganya. Namun, meski pun dia tahan berada bersama wanita-wanita Uchiha, bukan berarti dia menyukai mereka. Dia membenci beberapa, tapi dia tahan berada di dekat mereka. Karena itu, Sasuke tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya menikah dengan orang lain yang tidak berdarah Uchiha.

_Tapi… Naruko…_

Sasuke menoleh, menatap wanita yang tertidur lelap itu. Kedua tangan Naruko menempel di perutnya, seakan-akan dia sedang melindungi bayi-bayinya.

Sasuke selalu berpikir kalau menikah dengan Naruko bukanlah pilihan. Bukan Naruko seorang. Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya yang menikah dengan wanita mana pun kecuali dengan wanita yang dijodohkan oleh para tetua. Tapi… hanya Naruko yang bisa membuatnya…

"Ahh, mamam."

Sasuke terbangun dari lamunannya, dia berkedip sesaat, menatap Kyousuke yang memanjat turun dari pangkuannya dan menghampiri Naruko. Bocah tersebut meletakkan satu tangannya di lutut Naruko. "Mama, mama, mamaam," dia menempelkan roti di bibir ibunya. Di detik berikutnya, Naruko langsung terbangun, mata birunya terbuka lebar. Naruko langsung melahap roti tersebut.

Sasuke terpaku, menatap Naruko yang langsung beranjak dari kursinya, menyabet semua roti di depan meja, mengunyah dengan suara yang berisik.

"Apa?" Naruko menelan rotinya, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tersinggung. "Aku lapar."

"Kau baru makan sejam yang lalu," dia memberitahu wanita itu.

"Terus? Aku makan untuk anak-anakmu. Diam kau, Uchiha."

Sasuke hanya bisa berkedip.

Dulu dia menyembunyikan Naruko dari klan Uchiha karena dia mengira kalau klan terkutuknya itu akan menghancurkan Naruko.

_Tapi…_

Sasuke menahan senyuman mengejek, menatap Naruko yang masih melotot. Pada saat itu Sasuke sadar akan sesuatu.

Naruko Uzumaki tidak akan kalah pada siapa pun.

**xxx**

_**07:23 AM  
26**__**th**__** December 20XX**_

Naruto Uzumaki sedang menggendong Kushina Uzumaki, putrinya yang berambut pirang. Bayi enam bulan itu mencegkram rambutnya dengan erat membuat Naruto merintih sesaat. Bel yang tiba-tiba berdering membuat Naruto menghela napas. Dia mendelik. Pasti orang-orang Uchiha lagi.

"Naruto, buka pintunya!" Suara Sakura dari kamar terdengar.

Sejak berita bahwa Itachi akan menikah menyebar di Tokyo, banyak pegawai Uchiha yang tiba-tiba mencarinya, bertanya tentang Naruko. Naruto tahu untuk apa. Pasti mereka ingin mencari tahu tentang Kyousuke, putra Itachi. Naruto menggeram pelan. Dia mendapat pesan dari Itachi sepuluh hari yang lalu. Dia bilang padanya supaya dia tidak menyebut apa pun tentang Naruko mau pun Kyousuke.

Naruto hargai itu. Setidaknya Itachi peduli dengan Naruko. Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan Itachi mengajak Naruko untuk menikah ke dalam keluarga Uchiha. Lelaki itu membuka pintu, melongo ketika melihat sahabat-tapi-rivalnya berdiri di depan rumahnya, mengenakan mantel hitam. "Sasuke?!" Naruto menjerit.

"Hn," Sasuke langsung masuk ke dalam rumah, membuat Naruto semakin melongo. Mata hitam Sasuke melirik sesaat, menatap bayi pirang yang belepotan makanan dan liur. Sasuke mendengus sesaat, tersenyum mengejek. "Inikah bayi lucu yang selalu kau banggakan itu?"

"Oi," Naruto melotot. "Kushina-_chan_ lucu tahu."

Sasuke memasang ekspresi jijik. "_Itu_ lucu? Kyousuke jauh lebih menggemaskan."

Kali ini, Naruto balas menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan jijik. "_Kyousuke?_ Bocah yang mendelik terus itu? Maaf saja, bukannya mau menghina keponakanku sendiri. Tapi memang kenyataan. Tuyul saja lebih lucu darinya."

Sasuke langsung mendelik dan Naruto balas melotot.

"Kau mau apa ke sini?" Akhirnya Naruto bertanya setelah lima menit saling melotot. Kushina, bayinya sekarang sudah menggeliat, menjerit-jerit. "Datang ke pernikahan Itachi tentunya."

"Hn," Sasuke berjalan duduk dengan santai di meja makan Naruto. "Itu asalanku datang ke Tokyo. Aku punya alasan lain datang ke rumahmu."

"Apa?" Naruto menepuk punggung Kushina dan duduk di seberang Sasuke.

"Kau mungkin mau meletakkan bayimu itu ke satu tempat dulu karena yang akan kubicarakan ini tidak akan membuatmu senang."

Naruto berkedip. Dia hendak membantah, tapi Sasuke terlihat… serius. "Kalau begitu… aku akan menyuruh suster kami untuk mengurus Kushina-_chan_," Naruto beranjak, masuk ke dalam salah satu ruangan. Dia keluar bersama Sakura. Sakura Uzumaki menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan cemas, seakan-akan tahu apa yang ada di pikirang sang Uchiha.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura duduk di sebelah Naruto, menghadapi Naruto. "Kau datang ke Jepang bersama siapa?"

"Naruko dan Kyousuke," Sasuke menjawab santai.

"Mereka ada di sini?" mata Naruto terbelalak. "Kenapa Naruko tidak datang bersamamu?"

"Karena mereka lelah. Perjalanan ke sini tidak dekat, _dobe_," Sasuke mendengus. "Mereka sedang tidur di hotel. Itachi menemani mereka."

Naruto balas mendengus. "Itachi? Menemani mereka? Kenapa lelaki itu sok baik sekarang? Apakah dia merasa bertanggung jawab setelah menghamili Naruko dan sekarang dia akan menikah dengan wanita lain bukan? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Naruko sama sekali tidak merasa sakit hati terhadap Itachi yang akan menikah…"

"Tentu saja dia tidak sakit hati," Sasuke mengetuk meja dengan tidak sabar. "Karena Naruko tidak ada hubungan dengan Itachi."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Itachi bukan ayah Kyousuke," Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tajam. "Akulah ayahnya."

Naruto terpaku. Dia berkedip. Sekali. Dua kali. "Hah?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "_Usuratonkachi._ Alasan kenapa Naruko tidak mau bilang padamu kenapa aku yang menghamilinya adalah karena kau menganggapku sebagai _sahabatmu_ sampai sekarang," Sasuke tertawa sinis, membuat mata biru Naruto terbelalak. "Apakah kau mengerti?_ Akulah_ ayah dari Kyousuke Uzumaki. _Akulah_ yang menghamili adikmu," mata hitam Sasuke menajam, seakan-akan menantang Naruto.

"Bohong," Naruto tertawa. "Kau tidak mungkin berbuat seperti itu. Kau tidak sejahat itu Sasuke, menghamili adikku tanpa bilang padaku," tawa Naruto mengeras. "Kau hanya mau menutupi kejahatan kakakmu!" Naruto menoleh, menatap Sakura. "Benar kan? Sakura-_chan_? Sasuke tidak seperti ini!"

Sakura tidak menjawab. Tatapan bersalah di mata hijau Sakura membuat wajah Naruto memucat.

"Bahkan Sakura saja tahu bahwa Kyousuke putraku," Sasuke mendengus. "Wajah kami mirip. Kau mau sebuta apa, _dobe_?" Sasuke tertawa mengejek, membuat Naruto mengepalkan tangannya.

"Jadi selama ini… kau menipuku? Kau… menghamili adikku?!" Naruto langsung beranjak, membuat kursi terjatuh. Dia langsung mencengkram kerah matel Sasuke. "Di matamu, adikku itu apa hah?!"

Senyuman mengejek Sasuke melebar. "_Someone to fuck_."

Di detik itu juga, tinjuan Naruto mendarat di wajah Sasuke.

**xxx**

_**08:05  
26**__**th**__** December 20XX**_

Butuh jeritan Sakura sekaligus tangisan dua bayi sekaligus untuk menghentikan Naruto dan Sasuke yang sekarang sudah bergulat di atas tatami, saling membenturkan tinjuan.

"Kalian berdua! Selesaikan urusan kalian di luar!" Sakura meraung, mendorong keluar Sasuke, mengabaikan hidung lelaki yang mengucurkan darah itu. "Dan kau, Naruto!" Jeritan Sakura mengeras. "Sasuke-_kun_ benar! Kau harus _buka_ matamu itu! Tidakkah kau bisa lihat kalau Naruko mencintai Sasuke-_kun_ dan Sasuke-_kun_ sendiri sangat perhatian pada adikmu!"

Naruto melongo ketika melihat Sakura yang menendangnya keluar begitu saja. Dia mendelik, menatap Sasuke yang menekan hidungnya, menahan aliran darah. "Bawa aku ke Naruko sekarang."

"Tidak," Sasuke menjawab langsung, membuat Naruto menggeram. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kau melihatnya lagi?" Sasuke balas mendelik. "Kau akan menjerit ke arahnya, membuatnya dan putraku menangis."

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Dia hendak membantah, hendak membentak Sasuke lagi. Namun, mata Sasuke yang mendelik itu membuatnya terpaku. Apa dia tidak salah lihat? Sasuke terlihat… protektif terhadap Naruko. Sasuke tidak mau dia membentak Naruko lagi.

"Sasuke…" Naruto berbisik pelan, mengabaikan darah yang mengucur dari bibirnya yang terkoyak. "Jawab jujur. Apa… apa adikku di matamu?"

"Pertama-tama, aku tidak melihatnya sebagai adikmu. Dia terlalu jenius untuk menjadi adikmu."

Naruto menggertakkan gigi, mencoba untuk mengabaikan sindiran Sasuke. "Baiklah. Apa _Naruko_ di depan matamu?"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Naruto melihat Sasuke yang terdiam, berpikir keras. "Dia ibu dari anakku," Sasuke membuka mulutnya. "Dia spesial."

"Itu saja?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis. "Siapa pun bisa menjadi ibu dari anakmu."

"Tidak," Sasuke menjawab cepat. "Hanya dia saja." Sasuke terdiam lagi. "Aku... tidak bisa membayangkan wanita lain yang menjadi ibu dari Kyousuke."

Naruto ternganga. Dia tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang ada di depannya. Sasuke Uchiha… menganggap seseorang spesial? "Astaga," Naruto tertawa lemah. "Sejak kecil kau selalu mengejar Itachi! Kau tidak pernah tertarik pada wanita mana pun! Kau hanya mendekatiku! Aku sempat mengira kau homo tahu tidak!"

Sasuke terpaku sesaat.

"Tapi…" Naruto tersenyum. "Ternyata kau menganggap seorang wanita spesial. Dan wanita itu adikku sendiri."

"Sudah kubilang," Sasuke mendengus. "Aku tidak melihatnya sebagai adikmu."

"Aku tahu," cengiran Naruto melebar. Dia menghela napas. "Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau selalu datang ke rumah Naruko dan sebaliknya… jadi kaulah ayah dari keponakanku… dan kau adalah paman dari anak-anakku?!" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan ngeri. "Jangan sampai virus Uchihamu itu menular ke anak-anakku."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Aku tidak mau virus _dobe_-mu itu menular ke anak-anakku."

"Anak-anak?" Naruto tertawa. "Bicara apa kau. Kyousuke saja kan?"

"Tidak," jawaban Sasuke langsung membuat senyum Naruto lenyap sepenuhnya. "Naruko hamil," Sasuke menjawab dengan bangga. "Kembar."

Dan di detik berikutnya, tinju Naruto kembali membentur hidung Sasuke.

**xxx**

_**13:05 PM  
26**__**th**__** December 20XX**_

Naruko langsung terbangun ketika dia mencium bau makanan. Wanita itu beranjak, sempat bingung di mana dia. Ketika mereka sampai di Narita Airport, dia langsung tertidur di taksi. Dia menatap kamar yang terlihat seperti _suite room_ ini. Mata birunya terpaku pada Itachi yang memangku Kyou, menyuapi bocah itu. "Mana Sasuke?" dia langsung bertanya.

"Ke tempat kakakmu."

Jawaban singkat Itachi membuat Naruko mendelik. "Untuk apa?"

"Oh, entahlah?" Itachi mengabaikan Naruko, memberikan sesendok nasi lagi pada Kyou.

"Aku mau ke sana juga."

"Tidak. Sasuke bilang padaku supaya kau tidak…" Ucapan Itachi terputus ketika Naruko melompat ke arahnya, dengan gesit mengemasi _bentou _di depannya dan meraup Kyou.

"Kalau kau tidak mau mengantarku, aku akan naik taksi," Naruko menggeram.

Itachi Uchiha berkedip. "Ternyata Sasuke benar. Kau memang hamil kembar."

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur aku tidak menjerit di detik ini juga," senyuman lebar Naruko langsung membuat Itachi beranjak, menyabet mantelnya dan kunci mobil.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di depan rumah Naruto dan Sakura. Itachi terlihat tegang, berdiri di depannya seakan-akan hendak melindunginya dari badai di depan. Mungkin Sasuke bilang pada Itachi apa yang dilakukan Naruto padanya ketika kakaknya itu tahu bahwa dia hamil di luar nikah.

Naruko meneguk ludah sesaat. Sasuke ke rumah Naruto dengan satu alasan. Apakah Sasuke akan mengaku kalau dia ayah dari Kyou? Sampai detik itu juga, Naruko tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu untuk terjadi.

Pintu yang terbuka membuat Naruko meneguk ludah.

"Ah! Naruko!" Sakura menyambutnya dengan girang, langsung menyelamatinya karena dia hamil. Naruko langsung berkeringat dingin. Ternyata benar. Sasuke sudah membuka mulut. Naruko bisa membayangkan Naruto yang mengamuk lagi. Namun, ketika dia bertemu mata dengan kakaknya, Naruto langsung menyeringai, memeluknya dengan erat. Naruko hanya bisa melongo.

Kenapa Naruto tidak terlihat marah atau kesal?

"Kau hamil lagi? Pantas saja! Perutmu terlihat sedikit buncit!" Naruto tertawa girang. "Dan lihatlah! Kau membawa Kyousuke juga! Keponakanku yang luc…" ucapan Naruto terputus ketika dia bertemu dengan mata biru bundar yang melotot. "Dasar bocah tidak lucu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan dalam enam bulan lagi akan muncul dua bocah yang sama sepertinya."

"Awww! Kyou-_kun_ benar-benar mirip Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura menjerit girang, mencubit pipi Kyou, membuat bocah itu semakin mendelik.

"_Nii-chan_, mana Sasuke?" Naruko bertanya cemas. Dia menurunkan Kyou dan bocah itu berdiri di sisinya, menggandeng jarinya dengan erat. Mata biru Kyousuke menatap Naruto dan Sakura dengan siaga.

"Dia ada di kamar bermain," Sakura menahan jeritan gemas. "Bersama-sama Chiyo dan Kushina."

Naruko langsung berjalan ke arah pintu yang bertulisan 'babies'. Dia membuka pintu, langsung melongo ketika melihat dua bocah enam bulan yang merangkak, menggigit ujung celana Sasuke. Seperti wajah Naruto, di sekitar wajah Sasuke ada memar. Naruko bahkan bisa melihat bekas darah di dekat hidungnya. Tapi, apa yang menangkap mata Naruko adalah lingkaran panda di sekitar mata lelaki itu yang membuat Sasuke terlihat _sangat_ sekarat. "Sasuke?" Naruko hanya bisa terpaku. "Sedang apa kau?"

Sasuke mendelik sesaat. "Sedang apa _kau_ di sini?" dia balas bertanya.

"Ugee!" Kyou tiba-tiba menjerit, langsung melepaskan jari Naruko dan berlari ke ayahnya. Dan tentu saja, Sasuke langsung membuka lengannya, meraup Kyou dan mengecup kening bocah itu dengan ekspresi penuh syukur, seakan-akan baru saja melihat malaikat setelah berhadapan dengan dua tuyul ganas.

"Naruto sudah tahu semuanya. Sasuke mengaku kalau dia ayah Kyou-_kun_," Sakura berbisik di sebelah Naruko. "Dan sekarang Naruto sedang 'menghukum' Sasuke, menyuruhnya mengawasi bocah-bocah bandel itu. Kalau tidak, dia tidak mau mengakui hubungan kalian berdua."

Naruko tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, hanya bisa melihat Sasuke yang mendelik ke arah putri-putri Naruto. "_Please_," mata hitam Sasuke menatapnya, terlihat depresi. "Kalau kembaran di perutmu jadi seperti mereka…"

Naruko langsung tertawa lepas. Wanita itu berjalan ke arah Sasuke, mengusap wajah lelaki itu yang memar. Matanya terasa pedih ketika melihat semua memar itu. Dia bisa membayangkan Naruto yang mengamuk, yang menghantam Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke… "Jangan khawatir," Naruko berjinjit, menempelkan bibirnya di pipi Sasuke. "Aku yakin kalau dua kembar ini akan menjadi seperti Kyou-_chan_."

"Bagus," Sasuke mendengus.

"Meski pun kembaran kita akan menjadi seperti Kushina dan Chiyo," Naruko meringis ketika melihat wajah Sasuke yang memucat. "Aku yakin kau akan tetap menganggap mereka sebagai bayi-bayi terlucu sedunia."

Sasuke kembali mendengus. "Ayo kita pergi, aku tidak ada urusan di rumah ini lagi."

Naruko tertawa. "Tidak secepat itu! Aku mau bermain dengan keponakan-keponakanku!" Naruko langsung menunduk, meraup dua bocah mungil yang sekarang menarik rambut pirangnya yang panjang, membuat Sasuke mendengus jijik. "Ayo, Sasuke! Kau harus gendong mereka juga, latihan untuk menyambut anak kembar."

"Tidak," Sasuke langsung menolak.

Di luar kamar itu, Naruto hanya bisa terpaku, menyaksikan Naruko yang tertawa, mengusap wajah Sasuke dan Sasuke yang mendengus, mengerutkan kening namun membiarkan Naruko menyentuhnya. "Mimpi buruk apa…" Naruto mengerang. "Adikku jatuh cinta pada si _teme_ itu."

"Benar," Itachi yang tiba-tiba berdiri di sebelah Naruto membuat lelaki berambut pirang itu melompat kaget. "Aku menanyakan hal yang sama."

"Maksudmu?" Naruto mendelik. "Kau tidak puas kalau Sasuke menganggap Naruko spesial?"

"Bukan itu," Itachi mendengus. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau adikku itu bisa bertekuk lutut di depan orang lain," senyuman Itachi mengembang. "Dia sampai menghadapimu dan mengaku semuanya. Tapi… apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya tidak akan mudah."

"Maksudmu?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

"Dia akan menghadapi ayah kami sebentar lagi," senyuman Itachi menghilang. "Untuk meminta ijin supaya dia bisa melegalkan hubungannya dengan Kyousuke."

"Maksudmu?!" Naruto semakin bingung.

"Maksudnya," Itachi memutar bola matanya, menatap Naruto dengan tidak sabar. "Sasuke mau memperkenalkan Naruko pada keluarga kami. Kau dengar? Intinya Naruko akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha. Mereka akan menikah."

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: aku nulis fic ini dengan mata setengah buka. Ngantuk banget! Maaf ya reader, sejak magang ini aku jadi susah buat update. Pulang kerja langsung tepar ngorok... haha**

**moga2 reader suka dengan chapter ini :)**

**Niatnya sih 2 chapter lagi tamat :)**

**sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**14:30 PM  
26**__**th**__** December 20XX**_

Ada berbagai macam anak kecil. Ada yang ceria, suka berlari kesana-kemari. Ada juga yang pemalu, bersembunyi di belakang orang tua jika didekati oleh orang asing. Awalnya Naruko mengira kalau putranya adalah tipe pemalu. Kyousuke tidak pernah mau disentuh oleh orang asing. Tapi Kyousuke tidak pernah bersembunyi di belakang kakinya jika didekati orang lain. Kyou akan berdiri diam, menatap orang asing itu dengan tatapan menyelidik dan membuang wajahnya.

"Banyak yang bilang kalau tidak baik membandingkan anak-anak dengan anak sendiri," Naruko mengunyah makanannya. "Tapi tanpa sadar, aku membandingkan si kembar dengan Kyou-_chan_."

Chiyo Uzumaki akan menangis jika digendong orang asing.

Kushina Uzumaki akan menyeringai girang, langsung menarik rambut orang yang menggendongnya.

Kyou tidak malu. Dia juga tidak takut jika didekati orang asing. Kyousuke waspada.

Wanita berambut pirang itu tersenyum lebar, mengusap rambut Kyou yang duduk di pangkuannya, masih menatap Naruto dan Sakura dengan tatapan waspada. Sasuke dan Itachi duduk bersebelahan, menatap dua bocah di hadapan mereka dengan tatapan jijik. Dua bayi itu sekarang sedang mengemut jari-jari mungil mereka dengan liur meleleh. Naruko merasa kalau keponakannya sangat menggemaskan, tapi sepertinya Sasuke dan Itachi berpendapat berbeda.

"Kyousuke sangat mirip dengan si _teme_ ini," Naruto mendengus kesal. "Selain mata birumu, dia tidak mewarisi apa pun darimu."

"Tidak. Kataku, dia mirip dengan Naruko," Sakura cekikikan. "Kyou-_kun_ _sangat_ tenang. Di depan Naruko dan Sasuke-_kun_, Kyou-_kun_ tidak seperti ini. Dia sering tersenyum. Hanya saja di depan orang asing, dia terlihat waspada. Sama sepertimu, Naruko."

Naruko tersenyum, dia menunduk, mengeliti Kyou sambil mengecup pipi putranya berkali-kali, membuat bocah itu menjerit, tertawa girang.

"Ayo pergi," Sasuke tiba-tiba beranjak. "Kau sudah puas makan bukan?" Lelaki 28 tahun itu menatap Naruko, mengulurkan tangannya, meraup Kyou. Kyou meronta sesaat, ingin duduk di pangkuan Naruko. "Naruko sedang hamil," Sasuke berujar dengan nada serius, menatap mata Kyou dalam-dalam. "Di dalam perutnya sekarang ada dua bayi mungil. Adikmu."

"Hah! Kau pikir bocah sekecil itu mengerti dengan ocehanmu?" Naruto mencibir.

"Kau tidak pernah tahu," Naruko meringis, beranjak. "Kyou-_chan_ selalu terlihat serius jika Sasuke berbicara dengannya, seakan-akan dia tahu apa yang Sasuke ucapkan."

Itachi ikut beranjak. Kyou meronta lagi, membuat Sasuke menurunkan bocah itu. "Taccii!" Kyou berlari ke arah pamannya dan Itachi melontarkan senyuman singkat, menggandeng tangan mungil Kyou.

"Dia suka dengan Itachi," Naruto berujar kagum, menatap keponakannya yang melompat-lompat kecil, berjalan di sisi Itachi.

"Itachi pamannya," Sasuke mendengus, menyabet mantelnya dan mantel Naruko.

"Oi, aku juga paman Kyousuke," Naruto mendelik.

"Dan Kyousuke menganggapmu sebagai badut belaka, tidak lebih."

Sebelum dua lelaki itu sempat bergulat di lantai lagi, Naruko dan Sakura cepat-cepat menarik Sasuke dan Naruto dari satu sama lain.

**xxx**

_**17:56 PM  
26**__**th**__** December 20XX**_

"Kita mau ke mana?" Naruko bertanya setelah dia masuk ke dalam taksi limosin, membopong Kyou. Sasuke tidak menjawab, membuat Naruko mengatupkan mulutnya. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak duduk di sisi Naruko. Dia duduk di pojok kursi, memutar kepalanya dan menatap jendela, mengabaikan Naruko. Naruko adalah wanita yang tenang, dia bisa dengan mudah mendeteksi emosi orang lain. Dengan sekali lihat, dia bisa tahu kalau Sasuke sedang… _galau_.

Dia mendengus geli. Galau? Seorang Uchiha tidak akan galau.

Tapi nyatanya begitu. Sejak tadi setelah pergi dari rumah kakaknya, Sasuke hanya terdiam, sama sekali tidak berbicara dengannya. Naruko tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan lelaki itu. Sampai sekarang dia tidak pernah bisa menebak apa yang ada di otak Sasuke. Bukan hanya Sasuke, Itachi juga terlihat 'galau' tadi.

Dua kakak adik itu berbisik-bisik dengan raut wajah serius. Naruko yang sedang bermain dengan Kyousuke itu tidak tahu apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan. Dia bukan Naruto yang selalu ingin tahu. Naruko tahu bahwa Sasuke dan Itachi berbisik karena mereka berdua tidak ingin Naruko tahu. Jadi Naruko hanya diam, memperhatikan Sasuke dari kejauhan.

Sasuke dan Itachi adalah Uchiha. Apa pun yang mereka bisikkan di telinga masing-masing pasti cukup menakutkan sehingga mereka tidak mau melibatkan Naruko. Wanita itu mendengus. _Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan dan aku tidak mau tahu. Mereka bisa saja merencanakan untuk menguasai dunia, toh mereka berdua Uchiha._

Pikiran Naruko terputus ketika Kyou memutar kepalanya. Naruko menunduk, tersenyum ketika melihat putranya yang tertidur lelap di pangkuannya. Wanita itu ikut menatap jendela, tidak lagi memperhatikan Sasuke. Dia tidak pernah meminta sesuatu. Jadi Naruko tetap santai meski pun Sasuke menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Karena…

"Kau tidak bertanya apa pun."

"Hm?" Naruko menoleh, menatap Sasuke. Lelaki berambut raven tersebut masih menatap jendela, berbicara tanpa menatap Naruko.

"Kau tidak seperti Naruto," Sasuke berujar lagi. "Dia akan mengamuk jika aku mendiamkannya."

"Ah," Naruko tersenyum. "Aku sudah terbiasa."

Jawaban dari Naruko itu membuat Sasuke mengerutkan kening, seakan-akan tersinggung.

"Maksudku, aku tidak begitu, kau tahu," Naruko menjelaskan. "Bukan hanya kau. Aku sendiri tidak akan peduli jika orang lain menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

Sasuke menatapnya sesaat, menganggukkan kepala. "Kau tenang," mata hitam Sasuke menatapnya dengan dalam. "Kau bahkan tidak memaksakan pertanyaanmu dan menuntut jawaban."

"Begitu?" Naruko bergumam. "Hmm… aku tidak akan menuntut jawaban karena cepat atau lambat aku akan tahu apa jawabannya," matanya kembali melirik ke arah jendela.

"Begitu?" Sasuke menyilangkan kakinya, terlihat menantang. "Kita mau ke mana sekarang?"

Naruko menoleh, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kosong. Sasuke menantangnya? "Yang pasti sesuatu tempat yang jauh," Naruko menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau menyewa limosin, bukan mobil biasa. Kau ingin aku… tidak, kau ingin Kyou-_chan_ merasa nyaman di perjalanan yang jauh ini, karena itu kau menyewa limosin."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis, tersenyum mengejek. "Lalu?"

"Dan tempat tujuan kita bukan tempat biasa," Naruko melanjutkan, menatap bingkai pemisah dari jok penumpang dan supir. "Limosin ada bingkai ini," Naruko menyentuh jendela hitam di depannya. "Jadi supir tidak bisa mendengar atau melihat apa yang kita lakukan. Kau tidak ingin kalau percakapan kita berdua didengar olehnya," Naruko terdiam sesaat. "Orang-orang di luar juga tidak bisa melihat kita. Tempat tujuan kita… kita akan ke pediaman klan Uchiha bukan?"

Senyuman Sasuke menghilang sepenuhnya. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan tatapan takjub.

"Jadi benar? Kita akan ke kediaman Uchiha?" Naruko berbisik pelan, tanpa sadar mengusap rambut hitam Kyou. "Secepat ini?" Dia tidak pernah tahu akan kediaman Uchiha. Dia tahu bahwa klan Sasuke memiliki banyak perumahan. Dan perumahan pusat lokasinya jauh dari kota. Lebih tepatnya, ada di dekat pegunungan dan kuil. Sasuke selalu diantar oleh supir pribadi, jadi Naruko tidak pernah tahu akan tempat tinggal Sasuke. Bahkan Naruto, sahabatnya saja tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki di rumah Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke kembali memutar kepalanya, menatap jendela. "Tidak ada pilihan lain. Pernikahan Itachi semakin dekat dan semua keluarga datang untuk menyaksikan pernikahan Itachi. Mau bagaimana pun dia adalah penerus ketua klan Uchiha."

Naruko terdiam, menatap Kyousuke yang masih tertidur lelap. Bocah itu terlihat tenang. Meski kulitnya pucat, terdapat sedikit rona kemerahan di pipinya yang tembam. "Kalau klan Uchiha diibaratkan sebagai kerajaan, Itachi adalah pangeran pertama. Penerus sang raja. Dan rajanya adalah ayahmu?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

Naruko menggigit bibir. Pantas saja dulu Sasuke mati-matian menyembunyikan Kyousuke dari sorotan klan Uchiha. Wanita itu memejamkan mata, mulai merasa pusing. Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di kepala Naruko.

Dia tahu beberapa hal.

Klan Uchiha adalah klan tertua dan paling berkuasa di Jepang. Sangat tradisional, karena itu, fakta bahwa Sasuke punya anak haram tidak boleh diketahui siapa pun. Tapi, klan Uchiha tahu dengan keberadaannya. Naruto sendiri yang bilang kalau akhir-akhir ini banyak pegawai Uchiha yang datang ke rumahnya dan bertanya tentang Naruko.

Kenapa?

Dia ingin tahu kenapa anggota klan Uchiha berusaha mengorek data tentang dirinya dari mulut Naruto. Karena itu, dia mau datang ke Jepang. Dia ingin mengorek semua informasi dari mulut Itachi karena Sasuke yang keras kepala ini sama sekali tidak mau membuka mulutnya. Tapi, Naruko sendiri punya pertanyaan lain.

Kenapa Sasuke juga mau membawanya ke Jepang?

Awalnya dia mengira kalau Sasuke akan melarangnya datang ke Jepang supaya klan Uchiha tidak tahu akan keberadaannya dan Kyou. Tapi ternyata Sasuke sendiri yang dengan gesit membawanya masuk ke dalam pesawat jet pribadinya.

"Apakah keluargamu sudah tahu akan Kyou?" Naruko bertanya tiba-tiba.

"Tidak. Mereka tahu akan keberadaanmu, tapi belum tahu akan Kyousuke."

Naruko menyipitkan matanya, menatap Sasuke yang masih menatap jendela.

Aneh.

Ada yang aneh. Naruko awalnya mengira kalau Sasuke membawanya ke sini karena toh cepat atau lambat klan Uchiha akan tahu tentang keberadaan Kyou. Jadi mereka datang ke sini untuk menyatakan pada mereka bahwa mereka tidak akan menyerahkan Kyousuke Uzumaki pada klan Uchiha. Itulah yang dikira Naruko. Tapi… sepertinya Sasuke punya pendapat yang lain.

Sebenarnya apa tujuan Sasuke membawanya dan Kyousuke ke sini? Jika dipikir-pikir, apa yang mereka akan lakukan ini adalah tindakan bunuh diri. Semua keluarga akan ada di sana. Entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Kyousuke.

Naruko menggigit bibirnya, memeluk Kyou semakin erat. Dia sudah bisa membayangkan semua scenario di kepalanya. Klan Uchiha akan merebut Kyousuke darinya. Mereka akan membesarkan Kyousuke seperti Itachi dan Sasuke. Dingin, membunuh…

Dan Sasuke…

Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia akan membiarkan Kyousuke diambil dari tangannya. Dia akan membuang Naruko. Toh Sasuke hanya mencintai Kyou, bukan dirinya. Sasuke sendiri punya jodoh yang akan dinikahkan dengannya suatu saat.

Sasuke… Mata biru Naruko melebar. Apakah Sasuke membawanya ke Jepang supaya dia bisa menarik Kyou, _merebut_ Kyou darinya?

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Naruko menengadah, menatap Sasuke yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya. "Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Kyou," Naruko mendelik, mata birunya menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. "Bahkan tidak padamu."

Sasuke terpaku. "Aku tidak pernah sekali pun berpikir untuk memisahkan Kyousuke darimu."

"Begitu?" Naruko hanya bisa menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kosong.

"Naruko," Sasuke mendelik. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Naruko tidak menjawab. Apa yang dia pikirkan?

"Kau mau tahu?" Naruko tersenyum tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke mendelik semakin menjadi-jadi. "Kau mau merebut anakku dariku," dia berbisik.

Sasuke terpaku.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu, Sasuke," Naruko tertawa pahit. "Tapi aku tahu kau _sangat_ menyayangi Kyousuke. Kalau saja keluargamu mau merebut Kyou dariku…" suaranya menajam. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu melakukan itu. Dia keluargaku satu-satunya."

Sasuke menggeram, tiba-tiba beranjak dan mencengkram tangan Naruko, membuat wanita itu tersentak. "Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyentuh Kyousuke," Sasuke mendesis. "Tapi sepertinya kau tidak percaya padaku."

Naruko balas mendelik. "Aku mencintaimu. Tapi bukan berarti aku percaya padamu sepenuhnya."

Sasuke terpaku. "Kau juga begini dulu," dia mendelik. "Ketika kau hamil Kyousuke. Kau tidak percaya pada siapa pun. Terutama…" mata hitam Sasuke tiba-tiba menyipit. "Terutama padaku. Karena di matamu, aku adalah seseorang yang bisa melukai bayimu."

Naruko berkedip. Tangannya memeluk Kyou semakin erat. Dia tidak sadar kalau Sasuke sampai sekarang ingat akan hal itu. "Aku…" suaranya bergetar. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Tapi… aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu sepenuhnya," matanya terasa pedih. "Sudah berapa kali kau… kau meninggalkanku. Aku tidak tahu kapan kau akan meninggalkanku lagi. Aku tahu kau sudah janji… tapi…" Naruko tertawa pelan, mengabaikan air matanya yang sudah menetes. "Tapi kau tidak mencintaiku. Jika klanmu menyuruhmu memilih antara Kyousuke dan aku, kau akan memilih Kyousuke. Mereka akan merebut putraku dari tanganku."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia perlahan-lahan melepaskan tangan Naruko.

"Aku benar bukan?" Naruko tertawa pahit. "Aku yakin mereka akan menyuruhmu memilih."

Sasuke mengangguk dan di detik itu juga, Naruko langsung memejamkan matanya, melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekitar tubuh mungil Kyou.

"Aku berasal dari keluarga inti Uchiha," Sasuke berbisik. "Klan inti selalu dinikahkan dengan orang yang berdarah Uchiha juga. Jika mereka tahu aku berhubungan dengan wanita luar, mereka hanya akan merebut putraku dan membuangmu."

"Aku tahu," Naruko mendelik. "Jadi? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang? Memikirkan cara sehingga aku bisa dibuang secara layak? Setidaknya kau tidak akan membuangku sampai kembarmu ini lahir dengan selamat."

Sasuke menggertakkan gigi. "Ternyata kau melihat dirimu sampai serendah itu."

"Aku tidak pernah melihat diriku sampai _setinggi_ itu sampai klan Uchiha mau menerimaku," Naruko tersenyum mengejek.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. "Kau tidak percaya padaku."

"Aku percaya padamu, Sasuke," Naruko berujar pelan. "Karena itu. Hanya di depanmu, aku tidak pernah menunjukkan senyuman palsuku. Tapi…" dia menggigit bibirnya, menatap bocah di pangkuannya. "Khusus mengenai anak-anakku. Aku tidak bisa percaya padamu. Aku tidak bisa percaya pada klan Uchiha."

Sasuke menatap Naruko dengan dalam. "Kau menganggapku sebagai musuh."

"Tidak," Naruko menjawab cepat. "Setidaknya belum. Aku _belum_ menganggapmu sebagai musuhku."

Sasuke menatap Naruko dengan takjub. Dia terpaku sesaat, memperhatikan mata biru yang mendelik tajam itu. Inikah wanita yang mencintainya? Naruko adalah orang pertama yang mencintainya _tapi_ menatapnya sebagai ancaman. Senyuman yang muncul di bibir Sasuke membuat Naruko menaikkan sebelah alis. "Bagus," lelaki itu tersenyum lebar. "Sekarang aku tahu kenapa hanya kau satu-satunya wanita yang bisa menjadi ibu dari anakku."

Naruko berkedip. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Dia mendelik. "Kukira kau akan mengamuk karena aku menganggapmu sebagai musuh."

"Tidak," Sasuke mendengus, masih menatap Naruko dengan mata berkilat. "Sekarang aku yakin. Siapa pun yang berani menyentuh anakmu tidak akan hidup dengan selamat," Sasuke mendelik sesaat. "Siapa pun yang berani menyentuh anak _kita_ tidak akan hidup dengan selamat."

"Dan yang akan menyentuh anak _kita_ adalah klanmu sendiri," Naruko mencibir, membuat Sasuke tersenyum mengejek. Melihat senyuman khas Sasuke, Naruko balas tersenyum. "Aku percaya padamu," Naruko tiba-tiba berujar. "Aku berani datang ke Jepang karena aku tahu setidaknya kau tidak akan membuangku begitu saja," dia tersenyum simpul. "Meski kau tidak mencintaiku, aku tahu aku adalah seseorang yang spesial, jadi kau tidak akan membuangku tanpa berpikir dua kali."

Ucapan Naruko membuat senyuman Sasuke menghilang. "Apa maksudmu?"

"_Well_," Naruko tertawa pelan. "Kau membawaku ke sini supaya kita bisa menantang keluargamu bukan? Memperingatkan mereka supaya mereka tidak menyentuh Kyou," Naruko tersenyum pahit. "Meski aku yakin pada akhirnya kau harus membuangku demi klanmu. Toh kau sendiri punya calon tunanga…."

"Aku membawamu ke sini," Sasuke menggeram, memotong Naruko. "Supaya aku bisa memperkenalkan kau pada klan Uchiha. Supaya aku bisa berdiskusi dengan ayahku. Supaya dia bisa melihatmu. Supaya dia bisa mengakuimu," Sasuke mendelik. "Supaya aku bisa _menikah_ denganmu."

Naruko berkedip.

Dia berkedip lagi.

"Hah?"

Melihat wajah melongo Naruko, tawa Sasuke langsung meledak, membuat wanita itu melompat kaget. "Apakah menikah denganku adalah sesuatu yang sangat mustahil di pikiranmu?" Sasuke tersenyum mengejek. Jarang-jarang dia melihat wajah melongo Naruko.

"Aku…" Naruko membuka mulutnya, namun mulutnya langsung terkatup lagi. "Tidak mungkin. Kau bohong."

"Apakah aku terlihat kalau aku berbohong?" Sasuke mendesis, mulai tidak sabar.

"Kau bilang kalau menikah bukan pilihan," Naruko berbisik. Suaranya mulai bergetar lagi. "Dan aku tahu kalau menikah denganmu bukanlah pilihan. Tidak pernah sekali pun aku membayangkan kau sebagai suamiku."

Sasuke terdiam, menatap Naruko yang menghapus air matanya dengan jari-jari yang bergetar. Naruko benar-benar mencintainya tanpa mengharapkan apa pun. Wanita itu juga tidak pernah keberatan jika dia terus dilukai. "Kau wanita aneh," Sasuke membuka mulutnya. "Tidak pernahkah sekali saja kau mengharapkan sesuatu dariku seperti wanita-wanita lainnya?"

"Tidak," Naruko menjawab tanpa ragu. "Harapan tertinggiku adalah kau mau makan malam dan sarapan bersama denganku. Itu saja."

Sasuke tidak bisa berkata-kata. "Dan harapanmu sudah tercapai," dia berbisik. "Kau bisa meminta sesuatu yang lebih."

Naruko berusaha setengah mati, menahan air matanya. Apa ini? Apakah dia sudah tuli? Sejak tadi Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah dibayangkannya. "A-aku mau mendaftar sekolah untuk Kyou. Aku mau kita berdua tanda tangan di formulir, mengantar anak kita ke sekolah. Aku mau melihatmu menjemput Kyou dari sekolah, menggandeng tangannya."

Sasuke mendengus. "Dan puluhan wanita lainnya berharap menggandeng tanganku di upacara pernikahan."

Naruko tersenyum. "Aku tidak pernah membayangkan itu."

"Aku tahu," Sasuke tersenyum sesaat. "Aku juga."

"Lalu kenapa…"

"Karena aku tidak bisa membayangkan wanita selain kau yang menjadi istri dan ibu dari anak-anakku."

Naruko benar-benar berusaha untuk tidak menangis. "A-ayo ganti per-percakapan," dia menyedot ingusnya, membuat Sasuke tersenyum mengejek. "Itachi di mana sekarang?"

"Dia sudah kembali duluan ke kediaman Uchiha," Sasuke beranjak, duduk di sisi Naruko dan menatap Kyousuke yang masih tertidur. "Tunangannya ada di sana juga."

"Siapa tunangannya?" Naruko menyipitkan mata. "Dia bukan orang biasa bukan?"

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Soalnya… kau tidak pernah berpikir untuk membawaku dan Kyou ke hadapan klan Uchiha," Naruko mengerutkan kening. "Setelah kau tahu Itachi akan menikah, kau memutuskan untuk melakukan itu. Kenapa?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke terlihat takjub. "Tunangan Itachi hanya berdarah setengah Uchiha," ucapan lelaki itu membuat Naruko terbelalak. "Karena itu. Ada kemungkinan kalau Ayah bisa menerimamu juga."

"Dia hanya berdarah setengah Uchiha? Tapi dia ditunangkan dengan Itachi yang seorang penerus?" Naruko hanya bisa terbelalak. "Dan umurnya baru 18 bukan? Berarti dia sangat spesial."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Dia spesial karena dia psikopat."

"Hah?"

"Anggap ini sebagai peringatan untukmu juga," Sasuke mendelik. "Jangan pernah mendekati bocah itu. Dia mimpi buruk."

Naruko hanya bisa berkedip. "Kenapa?"

"Di umur dua tahun, dia sudah bisa menyebutkan nama semua tetua klan Uchiha," Sasuke membuka mulut. "Di umur lima tahun, dia bisa menulis kanji. Di umur sepuluh tahun, dia sudah mengerti pelajaran anak SMP. Dan di usianya sekarang, dia sudah tamat kuliah."

"Wow," Naruko bergumam. "Dia jenius. Pantas saja. Klan Uchiha selalu menginginkan penerus yang jenius bukan? Maklum saja dia dinikahkan dengan Ita…"

"Di umur delapan tahun, dia diperkenalkan secara formal di hadapan semua keluarga," Sasuke mendesis. "Dan dia langsung mengeluarkan katak dan pisau dari balik kimononya. Membelah katak itu di hadapan para tetua, menarik usus katak yang masih hidup itu dan tertawa girang."

Naruko melongo, cepat-cepat menutup telinga Kyou.

"Namanya Kyuubi."

"Kyuubi… siluman rubah?"

"Nama yang cocok untuknya," Sasuke mendengus. "Jangan dekati dia. Kau akan tahu yang mana orangnya. Rambutnya hitam kelam, tapi matanya merah darah."

Naruko hanya bisa terpaku.

"Dibandingkan dengannya, kau akan terlihat seperti malaikat," Sasuke tersenyum mengejek. "Karena itu, aku yakin meski kau tidak berdarah Uchiha sama sekali, ada kemungkinan besar mereka menerimamu. Kau jenius, sama seperti Kyuubi."

"Kenapa Itachi dinikahkan dengannya? Bukankah masih ada wanita lain di keluarga Uchiha?"

Sasuke mendengus lagi. "_Mereka_? Wanita-wanita itu memang berdarah Uchiha tapi berotak kosong. Hanya keluarga intilah yang punya otak jenius. Ayah tidak akan mau menikahkan Itachi dengan wanita-wanita itu jika ada pilihan. Karena itu meski pun masih sangat muda, Kyuubi sudah ditunangkan," Sasuke tersenyum mengejek. "Darah adalah segalanya bagi klan Uchiha. Tapi menghasilkan penerus yang jenius adalah tujuan pertama mereka."

Naruko tidak bisa berkata-kata. Pantas saja Sasuke membawanya. "Tapi… apakah Itachi akan baik-baik saja? Dia akan menikah dengan Kyuubi dalam waktu lima hari lagi."

"Itachi sendiri psikopat. Mereka berdua pasangan yang cocok."

"Hei, ini bukan main-main, aku benar-benar cemas akan Itachi," Naruko mengerutkan kening.

"Kenyataan. Itachi memang psikopat," Sasuke mendengus. "Sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada di otaknya. Dan dia sendiri yang menyewa limosin ini untuk kita. Aku tidak akan heran kalau ada bom di dalam limosin ini."

Naruko melongo. "Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja tidak," Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Sebelum masuk, aku sudah memeriksa semua sudut. Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kau yakin?" Naruko menyipitkan matanya. "Itachi yang kita bicarakan ini."

Sasuke terdiam. Dan Naruko ikut terdiam.

Di detik berikutnya, mereka berdua langsung berjongkok, memeriksa semua sudut mobil.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," Sasuke mendengus setelah melotot di semua sudut. "Sudah kuperiksa tadi."

"Tidak, masih ada satu tempat yang belum kau periksa," Naruko berujar panik.

Sasuke terpaku. Dia langsung memutar kepala, menatap jendela pemisah antara jok penumpang dan tempat kemudi. Mereka berdua tidak pernah mencurigai daerah pengemudi karena mereka yakin bahwa jendela pemisah ini akan memendam semua suara. Di detik berikutnya, Sasuke langsung menekan salah satu tombol, membuat jendela itu terbuka. "Hei," dia menggeram, mencengkram kemeja pengemudi limosin ini.

"Kau tahu, mengganggu seorang pengemudi adalah sebuah pelanggaran."

Naruko menjerit ketika melihat wajah Itachi dari balik topi sang supir. "Sejak kapan kau ada di sana?!"

"Sejak kalian masuk ke dalam mobil," Itachi berujar santai. "Kalian terlalu ceroboh. Seharusnya kalian memperhatikan bagian pengemudi," lelaki itu memutar setir kemudi, menepi di dalam salah satu restoran. "Ayo keluar, aku sudah membuat reservasi di sini."

Sasuke dan Naruko tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Selagi Sasuke sibuk menggeram dan sibuk mengatai kakaknya, Naruko melotot, menatap alat persegi yang mirip dengan walkie-talkie. "Itachi? Itu apa?"

Itachi tersenyum mengejek. "Alat rekaman."

Sasuke mendelik, Naruko semakin melotot. "Untuk apa?"

"Entahlah, seseorang pada saat ini sedang mendengarkan percakapan kita semua."

"Hah?!" Naruko berseru panik, Sasuke semakin menggeram.

Di belakang, Kyou yang berbaring di jok mobil itu membuka matanya, menguap dan menatap orang tuanya dengan tatapan bingung.

**xxx**

_**19:36 PM**_

_**26th December 20XX**_

Satu-satunya hal yang berhasil menghentikan perang dunia antara Sasuke dan Itachi hanyalah Kyousuke Uzumaki. Naruko menarik napas dalam-dalam, menatap bocah mungil yang berhasil memadamkan semua api yang berkobar sejak tadi. Bahkan Naruko yang tenang itu nyaris mengamuk tadi. Itachi dengan seenaknya menyabungkan kabel dari alat perekam ke stereo jok penumpang, merekam semua percakapannya dengan Sasuke, entah untuk apa. Sasuke berhasil menghancurkan alat itu, tapi mereka berdua tidak bisa tenang.

Naruko yakin kalau semua percakapan tadi sudah dikirim Itachi ke suatu tempat.

Dia memejamkan mata erat-erat, mencoba untuk mengingat apa saja yang tadi dikatakannya di mobil, tapi dia tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa kecuali dia yang menangis, dia yang menghina-dina klan Uchiha dan dia yang menyatakan kebencian sekaligus rasa cintanya pada Sasuke.

Naruko mengerang, membekap wajahnya yang merah padam. Mata birunya melirik ke arah Sasuke dan Itachi. Dua lelaki itu masih saling mendelik, mau bagaimana lagi, Sasuke sendiri tadi mengancam untuk menceritakan semua 'hal memalukan' Itachi pada tunangannya.

"Iuup, iuup," suara ceria Kyou membuat Sasuke dan Itachi berhenti melotot. Mata onyx mereka menatap Kyou yang menyodorkan sesendok bubur. Bocah mungil itu sekarang duduk di kursi anak-anak di restoran. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam sendok bubur. Sambil membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, bocah itu meniup bubur di sendoknya sekuat tenaga, membuat bubur itu berpercikan. Kyou langsung terpaku, menatap sendoknya yang sekarang kosong.

Naruko langsung tertawa, sedangkan Sasuke dan Itachi menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Sini," Naruko masih tertawa, meraup sesendok bubur dan memberikan sendok itu pada Kyou. Pelan-pelan, dia meniup bubur di sendok Kyou dan mata biru bundar itu memperhatikannya dengan seksama. "Selesai," Naruko meringis ketika melihat Kyou yang kembali membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, melahap buburnya.

"Amamamam," Kyou berceloteh, melontarkan cengiran lebar, memamerkan gigi-giginya yang mungil.

"Enak?" Naruko tertawa lagi, mengusap mulut Kyou yang belepotan. Dia menyeringai ketika Kyou tiba-tiba menyodorkan bubur untuknya. Dengan girang, wanita itu melahap bubur tersebut. "Hmmm! Enak! Makasih, Kyou-_chan_!"

Seruan girang Naruko membuat Kyou kembali menyeringai. "Ugege, aaahhh," dia menyodorkan sesendok bubur untuk Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Sasuke langsung melahap bubur itu. "Tacciii," kali ini Kyou menyodorkan makanannya untuk pamannya. Itachi langsung menyodorkan tubuh untuk melahap bubur Kyou. Setelah puas menyuapi keluarganya, bocah itu kembali menyeringai girang.

"Anakku memang lucu sekali," Naruko menghela napas puas, meraih sumpit dan mulai melahap makanannya. "Hmmmm," Naruko dengan girang menyabet semua makanan di meja dan melahap semua makanan itu dengan wajah bahagia.

"Dia sudah tidak mempedulikan semua masalah klan Uchiha," Itachi dengan santai menyeruput sup misonya.

Sasuke hanya bisa terpaku, menggelengkan kepalanya.

**xxx**

_**08:17 AM  
27**__**th**__** December 20XX**_

Naruko mebuka mata. Dia berkedip sesaat, menoleh kesana-kemari. Di mana dia?

Wanita itu bergumam pelan ketika dia ingat akan kejadian semalam. Setelah makan malam, dia langsung tergeletak, tertidur pulas di mobil. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia makan porsi dua orang. Sasuke sendiri tidak terlihat keberatan ketika dia bersender di pundaknya. Malahan, lelaki itu mengusap rambut pirangnya, membuatnya merasa semakin mengantuk.

Naruko beranjak, wajahnya merona ketika dia sadar bahwa dia mengenakan kimono tidur tradisional berwarna hitam. Siapa yang mengenakan pakaiannya? Selain itu, di mana dia? Wanita itu memperhatikan kamar yang sangat tradisional itu. Tatami… meja mungil di tengah ruangan dan dihiasi oleh bunga. Dia menatap futon yang tergeletak di sebelahnya. Dia cepat-cepat berjalan, membuka pintu geser dan melongo ketika menatap kebun yang dilapisi oleh salju.

Tidak salah lagi.

Dia berada di kediaman Uchiha.

Dadanya langsung berdetak kencang. "Kyou?" bibirnya berbisik. Dia tidak bisa menemukan bayinya. Tangan Naruko langsung terasa dingin. Dia berlari ke arah pintu. Ketika dia nyaris keluar, pintu itu terbuka. Naruko berkedip, menatap sosok Sasuke yang menggendong Kyou. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis. Lelaki itu mengenakan kimono hitam, sama sepertinya. "Ada apa?" Sasuke mengerutkan kening, mengusap wajah Naruko. "Kau terlihat pucat."

Naruko tidak tahu seperti apa perasaannya ketika dia melihat Sasuke. "Kau tahu, saat ini aku sangat ingin memelukmu, tapi aku juga ingin menamparmu."

Sasuke hanya bisa berkedip. Namun dia membiarkan Naruko meraih Kyousuke. Naruko langsung mengecup pipi putranya berkali-kali.

"Mama," Kyou memanggilnya, menyodorkan serpihan es. "Sssss!"

"Sss?" Naruko tertawa. Dia berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan tadi, duduk di futon sambil memangku putranya. "Kau bawa dia ke mana?" Naruko berkedip ketika melihat Kyousuke yang dengan bangga memamerkan salju padanya. Tangan mungil bocah itu menjadi kemerahan karena salju yang dingin. Naruko tersenyum sambil mengusap tangan Kyou, meniup jari-jari mungil putranya.

"Semalam dia tidur di kamarku," Sasuke menjelaskan. "Aku tidak bisa membawamu bersamaku karena kau wanita dan kita belum menikah."

"Kau nyaris membuatku jantungan," Naruko mendelik. "Aku kira kalau klanmu ini sudah menculik Kyou."

"Tidak selama aku ada di sini."

Naruko tersenyum. Samar-samar, dia bisa ingat akan Sasuke yang membopongnya keluar dari mobil, menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan mantel. "Apakah… ada yang tahu akan keberadaanku dan Kyou?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Belum. Ketika kita sampai, semua anggota kelarga Uchiha sudah masuk ke kamar mereka," Sasuke terpaku sesaat. "Tapi. Beberapa jam lagi akan ada makan siang. Mereka semua sudah selesai makan pagi. Aku akan menyuruh salah satu pegawai untuk menyiapkan makanan untukmu."

"Ah," Naruko bergumam. "Kau tidak perlu repot-rep…"

Di detik berikutnya, terdengar bunyi gemuruh dari perut Naruko.

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek, wajah Naruko langsung merah padam.

"Tunggu di sini," Sasuke beranjak. Dia melingkarkan mantel tebal di sekeliling tubuh Naruko dan berjalan keluar. Naruko hanya bisa berkedip, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sebelum Naruko sempat berkata sesuatu, lelaki itu sudah berjalan pergi.

"Ayahmu aneh," Naruko meringis, memeluk Kyou. Dia beranjak sesaat, mengambil tasnya dari pojok ruangan dan mengeluarkan buku cerita. Melihat buku yang bergambar beruang itu, Kyou langsung melompat, membuat Naruko tertawa. "Ayo," Naruko menggendong Kyou, memangku putranya sambil duduk di dekat jendela, menatap salju yang berjatuhan di perkarangan kebun. "Tempat yang cantik ya, Kyou-_chan_," Naruko bergumam. "Di musim semi nanti pasti banyak tanaman yang tumbuh… bunga-bunga yang mekar… Kamar ini tempat terbagus untuk melihat semua itu."

"Aih," Kyou menyentuh buku ceritanya, tidak mempedulikan ucapan Naruko.

"Aku jadi penasaran… ini kamar siapa ya?"

"Kamar Mikoto Uchiha."

Naruko tersentak. Dia menoleh, menatap lelaki setengah baya yang berdiri di depan kamar ini. Mata birunya menatap sosok lelaki itu, memperhatikan kerutan di wajahnya, memperhatikan warna rambutnya yang keabuan. Mata Naruko terpaku pada sorot tajam mata yang berwarna hitam kelam itu.

"Kamar ibu Itachi dan Sasuke," sang lelaki masuk ke dalam kamar, menutup pintu dan duduk di atas tatami, menatap Naruko dengan tajam. "Kamar mendiang istriku."

Tanpa Naruko sadari, dia mempererat pelukannya pada Kyou. Mata biru bundar Kyousuke menatap kakeknya dengan tatapan penasaran. Ketika bocah itu mengulurkan tangannya, Naruko langsung memeluk Kyou semakin erat.

Fugaku Uchiha tidak terlihat terkejut atau kaget melihatnya dan Kyousuke. Naruko menggertakkan gigi. Sekarang dia tahu ke mana perginya rekaman percakapan antara dia dan Sasuke.

Pintu kamar kembali terbuka dan seorang pelayan masuk, membawa senampan makanan. Naruko tidak bergerak. Matanya tidak lepas dari mata Fugaku.

"Berapa?" Pertanyaan dingin Fugaku membuat mata Naruko menajam. "Berapa harga anak Sasuke?"

Tanpa Naruko sadari, dia sudah mendelik tajam, senyuman lebar muncul di wajahnya. "Menurutmu? Kau bersedia bayar berapa?"

"Berapa pun yang kau ucapkan."

"Ah," Naruko bergumam santai. "Sayang sekali. Aku sendiri tidak tahu berapa harga anak ini. Bagaimana kalau kita tanyakan padanya?"

Ucapan Naruko membuat Fugaku terpaku.

"Kyou-_chan_," Naruko tersenyum lebar, menggoncang Kyou yang masih menatap Fugaku dengan tatapan penasaran. "Hargamu berapa?"

Kyousuke berkedip, menatap ibunya dengan bingung. Tapi karena melihat senyuman Naruko, Kyou ikut meringis. Jari mungilnya menunjuk ke arah Fugaku.

"Sayang sekali, Uchiha-_san_, anakku sendiri tidak tahu berapa harganya. Sejak dia lahir, yang ada di otaknya hanyalah aku, Sasuke dan Itachi."

"Ugege, Taci," Kyousuke mengopi ibunya. "Mamama."

"Jika kau bertanya padaku, berapa harga anak ini," senyuman Naruko menghilang, matanya menajam. "Maka harganya sama seperti Itachi dan Sasuke."

Fugaku terdiam.

"Sekarang, aku bertanya padamu, Uchiha-_san_," mata biru Naruko mendelik. "_Berapa_ harga Sasuke dan Itachi?"

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: aku gak tau lagi si Naruko jeniusnya kayak apa. Kalau dia ada di dunia nyata kayaknya bakalan kucium dah karena bisa bales si Fugaku sampai kayak gitu. Hahaha!**

**Bentar lagi tamat :)**

**satu chapter depan dan satu epilogue. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**AN: ini chapter terakhir, tapi nanti ada satu epilogue abis ini :)**

**MAKASIH MINNA-SAN ATAS SEMUA SUPPORTNYA! MUAAH MUAAH! **

**enjoy the last chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12 (END)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**09:15 AM  
27****th ****December 20XX**

Sasuke Uchiha menyilangkan tangan, menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di balik lengan kimono hitamnya. Dia berjalan cepat ke arah dapur. Tadi dia sudah menyuruh salah satu pegawai untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk Naruko, tapi Itachi menghampirinya dan membawanya ke salah satu ruangan untuk _meeting_ tentang pekerjaan di New York. Mata Sasuke melirik ke arah pegawai dapur yang sibuk menyiapkan bahan-bahan makanan untuk perjamuan makan siang nanti. "Sudah siap?" dia bertanya pada salah satu pegawai.

"Ya, Uchiha-_sama_?" dia balas bertanya pada Sasuke, membuat alis Sasuke berkedut.

"Sarapan," Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Aku menyuruhmu untuk menyiapkan sarapan setengah jam yang lalu. Apakah sarapannya sudah siap sekarang?" Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa pegawainya ini sangat lamban. Biasanya mereka sangat cepat karena sudah dilatih oleh tatapan membunuh klan Uchiha. Sasuke mengetuk jarinya dengan tidak sabar. Anak-anaknya di perut Naruko sudah merengek minta makan. "Jadi, di mana makanannya sekarang?"

Sang pegawai hanya bisa terbelalak. Dia terlihat bingung. "Sa-saya sudah mengirim sarapan tersebut ke kamar Nyonya Uchiha."

Kening Sasuke semakin berkerut. "Apa maksudmu? Kapan? Aku tidak melihatmu pergi dari dapur sama sekali."

"Ketika Uchiha-_sama_ bercakap-cakap dengan Uchiha-_sama_, saya membawa sarapan itu ke kamar Nyonya Uchiha dengan perintah Uchiha-_sama_."

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak menembak mati pegawai ini. "_Uchiha_ yang mana? Penghuni rumah ini semuanya _Uchiha_," dia menggeram, membuat sang pegawai melompat kaget.

"Emm," sang pegawai mulai panik. "Ketika S-Sasuke-_sama_ bercakap-cakap dengan I-Itachi-_sama_, F-Fugaku-_sama_ datang meminta sarapan itu dan menyuruh saya untuk mengantar sarapan itu ke kamar Nyonya Uchiha."

Sasuke terpaku. Fugaku? Kapan…

Matanya terbelalak. Ketika dia dan Itachi _meeting_? Tapi kenapa Fugaku bisa tahu kalau Naruko ada di rumah ini? Sasuke menggertakkan giginya, tangannya terasa dingin. Seingatnya, semalam dia dengan hati-hati menyelibungi Naruko dengan mantelnya ketika dia menggendong masuk Naruko ke dalam kediaman Uchiha. Dia tahu kalau ayahnya sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya pada jam segitu. Jadi tidak seharusnya Fugaku tahu bahwa ada Naruko di rumah ini.

Selain itu, Sasuke sengaja menaruh Naruko di kamar ibunya karena tidak ada orang yang berani mendekati kamar itu. Sejak kematian Mikoto, tidak ada yang pernah menginjakkan di kamar itu kecuali para pembersih rumah.

Kenapa Fugaku bisa tahu?

Sasuke menggeram. Dia langsung berjalan cepat, bahkan berlari, mengabaikan tatapan para pegawai. Matanya menajam ketika dia melihat Itachi yang berdiri di luar kamar ibunya. Sebelum Itachi sempat menatapnya, Sasuke mencengkram kerah kimono kakaknya, membuat mata hitam Itachi menyipit. "_Kau_," suara Sasuke bergetar karena amarah. "Kau membocorkan rahasia Naruko pada Ayah."

Itachi balas mendelik. Ketika Sasuke mengayunkan tangan kanannya, Itachi langsung menepis pukulan Sasuke. "Kalau aku tidak melakukan ini," Itachi mendesis. "Kau akan dinikahkan dengan wanita-wanita berotak kosong itu."

"Bukan urusanmu," Sasuke menggeram. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Fugaku pada Naruk…"

"_Kau_ tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi pada Naruko kalau kau menikah dengan wanita lain," Itachi menggeram. "Dia memang tidak pernah berharap banyak. Tapi apa yang akan terjadi padanya kalau kau dinikahkan pada wanita lain? Apa yang akan terjadi pada Kyousuke?"

Sasuke menggertakkan gigi.

"Kau mengira kalau Naruko mau dijadikan sebagai selingkuhan?" Itachi tersenyum mengejek. "Tidak. Dia akan memesan tiket, pergi dari New York dan menetap di tempat lain bersama Kyousuke."

Sasuke ingin sekali menghantam Itachi, tapi ucapan tajam kakaknya itu membuatnya terbungkam.

Itachi benar. Jika dia dinikahkan dengan wanita lain, Naruko akan pergi dari kehidupannya. Wanita itu akan tetap mencintainya, dan Sasuke akan terus bertemu dengan Naruko, tidak peduli meski dia sudah menikah. Namun, Naruko pasti akan memilih untuk pergi karena Naruko bukan tipe wanita yang mau dijadikan selingkuhan.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat-erat, berusaha untuk mengusir bayangan itu.

"Ada bagusnya kau selama ini terus membawa Naruko ke pertemuan-pertemuan Uchiha Corp," Itachi berujar. "Mata-mata Fugaku bisa tahu akan kehadirannya dan semuanya berjalan dengan lancar."

"Begitu?" Sasuke mendesis. "Aku baru tahu kalau kau sendiri sudah menjadi mata-mata Ayah."

Senyuman mengejek Itachi mengembang. "Tenang, sudah kubilang sejak semula. Naruko tidak akan tunduk begitu saja. Bahkan tidak di hadapan Fugaku," sebelum Sasuke sempat bertanya apa, Itachi menunjuk ke arah celah pintu geser yang terbuka. Sasuke mengerutkan kening, menyipitkan mata dan mengintip ke dalam. Dia bisa melihat ayahnya dan Naruko yang duduk berhadapan. Dia tidak bisa melihat seperti apa ekspresi ayahnya, namun dia bisa melihat ekspresi Naruko.

Sasuke terpaku, menatap mata biru yang mendelik tajam itu.

"Apa kubilang, little brother," Itachi berbisik. "Aku yakin bahkan Madara yang bangkit dari kuburan saja tidak bisa membuat Naruko lari ketakutan."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumannya, membayangkan kakeknya yang bangkit dari kuburan. Senyumannya menghilang ketika dia melihat senyuman mengejek Naruko. Wanita itu membuka mulutnya lagi, berbicara dengan ekspresi tenang. Tangannya tetap mengelilingi Kyousuke, melindungi bocah itu.

"Apa yang dia bicarakan?" Sasuke mengerutkan kening, tidak bisa mendengar ucapan Naruko.

Tanpa bicara apa-apa, Itachi menyodorkan earphone pada Sasuke, membuat lelaki itu mendelik. Mau sampai kapan Itachi jadi mata-mata. Dia berani bersumpah kalau kakaknya itu sangat menikmati apa yang terjadi sekarang. Sambil menggeram, Sasuke menyabet earphone itu.

"… anakku sendiri tidak tahu berapa harganya. Sejak dia lahir, yang ada di otaknya hanyalah aku, Sasuke dan Itachi."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening, dia menoleh, menatap Itachi dengan bingung.

"Fugaku menawar Naruko uang," Itachi menjawab. "Dia ingin membeli Kyousuke dan bertanya pada Naruko berapa harga anaknya."

Mata onyx Sasuke menajam. Dia mengepalkan tangannya, nyaris mendobrak masuk. Namun, ucapan Naruko yang berikutnya membuatnya terbungkam.

"Jika kau bertanya padaku, berapa harga anak ini, maka harganya sama seperti Itachi dan Sasuke."

Sasuke terpaku.

"Sekarang aku bertanya padamu, Uchiha-san," waktu serasa terhenti begitu saja ketika Sasuke manatap mata biru yang mendelik tajam itu. "_Berapa_ harga Sasuke dan Itachi?"

Itachi melontarkan senyuman mengejek, Sasuke terpaku, menahan diri untuk tidak menyeringai. Pertanyaan Naruko berhasil membuat ayahnya terbungkam. Fugaku Uchiha terbungkam? Keajaiban dunia telah terjadi.

"Kau tidak akan menjawab?" Naruko bertanya dengan nada bingung. "Kalau begitu, boleh aku makan dulu selagi menunggumu? Aku sudah sangat kelaparan," dengan santai Naruko meraih sumpit dan mengunyah nasi di depan Fugaku yang masih mematung.

Sasuke hanya bisa menatap Naruko dengan tatapan takjub. Wanita itu selalu bisa mengejutkannya sampai seperti ini.

"Kalau saja kau wanita biasa," suara dingin Fugaku membuat Sasuke menegang. "Di detik ini kau sudah tidak akan bernyawa lagi."

"Dan sayangnya, aku bukan wanita biasa bukan?" Naruko melontarkan senyuman. "Aku memang tidak mewarisi darah Uchiha, tapi anak ini mewarisi darah Sasuke," Naruko menyentuh pucuk kepala Kyousuke, membuat bocah itu berceloteh. "Dan aku adalah ibunya."

"Mamamam," Kyousuke melontarkan cengiran lebar.

"Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk melindungi anak ini," mata biru Naruko mendelik dengan tajam.

Sasuke terdiam. Dia menggertakkan gigi.

Apa yang dia lakukan? Dia bersembunyi di belakang kamar sedangkan Naruko dan putranya ada di ruangan itu, menghadapi ayahnya. Dia nyaris saja mendobrak pintu kamar, namun Itachi kembali menghentikannya.

"Mikoto. Sejak lahir jantungnya sudah lemah," suara Fugaku terdengar. "Ketika dia hamil Sasuke, kondisi jantungnya makin parah."

Sasuke terpaku.

"Dokter menyarankan supaya dia menggugurkan anak di kandungannya. Supaya dia bisa selamat. Supaya dia bisa hidup setidaknya lima tahun lagi."

Itachi terdiam, Sasuke mematung. Dia tidak pernah mendengar cerita ibunya dari mulut Fugaku.

"Para tetua di klan Uchiha mengabaikan ucapan para dokter. Mereka menginginkan keturunan. Itachi sendiri tidak cukup. Harus ada 'cadangan'," Fugaku tertawa dingin. Mereka memaksa Mikoto untuk tetap mengandung Sasuke. Lagipula cepat atau lambat Mikoto akan tewas karena serangan jantung."

Naruko terdiam dan Fugaku melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Hanya aku yang memaksa Mikoto untuk menggugurkan Sasuke," suara dingin Fugaku membuat Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. "Tapi seperti yang bisa kau lihat. Mikoto melahirkan Sasuke. Dia lahir tanpa cacat dan Mikoto meninggal sebelum dia sempat menggendong bayinya."

Suasana hening sejenak, yang terdengar hanyalah suara Kyousuke yang menyabet kaarage di piring Naruko, mengunyah ayam tersebut.

"Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu," Fugaku kembali bersuara. "Aku ingin bertanya padamu. Kenapa Mikoto tidak mau mengorbankan Sasuke? Apakah karena desakan klan Uchiha atau karena dia memiliki insting keibuan yang membuatnya tidak tega mengaborsi anaknya?"

"Tidak dua-duanya," Naruko menjawab tanpa ragu. "Aku tidak tahu seperti apa kepribadian Mikoto-_san_," mata birunya melembut sesaat. "Tapi dari apa yang kulihat, wajah Sasuke tidak mirip denganmu, jadi dia pasti mirip Mikoto-_san_," Naruko tersenyum. "Apa aku benar? Sasuke mirip dengan ibunya?"

Fugaku tidak menjawab.

"Tidak semua ibu punya 'insting keibuan' seperti yang kau ucapkan," Naruko berbisik. "Banyak kasus di mana wanita mengaborsi anaknya tanpa berpikir dua kali. Tapi alasan kenapa Mikoto tidak mengarbosi Sasuke…" mata biru Naruko kembali menatap Fugaku dengan tajam. "Adalah karena anak di kandungannya adalah anakmu."

Sasuke terpaku.

"Ketika aku tahu bahwa aku hamil Kyousuke, aku sangat ketakutan," Naruko tertawa. "Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalaku. Bagaimana jika kakakku tahu? Bagaimana jika klan Uchiha tahu? Bagaimana jika semua orang merendahkanku karena aku hamil di luar nikah?"

Sasuke kembali mengepalkan tangannya. Dia tidak tahu kalau Naruko merasakan semua itu.

"Tapi tidak pernah sekali pun pilihan seperti aborsi muncul di kepalaku," Naruko tertawa. "Karena anak ini adalah anak Sasuke, lelaki yang entah kenapa sangat kucintai, tidak peduli meski pun dia lelaki paling brengsek sedunia."

Sasuke mendengus ketika mendengar tawa pelan Itachi.

"Dan yang paling penting, dia anakku," Naruko menunduk, mengecup kening Kyousuke dan membersihkan mulut putranya yang belepotan. "Aku tidak akan membuang darah dagingku. Aku akan melindunginya, tidak peduli meski pun semua klan Uchiha menyerangku."

Lagi-lagi suasana menjadi hening. Sasuke bahkan bisa mendengar suara jantungnya yang sejak tadi berdetak kencang.

"Jadi Uchiha-_san_, aku yakin Mikoto-_san_ sendiri sama. Dia melakukan semua itu karena dia mencintaimu dan mencintai bayi di kandungannya. Dan selain itu, aku yakin Mikoto-_san_ sendiri adalah wanita yang keras kepala," Naruko menaikkan sebelah alis. "Toh kalian para Uchiha mewarisi sifat keras kepala yang sama."

Fugaku tertawa pelan, membuat Sasuke berkedip.

"Kau benar," Fugaku perlahan-lahan beranjak. "Beberapa jam lagi perjamuan makan siang akan dimulai. Kuharap kau akan hadir di sana," mata hitam Fugaku menatap Naruko dengan dalam. "Karena aku akan memperkenalkanmu sebagai calon istri Sasuke."

Naruko terpaku, namun dia tersenyum, mengangguk.

"Dan untuk jawabanmu, berapa harga Itachi dan Sasuke," Fugaku tiba-tiba bersuara. "Itachi tidak terhitung. Karena dia adalah penerus klan Uchiha dan dia berhasil memimpin perusahaan klan Uchiha sampai sejauh ini. Sedangkan Sasuke…" senyuman Fugaku muncul. "… cukup mahal sehingga aku bersedia untuk menikahkannya dengan wanita yang dicintainya, bukan wanita-wanita berotak kosong yang dibencinya."

Naruko tersedak, wajahnya terbakar. Wajahnya semakin menjadi merah padam ketika Fugaku dengan santai menggeser pintu, membongkar tempat persembunyian Sasuke dan Itachi. Mata biru Naruko langsung bertemu dengan mata hitam Sasuke.

"Kalian ada di sana?! Menguping sejak tadi?!" Naruko menjerit panik.

Itachi tersenyum mengejek, Sasuke mendengus, mendelik ke arah ayahnya yang memasang ekspresi santai.

"Ugege!" Kyousuke berseru girang, langsung melompat di pangkuan Naruko. Melihat itu, Sasuke langsung mengerutkan kening.

"Kyousuke," dia menghampiri putranya dan langsung meraup bocah itu. "Jangan menaruh beban pada tubuh ibumu. Sudah kubilang di dalam perutnya sekarang ada adik-adikmu."

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Fugaku langsung memutar tubuhnya, mendelik tajam. "Dia hamil?"

Naruko dan Sasuke berkedip, saling menatap. Mereka langsung menatap Itachi, menyipitkan mata.

"Ah," Itachi dengan santai memasukkan lengannya di balik kimono. "Sepertinya ada sedikit… 'masalah' pada rekaman di mobil kemarin."

"Kau sengaja memotong percakapan kami di bagian percakapan tentang Naruko yang hamil," Sasuke mendesis.

"Pantas saja ayahmu tidak ragu untuk membuangku. Dia tidak tahu kalau aku hamil anak-anak Sasuke," Naruko ikut mendesis.

"Anak-anak?" Fugaku kembali bersuara. "Kembar?" sang ketua klan Uchiha bertanya dengan nada menuntut, membuat Naruko melongo.

"Ada apa dengan kalian para Uchiha?" wanita itu menggeram. "Obsesi pada bayi kembar."

Dan tiga orang Uchiha di ruangan itu hanya bisa terdiam, langsung melirik ke arah perut Naruko dengan tatapan penuh harapan, membuat Naruko menjerit frustrasi.

**xxx**

**12:26 PM  
27****th**** December 20XX**

Jujur, Naruko berusaha untuk mengabaikan semua mata yang menatapnya itu. Ketika makan siang, semua mata tertuju padanya dan pada Kyou. Fugaku memberitahu semua anggota keluarganya bahwa dia adalah calon istri Sasuke. Di detik itu juga, dia melihat tiga wanita muda berambut hitam yang langsung menangis tersedu-sedu. Naruko menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya. Yang benar saja.

Sasuke yang duduk di sisi Naruko langsung mengerutkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi jijik, membuat Naruko mendengus geli. Naruko sendiri tidak bisa berkata apa-apa meski dia merasa kesal. Mau bagaimana lagi. Semua gadis-gadis itu dilahirkan hanya dengan satu tujuan; supaya mereka bisa dinikahkan pada putra-putra dari keluarga inti. Naruko mengusap perutnya, membayangkan kalau yang ada di perutnya ini adalah dua anak perempuan mungil.

Naruko mengerutkan kening. Dia tidak akan mau membesarkan putrinya hanya supaya putrinya bisa dinikahkan dengan putra Itachi di masa depan nanti.

Naruko menoleh, menatap beberapa gadis yang tersenyum lega melihat Naruko. Naruko balas tersenyum. Ternyata tidak semua orang dari klan Uchiha membencinya. Setidaknya masih ada gadis-gadis yang tidak ingin dijodohkan dengan Sasuke dan merasa lega bahwa mereka tidak lagi menjadi calon.

"Fugaku-_san_," salah satu dari para tetua beranjak, mengerutkan kening. "Apa-apaan ini? Menurut kabar, wanita itu hanyalah partner Sasuke belaka. Kenapa dia…" mata sang tetua terpaku pada Kyou. "Kenapa dia ibu dari…"

"Anak yang di pelukan Naruko Uzumaki adalah cucuku," Fugaku berujar dengan dingin, seakan-akan menantang orang untuk membantahnya. "Kyousuke Uchiha."

Kyou langsung menegadah. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, hendak menyentuh ujung kimono Fugaku. Kali ini, Naruko tidak melarang Kyou. Sejak tadi bocah itu sudah terlihat penasaran terhadap Fugaku, tapi karena Naruko melihat Fugaku sebagai 'musuh', dia tidak membiarkan Kyou untuk menyentuh Fugaku sedikit pun. Namun sekarang Naruko sudah bisa yakin kalau Fugaku tidak akan memisahkannya dari Kyou.

Sang tetua hendak membantah, namun para pelayan masuk ke dalam ruangan, membawa makanan. Di detik itu juga, Naruko langsung tidak peduli dengan semua mata hitam yang melotot ke arahnya. Ketika dia melepaskan pegangannya pada bayinya, Kyou langsung beranjak dari pangkuannya dan berlari ke arah Itachi. Bocah itu juga mendekati Fugaku yang duduk di sisi Itachi, menatap kakeknya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Taci, capa?" Dia bertanya pada Itachi, menunjuk Fugaku dengan jarinya yang mungil.

"_Jii-san_," Itachi menjawab. Fugaku memperhatikan Kyou dengan seksama. Bocah itu balas memperhatikan kakeknya. Mata birunya menatap Fugaku dengan tajam.

"Dia memperhatikanku," Fugaku berujar takjub. "Mata biru yang dalam."

"Dia memang begitu," Itachi mengusap rambut hitam Kyousuke. "Sejak bayi. Selalu memperhatikan orang-orang yang menarik perhatiannya."

Fugaku menaikkan sebelah alis. "Menarik perhatiannya?" Mata Fugaku masih terpaku pada mata Kyou. Bocah itu masih memperhatikannya.

"Kyou-_chan_ akan membuang muka kalau dia tidak tertarik pada seseorang," Naruko yang duduk di sebelah Itachi menjelaskan. Mata birunya melirik sesaat ke arah Kyou, memastikan kalau bayinya tidak apa-apa. "Kalau dia tertarik pada seseorang, dia akan memperhatikan seseorang itu dalam waktu yang lama."

Fugaku terdiam sesaat. "Kyousuke," dia memanggil cucunya.

Melihat itu, Itachi langsung meletakkan Kyousuke di pangkuan Itachi, membuat Fugaku terpaku. Namun, Kyou dengan santai berceloteh.

"_Jiijiji_," Kyou memilin ujung kimono Fugaku. "Aga-aga-agagaga?"

Fugaku menaikkan sebelah alis, mengusap rambut raven Kyou sambil menatap Itachi dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Dia minta agar-agar," Itachi menjelaskan.

Dan di detik itu juga, Fugaku langsung memerintah salah satu pegawai untuk membuatkan agar-agar.

"Agar-agar lagi?" Naruko menghela napas. "Tadi Itachi baru saja menyuapinya dengan agar-agar."

"Tidak apa," Sasuke menjawab. Lelaki itu duduk di sebelah Naruko mengunyah makanannya. Sesaat dia mendelik ke para sepupunya yang berani mencibir ke arah Naruko, membuat semua wanita-wanita itu meringkuk ketakutan.

"Nanti Kyou jadi gendut," Naruko bergumam kesal. "Tapi sepertinya ayahmu sudah berniat untuk memanjakan Kyou."

Sasuke cepat-cepat meletakkan makanan di piring Naruko, membuat wanita itu berhenti berceloteh. Dan benar saja, ketika Naruko sudah sibuk mengunyah, dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan semua tatapan iri dan tatapan keji dari para anggota Uchiha.

Selain itu, karena ada kehadiran Fugaku di ruangan tersebut, tidak ada yang berani bersuara. Seusai makan siang, Fugaku langsung beranjak, diikuti oleh para tetua. Naruko menatap Fugaku dengan cemas, apalagi ketika para tetua menatap Fugaku dengan tatapan tidak setuju.

"Tenang saja," Sasuke berujar pelan. "Ayahku tidak akan tunduk dengan mudah, selain itu, aku dan Itachi akan ikut dengan mereka," di detik itu juga, Sasuke langsung beranjak, diikuti oleh Itachi. "Kembali ke kamar," Sasuke berbisik cepat. "Jangan dekati anggota Uchiha mana pun."

Naruko bergumam pelan, masih mengunyah agarnya. Kyou duduk di pangkuan wanita itu, membuka mulutnya berulang kali, meminta agar-agar. Mata biru anak itu terbuka lebar, berkedip beberapa kali, seakan-akan sedang memohon dan meminta agar-agar. "_No no no_," Naruko menggeleng. "_Puppy eyes_-mu tidak akan mempan, Kyou-chan."

Kyou mulai memanyunkan bibirnya, pipinya mengembung. "Ahh!"

"Tidak. Tidak," Naruko menggelengkan kepala, mengangkat agar-agarnya setinggi mungkin, mengabaikan Kyou yang menggapai-gapai. "Hanya Mama yang tidak akan memanjakanmu," Naruko mendengus, dengan segera menghabiskan agarnya sehingga Kyou berhenti merengek. "Lihat," Naruko beranjak, menggandeng Kyou. "Salju."

Mata biru Kyou terpaku pada salju di kebun. Tangan mungilnya menggapai-gapai, hendak meraih tetesan salju yang terjatuh di dekat perkarangan. Naruko tersenyum, mengenakan sarung tangan mungil pada tangan Kyou. Bocah itu meringis sesaat, dengan girang melompat keluar dan meraih salju terdekat. "Mamaa!" Kyou menjerit girang. Kaki-kaki mungilnya itu berlari ke Naruko, memamerkan salju di tangannya.

"Anak pintar," Naruko menyeringai, mengusap rambut hitam Kyou. Wanita itu menoleh sesaat, menatap anak-anak kecil Uchiha yang menatap Kyou dengan tatapan iri. Mereka semua berambut hitam. Ketika mereka ingin bermain di salju, ibu-ibu mereka langsung mendesis, membuat bocah-bocah itu duduk di kursi dengan diam.

Narukp hanya bisa mengerutkan kening. Tidak ada salahnya bermain dengan salju bukan? Cuaca di luar tidak begitu dingin dan perkarangan Uchiha sangat bersih. Kenapa para Uchiha segitu ketat dengan 'tata krama'? Naruko tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya yang melarang Kyou bermain salju. Dia tersenyum sesaat ketika melihat Kyou yang dengan kembali terpaku ketika melihat saljunya yang meleleh.

"Bocah yang unik."

Naruko menoleh, menatap gadis berambut hitam panjang. Alis Naruko langsung berkedut ketika melihat mata merah terang itu. "Terima kasih," dia tersenyum. "Uchiha-_san_."

"_Oh please_," gadis tersebut memutar bola matanya. "Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu. Aku yakin kalau kau sudah tahu aku ini siapa."

Naruko tersenyum, secara refleks memeluk Kyou yang menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan penasaran. "Kyuubi-_san_. Sejak kapan kau di sini? Aku tidak melihatmu."

"Aku?" Kyuubi menyeringai lebar, menatap bocah-bocah Uchiha yang ada di sekitar mereka. "Tentu saja kau tidak bisa melihatku. Aku sedang bersembunyi di atap-atap, mengintai bocah-bocah Uchiha yang… 'menggemaskan'."

Di detik itu juga, para ibu-ibu klan Uchiha langsung menjadi pucat, mempererat pelukan mereka terhadap anak-anak mereka.

"Kyousuke bukan? Itachi sering cerita tentangmu," Kyuubi meringis. "Aku punya hadiah untukmu," gadis itu merongoh kantongnya, mengeluarkan kulit ular.

Kyousuke langsung meraih kulit itu sedangkan para ibu-ibu langsung menjerit, cepat-cepat membawa anak-anak mereka pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Akhirnya mereka pergi juga,"Kyuubi meringis. "Berisik sekali. Sejak tadi kerjanya mengatai dan melotot ke arah kalian. Seakan-akan tidak ada kerjaan saja."

Naruko tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

"Karena kulit ular?" Kyuubi menyeringai. Naruko hanya bisa tersenyum, membiarkan Kyou bermain dengan kulit tersebut. Selama bocah itu tidak memasukkan kulit itu di mulutnya, dia tidak masalah.

"Pernikahanmu dengan Itachi… empat hari lagi bukan?" Naruko tertawa sesaat ketika melihat Kyuubi yang mendengus. "Kau tidak keberatan? Menikah dengannya?"

Kyuubi hanya bisa tertawa ketika melihat Naruko yang terlihat cemas. Gadis itu duduk di lantai, bersila, tidak peduli meski pun dia mengenakan kimono. "Aku harus berterima kasih karena kau. Kalau tidak, aku akan dinikahkan dengan Sasuke karena umurku lebih dekat dengan umurnya daripada Itachi."

"Kau tidak suka dengan Sasuke?" Naruko menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Dia membosankan," Kyuubi mendengus.

"Dan Itachi tidak membosankan?" Naruko tertawa.

"Tentu saja tidak," Kyuubi menyeringai lagi. "Contohnya, kemarin dia membiarkanku mendengarkan rekaman antara kau dan Sasuke."

Naruko melongo, sedangkan Kyuubi menyeringai lebar.

"Naruko," suara dingin Sasuke membuat wanita itu memutar kepalanya. "Sedang apa kau bersamanya?"

"Cih, si membosankan sudah datang," Kyuubi mendengus, beranjak untuk tersenyum mengejek ke arah Sasuke. "Hai adik ipar."

Sasuke mendelik.

"Tuh kan membosankan," Kyuubi kembali mendengus. Dia berjalan pergi, mengibas rambut hitamnya yang panjang. "Daah, Naruko. Sampai jumpa di makan malam nanti."

Naruko berkedip sedangkan Sasuke semakin mendelik.

"Jangan dekati dia, sudah kubilang," Sasuke menunduk, meraih Kyou yang sejak tadi melompat-lompat, minta digendong.

"Dia mengusir orang-orang yang melotot ke arahku dan Kyou, tentu saja setidaknya aku harus berterima kasih," Naruko tertawa. "Dia anak yang menarik."

Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus, berjalan pergi sambil menggendong Kyou.

"Mau ke mana?" Naruko berjalan di belakang Sasuke, sesekali menyeringai ke arah Kyou yang mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya.

"Ke kamarku," Sasuke menjawab singkat.

"Katamu di kediaman Uchiha wanita dilarang untuk tinggal di satu kamar bersama lelaki kalau mereka belum menikah?" Naruko menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Semua orang sudah tahu kalau kau akan menjadi istriku, jadi tidak masalah," Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruko sesaat, tersenyum mengejek ketika wajah wanita itu merah padam. "Atau kalau kau mau, kau bisa tetap tidur di kamar ibuku sampai hari pernikahan Itachi."

"Tidak," Naruko menggeleng. "Kami tidur di kamarmu saja. Aku yakin kalau kamarmu cukup besar untuk menampungku dan Kyou."

"Tidak malam ini," suara Itachi membuat Naruko memutar kepalanya. Dia menatap Itachi dan Fugaku yang berjalan menghampiri mereka. "Malam ini Kyou tidur bersamaku."

Naruko mengerutkan kening, namun Sasuke dengan santai memberikan Kyousuke pada kakaknya. "Kau mau bawa dia ke mana?" Naruko mulai waspada, nyaris saja merebut Kyousuke dari pelukan Itachi.

"Tenang saja," Itachi mendengus. "Dia butuh kimono untuk pernikahanku nanti."

Naruko berkedip. "Kalian akan membawanya ke toko pakaian?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Nanti sore pengukur akan datang untuk mengukurmu. Kau sendiri butuh pakaian."

"Kenapa aku tidak sekalian saja ikut bersama kali…"

"Naruko," Sasuke menariknya. "Biarkan Kyou ikut bersama ayahku dan Itachi."

Naruko mengerutkan kening. Namun dia mengangguk setelah sadar bahwa Fugaku mungkin ingin punya waktu sendiri bersama cucunya. Dia tersenyum, melambaikan tangan ke arah Kyou yang menatapnya. "_Bye,_ Kyou-_chan_," dia menunduk, mengecup kening Kyousuke. "_Mama loves you._"

Kyou balas melambaikan tangan, merengek sesaat ketika Itachi membawanya pergi. Sasuke tersenyum, berjalan bersama Itachi sambil menghibur putranya. Naruko berdiri sendirian di lorong bersama Fugaku. Lelaki setengah baya itu terdiam, menatap Naruko.

"Kau memberikan Sasuke sesuatu yang tidak pernah bisa kuberikan padanya."

Naruko menengadah. Dia tidak menjawab, hanya memperhatikan Fugaku. Meski rambut lelaki itu sudah berwarna keabuan sekarang, matanya masih menatap dengan tajam. "Tidak," Naruko tersenyum. "Kau mengijinkan kami untuk tinggal untuk di sisi Sasuke. Kurasa Sasuke sudah cukup puas dengan itu."

Fugaku mendengus, membuat Naruko meringis. "Kapan kalian akan menikah?" pertanyaan Fugaku membuat senyuman Naruko menghilang. "Bersamaan dengan Itachi?"

Wajah Naruko langsung memanas. "Hmmm… tidak secepat itu?"

"Secepat mungkin," Fugaku berjalan pergi. "Selagi para tetua itu tutup mulut pada saat ini."

Naruko hanya bisa berkedip. Matanya terpaku pada Sasuke yang kembali mendekatinya. "Apa yang dia katakana padamu?"

"Ah… tentang tanggal pernikahan," wajah Naruko kembali memanas. "Emmm, Sasuke?"

Sasuke melirik sesaat ke arahnya, berjalan ke depan. Naruko mengikutinya dari belakang. "Apa?"

"Kau yakin kalau kau mau menikah denganku?"

Pertanyaan Naruko membuat Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Soalnya kau tidak mencintaiku bukan?" Naruko berujar lagi, tertawa pelan. "Karena itu aku…"

"Pernikahan tidak perlu didasarkan oleh rasa cinta," ucapan dingin Sasuke membuat Naruko terbungkam. Lelaki itu menggeser pintu kamarnya.

"Kau benar," Naruko berujar pelan, kembali tertawa. Dia masuk ke dalam kamar, memperhatikan sekeliling. Kamar Sasuke tradisional. Futon yang dilipat di ujung kamar. Meja mungil di pojok ruangan. Dia berjalan ke arah rak buku, hendak melihat buku-buku seperti apa yang dimiliki Sasuke, namun, tangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mencengkramnya membuatnya terhenti.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'kau benar'?"

Naruko berkedip, menatap Sasuke dengan bingung. "Pernikahan tidak perlu didasarkan oleh rasa cinta kan? Kau benar. Aku setuju pada ucapanmu."

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke menyipitkan mata.

"Aku bukan wanita polos yang percaya pada hal-hal romantis di buku novel," Naruko mengerutkan kening. "Di mataku, pernikahan bisa dinilai sebagai keharusan. Tidak perlu rasa cinta. Yah… setidaknya kau harus 'tahan' untuk melihat wajah pasanganmu setiap hari," Naruko memutar bola matanya. "Aku sendiri pernah berpikir untuk menikah dengan Sai bukan? Dia sendiri pernah berpikir hal yang sama."

Mata Sasuke menajam. "Kapan?"

"Ketika kau masih sibuk mengejar kakakku," Naruko tersenyum sinis, menepis tangan Sasuke. "Jangan khawatir, Sasuke. Aku tidak akan berharap apa pun meski kita menikah," senyuman Naruko melembut. "Kau cukup jadi ayah yang baik pada Kyou dan dua bayi di perutku. Itu saja."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia duduk di atas tatami kamarnya, sedangkan Naruko sibuk memperhatikan buku-bukunya.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku mencintaimu," bisikkan pelan Sasuke membuat Naruko terpaku. "Aku hanya tahu satu hal," mata hitamnya menatap Naruko dengan tajam. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidupku tanpa dirimu."

Naruko berkedip. "Itu…" dia tersenyum lebar. "Sama saja artinya dengan…" ucapan Naruko terputus. Wanita itu tiba-tiba tertawa kencang, membuat Sasuke mengerutkan kening.

"Apa yang lucu?" Sasuke mendesis, membuat Naruko tertawa semakin kencang.

"Tidak, tidak," wanita itu meringis. Mendekati Sasuke dan mengecup pelan kening calon suaminya. "Aku sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpamu."

Sasuke hanya bisa berkedip, menatap Naruko yang sekarang berbaring di pangkuannya, menatapnya dengan girang.

"Ayahmu bilang supaya kita menikah secepatnya."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Semakin cepat semakin baik."

"Bagaimana kalau kita menikah bersamaan dengan Itachi?"

"Aku tidak keberatan," Sasuke mengusap rambut pirang Naruko.

"Baiklah," wanita itu meringis. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa wajah _nii-chan_ dan Sai nanti."

"Kau akan mengundang Sai?" Sasuke mengerutkan kening, membuat Naruko kembali tertawa.

"Tentu saja. Dia sahabatku sampai mati," Naruko berujar girang, mengabaikan Sasuke yang kembali mendengus. "Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau ada ide untuk nama anak-anak kembar kita?"

Kerutan di kening Sasuke langsung menghilang. "Ada."

"Oh ya?" Naruko meringis. "Apa?"

"Harus tiga _sylibus_," dia memberitahu Naruko. "Orang-orang di klan inti Uchiha semuanya punya tiga _sylibus_."

"Kau benar," Naruko bergumam. "Sa-Su-Ke. I-Ta-Chi. Fu-Ga-Ku. Mi-Ko-To," dia memainkan jarinya. "Dan Kyuubi bukan dari keluarga inti?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Dia sepupu jauh."

"Kyou-Su-Ke," Naruko kembali berujar. "Na-Ru-Ko," wanita itu tertawa, membuat Sasuke mendengus lagi. "Oke, apa idemu?"

"Shinobu dan Naoki kalau mereka kembar cowok."

Naruko menganggukkan kepala. "Kalau cewek?"

"Shinoko dan Naomi."

Naruko kembali tertawa. "Kau sudah memikirkan sampai sejauh itu?"

Sasuke mendengus, kembali memainkan rambut Naruko. Wanita itu memejamkan mata, mengusap perutnya sesaat. "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku belum memikirkan nama," wanita itu tersenyum. "Kita punya banyak waktu bukan? Kita bisa minta saran dari ayahmu juga."

Sasuke terdiam. Sesaat, dia mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap perut Naruko yang sedikit bundar. Jarinya bersentuhan dengan jari Naruko, membuat wanita itu membuka matanya. Mata biru itu menatap Sasuke, membuat Sasuke terpaku.

"Kenapa?" Naruko bertanya, menyentuh tangan Sasuke.

"Tidak," lelaki itu menggeleng. "Pertama kali aku melihatmu…" Sasuke memejamkan matanya sesaat. "Di balik kegelapan. Matamu terlihat terang sekali."

"Begitu?" Naruko tersenyum. "Kau suka dengan mataku? Kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa warna biru ini bukan?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Naruko kembali memejamkan matanya, memainkan kalung onyx di sekitar lehernya. Dia tidak pernah mengharapkan jawaban apa pun dari Sasuke. Dia tahu kalau Sasuke sulit untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya melalui kata-kata. Namun, ketika wanita itu merasakan sentuhan lembut bibir Sasuke di bibirnya, Naruko berusaha untuk menahan senyuman.

Semua perbuatan Sasuke melambangkan perasaan lelaki itu.

Ketika Sasuke menggenggam tangannya, dia tahu bahwa ya, Sasuke suka dengan matanya.

Dan ketika Sasuke mengecupnya, dia tahu bahwa ya, Sasuke tidak bisa hidup tanpa warna biru ini.

Naruko beranjak, menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Sasuke.

Dan tentu saja, ketika Sasuke menatapnya dengan lekat, dia tahu apa artinya.

Sasuke mencintainya. Dan mereka akan selalu bersama.

* * *

**THE END**

**AN: aku berusaha nulis ending yang sweet tapi kayaknya susah nulis cerita yg sweet-sweet banget tanpa bikin si teme ini OOC #plak.**

**Di fiction ini, aku gak bisa bayangin Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berlutut kasih Naruko cincin lah. hahaha! Jadi kuharap reader sekalian puas sama endingnya.**

**Di chapter epilogue akan lebih menuju family genre. Aku sebenarnya pengen nulis adegan rate M di chap terakhir ini. Hahaha. Tapi kayaknya banyak readerku yang skip adegan2 rate M di fic ini. Jadi kayaknya kalau ada yang mau, aku bakalan tulis fic tersendiri. One shot setelah mereka nikah :)**

**Tapi itu oneshot setelah aku tulis epilogue dan kalau aku ada waktu pastinya. hahaha.**

**Makasih udah baca!**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter epilogue!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rate T for family.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**15:36 PM  
13**__**th**__** November 20XX**_

Shinoko Uchiha berkedip sekali. Mata birunya yang bundar menatap adik kembarnya. "Tidak boleh," dia memberitahu adiknya. "Mama bisa marah."

"Tapi Sai bohong!" Naoki Uchiha mendesis. Bocah lima tahun itu mengembungkan pipi. Mata birunya berkilat-kilat. "Kata Taci, yang nakal harus dihukum."

Shinoko berkedip lagi. Gadis berkuncir dua itu menatap adiknya dan menatap Sai Takano yang berbaring di perkarangan kediaman Uchiha. Dengan tenang, bocah itu berlutut di depan lelaki tersebut, menyondongkan kepalanya dan berbisik pelan. "Sai, apakah kau bohong?"

Sai membuka matanya. Dia tersenyum lebar, menatap mata biru polos di depannya. "Rahasia."

Shinoko hanya terdiam sedangkan Naoki langsung mengerutkan kening, terlihat tidak senang. "_Nee-san_," Naoki, sang putra bungsu itu menggoncangkan lengan Shinoko. "Sai bohong bukan?" bocah itu mulai terdengar panik.

Shinoko kembali menatap Sai dengan mata birunya yang bundar. Gadis mungil itu menundukkan kepala, bibirnya sejajar dengan telinga Sai. "Aku tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa," gadis lima tahun itu berbisik pelan.

"Begitu?" senyum Sai melebar. "Baiklah. Akan kukatakan rahasiaku," lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya dan Shinoko langsung duduk di pangkuan Sai dengan tenang. "Aku bohong," Sai berbisik.

Gadis lima tahun langsung beranjak, menempelkan bibirnya di telinga adik kembarnya, membuat Naoki tertawa geli. "Dia bohong," dia berbisik pelan.

"Hah! Kau bohong!" Naoki tiba-tiba berseru kesal, menghentakkan kakinya sambil melotot ke arah Sai. "Bohong itu tidak baik! Kata Papa, orang bohong akan dipotong lidahnya!"

"Kalau bohong lidahnya dipotong," Shinoko menimpali, menatap Sai dengan mata biru bulat. "_Dipotong_."

Sai menahan tawa. Dia tidak pernah bosan menjahili Naoki. Anak itu selalu gampang untuk dijahili. Jika dijahili, bocah itu kan langsung kesal dan mengamuk. Tapi Shinoko…

Sai langsung menggelengkan kepala.

"_Naoki mirip dengan Sasuke ketika masih kecil dulu,"_ Sai teringat akan ucapan Itachi. _"Dia penuntut. Keras kepala. Ketika Sasuke masih kecil, dia juga suka menuntut dan mau menang sendiri. Aku tidak ingat berapa kali dia menarikku ke taman dan mengajakku main kuda-kudaan."_

"_Shinoko sangat mirip dengan Naruko dulu,"_ Sai juga teringat akan ucapan Naruto. _"Tenang. Terlalu tenang. Dijahili juga tidak menangis. Dia hanya menyelidiki dengan mata bundarnya."_

"Kalian berdua ini…" Sai menggelengkan kepala. "Terlalu mirip dengan orang tua kalian," Sai mengulurkan tangan, hendak mengelus rambut bocah-bocah itu, tapi Naoki langsung mengelak, sedangkan Shinoko terdiam di tempat, membiarkan Sai mengusapnya.

"Jadi kau bohong?" Shinoko berujar santai. "Kau harus jujur kalau tidak mau lidahmu dipotong."

"Iya, aku bohong," Sai tersenyum, mengusap kepala gadis lima tahun itu.

Shinoko langsung tersenyum lebar sedangkan Naoki menyeringai girang.

"Jadi lidahmu akan dipotong?" Shinoko bertanya dengan girang, membuat Sai langsung terpaku.

Sifat tenang Shinoko memang berasal dari Naruko. Tapi sifat sadis anak ini… entah dari mana asalnya.

"Kau mau lidahku dipotong?" Sai bertanya santai.

Shinoko bergumam pelan, menelengkan kepalanya sambil berpikir. "Sakit tidak kalau dipotong?"

"Tentu saja sakit."

Shinoko dan Naoki langsung bertatapan, seakan-akan saling bertelepati dan berdiskusi dalam pikiran mereka.

"Jangan dipotong kalau begitu," Shinoko berujar. "Kasihan."

"Kasihan," Naoki menganggukkan kepala.

Sai tersenyum lebar. "Ayo," dia tiba-tiba beranjak. "Kalian berdua harus ganti pakaian."

Naoki kembali mengembungkan pipinya, langsung berlari mengelak dari tangan Sai. Shinoko diam di tempat, mengulurkan tangannya, minta digendong.

"Aku tidak suka _kimono_," gadis mungil itu memberitahu Sai, memeluk erat sahabat ibunya itu.

"Tapi kau harus ke pesta," Sai membalas. "Harus jadi cantik."

"Sai?" Lengan mungil Shinoko melingkar di leher Sai.

"Ya?"

"Maaf sudah mengingkar janji…" dia bergumam pelan.

Sai terpaku sesaat. "Ahh, tadi? Tidak apa," lelaki itu tertawa sesaat ketika melihat mata biru bundar itu. Dia mengecup pelan pipi Shinoko, membuat gadis itu tersenyum girang.

"Aku suka Sai."

Sai kembali tersenyum. Ketika dua bocah kembar ini lahir, Sai mengira kalau mereka akan sama setannya seperti Kyousuke, tapi setidaknya gadis mungil di pelukannya ini tidak separah dugaannya.

**xxx**

_**16:36  
13**__**th**__** November 20XX**_

Kembar, tapi sangat berbeda.

Naruko Uchiha mengedipkan matanya, menatap dua bocah mungil yang mengenakan _kimono _hitam. Dua bocah itu sedang berbisik-bisik. Wajah putranya berubah-ubah setiap kali kakak kembarnya membisikkan sesuatu. Wajah Naoki selalu terlihat tidak puas. Pipinya menggembung, seakan-akan ingin protes. Ekspresi Shinoko tetap tenang, kembali berbisik di telinga adiknya.

Naruko tersenyum, menggelengkan kepala.

Dia tidak tahu seperti apa Sasuke dulu ketika masih kecil. Tapi menurut Itachi, Naoki _sangat_ persis dengan Sasuke.

"Ini pertama kalinya mereka tidak langsung melompat ke arahmu."

Naruko menoleh, menatap Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Dan ini juga pertama kalinya kau tidak langsung memeluk mereka berdua."

Sasuke mendengus, membuat Naruko tersenyum. Wanita itu menoleh sekeliling, menatap tamu-tamu yang sudah datang. Akhir-akhir ini perkembangan Uchiha Corp semakin pesat. Nyaris setiap minggu selalu ada pesta pertemuan dan Naruko harus hadir di beberapa pesta itu. Mau bagaimana lagi. Dia adalah salah satu faktor penyebab perkembangan itu. Orang-orang ingin melihat seperti apa wanita yang berhasil bersanding dengan sang jenius Sasuke Uchiha.

"Kau tahu sendiri kenapa aku tidak langsung memeluk mereka," Sasuke mendesis geram, membuyarkan lamunan Naruko.

"Aku tahu," Naruko mengerutkan kening. Mata birunya mendelik dengan tajam, menatap orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka. "Kalau ada yang tahu bahwa mereka anak kita… Mereka juga kan menjadi incaran."

Sasuke mengangguk, mengetukkan kakinya dengan kesal. Dia menatap Sai yang menggandeng dua bocah itu, membawa mereka ke meja makanan.

"Dan para tetua sendiri memang harus dihantam," Naruko menggeram. "Memaksa kita membawa Shin-_chan_ dan Nao-_kun _demi mencari calon tunangan untuk mereka. Seakan-akan Kyou belum cukup saja."

"Itulah takdirmu kalau kau lahir di keluarga Uchiha," Sasuke menjawab dengan nada dingin. "Aku sendiri sudah 'dipamerkan' ketika umurku lima tahun. Hal ini sudah biasa."

Naruko mendengus. "Apa pun yang para tetua itu lakukan, mereka mimpi kalau mereka mengira kalau mereka bisa merebut anak-anakku begitu saja."

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek. "Aku tahu."

"Dan asal kau tahu saja. Aku tidak akan membesarkan Shin-_chan_ hanya supaya dia bisa menjadi calon istri Uchiha yang baik."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Dia bisa menjadi apa pun yang dia inginkan."

Naruko kembali mendengus, melotot ke arah para tetua yang berdiri di pojok ruangan, memperhatikan mereka. Naruko dan Sasuke selalu bolak-balik antara Jepang dan Amerika. Mau bagaimana lagi. Mereka harus tinggal di kediaman klan Uchiha dan mengurus masalah keluarga sekaligus mengurus pekerjaan di New York. Naruko sampai berhenti menulis karena dia ingin membantu Sasuke dan mengurus anak-anaknya.

"Kita akan menetap di Tokyo selama sebulan kali ini," Naruko bergumam. "Dan untung saja Sai mau menemani kita. Bayangkan saja. Entah setan apa yang merasuki Sai sampai-sampai dia _sangat_ menyayangi Shin-_chan_."

Sasuke menggeram, membuat Naruko meringis. Wanita itu terpaku sesaat ketika melihat Shinoko yang menoleh, menatapnya dengan mata biru bulat. Gadis mungil itu tidak langsung berlari ke arah ibunya. Dia tersenyum simpul, mengangkat tangannya dan melambai pelan. Naruko balas melambaikan tangan, tersenyum. Hatinya terasa nyeri sesaat ketika melihat Shinoko yang memutar tubuhnya, mengabaikannya.

"Aku tidak peduli lagi," Sasuke menggeram. "Cepat atau lambat orang-orang akan tahu bahwa mereka anak kita."

Naruko terpaku, menatap Sasuke yang berjalan cepat ke arah si kembar. Wajah Naoki langsung bersinar-sinar. Dia melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Sai dan melompat ke pelukan Sasuke. Shinoko terlihat bimbang, menatap Sai berulang kali. Ketika Sai tersenyum ke arahnya, Shinoko tersenyum lebar, ikut melompat ke pelukan ayahnya.

Naruko tersenyum lebar. Harus dia akui, Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa lepas dari dua bocah kembar itu. Meski pun Naoki selalu keras kepala dan tidak bisa menurut, setidaknya Naoki mau menurut kalau orang tuanya berkata sesuatu. Bocah bungsu itu tidak mau menurut pada orang lain kecuali keluarganya sendiri. Naruko cekikikan, teringat akan Kyousuke yang dulu juga sama, tidak tertarik pada orang lain selain keluarga sendiri.

_Setidaknya Shinoko mirip denganku_, Naruko tersenyum, menghampiri keluarganya. "Kyou mana?" dia bertanya pada Sai. "Kau tidak membawanya juga?"

"Kyousuke ada pelajaran privat dan tidak boleh pergi. Bukankah kau sendiri tahu?"

Naruko menaikkan sebelah alis, sedangkan Sasuke mendengus. "Akulah yang mengatur pelajaran tambahan itu."

Naruko bergumam pelan, mengangguk. Umur Kyousuke sudah tujuh tahun, dan sebentar lagi dia akan diperkenalkan secara formal pada seluruh keluarga Uchiha. Naruko menggertakkan gigi. Tentu saja dia tidak ingin menambah beban bocah itu. Setiap kali Kyou datang ke pesta, semua orang menatapnya dengan tatapan 'lapar'.

Dan yang paling tidak bisa ditahan Naruko adalah sifat-sifat menghina orang-orang terhadap cara pendidikan yang dia dan Sasuke berikan pada anak-anak mereka. Di klan Uchiha, anak-anak harus dididik dengan keras dan dingin supaya mereka akan menjadi maju di masa depan.

Itachi dan Sasuke adalah contohnya.

Tapi tentu saja Naruko tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke mendidik anak-anak mereka seperti itu. Karena itu, Naoki dan Shinoko sangat menyukai ayah yang memanjakan mereka berdua. Naruko memutar bola matanya. Sasuke terlalu memanjakan anak-anaknya.

"Anak-anak kita masih normal," ucapan Sasuke membuat lamunan Naruko terputus. Dia menoleh, menatap Naoki yang menyeringai lebar, duduk di bahu ayahnya. "Setidaknya mereka belum seperti anak Itachi."

Naruko langsung tertawa, langsung teringat akan Wataru Uchiha. Bocah empat tahun yang menggemaskan. Tapi tentu saja, anak yang lahir dari dua psikopat itu akan berbeda dengan anak-anak lainnya.

"Keponakanku punya hobi _membedah kodok_," Sasuke mendesis, mata hitamnya mendelik. "Yang benar saja. Itachi harus menghentikannya sebelum hobinya menjadi membedah manusia."

"Tidak apa kan?" Naruko tersenyum. "Aku suka dengan Wataru-_kun_. Dia bocah yang lucu. Hanya di depan para tetua dia akan membelah kodoknya. Siapa tahu dia masa depan dia akan membelah para tetua."

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek, membuat Naruko tertawa.

"Itu cara spesialnya untuk melindungi dirinya dari ancaman para tetua," Naruko bergumam salut. "Bocah itu cerdas. Sangat jenius. Dia tahu kalau dia melakukan hal-hal yang 'buruk', para klan Uchiha akan takut padanya dan menjauhinya."

"Kyuubi yang mengajarnya," Sasuke mendengus. "Dan Itachi menyetujui."

"Karena dia anak yang lahir dari penerus bukan. Itachi tahu penderitaan yang akan dialami anak itu. Penderitaan Wataru akan lebih parah dari anak-anak kita."

"_He will survive_," Sasuke menjawab santai. "Dan anak-anak kita sendiri tidak kalah jenius dengan anak Itachi."

Naruko tersenyum simpul. _Anak-anak kita._ Wajahnya memanas, membuat Sasuke tersenyum mengejek. Naruko mendelik sesaat. Mau bagaimana lagi. Dia tidak pernah terbiasa dengan Sasuke yang mengucapkan 'kita', 'kau dan aku'. Sasuke selalu egois, memikirkan diri sendiri dan di kepalanya hanya ada 'aku', 'aku' dan 'aku'. Naruko tertawa pelan, dengan sengaja mengecup pipi suaminya, membuat Sasuke berkedip.

"Aku ingin pulang," dia memberitahu Sasuke. "Kita sudah cukup lama di sini dan aku tidak mau meninggalkan Kyou terlalu lama."

Sasuke mengangguk, menurunkan Naoki dan menggandeng putra bungsunya.

"Ayo pulang," Naruko tersenyum ke arah Shinoko yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua. Gadis mungil itu balas tersenyum, mengangguk kepala dan menggandeng tangan Naruko.

**xxx**

_**21:35 PM  
13**__**th**__** November 20XX**_

"_Nii-chan._"

Kyousuke Uchiha membuka matanya, menatap dua pasang mata biru bundar yang menatapnya dari balik kegelapan. Bocah tujuh tahun itu menguap, beranjak dari _futon_-nya dan berkedip, mengusap matanya.

"Apa?" sang putra sulung menyibakkan selimutnya dan di detik itu juga, dua bocah mungil langsung menyelip masuk, memeluk erat Kyousuke. "Kenapa kalian tidak tidur di kamar kalian?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," Naoki mengeluh, memeluk erat Kyousuke.

"Naoki membangunkanku terus," Shinoko balas mengeluh, menggesekkan wajahnya di kimono tidur Kyousuke.

Kyousuke hanya bisa berkedip. Dia mengusap matanya dan di detik itu juga, dua adik kembarnya ini langsung mengopinya, ikut mengusap mata mereka. "Kenapa kalian tidak bisa tidur?" mata biru Kyou menatap dua adiknya.

"Sai tadi siang bohong," Naoki memanyunkan bibir.

Kyousuke langsung bergumam pelan. "Nanti akan kupotong lidahnya, tenang saja."

Naoki langsung meringis, namun Shinoko menggeleng. "Sai sudah minta maaf."

Kyou hanya bisa mendengus. Perlahan-lahan, bocah itu menyalakan lampu mungil di sebelah _futon_-nya. "Mau kubacakan cerita?"

Di detik itu juga, dua adiknya langsung mengangguk dengan wajah berseri-seri, membuat Kyou tersenyum tipis. "_Ne ne, nii-chan_," Shinoko memanggilnya, dengan gesit duduk di sebelahnya. "Apakah Mama dan Papa sering membacakan buku cerita untukmu juga ketika kau masih kecil?"

Kyou bergumam pelan, membalikkan buku cerita di tangannya. "Dulu…" Kyou terdiam. Dia tidak bisa ingat kapan terakhir kalinya Naruko atau Sasuke membaca buku padanya. Karena ketika umurnya empat tahun, dia sudah bisa membaca sendiri. Selain itu, sejak kelahiran si kembar, Kyou jarang dimanjakan kedua orang tuanya.

"Nobunaga," Shinoko menunjuk di buku komik serajah Kyousuke. "Aku tahu siapa dia."

"Siapa?" Naoki mengerutkan kening. "_Nii-chan_, kau tidak akan membacakan buku _superman_?" bocah itu terlihat kecewa. "Mana buku _superman_ yang kau suka itu?"

Kyou kembali bergumam pelan. "Sudah dibuang sama Danzo-_jiisan_."

Naoki mengeluh sedangkan Shinoko berkedip. "Semuanya?"

Kyou menaikkan sebelah alis, menyunggingkan senyuman mengejek. "Menurutmu?"

Shinoko dan Naoki langsung menyeringai ketika melihat kakak mereka beranjak, membalikkan salah satu _tatami_ dan mengeluarkan buku komik _pokemon_.

"_Pikachu_!" Shinoko menjerit girang.

"Aku mau lihat C_harmander_!" Naoki melompat-lompat.

Kyou meringis, membolak-balik bukunya. Dia sudah hafal betul ratusan tipe pokemon di buku itu. Dia menjelaskan satu per satu nama-nama para pokemon pada adik-adiknya. Tak lama kemudian, Naoki nyaris terlelap.

"Aku mau jadi pelatih pokemon di masa depan…" bocah itu bergumam, mata birunya mulai tertutup. "… _nii-chan_ jadi professor…"

Kyou hanya menyeringai. Dia menoleh, menatap Shinoko yang nyaris tertidur juga. "Shinoko," dia memanggil adiknya. "Sai bilang apa pada kalian tadi?"

"Dia bilang…" mata biru Shinoko tertutup. "… kalau Papa tidak sayang Mama…"

Kyou terpaku. Dia terdiam di balik kegelapan, menatap kedua adiknya yang tertidur sambil memeluknya.

**xxx**

_**22:25 PM  
13**__**th**__** November 20XX**_

Naruko menguap pelan, memutar tubuhnya dan menatap kegelapan. Dia kecapekan karena pesta, tapi anehnya dia tidak bisa tertidur. Dia kembali memutar tubuhnya di futon yang sangat lebar itu. Sasuke masih 'rapat' dengan para tetua, entah kapan suaminya akan kembali. Dia menatap langit-langit, memikirkan anak-anaknya. Apakah mereka semua sudah tidur? Tadi dia sudah mengunjungi kamar mereka semua dan lampu sudah dimatikan. Anak-anak mereka sudah tertidur dengan lelap.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, membuat Naruko membuka matanya. Dari balik kegelapan, dia menatap sepasang mata yang tajam. "Sasuke?" Naruko mengusap matanya. Dia terpaku ketika melihat mata biru yang tajam itu. "Kyou?"

Kyou bergumam pelan. "Ibu," dia berbisik. "Maaf mengganggu… aku…"

"Kyou," Naruko mengerutkan kening. "Aku tidak tahu seperti apa tetua-tetua sialan itu mengancammu. Tapi kau boleh memanggilku 'mama' sampai selama-lamanya."

Mata biru itu berkedip.

"Dan jangan sekali-kali kau mencoba berbicara dalam bahasa formal itu. _Come on, sweetie. There's no need for all of those crap._"

Di detik berikutnya, Kyousuke meringis, membuat Naruko tersenyum.

"Sini," Naruko menyibakkan selimutnya dan Kyou meringkuk masuk dan berbaring di sisi ibunya. "Kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau datang ke kamarku. Kukira kau sudah tidur ketika aku datang mengecek kamarmu tadi."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," Kyou bergumam. "Tadi Shinoko dan Naoki masuk ke kamar dan membangunkanku."

"Oh ya?" Naruko bergumam, mengusap rambut anaknya. Dia tertawa geli ketika melihat wajah Kyou yang merona sesaat. Dada Naruko terasa nyeri. Dia sudah jarang memanjakan Kyousuke. Dia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia memeluk dan mengecup anak sulungnya ini. "Mereka menyelinap masuk ke kamarmu? Kenapa mereka tidak bisa tidur?"

"Sai bohong pada mereka," Kyou langsung melotot, membuat Naruko kembali cekikikan. Kyousuke campuran antara dia dan Sasuke. Anak ini tenang, namun terkadang dia bisa menuntut dan keras kepala. Di depan orang yang tidak dia sukai, dia akan mengabaikan mereka.

"Sai bilang apa?"

Sebelum Kyou sempat menjawab, pintu kamarnya terbuka. Dua pasang mata biru itu langsung menoleh, menatap Sasuke Uchiha yang masuk ke dalam kamar. Sasuke terpaku sesaat ketika melihat anak sulungnya yang berbaring di sisi Naruko. "Kyousuke," Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. "Ada alasan kenapa kau tidak tidur di kamarmu sendiri?"

Kyou mulai menggeliat, membuat Naruko mendelik ke arah Sasuke. "Dia tidak bisa tidur."

Mata onyx Sasuke langsung melembut. "Begitu?" dia melepaskan sandal rumahnya. "Kalau begitu tidak apa."

Kyou berkedip, menatap ibunya dengan tatapan bingung. "Tadi di pesta, semua orang bertanya tentangmu," Naruko menjelaskan. "Sasuke takut kalau kau ke sini karena ada yang terlalu terobsesi padamu dan datang ke kamarmu."

Kyou tertawa pelan, membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis. Naruko menatap suaminya dan dia tersenyum pahit ketika melihat Sasuke yang terdiam, memperhatikan Kyousuke.

"Kyou-_chan_," Naruko mengusap rambut putranya. "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak memanggilmu begitu."

Kyou terdiam, membiarkan Naruko mengecup pipinya.

"Apakah kau marah pada kami karena kami sudah jarang memperhatikanmu?"

Kyou hanya bisa terpaku, menatap ayahnya yang berbaring di sisinya, ikut menatapnya. "Inikah alasan kenapa kau tidak bisa tidur? Karena…" ucapan Sasuke terputus.

"Kami sengaja memasukkanmu ke kelas-kelas privat supaya kau bisa jauh dari klan Uchiha," Naruko berbisik. "Tapi sepertinya jauh dari klan Uchiha berarti kau menjadi lebih jauh dari kami juga ya?" Umur Kyousuke masih tujuh tahun. Tapi dari caranya bertingkah dan berbicara, Kyou sudah seperti anak 12 tahun saja. Anak ini nyaris tidak pernah dimanjakan sampai dia menjadi seperti ini. Naruko menggigit bibir, benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Kyou hanya bisa berkedip, menatap dua orang tuanya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan pahit. "Tidak, bukan begitu," Kyou mengerutkan kening. "Aku ke sini bukan karena itu."

"Oh ya? Karena apa?" Naruko menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Sai bilang pada si kembar…" Kyou terpaku sesaat. "Kalau Ayah…" dia menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan dia melihat ayahnya yang mengerutkan kening. Kyou meringis. "… kalau Uge…" dia membenarkan, dan di detik itu juga kerutan kening Sasuke langsung menghilang.

"Kalau aku apa?" Sasuke bertanya, mengabaikan senyuman girang Kyou.

"Kalau Uge tidak sayang sama Mama."

Naruko langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat Kyou melompat kaget dan Sasuke yang menggeram. "Begitu?" Naruko masih tertawa. "Uge? Kau tidak sayang padaku?"

Sasuke menggeram lagi, membuat Naruko cekikikan.

"Kyou-_chan_," Naruko memeluk putra sulungnya. "Mama mencintai si Ugege ini ketika Mama seumur denganmu."

Kyou terbelalak. "Tujuh tahun?"

"Benar. Ketika umurku tujuh tahun," Naruko meringis. "Dan di kondisi yang sama. Ugege masuk ke dalam kamar Mama, di tengah kegelapan. Mata hitamnya yang tajam itu membuat Mama menyukainya."

"Tapi mata Ugege seram," Kyou mengerutkan kening, membuat Sasuke mendengus.

"Ahh, matamu juga menurun dari Ugege," Naruko meringis. "Kau tahu, Mama sangat menyayangi ayahmu sampai-sampai Mama tidak peduli apakah dia balas menyayangi Mama atau tidak."

Kyou hanya bisa terdiam, menyerap semua ucapan ibunya. "Aku juga menyayangi kalian," dia berujar pelan.

Naruko tersenyum lebar. "Kyousuke, Mama mau bertanya sesuatu yang serius."

Kyou langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"Kau memilih bersembunyi di balik pelajaran privat atau kau memilih ikut bersama Mama dan Ugege di pertemuan-pertemuan?"

"Kalau aku ikut di pertemuan…" Kyou berujar. "Apakah itu berarti aku harus melihat para tetua?"

"Iya," Naruko mengangguk. "Dan mereka akan mengkritikmu. Mengoceh tanpa henti."

"Aku benci Danzo," Kyou mendesis. "Dia membakar buku pemberian Ugege."

Sasuke langsung mendelik, membuat Naruko tersenyum. "Tidak semuanya kan?"

Kyou langsung menyeringai bangga. "Iya, aku berhasil menyembunyikan beberapa."

Naruko tertawa. Dia terdiam sesaat, memperhatikan Sasuke yang masih memperhatikan Kyou. "Kau tahu, Kyou-_chan_," Naruko berbisik. "Kau boleh kapan saja tidur di sini selama kau mau. Aku dan Sasuke akan ada di sisimu."

"Iya?" Kyou berbisik pelan, membuat Sasuke mengusap rambutnya.

"Kau memang anak paling besar. Kau selalu dipaksa untuk menjadi mandiri dan kau selalu melindungi kedua adikmu," Naruko berbisik. Dia menggigit bibirnya sesaat. Dari semua anak-anaknya, Kyou yang paling sering dikritik. Karena meski dia dan Sasuke sudah menikah, Kyousuke tetap 'anak haram'. Hatinya terasa sakit setiap kali dia melihat Kyousuke yang sengaja menjauh darinya karena anak itu merasa dia tidak disayangi. "Tapi jangan lupa. Aku dan Sasuke selalu ada di sana untuk melindungimu."

Kyou terdiam. Bocah itu mengusap matanya, berusaha untuk menahan air matanya. "Iya?" suaranya bergetar.

"Tentu saja," Naruko tertawa. "Ya kan Sasuke?"

Sasuke terdiam. Dia menatap mata biru tajam yang sekarang berlinang-linang itu. "Sai tidak bohong," ucapan Sasuke membuat Kyou terpaku. "Sebelum kau lahir, aku tidak punya perasaan apa pun terhadap ibumu."

"Setelah aku lahir?"

"Aku mencintaimu," Sasuke menunduk dan mengecup kening Kyou. "Dan kau membuatku mencintai ibumu."

Ucapan jujur Sasuke membuat Kyou menyeringai lebar. "Besok ada pertemuan lagi?"

Naruko dan Sasuke mengangguk.

"Boleh aku ikut?" Kyou berbisik. "Aku memilih melotot ke arah mereka daripada harus bersembunyi di pelajaran privat."

Naruko tertawa dan Sasuke meringis.

"Selain itu," Kyou tersenyum. "Mama dan Uge akan melindungiku bukan?"

Pertanyaan Kyou dijawab oleh kecupan di pipi dan usapan di kepala.

**xxx**

_**16:45 AM  
14**__**th**__** November 20XX**_

"Anak-anak kalian semua tidak bisa diandalkan," Danzo mendelik tajam, menatap Wataru yang berlari mengejar kodok. Bocah itu mengabaikan tatapan tajam para tetua dan tetap berlari-lari. Kyuubi berlari di belakang anaknya dan Itachi berdiri di dekat mereka berdua. Kyousuke duduk dengan sopan di perjamuan teh itu, bersama dengan anak-anak Uchiha lainnya. Sepupu-sepupunya terlihat takut untuk bergerak, membuat Kyou memutar bola matanya. "Dan kau, Kyousuke," Danzo mendelik. "Apakah kau sudah belajar dari pengalaman? Apakah komik bisa membuatmu menjadi penerus Uchiha di kemudian hari?" sang kakek menggeram. "Karena selain Wataru, kau lah calon penerus. Bocah pembelah kodok itu tidak bisa diandalkan."

"Jangan mengejek Wataru," Kyou mendelik, membuat Danzo menggertakkan gigi. Sang kakek langsung beranjak, menggulung lengan kimononya, hendak menghukum Kyousuke. Melihat itu, Sasuke ikut beranjak, menggeram dan siap untuk menghantam sang tetua. Naoki mulai terlihat panik, membuat Naruko cepat-cepat menghibur anak bungsunya.

"Danzo-_jiichan_," suara ceria Shinoko membuat Danzo menoleh. "Aku buat teh sendiri," anak itu tersenyum lebar, membuat Danzo berkedip. Dia menerima cangkir teh dari Shinoko yang tersenyum manis.

"Huh!" Danzo mendengus. "Dari semua anak-anak tidak berguna ini ada juga satu bocah yang cocok untuk menjadi penerus," dia mendelik. "Tapi sayang sekali, dia seorang wanita. Dia hanya bisa menjadi ibu rumah tangga di klan Uchiha."

Sasuke kembali menggeram, namun Naruko berkedip. Mata birunya menatap Shinoko yang tersenyum girang. Dia menaikkan sebelah alis, apalagi ketika melihat Kyou yang berusaha untuk memasang ekspresi polos.

"Shin-_chan_," Naruko berbisik pelan. "Kau buat teh sendiri?" Dia memang melihat Shinoko yang serius mengaduk teh sejak tadi. Tapi…

"Iya," Shinoko tersenyum simpul.

"Dengan apa?" Naruko melirik, menatap air panas di teko yang masih penuh.

"Air mandi Gero-_chan_," Shinoko menjawab polos.

"Gero-_chan_?" Sasuke yang mendengar itu mengerutkan kening.

"Kodok Wataru," Kyou menjawab santai.

"Ah," Naruko bergumam santai, menatap Danzo yang menghabiskan tehnya. "Kau tahu, Shinoko, mungkin di keluarga ini kaulah yang paling mengerikan."

Shinoko menelengkan kepalanya, menatap ibunya sambil tersenyum polos.

* * *

**THE END**

**AN: aku sedih sendiri nulis adegan Kyou yang jarang disayang. haha, tapi Shinoko buat aku girang. haha! Ini anak licik banget ya.**

**Dengan ini tamatlah Beyond the Darkness :)**

**makasih buat yang sudah baca dan nunggu buat epilogue!**

**AN (NEW): dari semua review yg kuterima, nyaris semuanya minta sequel. dan aku bilang disini kalau aku gak bisa nulis sequel itu karena konflik ceritanya udah selesai. dan tentang itakyuu, aku gak akan nulis mereka karena di sini mereka cuma tambahan. dan satu lagi. oneshot rate M. di anku sebelumnya aku tulis gini. **

"Tapi itu oneshot setelah aku tulis epilogue dan kalau aku ada waktu pastinya."

ini artinya, kalau gak ada waktu ya gak bisa buat. jadi belum pasti :) dan semakin banyak yang nuntut aku buat nulis rate m berchapter2, sayang sekali. aku gak bisa nulis lemon. adegan seks yang kutulis cuma buat pemanis aja. segitu dulu dan makasih atas pengertiannya, sampai jumpa di fic lain!


End file.
